The Dark Disciple
by jadamsj
Summary: When an unspeakable evil threatens all life on earth, it is up to the monks of Shaolin to find the next great warrior destined to save us all. But what will be the fate of the world when the prophesized savior from Shaolin turns up to be the very evil sent to destroy it.
1. Prologue

The City of You Zhou, Northern China... A mysterious figure walks the deserted streets of the small-town. The cold wind blows as he passes by the compact houses. After searching the city for several minutes, the man, dressed in white, comes across an old building with Chinese symbols at the entrance. He immediately goes through the main doors and discovers a small courtyard which takes him to a temple hidden away in the rear of the premises. Inside the place of worship, the man encounters an old monk praying in front of an altar illuminated by candles and some sunlight.

**MAN :** Master Liu, I am from the central monastery…

**MASTER LIU** (still facing the altar) **: **I know, my son. I've been expecting you.

**MAN **: You know, then, why I am here.

**MASTER LIU :** Yes, I do. Unfortunately, I cannot reveal the whereabouts of the chosen one.

**MAN: **Master Liu, time is of the essence. I must speak to him. We must prepare for the upcoming threat.

**MASTER LIU: **You may have good intentions, but you're on the wrong path, my son. The mark you bear does not belong to you. First and foremost, you have to answer for taking the life of a fellow monk. Then, we have to pray over you and exercise these demons that have taken over your soul.

**MAN : **Demons? You and the others think I'm possessed? I have seen the face of true evil, the bodies and the blood. I've heard the screams of anguish. Bodhidharma wasn't lying, evil is coming. And I will do anything in my power to stop it; even if I have to tear down your temple piece by piece.

Hidden in the shadows of the temple, multiple figures move closer to the individual. The man is so frustrated with Master Liu that he doesn't notice them approaching.

**MAN** (angry) **: **Look at me, old man!...

As soon as he moves forward and grabs the old monk's shoulder, a dozen armed monks leap out of the darkness.

**MONK 1 : **Get your hands off him, Demon!

The young monks attack the man. He tries to avoid their strikes, but one lucky student manages to hit him with a sword.

**MASTER LIU** (angry) **: **What are you doing? I ordered all of you to leave the monastery. Drop your weapons at once.

The monks refuse to listen. Master Liu is forced to pick up a giant vase and smash it in between them. Startled, they immediately put a halt to their attacks..

**MASTER LIU : **Put down your weapons. Do not desecrate this holy place. He wants us to fight him, don't you understand? He wants us to hate him so he can justify his actions. Please, stand down my students.

The monks drop their weapons and get in formation.

**MAN : **Very impressive Master Liu, you have them trained well.

The individual then walks up to the group of young monks.

**MAN : **It is very unfortunate that these old monks have you all completely brainwashed. Don't you understand that they will use you to do their dirty work and when you have outlived your purpose, they will discard you or better yet turn on you? I will ask one more time: Where is the chosen one?

Everyone in the temple remains silent, except for Master Liu.

**MASTER LIU : **Do what you will, my son. But neither I nor my students will answer your questions.

**MAN : **Fine then, let's see how well you've got your dogs trained.

The sinister man begins to walk up and down the row of monks. Suddenly, he stops in front of one student.

**MAN : **You are the one who managed to cut me with that sword, right? You think you're pretty strong, don't you?

The young monk receives a swift punch to the gut. He falls to the ground, crippled by the pain.

**MAN : **What you are feeling right now is not pain. It's called reality.

He then addresses the other students.

**MAN : **You will all learn this truth if no one is willing to talk.

More silence.

The man faces another student, pretends like he is going to walk away, but suddenly he turns around and breaks the young monk's knee with one kick. With two of his students down and reeling in excruciating pain, Master Liu tries to reason with the attacker.

**MASTER LIU : **We are ready to give our lives to protect the chosen one. I will not help you and he will not either. Do what you must, but you are just wasting your time.

**MAN : **Old fool! Do you think I take pleasure in doing this? Death is coming and I am the only one who can stop it. Just tell me where he is and let him make the decision for himself.

**MASTER LIU : **I cannot.

**MAN : **Damn you! The blood of the innocent will be on your hands, not mine. I might as well start with your flock.

Filled with anger, the stranger attacks the remaining students, punching and kicking violently at random. One brave monk tries to fight back, but he is put in an arm lock and pinned violently to the ground.

**MASTER LIU : **Enough! I said enough! Please stop!

**MAN : **Talk then. Where is he?

Master Liu, with tears in his eyes, doesn't say a word.

**MAN : **As you wish.

With one good twist, the man breaks the young monk's arm at the elbow. After injuring all of the students, the demanding stranger has no other choice but to focus his anger on Master Liu. He grabs the old monk by the neck and lifts him up in the air.

**MAN : **If you wish death so badly upon yourself, I shall grant it.

Suddenly a gust of wind blows into the temple, putting out candles and pushing drapes upward, and the voice of an unknown individual could be heard throughout the building.

**WIND : **My name is Li Yen. I am the one you seek.

While the man tried to figure out who had just entered the temple, interrupting his interrogation of the old monk, Master Liu was beside himself with worry.

**MASTER LIU : **No!... Get out of here, Li Yen, he will kill you! Go!

**MAN : **That's the chosen one of the northern school? You are not a monk.

**WIND : **No, I am not. I am just a carpenter who was blessed with the mark of Bodhidharma.

**MAN : **I can't believe the monks of Shaolin would resort to such deception to disprove my anointing. Take off your shirt, liar. Let me see the mark!

**WIND : **I will be glad to show it to you, when I'm standing over your dead body. Now, put Master Liu down at once.

**MAN** (laughing) **: **I don't know how they convinced a poor carpenter to go on a suicide mission, but I will be glad to beat some sense back into you and make you tell me where the real chosen is.

The menacing individual drops the old man and turns to confront Li Yen.

**WIND : **I may be just a carpenter, but headmaster Liu trained me well. I will not hide or stand aside while you torture these monks.

**MAN : **I will ask you once, where is the chosen one?

**WIND : **I am the chosen one and I am warning you; get off this path that you are on or face the consequences. Are you so blinded by your self imposed divine quest that you can't see what you've become? What happened to you?

The answer to that question can be found 15 years earlier, deep in the woods of mount Shaoshi, within the walls of the legendary Shaolin Temple.


	2. Chapter 1

Break of dawn. The Shaolin monastery is awakened by the ringing of a large bell operated by an old monk. The young monks of the school slowly opened their eyes and managed to pull themselves out of bed. After quickly getting dressed and folding up their sleeping mats, the students would then go to the main courtyard to meet up with the High Abbot and the elder monks for their early morning meditation. While the last remaining monks hurried out of the dormitories, one unfortunate soul was still attempting to get dressed. Once again, young Chang was going to be late for the morning ritual because his clothes had mysteriously disappeared. After looking all around the sleeping quarters for several minutes, the boy turned his gaze upward and noticed his uniform hanging from the rafters.

**CHANG :** Damn it…..

Minutes later, Chang was running down the halls of the monastery while dressing himself. He reached the main courtyard where the other students and the elder monks were meditating in silence. Hoping not to get noticed, Chang tried to join his classmates by moving swiftly and quietly, but he got stopped by an elder monk before he could sit down.

**MASTER FANG : **Late again, I see. What's your excuse today, Chang?

**CHANG : **I am sorry, Master Fang. I couldn't find my uniform.

**MASTER FANG : **I have had enough of your stories. Come with me, you little liar. I will deal with you right now.

As Master Fang grabbed the boy's arm; an old voice resonated all over the courtyard.

**WOO PING : **I see Chang finally decided to show up. Brother Fang, let him join us. Even if he missed morning meditation, he can still receive a few words of wisdom and start his day on a positive note.

Master Fang, a little irritated with the High Abbot, hesitated to loosen his grip on Chang.

**MASTER FANG : **But High Abbot,…

**WOO PING : **Brother Fang, I am pretty sure you will have plenty of time later on to address Chang's tardiness.

**MASTER FANG : **As you wish, High Abbot.

The young boy quickly rejoined his classmates, when Master Fang released his arm. Crisscrossing in between the other students seated on the ground, Chang found a spot next to his friend Lei. Lei moved slightly aside to accommodate his tardy friend.

**LEI** (in a low voice) **: **Couldn't find your clothes again?

Before Chang could answer Lei, the voice of the High Abbot rose over the courtyard. The young monk was able nonetheless to notice the two students who were giggling a few rows behind him. Lao and Pu'an, the two misfits of Shaolin, had pranked him again and were now enjoying their dirty work.

**WOO PING : **Today, my students, I want to talk to you all about forgiveness.

The high Abbot, surrounded by the elders of Shaolin, was sitting on top of the stairs leading to the main temple when he began to relate his story to the captivated crowd.

**WOO PING : **Years ago, when I was a young lad, two brothers joined the monk hood. Zhang was the oldest. He was strong and brave. He mastered all the different fighting styles and became well renowned within these walls and all over this province. His brother Fei was caring in nature. Even though he was a skilled fighter, he chose a less aggressive path for his life by using peaceful methods to resolve any conflict. One night, the monastery was raided by a band of neighboring thieves. Fei was one of the first monks to catch the ransacking men in the Temple. At the sight of him, the bandits dispersed, but Fei was able to grab one of them. The docile monk tried to persuade the man to return a golden statue of the great Buddha, but the thief, refusing to be reasoned with or pitied, stabbed the monk out of anger and ran away with the priceless artifact. The young man's body was later discovered by the other monks, and he died in the arms of his older brother. Filled with anger, Zhang left the monastery, vowing to find the responsible party and avenge Fei. The grieving monk tracked down most of the bandits and managed to recover the stolen items. During his quest, word got to him that a man had a golden statue in his possession and had been unable to sell the item because of its religious nature. The rumor led Zhang to a small cabin a mile away from the monastery. Inside, he came face-to-face with his brother's killer. The bandit was a poor farmer who often traded with the Shaolin monks. After a severe drought had wiped out most of the rice fields in the region, stealing had become his last resort. Zhang overpowered and held him down at sword point. Revenge was within his grasp. He was about to deliver a fatal blow to the man, when suddenly a young boy walked into the room where the confrontation was taking place. The boy, who was probably six or seven, pleaded for his brother's life. Zhang knew at that moment he couldn't pass the pain of losing a brother to another person. He threw down his sword and dropped to his knees. He then urged the bandit to use the weapon to end his life, so he could join his slain brother in the afterlife. Taken aback, the thief gave back the statue and begged the monk to leave. Zhang went back to the monastery, emotionally drained. Even though he had recovered the golden Buddha, he felt like a coward because he was unable to avenge his brother. Overcome with shame, the monk was contemplating suicide, but all of that changed when the bandit suddenly showed up at the monastery. All the monks were in complete shock, especially Zhang. The bandit was so moved by the monk's actions, that he was filled with remorse. He dropped to his knees and was now begging for forgiveness. Zhang used to tell us that out of all the challenges he met and all the enemies he faced throughout the years, forgiving his brother's killer was the hardest thing he had ever done. Believe me my young students, the thief who went by the name of Cheung- yan, joined the monastery and became a monk. He spent the rest of his life completely devoted to Zhang and they became inseparable like brothers. A few years later, Zhang died suddenly. Cheung- yan took all of the monk's wisdom and passed it on to his younger brother who, many years later, would come to sit before you all today. That one moment of forgiveness was able to change the lives of three people. If Zhang had succumbed to his hate, everything could have turned out differently for me and my brother. So my students, we must ask the great Buddha to help us find and nurture forgiveness in our hearts because forgiveness is the only key that can liberate us from the shackles of vengeance and self-destruction. On that note, I will not keep you all any longer. I know some of you can't wait to get the day started with a hot breakfast.

Master Woo Ping stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed a small hand emerge in between the rows of students. It was Chang attempting to get his attention. The other boys groaned and rolled their eyes at the very sight of him.

**LAO : **Come on Chang, can't you just leave it alone?

**PU'AN : **I am starving. You better make this quick.

**WOO PING : **The very inquisitive but always tardy Chang must have something on his mind?

**CHANG : **Pardon me high Abbot, but I do have a question.

**WOO PING : **No need for excuses, my son. Go ahead and speak. We all want to hear what you have to say.

**LAO : **I don't.

**PU'AN : **Me neither.

Chang pretended like he couldn't hear them and proceeded with his question.

**CHANG : **Well high abbot, my question ties in perfectly with your story. The intervention of the young boy stopped Master Zhang from killing the bandit. Because of that, he was able to practice forgiveness. One day, some of us might be in a situation where we will have to choose between taking and saving a life, and there may not be an external force to hold back a skilled hand. Master, how will I know which decision to make?

**WOO PING : **That's a very good question, Chang. Now listen to my answer very carefully. If you spend every day of your existence with the intention of preserving life, no matter how big or small, you will never find yourself in such a burdensome position. On that note, you are all dismissed. Go forth my students and seize the day.

Minutes later, the students were on their way to the cafeteria. Chang and Lei were walking side-by-side while Lao and Pu'an were in front of the group and making fools of themselves. Their height and size had them towering over the other boys who clung to their every word.

**LEI : **I just don't get you, Chang. Instead of laying low after showing up late for meditation, you decide to put yourself on everybody's bad side by holding the class up with your questions. Sometimes, I think you get some sort of thrill out of it.

**CHANG : **I really didn't do it on purpose. I have been pondering this thought for awhile now. So I figured this was probably the best time to take a drink out of Master Woo Ping's well of wisdom. And as far as me being late, I had nothing do with that.

**LEI** (keeping an envious eye on Lao and Pu'an as they laughed obnoxiously) **: **Why didn't you just tell Master Fang the reason why you couldn't find your clothes this morning?)

**CHANG : **I don't think it would have made a big difference, except make me look like a cry baby.

**LEI : **I would have told on those two and expose them for what they really are. That's why they won't mess with me.

Once in the cafeteria, the students grabbed their wooden bowls and started a slow procession, in a single file, towards the oversized monk who was dispensing rice out of an equally enormous kitchen pot. After being served, each student would grab the first available seat at a table. Chang was still chatting with Lei when he noticed Lao and Pu'an inching closer to the monk chef. Lao got his bowl of rice and took a seat. He also made sure to clear the table of any other student, so his obese friend could have enough room to sit. The large boy who shared an uncanny resemblance to Master Han, the cook of the monastery, was staring down silently at the bowl of rice that the monk had just fixed him.

**MASTER HAN : **Is something the matter?

**PU'AN : **No, master! I am just at a loss for words. Once again, the rice looks so incredibly delicious, thanks to your legendary cooking skills. I just don't know if one bowl will suffice.

Master Han was speechless. He looked at the boy in amazement. He couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. The large fellow looked around to make sure none of the elder monks were observing him, and once he felt safe from scrutinizing eyes, he topped off Pu'an's bowl with a large spoonful of rice.

**MASTER HAN : **Get out of here, before I take the whole thing back.

The other students were appalled by the special treatment that Pu'an received, but nobody said a word. Chang felt like something had to be done. When his turn came to get his bowl of rice, the young boy took matters into his own hands.

**CHANG** (sarcastically) **: **Can I get two scoops of rice as well?

**MASTER HAN** (unpleased with the question) **: **You couldn't eat two bowls of rice even if you tried. Look at how skinny and small you are. I will not have a single grain of rice go to waste because of you, when I know for certain that Pu'an will lick his bowl clean. Now, move on before I give you half a bowl of food.

Chang took off immediately, while the other boys behind him were trying to hold back their laughter. The frustrated and humiliated boy joined Lei and a few other students at a table.

**CHANG : **Everybody gets one bowl of rice, except for pig faced Pu'an.

**STUDENT 1 : **That's enough, Chang. You are going to get all of us in trouble.

**LEI : **Why should he hold his tongue? Somebody has to speak up against unfairness.

**STUDENT 2 : **Unfortunately, it has to be Chang. It seems like he makes things worse every time he opens his mouth.

Lei and the other boy were about to get into a full blown argument when, suddenly, a monk raised his voice in the cafeteria. The students paid attention immediately.

**MASTER SAN : **Enough chitchat! A lot needs to be done, this morning. Boys, you already know the routine. Organize yourselves into three different groups and meet up with your team leaders; Lao, Xu and Po! Po, you are in charge of group1. Lao, you can have group 2 and finally group 3 will be supervised by Xu. Group 3, get moving. You have to take care of the school grounds and then got to the village market. Group 2 will be in the great outdoors, working the fields and Group1 will have the privilege of getting the week started with some good training. Group leaders, gather up your members and get to work

Chang was in the group of at least a dozen boys who were assigned to work the fields behind the monastery. Unfortunately, the day would bring a very unwelcomed change of plans.

**MASTER FANG : **Excuse me, Brother San. Would you mind switching the duties of the first and second group this morning?

Master San hesitated, for a minute, before answering. All of the students had their eyes glued to him, waiting on his decision.

**MASTER SAN : **It is all the same to me. Group 1, you are now assigned to the fields; while Group 2 will have the honor of training today.

Some of the boys were smiling as they hurried to finish their rice, but others were dreading to leave the cafeteria. Chang was not happy with the last minute change.

**STUDENT 1 : **Damn Chang, Master Fang wants you really bad.

**STUDENT 2 : **There is no telling what that sadist has planned for you. I'm glad I'm not in your shoes.

Chang did not answer. He kept his head down. Eating his rice as slowly as possible. Lei felt his friend's anxiety.

**LEI : **Don't worry, Chang. There is no way Master Fang is going to hold up a whole class just to punish you.

**CHANG : **I pray to Buddha that you are right.

30 minutes later, the boys of the second group were facing Master Yeoh in one of the monastery's many courtyards. They had been practicing Wushu under the watchful eye of the senior monk.

**MASTER YEOH : **Excellent! You have all mastered the Mantis style. Even though some still need to focus on form, I am very pleased. Now, I want you all to switch to the Crane style.

The students did as they were told. They were trying to impress Master Yeoh by punching and kicking at a fast pace.

**MASTER YEOH : **Practice is everything, young ones. Never forget these words. You may be able to take down the whole imperial army with one swing of the staff like the mighty Sengchou, but without training and discipline you could easily be toppled by an ant. A skilled warrior will always triumph over an adversary who solely depends on brute force to win. Repetition of these movements will sharpen your reflexes and give you an edge in any battle.

After practicing the different fighting styles for an hour, the boys were now attending their second course: Physical fitness. Master Yen had them doing push ups on the ground.

**MASTER YEN : **No matter what they say, physical fitness is as important as any other discipline that you are going to learn at Shaolin. How are you going to defeat an opponent in hand to hand combat if your arms are the size of chopsticks? Trust me; a Mongolian warrior will shove you and all your Wushu styles up a yak's ass. My job is to help you boys build muscle.

The boys were going up and down incessantly. Most of them were grimacing in pain around the 50th push up. One by one, the students were either slowing down or dropping to the ground. Chang buckled under his weight, while Lei was still going strong. Minutes later, only Lei and Lao remained. They went tit for tat, trying to outdo and outlast the other, but ultimately Lei's arms gave way and Lao kept on going.

**MASTER YEN : **Once again the mighty Lao prevails. Lao is a perfect example of physical strength. You all should aspire to be like him. Take a break my son. I want 30 laps around the monastery from the rest of you, right now!

Yen could hear the boys' discontent as they jogged slowly away. The next course was non lethal weapons training, and the young monks had a new teacher waiting on them.

**LEI-FEI : **Good morning class. I am big brother Lei- Fei. Master Yi is feeling a bit ill, so he asked me to cover for him. Feel free to call me Master Lei-Fei.

The young monks amused by Lei-Fei's last comment. Their new teacher was barely in his thirties. A master, he was not.

**STUDENTS** (laughing)** : **Yes, master…Whatever you say.

**LEI-FEI : **I am pretty sure Master Yi showed you guys everything there is to know about the wooden staff. I have decided then to introduce you to the chain whip.

The substitute monk pulled out a chain out of his pocket and started to spin it rapidly around him.

**LEI-FEI : **As you can see, it has a long enough range to keep your enemies at bay, disarm or restrain them and finally deliver a devastating blow.

At that moment, the monk let the chain fly and it smashed a pot 7 feet away from him. The young monks were amazed and impressed.

**LEI-FEI : **You will not be using the chain today. Instead, I have taken the liberty of preparing these pieces of rope with twigs attached to them. I don't want to be the one to explain to Abbot Woo Ping why he has a bunch of one eyed students walking around the monastery.

Lei-Fei was holding a basket and each monk grabbed a piece of rope out of it. Within minutes, the boys were spinning the strings really fast and enjoying the weird sounds they made as they spun through the air.

**LEI-FEI : **Take it easy. Slow it down a bit. You could hurt yourselves or hit somebody else in the process. You need to learn control first, before speed.

Lei -Fei hardly finished his sentence when Chang's rope accidentally flew out of his hands and went straight for the substitute's head. The young man saw it coming and he quickly moved out of the way. While most of the students were in shock, especially Chang, others like Lao and Pu'an were cracking up.

**LAO : **What an idiot!

**LEI-FEI : **Maybe we should go back to the staff techniques, before I end up in the infirmary.

After training with Lei-Fei for an hour, it was time for the lethal weapons class supervised by the monosyllabic Master San. The bearded monk decided to start off the training with a short speech.

**MASTER SAN** (with a sword in hand) **: **Some of you will be lucky enough to never have to take a life. But for the unlucky rest, a sword is probably the quickest and surest way to do it. I have a lot of respect for Abbot Woo Ping, but I will tell you what he won't. The world is an ugly and dangerous place. People won't give you a break because you are a man of faith. A quick swing of the sword may help you live another day so you can praise Buddha or whomever. Now, pick up your sticks and follow my movements.

Finally, a little bit before noon, the young monks were now taking their final course for the day. Their teacher, this time, was none other but Master Fang. The boys have been standing immobile in the horse stance for more than half an hour, while the master was weaving in and out of the rows of students. His bamboo stick in hand, he was making sure the stances were close to perfection by striking those who were standing improperly. Master Fang walked up behind an unsuspecting student and hit him twice with the stick.

**MASTER FANG : **Lower. Lower Ting. Bend those knees and keep those arms tight.

The young boy, who was much smaller than Chang, held back tears as he felt pain run from his shoulder to his leg.

**MASTER FANG : **I am well aware of the nickname that you have given me. What is that name again Lao?

**LAO **(also in the horse stance) **: **The task master! They call you the task master, Master Fang

**MASTER FANG : **The task master. I like that. This is a title that I assume with great honor. My job is to take those muscles that Master Yen supposedly help you build, reduce them to nothing then remake them to my liking. Some of you will hate me now, but years later when all your weapons are rendered useless and your techniques are ineffective, the resilience of your body may be your only salvation. Then you will remember old task master Fang.

Master Fang stood in front of his class, observing each student. The old master took great pleasure in having all of the boys crouching in perfect form and grimacing in pain. He had previously noticed Chang hiding behind his friend Lei, at the back of the class, and completely ignored him. But suddenly, within the final minutes of the hour long course, Master Fang stopped the training.

**MASTER FANG : **I have noticed that some of you have gotten better with your form and strength, while others have shown little to no progress. You all can stand down, but I want Chang to come join me up front.

The young boy knew his punishment was about to begin as he walked slowly towards Master Fang. The other students had smiles on their faces. They were expecting a hell of a show.

**MASTER FANG : **Horse stance, now!

Chang assumed the position quickly.

**MASTER FANG : **Good. Your form is excellent. Unfortunately, this exercise has nothing to do with form. This is about discipline. Lao and Pu'an go get me some bricks.

The two boys were more than willing to grab two stacks leaning against a wall.

**MASTER FANG : **Chang, turn your palms upward. I want two bricks in each hand.

Lao and Pu'an dropped the heavy pieces of stone in Chang's hands. Immediately, the young boy's biceps felt like they were on fire.

**MASTER FANG : **Excellent! Excellent! Keep those bricks up, Chang. I have to admit that you have heart, but discipline is what you lack. Your tardiness is proof of that. There is no reason why you should be the last person to show up at every event. Being late is a sign of disrespect. You have no respect for High Abbot Woo Ping, this monastery and your fellow students. My job here is to teach you the importance of discipline.

Chang's arms and legs were buckling slowly under the weight of the bricks. He was about to give up; Master Fang could see it in his face.

**MASTER FANG : **Four more bricks!

Lao and Pu'an did as they were told, but this time they had smirks on their faces and that angered Chang. The young boy regained his balance miraculously and managed to hold up the eight bricks for another minute. Ultimately the boy's limbs just gave way; causing him to fall to his knees and to drop his load.

**MASTER FANG : **Did I mention that I will have you on laundry duty for the rest of the day if you drop a single brick?

Chang wanted to say something badly, but he just stared at the group of boys who laughed at him.

**MASTER FANG : **Enough! You are all dismissed. Master Woo Ping is waiting in the Temple for afternoon meditation. Chang, be sure to put the bricks back where they were before you go to the Pit.

Master Fang exchanged a few words with Lao and Pu'an before making his way to the temple. While all of the students quickly followed him into the building, Lei chose to stay behind and check on his friend.

**LEI : **Are you okay?

**CHANG : **Curse that Master Fang... and that stupid Master San! He doesn't give a damn about anything. If only he had told Fang to go jump off one of the seven cliffs maybe that old bastard would have forgotten about my punishment.

**LEI : **I strongly doubt it. Fang would've waited for an eternity to get back at you. That's the type of person he is. But your anger towards Master San is misguided. If you had been through the things he had, you probably would've a different outlook on life. Now, let me help you with those bricks.

**CHANG : **No… No… Go ahead with the others; the last thing I want is to give Fang a reason to punish you as well.

**LEI : **Don't worry about it.

**CHANG : **Please Lei, I can do this by myself. Just go. Hopefully, I will meet up with you by dinner time.

Lei grabbed one stack of bricks and set it aside as fast as he could. Then, as he ran to rejoin the other students, he patted his friend's shoulder and wished him luck.

Chang got up slowly and put away the last four bricks. Then he proceeded to the lower levels of the monastery. Behind one of the buildings, Chang went down a flight of stone stairs and entered a dimly lit cavern. The first thing to catch the boy's attention was the invisible current of heat that was flowing out of the entrance. Immediately, one of the three monks in charge of the operations saw him walking in.

**MONK 1: **Look you guys! Chang is back.

**MONK 2 : **Welcome back to the Pit. Did you piss off Master Fang again or did you finally get Lao to shut his big trap?

**CHANG : **It's Master Fang again.

**MONK 3 : **You are in here almost every week. You might as well ask Abbot Woo Ping to have you assigned to laundry duty permanently.

**MONK 1 : **I totally agree. Not everybody has what it takes to become a great Shaolin warrior.

**MONK 2 : **If memory serves me right, legend says that the great Bodhidharma was a frail child who always stuck to his mother's bosom. Who knew that one day he would become the father of Shaolin Kung Fu?

**MONK 3 : **That's right! Maybe there's hope for you yet Chang.

The boy watched the three shirtless monks laugh their hearts out at his expense. The laughter ended quickly as the men went back to work. There were piles of clothes in every corner of the cave. On one side, three large cauldrons were boiling over. The heat generated by them filled the whole cave and made it almost unbearable to work in. On the other side, four more monks were crouched over what seemed to be a small stream. They were soaking, scrubbing and squeezing giant sheets by hand. When they were done, the clothes were put in a basket and pulled up by a rope through an opening at the top of the cave. Chang could see his fellow monks, at the surface, grabbing the wet clothes and laying them out to dry.

**MONK 1** (pointing at the cauldrons)** : **Alright Chang, grab one of those bamboo poles and stir the linens. There is plenty of firewood behind you, so keep those flames going.

**MONK 2 : **I swear that Master Fang is one hell of a strategist. He knew that we were going to get backed up today, so he sent us Chang.

**MONK 3 : **Sure. I can't wait to see the poor unfortunate souls he is going to condemn down here.

**MONK 1 : **We don't have the time to wait for the next person that Fang gets angry at. Let's get to work! On top of our daily load, we have a special request from the province's Hideshi. He wants all his drapes nice and clean for his daughter's wedding.

Chang was struggling to stir the sheets in one pot while another monk was adding more to it.

**MONK 2 : **Come on Chang! Put those muscles into it!

Unhappy with the boy, the monk took over

**MONK 2 : **Step aside Chang before the clothes burn and shrink. Go help the others rinse.

Chang sat down by the group of washers and started to scrub the first piece of clothing that he was given. An hour later, another person entered the cavern.

**MONK 1 : **Surprise! Surprise! Do my eyes deceive me? Did the young Cho decide to honor us with his presence as well?

**CHO : **Master Fang sent me down here.

**MONK 2 : **I am not surprised. I knew sooner or later your mouth was going to get you in trouble.

**MONK 1 : **I told Fang to stop sending me these kids down here. How old are you, 6... 7?

**MONK 3 : **He is at least 30 years old. Don't you recognize a midget when you see one?

**CHO : **I am 12 years old for your information. Fang sent me down here because I asked him why he changed the group duties today. I worked the fields yesterday. It's not fair that I have to do them 2 days in a row because he wanted a piece of Chang's ass.

**MONK 2 : **Sometimes, young salamander, it is best not to pull the tiger's tail. Be glad that all you have to do is wash some clothes for a few hours. His claws are less forgiving.

Cho joined Chang by the stream. The shirtless boy, covered in sweat, was happy to have somebody he could relate to.

**CHANG : **It would be best to take off your shirt because it's going to get really hot in the afternoon.

**CHO : **Yeah, right. You probably would like that. I may be three years younger and smaller than you, but I will kick your ass if you start any gay stuff.

Chang knew that the hot tempered Cho could not be reasoned with, so he continued to rinse and put the wet clothes in baskets. After a few hours in the Pit, Cho was more than ready to voice his frustration.

**CHO : **This is stupid! How many of these damn clothes are there? Why is it so damn hot down here and how in the hell do they get these sheets so white?

**MONK 3** (laughing) **: **It's an ancient Chinese secret. Or better yet, it's the magic dust like Chang used to call it.

**MONK 2** (laughing as well) **: **Yes, I remember the magic dragon dust.

**CHANG : **There's nothing secret or magical about it. This whole cave is made out of these white rocks that we have been mining for years. We reduce them to a fine powder and that's what we put in with the white laundry. My guess is that the boiling water causes the powder to react and it lifts most of the stains on the sheets.

**MONK 1 : **You've been doing your homework, Chang. Now, can you tell me who discovered this cave and its magical properties?

**CHANG : **I am not sure. Nobody seems to know the answer.

**MONK 1 : **What about you Cho? Do you know?

**CHO : **I really don't care. I just want to be done with this.

Chang noticed that Cho was sweating profusely. He looked a bit disoriented.

**CHANG : **Are you well Cho? Maybe you should sit down and get a drink of water.

**CHO : **Leave me alone. Don't you have anybody else to talk to?

The young boy grabbed a load of clothes and got up to get away from Chang. He took less than two steps when suddenly he came to a complete stop.

**CHO : **Why is this cave spinning so damn much?

Cho dropped the clothes and collapsed to the ground. Everybody ran immediately to his aid.

**MONK 1 : **I knew this was going to happen. This kid is burning up. Somebody get him some water.

The older monks tried to revive Cho, but he wasn't responding.

**MONK 1 : **We need to take him to the infirmary right now! Chang, finish up his load.

**CHANG : **Yes, master. I will take care of it.

One of the monks carried the boy out of the cave and Chang picked up the clothes off the ground knowing that they would probably need to be rewashed.

Hours later, after taking care of Cho's load of laundry and countless washes, Chang put away his last piece of clothing. The day was coming to an end and all the laundry was finally done. The washers were now emerging out of the cave one by one.

**MONK 1 : **Good job, Chang. You sure are getting good at washing. If you ever decide to join us full-time, you are more than welcome.

**CHANG : **Thank you master, but I would rather leave the washing to the professionals.

**MONK 1 : **If you ever change your mind, you know where to find us. Go get yourself something to eat. You deserve it.

Chang ran to the cafeteria; only to find the doors locked. An elder monk was sweeping the front porch.

**CHANG : **Master, why are the doors shut? Where is Master Han?

**OLD MONK : **Master Han is meditating with the other elders. Why do you ask?

**CHANG : **Usually, the master saves me a plate in the kitchen when I'm running late.

**OLD MONK : **You're right, but today you were supposed to get your dinner in the pit with the washers. Master Xiu took all the food down there himself….

**CHANG : **I didn't get mine.

**OLD MONK : **… And young Pu'an volunteered to take you yours.

Chang already imagined Pu'an running behind the monastery and swallowing the noodles, wontons and all of the chicken.

**OLD MONK : **It seems like Pu'an forgot to bring you your food. Better luck next time.

The old Monk took his broom and left Chang alone. Overwhelmed by this final twist, in a long, exhausting day, the boy collapsed on the stairs leading up to the cafeteria. And just as he was about to release pent up tears of frustration, a large figure sat down next to him. It was Master Han, holding a bowl of food.

**MASTER HAN : **I had a feeling Pu'an wouldn't be able to control himself, so I managed to scrape you some leftovers.

**CHANG : **Thank you, Master Han.

**MASTER HAN : **I heard that you had a pretty rough day. It will get better. You know that, right?

**CHANG : **I know master.

**MASTER HAN : **You are very talented and everybody will see that one day. Your time to shine is coming. You just have to be patient.

**CHANG : **I pray to Buddha that it does come,… everyday.


	3. Chapter 2

The following day, after a good breakfast, Chang and his fellow classmates were gathered in front of the high Abbot's sleeping quarters. Lao and Pu'an were once again making all the conversation while most of the other boys were just paying attention. A few feet away, Chang and Lei were keeping their distance from the in crowd and contemplating other matters.

**CHANG : **I wonder why Master Woo Ping would want to go farming with us today.

**LEI : **I don't know; but I'd rather have him as a chaperone than some of the other elders.

**CHANG : **I agree. Any day without Master Fang is a good day.

Cho passed by as they talked. He completely ignored them and joined Lao and Pu'an's group instead. Immediately, young Cho became the target of the two bullies.

**LAO : **Hey Cho! I heard that you passed out in the pit yesterday. Couldn't stand the heat?

**PU'AN : **I also heard that they had to take him to the infirmary so they could change his diapers.

The group of boys roared in laughter. Cho, with his hot temper, quickly snapped back.

**CHO : **Shut up, Pu'an! If you think that really happened, you are as dumb as you look. I faked all of it. It was the only way I could get out of that hell hole and away from that annoying Chang.

When Chang overheard Cho's version of what happened and the comment he made about him, he decided to join the conversation.

**CHANG : **It didn't look fake to me when you were drooling all over the place with a fever.

The spotlight was once again on Cho, and he was not amused.

**CHO : **Shut your mouth, Chang! Nobody was talking to you.

**CHANG : **I will. Just keep my name out of your stupid conversation.

Suddenly Pu'an jumped in the middle of the boys' quarrel. And that's exactly what Chang was hoping for.

**PU'AN : **Take it easy, Cho. Chang is just upset because he had to go to sleep last night without any dinner

**CHANG : **I am sorry to disappoint you my gluttonous friend, but Master Han did save me another plate. I just hope that you had fun stuffing your face.

**PU'AN : **What did you just call me?

**CHANG : **Gluttonous? Was that too hard for you? Maybe I should have said big fat pig!

Everybody was taken aback by Chang's sudden boldness. Pu'an, on the other hand, wasn't going to have any of it.

**PU'AN : **Watch your mouth, worm! I won't hesitate to pummel you back to where you came from.

Lao, at that moment, joined in on the threats.

**LAO : **Don't forget to leave me some, Pu'an. It seems like Chang has forgotten his place. I need to remind him that he has to deal with me when he messes with one of my friends.

Chang was now facing the two boys who looked like giants in front of him. They were practically in his face, taunting him in hopes that he would react. The overwhelmed boy was about to defend himself when suddenly a very familiar figure jumped in between him and the two bullies.

**LEI : **Come on Lao, do something! I have been itching to teach you a lesson as well.

Both Lao and Pu'an took a step back.

**LAO : **Nobody is afraid of you, sea rat! You are the reason why Chang has been running his mouth so much lately. You need to take your oversized head back to Japan.

**PU'AN** (addressing the other students) **: **That's right. You guys didn't realize that he was Japanese? Look at his facial features. They are a breed of thieves and pirates. I wish the emperor would send them all back to where they came from.

**LEI : **Call me a sea rat again and I will take the both of you back with me.

At this point, Lei and Lao were nose to nose, and Chang was standing behind his friend with his fists tightly clenched, ready to strike at Pu'an. Unfortunately, the fight would be put off for another time when Master Fang suddenly walked up to the students.

**MASTER FANG : **Lei and Lao, have you forgotten that fighting on school grounds is forbidden, especially between monks?

**LAO : **Fighting? Nobody is fighting. We are just having a spirited debate.

**MASTER FANG : **Let's make sure it stays spirited because it would be a shame to see the star pupil of Shaolin get expelled. What would dear old father say about that?

Lao managed to turn the frown on his face into a smile and slowly walked away from Lei and Chang. Pu'an followed afterwards.

**LAO : **Yes, master.

Abbot Woo Ping was just emerging from his den while the boys dispersed.

**WOO PING : **I am sorry it took me so long to get ready. I woke up this morning feeling energetic and I would love to take a stroll in the woods. I hope you boys don't mind me tagging along today. Before I forget, what was all the commotion about just now?

**MASTER FANG : **There's nothing to worry about High Abbot. You know the old saying, "boys will be boys".

**WOO PING : **Indeed, they will.

While the two elder monks continued their conversation, Lei and Chang were rejoicing over their stand against Lao and Pu'an.

**LEI : **How are you holding up, Chang?

**CHANG : **I'm not sure. It felt really good to tell those two fools off, but I can't stop trembling.

**LEI : **Just calm down and take deep breaths.

**CHANG : **Okay... Okay. By the way, I didn't know you were Japanese.

**LEI : **I am half Japanese. Do you have a problem with that?

**CHANG : **You just saved my ass. I am fine with it.

Abbot Woo Ping, in the meantime, grabbed his walking stick and took the lead while Master Fang tried to persuade him otherwise.

**MASTER FANG : **High Abbot, maybe you should reconsider going out…

**WOO PING :** Brother Fang, I am old not disabled. I will manage just fine.

**MASTER FANG : **Maybe I should come along, so I can assist you.

**WOO PING : **I appreciate your concern, Brother Fang; but I will have 15 strong lads watching over me. I would prefer you stay behind and make sure the monastery's daily activities are met. Don't worry, I will be fine.

**MASTER FANG : **As you wish, High Abbot. I pray that you have a safe excursion.

Shortly afterwards, Woo Ping and the students left the monastery and followed the mountain up to its summit. The old monk was moving at a slow pace, under the watchful eyes of the young monks. 30 minutes into the climb, Pu'an was panting and sweating as he tried to keep up with his smaller and slimmer comrades.

**PU'AN : **At this pace, it will be nightfall before we do any actual work. Damn, my legs are beginning to hurt.

**LAO : **Oh, shut up! I am tired of hearing you complain every two minutes. Maybe if you stop eating so much, you could go up this mountain without whining.

An hour into the walk, Woo Ping was showing signs of fatigue and Chang noticed the old man carefully measuring his steps. He moved quickly to help him but was immediately pushed aside by Lao and Pu'an.

**LAO : **Let me help you, high Abbot.

**WOO PING : **Lao, the chivalrous. I will gladly use your strong shoulders for support. Thank you.

As Woo Ping leaned on him, Lao began to grimace. The notorious prankster of Shaolin wasn't in pain, he was simply making fun of the old monk's disability to the amusement of his classmates. While the young monks giggled behind the Abbot's back, Lei and Chang found Lao 's behavior totally inappropriate.

**CHANG : **Lao is a damn jerk. Look at how he mocks Woo Ping. I don't understand why the elders cannot see him for what he really is and throw him out of the monastery.

**LEI : **Well, that's the perks of having a wealthy father.

**CHANG : **He doesn't deserve to be rich. If I had his money, I wouldn't be at Shaolin. I would be out there helping people.

After an hour long march, the group reached the summit, only to proceed down the other side of the mountain. Minutes later, the young monks settled in a clearing overlooking the countryside. It was a peaceful spot where they could fill their bags with berries and leaves while the High Abbot admired the scenery.

**WOO PING : **Look how beautiful this is. You can see the Great Wall, the Imperial Castle and even the city from here.

The boys were more interested in getting the job done and were trying not to pay the old man any attention.

**WOO PING : **My students, you make me so proud. You are as laborious as you are studious. Pick those berries and those leaves. We will need some good tea for later. By the way, did I ever tell you the story of the tea leaves?

**LAO **(in a low voice) **: **Wasn't the last time like the hundredth time?

**CHANG** (raising his voice) **: **Go ahead, Abbot, tell us the story.

The other boys cringed when they heard Chang utter those words. Abbot Woo Ping started to recite the familiar story that they have heard several times before.

**WOO PING : **Many years ago, the great Bodhidharma, the father of Shaolin Kung Fu, exiled himself in these mountains to meditate on his newly found abilities. He wanted to fully understand the nature of his powers and how to use them properly. The Bodhi spent days meditating, depraving himself of food and sleep. Even though he could meditate hours at a time, he found it more difficult to focus and to stay awake as the days turned into weeks, then months. Unable to reach enlightenment, he got angry with himself and his eyes filled with tears. According to legend, those tears rolled down his cheeks and as they hit the ground he was sitting on, a plant sprang up. Bodhidharma did the first thing that came to mind. He grabbed a few leaves from that plant and ate them. Immediately, the monk felt energized and his hunger had totally disappeared. Ever since that miraculous day, bushes of that plant have been growing all over these mountains and the monks of Shaolin have used those leaves in their tea. This tea would provide a powerful stimulant, keeping us awake during our long hours of meditation.

Lao was a few feet away from the old man when he felt the need to mock his story.

**LAO : **I know of another stimulant and it's called opium. I think he has been hitting that pipe a bit too much.

The boys around Lao were laughing uncontrollably at his joke. Chang was hoping that the Abbot would have caught the boy's sarcastic comment; instead the old manpulled a flute out of his wardrobe and started to play it.

Later in the day, while most of the young monks were gathering firewood and preparing to head back to the monastery, Chang and Lei were still picking berries. Suddenly, Chang sat down on the ground and tossed his bag of berries to the side.

**LEI : **What's wrong with you?

**CHANG : **Just a little tired, that's all. I am not an outdoors type of person.

**LEI : **What? You must be insane. Look at all the beauty around you. Look at the wooded mountains, the lush valleys and those amazing waterfalls. Don't you find this clean air invigorating? China is truly the greatest of all the lands.

**CHANG : **You are use to working outside. Aren't you a farmer or something?

**LEI : **My parents were farmers. I never had the chance to actually work the fields because I joined the monastery at a young age.

**CHANG : **How did that happen?

**LEI : **I remember that day clearly. I was four years old when this old blind monk came to our village. He went to the village square and laid out a large rug on which he had displayed different items. He never said a word to anybody. He just sat and meditated in front of bowls, spoons and other mundane stuff. He also had a large plate which was filled with coins given to him by some of the villagers. Those coins immediately got the attention of a group of young delinquents. If memory serves me right, there were at least five of them. I was walking by with my mother when we saw one of the boys engaged in conversation with the monk while another grabbed the plate. I will never forget the look on their faces when that old blind monk pulled out his cane, struck all five and caught the plate in midair when they dropped it as they ran away from him. He did all of this without getting up from his seated position and without dropping one coin. He was amazing. My mom and I walked up to him to offer some assistance. While they talked, I took a better look at the stuff the old man had on his mat. Out of all the junk he had on display, a black pebble caught my attention and I immediately went for it. Even though the old monk was blind, he knew instinctively what had happened. He kneeled down in front of me and touched my face gently. I remember how happy he was when he got back on his feet. He then explained to my mother the reason for his happiness. Apparently, the pebble belonged to his master Yuan-chi who had passed away years ago. The old monk had been traveling across the country, for nearly 20 years, hoping to find his master's reincarnation. He asked my parents permission to take me to Shaolin and educate me as a monk. They agreed and I have been here ever since. Maybe one day I will prove myself worthy to be nominated as the next high Abbot of the monastery.

**CHANG : **You are so lucky. I wish I was special and had my future all planned out like you. It seems like I can't get anything right. Maybe Shaolin is not the right place for me.

**LEI : **What are you talking about, Chang? There's nothing special about me. Most of the boys in here were invited to attend Shaolin because they managed to pick some item that belonged to one of the many abbots who ran this monastery eons ago. Trust me; most of us don't have what it takes to be an abbot. I certainly don't. My future is as murky as yours. Come on and grab your stuff. It's getting late and Woo Ping is ready to get back to the monastery.

The two boys rejoined the group as it began the journey home.

The following day would be less stressful for Chang and his fellow monks as they prepared to go into town to get their daily supplies. An older monk would accompany the boys just to make sure they got everything and that they remained on their best behavior. Chang's group was now divided into two smaller groups and each of them was assigned a small wagon. The very sophisticated Master Song was prepping the boys as they entered the city.

**MASTER SONG : **Now that you have your lists, one group will cover the north side of town and the other will take the south side. We'll meet back at the town square in a couple of hours. Please, if you feel the need to start performing for the townsfolk, keep it strictly to juggling and tumbling. No more Kung Fu demonstrations. I am tired of dealing with drunken fools or wannabe warriors who want to prove their manhood.

Lao was quick to respond to the master monk.

**LAO : **Don't worry about us Master Song; we can take care of ourselves.

**MASTER SONG :**

I know that. I am just tired of taking those poor idiots back to the monastery's infirmary for broken noses. Lao, please be a dear and stay out of trouble.

The students started to giggle when they heard Master Song refer to Lao in such sweet terms. The boy simply turned around and gave the others one look. Immediately, the giggling stopped.

**LAO : **Where will you be in the meantime, master?

**MASTER SONG : **I will be at the market place. I might check out some silk linens and some other things.

Lao, with complete disgust in his heart, watched Master Song walk away. Once he was far enough, the boy made clear how he really felt about the old monk.

**LAO** (addressing the other boys) **: **Look at him go with his feminine ass. I don't know how in the hell he made it into Shaolin. Let's hurry up and get the things off these lists so we can do some sightseeing.

Most of the students gathered around Lao and Pu'an's cart, leaving only three boys with Lei and Chang. Lao and Pu'an took the lead, while the other monkspushed and pulled the wagon. The boys had some words of advice for Chang and the other group as they departed.

**LAO : **Try not to get lost, ladies. Some of the perverts here love little young boys.

**PU'AN : **That warning was really meant for Chang. Don't go play hide the monkey with Master Song because we might never find you.

Lao's group headed south, laughing along the way and leaving behind Lei and Chang shorthanded. Automatically, Lei took charge of the situation.

**LEI : **Come on you guys, wake up! We have a job to do, look alive! Chang, help me pull the cart and the rest of you will have to push.

**CHANG : **Maybe we should push. We are the two strongest here after all.

**LEI : **I don't care who does what. Let's get this done and make those two jerks eat their words.

The boys organized themselves and in no time they were going from shop to shop, trading their tea leaves for spices or collecting donations from the people. Several minutes later, they found themselves in the part of the city where the famous massage parlor The Pink Lotus was located. As they pushed their wagon by the building, the young monks could see the women hanging out of the windows and calling out to potential customers. Chang couldn't take his eyes off the half naked women smiling at him.

**GEISHA 1 : **Hey young monk, will you teach me some of your Kung Fu?

**GEISHA 2 : **Come up here. I will make a real warrior out of you.

Lei could feel the wagon slow down when the boys, completely mesmerized, reduced their steps.

**LEI : **Heads forward! We don't have time for that kind of stuff.

Suddenly, Lei lost track of his thoughts when he noticed a crowd gathered a few feet away from the parlor. The young monk quickly realized, as he got closer to the people, that they were cheering and applauding the Kung Fu demonstration that Lao and the other students were putting on. Lao, staff in hand, was pretending to fight the other boys, and the crowd loved it.

**CHANG : **Do you see those fools? They are doing precisely what Master Song told them not to do.

**LEI : **I am not at all surprised.

Lao ended the show by defeating his opponents in grandiose fashion. It probably wasn't practical in a real fight, but at least he got a standing ovation from the crowd. While the other monks pocketed the coins given to them after the show, Lao approached a group of girls that was enjoying his staged performance.

**LAO : **Hello ladies. My name is Lao from the great Shaolin temple. I will be more than honored to keep you company and protect you from any miscreants for the remainder of the day. Such beauties need to be guarded at all cost, like doves in a cage.

The oldest girl of the group was quick to put a stop to Lao's advances.

**MEI-LING : **Are you sure that you are a monk? You sound like one of those delinquents who run the city streets.

**LAO : **Believe me, I am 100 % Shaolin. If you want, I can meet with you later and show you some of my moves.

The girls instantly burst into laughter after Lao delivered his pick up line. But that didn't discourage him at all. Instead, he prepared himself to hit them with another one, only to be interrupted by Pu'an's efforts to be as suave as him.

**PU'AN : **Hey! How is it going?

**LAO : **Not bad at all. I was just telling the girls that I am not your average monk. Unlike some of my comrades, I am going places.

Lao stuck his hand down the pouch of coins that Pu'an was carrying, grabbed one and tossed it in the lap of the girl he was talking to.

**LAO : **Go buy yourself something nice and maybe you will be more receptive to my advances.

The girl immediately jumped out of her seat and got in Lao's face.

**MEI-LING : **Who do you think you are and what do you take me for? My father gets me whatever I want. You can take back your beggar's change.

Lao, not to be out staged, got in her face as well.

**LAO : **You better step back before….

Pu'an quickly grabbed his friend and pulled him back.

**PU'AN : **Take it easy, my friend. We are Shaolin monks. We need to set an example.

Lao kept his eyes on the girl as he backed away.

**LAO : **You are right, Pu'an. Obviously, some people don't know a good thing when it is staring them right in the face.

Even though Lao was acting like a jerk, some of the girls were still smitten with him. They smiled as they watched him walk away angrily, followed by Pu'an. During the confrontation, the girl had dropped her hand fan and Lei took notice of that. He moved swiftly, picked up the fan and handed it back to her as he bent down on one knee.

**LEI : **I want to apologize for the behavior of my socially challenged classmate. I beg for your forgiveness.

The girl was impressed with Lei's sincere apology. She took back her fan, but her face remained emotionless as she looked down at the boy.

**MEI-LING : **I was starting to think that the Shaolin monks were a bunch of misogynistic brutes who only care about their staffs. I am glad to see that chivalry is not totally dead.

**LEI : **I don't know much about chivalry, but I was taught to respect everybody. Especially one blessed with such beauty.

Mei-Ling couldn't stop herself from smiling.

**MEI-LING : **What is your name?

**LEI : **I am Lei.

**MEI-LING :**

My name is Mei-Ling. It is a pleasure to meet you.

**LEI : **The pleasure is all mine.

Chang was a few feet away and he was perplexed at the sight of his best friend chatting with some girl. He instantly felt the need to interrupt their conversation.

**CHANG : **Lei, I think we should be heading back.

**LEI : **Give me a minute.

**CHANG : **I don't think Master Song would be pleased if he caught you talking to a…girl!

**LEI : **There's nothing wrong with just talking. Didn't the great Buddha say to be cordial to everybody?

**CHANG : **Yes, he did. But he also said to be aware and stay away from temptation.

Mei-Ling heard what Chang said and did not take any offense to it. She figured that Chang was still young and wasn't into girls just quite yet. She decided to have some fun with him.

**MEI-LING : **Lei, are you going to introduce me to your friend?

**LEI : **Where are my manners? Mei-Ling, this is my friend Chang.

**MEI-LING : **Hello, Chang. You know, you are kind of cute. I have a little sister who would be more than happy to be friends with you.

The girl was practically face-to-face with Chang as she bent down to run her hand over his bald head and stroke his cheek. Chang's face turned beet red when he felt the soft warm hand caress his face. He jumped back as if she had done something wrong.

**CHANG : **I am not going to get in trouble because of you. You can stay here with her if you want to.

The young boy took off and rejoined the others by the cart, leaving the two young people alone to continue their talk. An hour later, the groups met up with Master Song at the town square. They had gotten all the provisions and were ready to head back to the monastery.

**MASTER SONG : **If everybody is accounted for, let's get a move on. Praise Buddha, I didn't have to fight off anybody today. I am glad we are leaving this place. The city is good for one thing, shopping. You wouldn't believe the amount of fornication that goes on around here. This place is a cesspool. A cesspool, I tell you!

The boys stayed mum as Master Song rambled on about the other vices of the big city. Chang wasn't paying any attention to the monk. He was looking instead at Lei who had a big smile on his face. They traveled back to the monastery, chatting briefly about the city, what they've seen and especially about Lao's conduct. Not one word was said about the beautiful Mei Ling. Lei knew that the topic of the opposite sex would arise eventually between them, but he was going to be taken totally by surprise on how the conversation was going to take place.

Later that night, as the student slept quietly, the complete and utter silence of the dormitory was suddenly interrupted by and unfamiliar sound that woke Lei up. He was having a pleasant dream when a suspicious ruffling dragged him out of it. The boy sat up on his mat and, thanks to the moonlight shinning through a window, was able to see in the dark and locate the source of the disturbance. He noticed, first, the boy to his right who was completely under and drooling over his mat, but when he turned slowly to his left, he could distinguish the covered figure of Chang jerking frantically under his sheets. Lei knew what he was doing.

**LEI : **Chang...Chang! You know what you're doing is wrong. Any form of self gratification is a sin. I don't think Master Woo Ping would be pleased if he caught you doing…that!

**CHANG : **I'm not doing anything! Leave me alone and go back to sleep.

Lei laid back down and covered himself up with his blanket.

**LEI : **Whatever! Just make sure you're facing Lao and Pu'an when the time comes. I don't want any nasty surprises in the morning.

**CHANG : **Oh, shut up!

Chang was unable to continue. Embarrassed, he remained hidden under his sheet and slowly fell asleep minutes later.

The next day started off in typical fashion with morning meditation, then breakfast and finally the young monks being assigned to their duties. Chang's group was training again and everything was moving along pretty smoothly until Master San's class. The master monk kept a close eye on his students as they practiced with their swords.

**MASTER SAN : **One! Two! Three! Keep those arms up and extend those legs. I am impressed with your progress, but you are not where I want you to be. So, let's start back from the top. Position one, now!

The boys have been doing the same movements for about half an hour and the whole exercise was getting tiresome. Before the students could start over, Lao voiced his thoughts.

**LAO : **Master San, when are you going to teach us about the Twin Hooks? We have been using swords for years now. Don't you think it's time for us to move on?

**MASTER SAN : **Like I said before, mastering the sword takes many, many years of practice. Before you can move on to more lethal weapons, you need to have complete control over the blade.

**LAO : **That rule wouldn't apply to a chosen, would it?

**MASTER SAN : **Chosen? What are you talking about?

San was completely clueless to what Lao was talking about and the other students were surprised by the boy's question because, usually, Chang is the one disrupting a course.

**LAO : ** I am pretty sure that you have heard of the chosen one of the prophecy. You know, the one who will receive the strength and abilities of the great Bodhidharma and ultimately save China.

**MASTER SAN : **Where have you heard that fairy tale from?

**LAO : **It's no fairy tale. All of the elders know of it.

**MASTER SAN : **Very interesting, but let me remind you, once again, that there are rules at Shaolin and those rules say that you have to go through a series of steps before you can reach a higher level in your training. They even apply to a monk who wishes to become a master. Before he can receive that prestigious title, he must go through all of the 36 chambers of Shaolin. For some, it can take days. For others, it might take a lifetime. That said, if Lao doesn't mind, I would like to put this whole chosen one thing to rest and finish up this course. I have other things to do today. Now, pick up your swords and get into position.

Lao was upset because he was so easily dismissed by master San. He had no plans of becoming the butt of anyone's joke.

**LAO : **That's fine. I am not at all surprised that you would be out of the loop on certain things that take place the monastery. You have yet to earn the trust of the Shaolin.

Master San, who had his back to the class, turned around so abruptly with a look on his face, that it sent a shiver down the spine of each student standing before him.

**MASTER SAN : **Class dismissed! I want everybody out of here. Lao, you stay put.

Master San waited for the very last student to leave the courtyard before he got in Lao's face.

**MASTER SAN : **Listen to me, you little bastard. I have served in the imperial army for years and I have been at Shaolin for just as long; so don't you dare talk to me about trust. The next time you decide to interrupt my class or disrespect me, I won't give a damn who your father is or what kind of powers you get from Bodhidharma and I will kick your ass in front of the entire school. Get out of here!

Lao didn't say a word. He just stared into space as if he was looking through Master San and blocking out every single word he uttered. The boy simply walked away with a smirk on his face. He had managed to get under San's skin and get early release from class. He had gotten what he wanted. Master San, angry, grabbed his sword and headed straight for the Temple. He pushed the doors wide open and walked into the building where Abbot Woo Ping and the elder monks were meditating.

**MASTER SAN : **Woo Ping! We need to talk now!

**WOO PING : **Hello again, Master San. How can I be of service today?

**MASTER SAN : **Enough with the BS, Woo Ping! Is there a Shaolin prophecy and why in the hell wasn't I made aware of it?


	4. Chapter 3

Inside the Shaolin temple, the meditating monks were interrupted by the very loud and visibly angry Master San.

**MASTER SAN : **What in the hell is this prophecy about?

When one of the elders cleared his throat, Master San realized where he was and his use of profane language.

**MASTER SAN : **Sorry, I meant to say what in the heck.

Then he continued to question the Abbot.

**MASTER SAN : **What's going on Woo Ping? When I joined the Shaolin monastery, all I asked was to be told the truth no matter how bad it got. Now, I am finding out, from a 17 year old spoiled brat, that there is some sort of prediction floating around. What is it Woo Ping? Is it an end of the world suicide pact that you monks are hiding from me? If that's the case, I want out right now.

**WOO PING** : No San, it has nothing to do with suicide.

**MASTER SAN :** Good.

**WOO PING :** But it has everything to do with the future of every living being in China and probably the world.

**MASTER SAN :** That's just great. Every time I try to get away from a life of chaos, I get pulled right back in it. Well Woo Ping, how much time do we have left?

**WOO PING :** Aren't you at all curious about the origins of the prophecy?

**MASTER SAN :** No, not really. Heard one, heard them all.

**WOO PING :** If you understand how the prophecy came to be, then you will understand what we are up against. Come with me.

Master San followed the old monk through a back door behind the temple altar. They went down a corridor which took them to a large iron door. Once there, the abbot pulled out a key and unlocked it. Both men then entered a room where sat a golden chest, undisturbed.

**MASTER SAN :** A monastery with secret doors, obscure corridors and a golden box locked in a room; I have joined a cult and never realized it.

**WOO PING :** This chest contains the prophecy of Bodhidharma. Written on a series of scrolls, it foretells the coming of a force so evil that it will threaten the life of every single man, woman and child in this country. Fortunately, it also gives us specific directions on how to prepare and overcome this evil.

**MASTER SAN :** Bodhidharma, the Persian monk who originated Shaolin Kung Fu, made this prediction? He's been dead for over 400 years. If this prophecy hasn't happened yet, I doubt it will ever come to pass.

**WOO PING :** If you don't even know the land Bodhidharma came from, how can I trust your judgment?

**MASTER SAN :** What do you mean, Woo Ping? It's common knowledge that he was from Persia.

**WOO PING :** No brother. What you have heard is one of the many stories we fabricated to protect the Bodhi from those who sought to cause him harm. He was only 20 years old when he landed on the shores of China, pursued by the Imperial guards of his own kingdom.

**MASTER SAN :** Kingdom? Bodhidharma was royalty?

**WOO PING :** Yes. He was an Indian prince blessed with the extraordinary gift of sight. His father, the king, exploited that gift to conquer other kingdoms and suppress his subjects. When Bodhidharma realized the pain and suffering he was causing, he rebelled against his tyrannical father. So rather than having that power fall into the hands of his rivals, the king ordered that the prince be put to death. Bodhidharma was forced to flee the kingdom. He traveled across many lands and climbed many mountains before ending up on the doorsteps of a Buddhist monastery in China. The kindhearted monks took the young man in and nursed him back to health. Sensing immediately that the stranger was in some sort of trouble, they invited him to stay as long as he needed. Bodhidharma accepted their invitation and remained at the monastery indefinitely. Over the years, he learned their ways and adopted their customs. Soon enough, the monks discovered that the young man they took in was wiser beyond his years and manifested extraordinary abilities. They have documented that not only could Bodhidharma foretell the future, he could also move objects with his mind, levitate and even invade the thoughts of others. But the greatest gift, he could give the monks who saved his life, was the incorporation of physical training into their daily activities. The holy men were good at praying and meditating all day long, but they were physically weak and unable to defend themselves against thieves who enjoyed raiding their temple. Bodhidharma, who was groomed as a warrior since birth, changed all that by teaching them self defense. The monks took to it instantly by practicing everyday and even inventing their own techniques. Kung Fu was born. Many years later, the monks who had now renamed themselves Shaolin, would witness Bodhidharma's true might, when he became an ascended being by merging with his environment. The cavern underneath the monastery is a testament to his power.

**MASTER SAN :** You have to be more specific about this whole ascended being and merging with his environment story.

**WOO PING : **The Shaolin monks expanded on Bodhidharma's idea of self defense by studying and incorporating the unique movements of certain animals into their fighting techniques. Thanks to the Tiger, the Crane, the Praying Mantis, the Monkey and the Snake, we have the foundation for the thousands of Wushu styles that exist. While the monks were finding inspiration from animals in nature, Bodhidharma was taking Kung Fu to a whole new level. Nature had become his muse. He secretly invented four new fighting styles based on the four fundamental elements: Wind, Water, Fire and Earth. He practiced them everyday and continued doing so until he became an old man. It is written on our holy scrolls that Bodhidharma, in his nineties at the time, was meditating behind the monastery while facing a side of the mountain, when, for reasons unknown to us at the time, the great monk decided to focus his thoughts on the rock towering before him. Suddenly, Bodhidharma's body turned into granite and with a gaze, he shook the mountain and ordered it to move. He had displaced a portion of the large mass and was now facing an enormous gaping hole. This is how the entrance to the Pit came to be.

From that day forward, nature was at his command and such power scared him. But the most frightening thing for Bodhidarma was the fact that the other monks started to refer to him as Buddha and that troubled him greatly. Unable to reconcile the fact that he had become a god living amongst men, the Bodhi left the monastery; never to be seen again. One faithful night, some twenty years later, every single monk at the monastery had the same vision of Bodhidharma sitting in a cave and ordering them to go north. The very next day, twelve brave monks, under the supervision of High Abbot Yi-Guan, gathered some provisions and began the perilous journey to the uncharted regions of northern China. Not only would they have to battle the elements but they had to be extra careful of the Mongolian hordes that roamed the savage territory. Miraculously, a few days later, they stumbled upon a cave where sat Bodhidarma in his meditative pose. The monks rejoiced, but their moment of celebration was short lived when they realized that the great master was just an empty shell. Bodhidharma had passed away while he was meditating. The disciples, overcome with grief, were preparing to carry the lifeless body of the old master back to the monastery, when, suddenly, the sound of music filled the cave. It was a familiar note played on a cythare, Bodhidharma's favorite instrument. The monks quickly ran outside to see who was playing the tune and, to their astonishment, they all witnessed the great monk heading east, back to his homeland. They all rejoiced again, shouted out his name and even tried to catch up with him, but before their eyes, he simply vanished. The great Bodhidharma had one more trick up his sleeve for his brethren. When the monks went back in the cave to collect the Bodhi's body, it was gone, replaced miraculously by a golden chest. Inside, the monks discovered 5 scrolls. On the first four, Bodhidarma had documented his secret fighting styles, but the fifth scroll contained the foretelling of future events and specific instructions on how to vanquish the great evil that will sweep across the land.

**MASTER SAN : **What kind of evil are we talking about and when will it be upon us?

**WOO PING : **A man, with the darkest heart, wielding immeasurable power, will commit such atrocities that it will put in peril the future of the Shaolin and destroy China. Bodhidarma said that he will give us a sign just in time to make the necessary preparations. He doesn't tell us who that person is, but he left us a series of clues in order to properly identify him. No matter what, we will be ready.

**MASTER SAN : **Now, what is the story of the chosen one that young Lao was jabbering about?

**WOO PING : **Bodhidharma ordered that the 4 scrolls be taken to the four corners of China. The Wind scroll went to the north, the Earth scroll to the south, the Fire scroll to the east and finally the Water scroll would go west. Four elders were chosen and assigned a scroll, then instructed to leave Shaolin and establish new schools in those designated areas. Once there, they had the difficult task of finding the best student of their monastery and train him in the Bodhi's secret style. The most interesting part of the prophecy is that a fifth student must be chosen. That one will come from this monastery and will be trained in all four of the secret styles. He will have the great responsibility of gathering the other four and becoming their leader. Finally, when the time comes, the chosen will receive Bodhidarma's blessing of great power and together they will bring us salvation.

**MASTER SAN : **That's a typhoon of a tale! I wonder if I should have asked.

**WOO PING : **You know most of the story, but now your studies begin.

**MASTER SAN** : Studies?

**WOO PING : **Yes. Now, you need to see the scroll of the prophecy. There are so many hidden texts and different interpretations that need to be understood. The chosen of Shaolin must be elected by the entire monastery and your knowledge of the secret writings will help your judgment.

**MASTER SAN : **This is unbelievable.

**WOO PING : **I know all of this may seem a bit fantastic, but that is one of the reasons why we kept you in the dark. When you first came to Shaolin, you were a broken man, struggling to make sense of a world that took everything from you. You kept to yourself, at first, and because of that we assumed you would eventually leave the monastery and resume your life on the outside. Instead, you chose to stay. Over the years, you have come out of your shell and become an invaluable asset to the Shaolin. I ask you now to please forgive my lapse in judgment and I promise to guide you through those complex passages.

Abbot Woo Ping popped open the locks of the golden chest and then he looked at Master San who seemed a bit nervous.

**WOO PING : **Are you ready to see its contents?

**MASTER SAN : **What in the hell do I have to lose now? Might as well...

Woo Ping opened the chest and the education of San began.

Early the next day, the young monks were once again getting ready to attend morning meditation. The boys clothed themselves in silence and one by one they hurried out of the dormitory. Chang, for once, was one of the first to have his uniform on. He noticed, as he was about to head out the door, Lei frantically probing his mat.

**CHANG :** What's going on? Did you lose something?

**LEI :** I can't seem to find my belt. I am pretty sure it was rolled up with the rest of my uniform. Have you seen it?

**CHANG :** No, I haven't. But I have two good guesses where it might have gone.

The two boys looked directly at Lao and Pu'an who, after getting dressed, were walking out of the dormitory with smiles on their faces.

**LEI :** Those bastards! I am going to kick their asses right now.

**CHANG :** I don't think that would be wise. You know Master Fang is keeping a close eye on both you and Lao, ever since the last time.

**LEI :** I guess you are right, but I still have to find my belt. How am I going to keep my shirt closed and my pants up?

**CHANG :** Usually, they will hang my clothes somewhere on the roof or the ceiling. Let's look together.

Before they could do anything, the school bell rang one last time and an older monk walked into the dorm.

**MONK :** Morning meditation is about to begin. It's time to go. Chang and Lei, let's get a move on.

Lei had no choice but to urge his friend to go on without him.

**LEI :** Go ahead, Chang. There is no need for the both of us to get punished for being tardy. I will find my belt and meet up with you later.

**CHANG :** Ok. Just watch out For Fang.

**LEI :** Don't worry. He couldn't catch me on his best day.

Chang ran out the building and left his friend behind. The young boy barely took two steps outside when Lao and Pu'an grabbed him by the arms. The two bullies had Chang pinned in between them.

**LAO : **So Chang, where is your Japanese boyfriend?

**PU'AN : **Did he lose his diapers this morning?

**CHANG : **You two better leave me alone or…

**LAO : **Or what? You better watch your mouth because Lei is not going to be around all the time to rescue you.

**PU'AN : **That's right! We could easily send you to the infirmary and there is nothing anybody can do to stop us.

**LAO : **The word respect is going to be the next thing you learn at Shaolin. Think about that!

The two boys shoved Chang aside as they proceeded to the main courtyard.

After their warnings, Lao and Pu'an tormented Chang the entire day. During meditation, the two bullies sat directly behind the boy and threw tiny pieces of gravel at him. Chang could feel the small rocks hit the back of his neck, roll down his back and finally get lodged in his uniform. He was hoping that Lei would show up and put and end to the annoyance, but he didn't. Later, during breakfast, Chang got his bowl of rice and was trying to find a seat when, suddenly, Pu'an bumped into him. The young monk spilled his rice over his uniform and on the floor. The other students were giggling and trying to hold back their laughter as Chang, covered in food, went back to Master Han for another bowl. After getting a new serving, Chang sat at a table alone, far away from everybody else. He was still hoping that his friend would join him at some point, but Lei never did. Minutes later, after breakfast, all the groups were separated and assigned to their duties. Chang and his group were, once again, on their way up the mountain. This time around, the boys had old Master Lo as a chaperone, instead of Abbot Woo Ping. Unlike the abbot, Master Lo enjoyed taking long naps in the great outdoors. When the young monks noticed the old man dozing off under a tree, they immediately stopped working. Lao and Pu'an tossed their bags aside and went after Chang who was still gathering some soy beans.

**LAO** (as he grabs Chang's bag) **: **What do we have here?

Chang was now facing a teasing mob. All of the boys in his group had him encircled and were making fun of him. They wanted to make him cry for their amusement.

**CHANG : **You already know what's in the bag. Just give it back!

**LAO : **I want to see for myself.

Lao emptied the entire contents of the cloth sack, and once he was done, he laughed and threw it back at Chang.

**PU'AN :** We heard that you ran off with your tail between your legs when that girl in the city tried to talk to you.

**LAO :** I almost forgot about that.

Then Lao did a terrible impersonation of Chang.

**LAO :** Look at me, my name is Chang and I am a virgin. I might wet my pants if a beautiful woman comes to close to me.

The young monks laughed as Chang tried to hide his embarrassment.

**PU'AN :** I also heard that Lei lost his belt this morning. Do you know what happens when you lose your belt?

**CHANG :** What?

**PU'AN :** You lose your pants! That's what happens!

At that moment, Pu'an, who was standing behind Chang, pulled the boy's pants down to his ankles. The crowd erupted in laughter at the sight of Chang's skinny legs and the piece of loincloth that barely covered his privates. Pu'an took the humiliation a step further by kicking Chang to the ground when he was bent over, trying to pull his slacks back up. Everybody laughed even harder as the boy rolled in the dirt, squirming.

Meanwhile, back at the monastery, Master Fang was just finishing up with his class when the High Abbot walked up to him.

**WOO PING :** Brother Fang, can I have a word with you?

Fang was in one of his rare good moods that day, after torturing his students for a full hour. He was all smiles at the sight of the old man.

**MASTER FANG :** Of course you can, abbot.

**WOO PING :** It has come to my attention that young Lao has taken it upon himself to inform Master San of the Shaolin prophecy. And in the process, he disrupted his class and disrespected him. Do you have any idea on how Lao was made aware of it?

**MASTER FANG :** I am the one who informed him of the prophecy. He knows just enough of the future to be prepared.

**WOO PING : **Brother Fang, you know that the elders of Shaolin are the only ones who must know of the prophecy. The young ones are not yet ready to comprehend what is going to happen. It is forbidden.

Master Fang's good mood turned sour instantly.

**MASTER FANG :** Are you serious, Woo Ping? Do you actually believe that Lao is the only student who knows of Bodhidharma's prophecy? The other boys have heard the rumors since infancy. They may not know all the details, but they know exactly what is being discussed by the elders behind closed doors. Look around you Woo Ping; the imperial government is in shambles, 2 dynasties have come and gone in less than twenty years, there is civil unrest in the 4 corners of China, poverty is rampant and death is all around us. The signs are all here and Lao is well on his way of becoming the chosen one of Shaolin. There is no reason why we should wait until the very last minute to reveal everything to him. Now that he knows, he won't be overwhelmed by his destiny.

**WOO PING :** It is true that most of the students know of the prophecy and it is also true that Lao is demonstrating fighting skills that rival those of Bodhidharma, but you still had no right to discuss such sacred matters with him. The time just wasn't right. That's the reason why you are going to be punished Master Fang.

**MASTER FANG :** What?

**WOO PING :** Yes. And your punishment will be to punish your favorite pupil.

**MASTER FANG :** But Abbot,…

**WOO PING :** The decision has been made. If you refuse my order, Master San will be more than willing to take on the task.

**MASTER FANG :** As you wish, High Abbot. Once again, you have shown wisdom beyond your years.

Woo Ping walked away from Master Fang without saying another word. He knew that the monk was fuming inside.

Back on the mountain, Chang's ordeal was coming to an end. After the other monks were done tormenting the boy for about half an hour, they all went back to work and left him completely humiliated. Chang managed to pull himself off the ground, get his pants back on and resume his chores seconds before master Lo came out of his slumber. The old man didn't notice anything out of the ordinary when he opened his eyes. He concluded that everything was fine, then he went back to sleep. Thoughts of revenge filled Chang's head while he worked. He couldn't get over the fact that all of his classmates made fun of him and that nobody took the initiative to stop the harassment. He was pulling vigorously the leaves of a bush when Lei suddenly emerged out of it.

**LEI :** Hey, Chang! I can't believe I made it. My belt was right under my nose all along. All I had to do was unfold my mat and there it was. By the time I got properly dressed, the class had already left the monastery. I was lucky enough to avoid Master Fang and catch up with you all without being detected. Buddha was on my side today.

Lei quickly realized that something was wrong with his friend.

**LEI :** What's the matter?

CHANG : Lao and Pu'an! They have been harassing me all day. They pulled down my pants and kicked me. Everybody laughed. Not a single person stood up for me. I wish I could beat the crap out of all of them.

At that moment, the boy started to cry.

**LEI :** Don't worry; Lao is going to get what is coming to him, sooner than you think. I promise you this.

The very next day, the boys were gathered in the courtyard and waiting on Master Song who was supposed to accompany them into town once again. And like Lei promised his friend, Lao was about to get some unexpected news. When Master Song appeared, he rounded up all the boys.

**MASTER SONG** : Gather around, young ones. Before we can get this day started, I need Lao to report to the High Abbot.

The boy instantly knew that he was in trouble. He just didn't know exactly what for. There was no doubt in his mind that he was about to get punished for either telling Master San off or pushing the envelope on harassing Chang. Lao left the group and went to the temple.

**MASTER SONG **: Young Lao will not be joining us today.

Immediately, Lei and Chang smiled at the news. Pu'an, on the other hand, started to worry; he wondered if he was going to be asked to leave as well. Master Song did not call out his name. The monk proceeded to plan out their trip to the city instead.

**MASTER SONG :** Lei, you can be in charge of one cart. I am going to need somebody else to take command of the second one.

Chang saw this as his golden opportunity to step up and finally take charge. The young boy raised his hand, like many others, to volunteer. Master Song was not at all surprised when he saw Pu'an with his hand up.

**MASTER SONG :** Come on, Pu'an. Give some body else a chance. We all know that when Lao is in charge, you are as well.

But he raised an eyebrow when he caught a glimpse of Chang trying to get his attention.

**MASTER SONG :** Honestly Chang, let's be serious. Why don't you hold on to the grocery list like you always do? How about you let the younger students take charge for once? I think young Li would make a great candidate.

Li, who was younger than Chang and half his size, was ecstatic when he heard the master call out his name.

**LI :** Thank you, Master Song. I will make you proud.

Master Song, unimpressed with the overtly enthusiastic boy, took the lead.

**MASTER SONG :** Alright, let's get a move on.

One group followed Li and the other group followed Lei. Chang was right behind his friend and venting out loud his frustration.

**CHANG :** Can you believe Master Song? He would rather pick Li over me. He is still a baby! That doesn't make any sense.

**LEI :** Don't make a big deal out of it. You should be glad for the little guy. Look how happy he is.

**CHANG :** What do I need to do to show the elders that I can take on responsibility?

**LEI :** You are responsible for our list. That's a start. Responsibility is not an easy load to carry. When you take it on, you are expected to do the right thing every time. Look, Lao is learning that the hard way.

The young monks pulled their carts behind them as they watched Lao serve his punishment. The boy, with a wooden rake in hand, was assigned to the Zen Garden where he had to undo all the Mandalas and the Chinese symbols that the elders were drawing in the sand. It was a slow and arduous exercise that some of the older monks committed themselves to for an entire day.

**LEI :** I overheard that his little stunt with Master San did not amuse the high Abbot. That's the reason why our good friend Lao will be in the Zen Garden for the rest of the day. By the time they're done with him, he will wish that he was scrubbing clothes in the Pit.

A few feet away, in front of the Temple, Abbot Woo Ping was observing silently the small group of boys exit the monastery. Once the young monks left, he focused his attention on Lao. He then went into a deep meditation. The Abbot was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Master San walk up behind him.

**MASTER SAN :** I see you have decided to punish Lao.

**WOO PING :** I did not. My job here is to make sure that the punishment fit the transgression.

**MASTER SAN : **I would have given him something much more challenging, instead of pushing dirt.

**WOO PING :**

I know, but I think this exercise will teach him patience and respect. Master Fang chose wisely.

**MASTER SAN :** Speaking of Fang, what is his deal with this kid anyway?

**WOO PING : **Not too long ago, Master Fang and I were both in the running to be the next Abbot of Shaolin. Fang had the makings of a great Abbot. He was an incredible fighter, a great scholar and an exceptional leader. Even though Fang was a well rounded monk, he was extremely vain and was quick to resort to brute force to resolve the mildest of issues. Grandmaster Yen-kung, who was Abbot at the time, favored him greatly and was ready to turn a blind eye to many of his favorite pupil's flaws. There was no doubt in anybody's mind that Yen-kung would nominate Fang, but it seemed like fate had other plans. The night before the formal nomination, the Abbot passed away in his sleep. His untimely death forced the elder monks to vote on his successor. After much deliberation, the elders realized that Fang's immaturity and aggressive nature were justifiable reasons to pass up on his nomination and elect me instead. Master Fang was really hurt by the elders' decision and he resents most of them for not honoring his master's wish. Little did he know that, in reality, Abbot Yen-kung was torn between his love for his student and his responsibility to the monastery. That's the reason why he never stepped down as Abbot when the opportunity was given to him several times before. He remained in the position, with his health slowly failing, hoping to see a change in Fang's attitude and possibly nominating him with no regrets. Unfortunately, that day never came. So, that's why Fang carries a bit of disdain in his heart and still believes that Yen-kung would have elected him if he hadn't died. Recently, I thought that he had gotten pass that unfortunate event, but it seems like young Lao has reignited something in him. Maybe he sees in Lao an opportunity to finally accomplish something great or maybe to right a wrong.

**MASTER SAN : **Don't you see what's going on, Woo Ping? Whoever plays an integral part in the formation of a chosen will be celebrated all over China and have his name engraved in the annals of Shaolin. That's Fang's new goal, and it's very ambitious, but how can he be so sure that all the elders are going to elect Lao? I certainly won't agree to it

**WOO PING : **Well, I fear that we may not have a choice. Brother Fang has a great deal of influence on the boy. And as of right now, I don't see any other candidate who can challenge Lao's nomination. 


	5. Chapter 4

It was a hot summer day, when the caravan approached the Shaolin monastery. The small group of 2 wagons and one man on horseback managed to overcome the rough terrain of mount Shaoshi and was now less than a mile away from the holy compound. One of the two look outs, who saw them coming, left his post and ran down to the temple where he alerted Abbot Woo Ping.

**LOOK OUT :** High Abbot, they are here!

**WOO PING :** Thank you, Xian. I will be right out.

Master Fang wasn't too far away from the Abbot when Xian delivered the message.

**MASTER FANG :** High Abbot, should I assemble a small group of fighters and grab some weapons?

**WOO PING : **There will be no need for that. I am certain that we can resolve this matter peacefully.

**MASTER FANG : **As you wish.

Woo Ping walked out to the courtyard, followed by Master Fang, as the gates of Shaolin were being opened for the incoming travelers. The horseman at the head of the caravan addressed the gathering crowd.

**LAO-CHEI :** Monks of Shaolin, where is the Abbot of this monastery? I have important matters to discuss with him.

Woo Ping emerged out of the crowd and approached the man.

**WOO PING :** I am High Abbot Woo Ping and you must be lieutenant Lao-chei. You honor us with your presence. How can I be of service today?

Lao-chei dismounted his horse and greeted the Abbot.

**LAO-CHEI : **It's general Lao-chei, now. I have been promoted since the last time you spoke to my emissary. After years of serving the royal family, the emperor has finally decided to bestow upon me this great honor. Unfortunately, it comes at a most inopportune time. Invaders from the north are getting closer to the border and I was ordered to report immediately to the front lines.

**WOO PING :** I will pray that Buddha keeps you safe.

**LAO-CHEI :** Thank you Abbot Woo Ping, but I need to know if you have made a decision concerning my proposition.

**WOO PING :** I am sorry general Lao-chei, but I still haven't made up my mind yet. I wish you had sent your emissary like the last time; you could have saved yourself the long and arduous trip to Shaolin.

The general simply glanced over his shoulder and snapped his fingers. Two of his servants immediately ran to the back of one wagon and re-emerged with a large chest that they dropped at the feet of Woo Ping.

**LAO-CHEI :** Open it!

The servants pulled back the lid of the wooden box and revealed its golden content.

**LAO-CHEI : **There is enough gold in this chest to fix up your crumbling temple or, better yet, erect two more temples in honor of the great Buddha. Take it!

**WOO PING :** Your offer is very tempting, but I don't want the populace to think that anybody can buy their way into Shaolin, or that we are training individuals to become warriors. We are, after all, a peaceful group.

**LAO-CHEI :** I see your point of view, but I doubt that the emperor would be so understanding of a group of religious fanatics barricaded in a self sufficient and impenetrable compound on top of an inaccessible mountain, training day and night in some of the deadliest forms of combat ever invented and, let's not forget, that they swear allegiance to no one but themselves. I hope, High Abbot, for the sake of your monastery and your followers, that you make the right decision.

**WOO PING :** Out of due respect general, but any form of hostility seems to come from your side. Even your emissary was quick to point out how angry you would get if you didn't get a favorable answer to your demands.

**LAO-CHEI :** Please forgive my servant, Abbot. He is just willing to do anything to please his master. The truth of the matter is; we both know what goes on behind these walls. It is in your best interest to have somebody, with ties to the empire, on your side. What I ask of you is miniscule. We can both benefit from it.

Woo Ping reflected for a minute and then he nodded. Two of his monks quickly grabbed the chest and carried it into the temple

**WOO PING :** It looks like I have no other choice but to accept your offer. You are a very determined individual therefore you will make a great general in the imperial army.

**LAO-CHEI :**Thank you, High Abbot. You have made the right choice

Lao-chei then signaled his servants to open the door of one wagon. A small boy stepped out and took his place by the general's side.

**LAO-CHEI :** Abbot, this is my nine year old son Lao. He is disciplined and well trained in the art of war. He should fit perfectly in your school. I will have my servants bring his belongings.

**WOO PING :** That will not be necessary. The life of a monk is one without wealth or possessions. Young Lao will be taken care of.

**LAO-CHEI :** Excellent! You can go with the High Abbot now, my son.

Lao took a step back.

**LAO :** Do I really have to? I want to stay with you and mother.

Woo Ping could already see the frustration building on the general's face. Lao –chei managed to control his emotions just enough to ask the abbot for one last favor.

**LAO-CHEI :** Can I have a minute with my son?

**WOO PING :** By all means, please.

The general went down on one knee and was now eye to eye with the boy. He looked at him in silence for one second, and then he spoke.

**LAO-CHEI :** We already talked about this, Lao. War is coming and there is a possibility that we may not be able to hold the invaders back. If that happens, you need to be safe, far away from the capital.

Lao's eyes filled with tears as he tried to hold on to his father, but the general wouldn't allow it.

**LAO :** What about mother and my sisters?

**LAO-CHEI :** Hold back those tears! You are my first and only son. If something should happen to me, it will be your responsibility to carry on the family name. Don't worry about your mother and your sisters; they will go where I go. I promise you that they will be safe. Now, you need to be a man and stay here with the Shaolin monks. When I return for you, your training will be complete and we will fight side by side in the imperial army.

The general stood back up, after Lao managed to consol himself. Then he exchanged some last words with the Abbot.

**LAO-CHEI :** I am grateful that you have accepted to take in Lao. I will be back for him in a year's time.

**WOO PING :** May the great Buddha guide you in your travels and protect you on the battlefield.

The general climbed back on his horse and slowly led the two wagons out of the monastery. At that moment, young Lao caught a glimpse of his mother. She peeked out of one wagon and stared at him with great sorrow in her eyes, as if she was doing so for the very last time. Lao kept his eyes on her until the wagons disappeared in the distance. Once the visitors left, the monastery came back to life. Woo Ping knew it was time to deal with their new guest and he had the right person for the task.

**WOO PING : **Master Fang, would you please take care of our young guest? Give him a tour of our beloved monastery and be sure to make him feel at home.

Before Fang could escort Lao away, he received one last request from the Abbot.

**WOO PING : **Master Fang; let's try to keep the specifics of young Lao's enrollment at Shaolin private. I don't want the story to spread all over the school.

**MASTER FANG : **Yes, Abbot.

Once Woo Ping went back in the temple, Master Fang's chipper attitude suddenly turned nasty with Lao.

**MASTER FANG :** Come on, boy! Follow me!

The monk took off so rapidly that the young boy had to run in order to keep up with him. Master Han, who was close by, joined them as they sprinted down the courtyard.

**MASTER HAN :** So, this is the general's son?

**MASER FANG :** Indeed he is.

**MASTER HAN :** For a minute there, I thought things were going to get ugly.

**MASTER FANG :** No such luck. Woo Ping has always shown a great deal of wisdom in his decisions, but he puts too much faith in the goodwill of others. He knows nothing about the selfish nature of man. That's his biggest weakness. One day, somebody will take advantage of his naiveté and when that happens, his days as High Abbot will be numbered.

**MASTER HAN : **I am pretty sure that the general was just bluffing. He needs us more than we need him.

**MASTER FANG : **Let's hope so. I am sure of one thing, if I were in charge; this whole situation would have ended differently. We are Shaolin; we shouldn't bow down to anybody.

While the two monks talked, Lao was contemplating this new place that he would call home. Suddenly, one scene caught his attention. It was a monk training with a wooden staff. The young man was moving swiftly and delivering devastating blows.

**LAO :** Who is that?

**MASTER FANG : **That's Lei-Fei, the pride and joy of Shaolin.

**LAO :** I have never seen anybody move so fast.

**MASTER FANG : **Maybe one day, if you are lucky, you will be as fast as him. Move along, now. We have to get you settled.

The trio passed quickly by the different departments of the monastery and Fang kept the presentations brief.

**MASTER FANG : **This is our temple. This is the infirmary. The cafeteria is right over there and here is your sleeping quarters.

Lao was a bit perplexed when he saw the dorm for the first time. He stood in front of the doorway entrance and peeked inside the empty building.

**LAO : **I'm going to sleep in there? Where is my room? And where's my bed?

Master Han immediately laughed at the boy. Fang, on the other hand, was not amused.

**MASTER FANG : **You will share this space with fifty other students and the floor is your bed. You will be given a sleeping mat and you can rest wherever you like because, some days, you will be too exhausted to even care.

Master Han, in the meantime, grabbed a uniform off a shelf and brought it over to Lao.

**MASTER HAN : **You look like a size medium. Try this on.

Lao took the clothes, examined the less than desirable material and then looked around for a dressing room.

**LAO : **Where do I change?

**MASTER FANG : **Right here! Where do you think? Come on, we don't have all day.

Lao felt a little embarrassed. He turned his back to the monks and started to undress. Master Han found the boy to be quite amusing, but Master Fang remained emotionless while he waited for him to get done. Once Lao had his uniform on, he handed over his original garb to Master Han.

**MASTER HAN : **That's some real expensive clothing, if I say so myself. Unfortunately, you won't need them here.

**MASTER FANG : **I am pretty sure we can trade in these luxurious clothes for some provisions. Please take care of that, Han.

Young Lao was starting to dislike the monks of Shaolin, especially Master Fang who was always making snide comments. Master Han looked at the boy with a lot of pride in his heart. It wasn't commonplace for them to have new recruits. The monk felt like he was witnessing something special.

**MASTER HAN : **Look at you, in your little Shaolin uniform. You could easily pass for one of us.

**MASTER FANG : **No, he couldn't. There is one more thing that needs to be done.

Master Han soon realized what the other master was referring to. Lao was already expecting the worst as he followed the two elder monks out of the dormitory to the lower levels of the monastery. The trio entered a very familiar cave where a group of monks were washing clothes.

**MASTER FANG : **Welcome to the Pit. This is where all the laundry of Shaolin is taken care of.

The head monk of the Pit greeted them.

**MONK 1 : **Master Han, Master Fang how can I help you today? And who is the new boy?

**MASTER FANG : **This is young Lao. Today is his first day at Shaolin. He desperately needs a haircut; maybe one of you could give him one.

Lao nearly passed out when he heard what Master Fang said. He wanted to run away, but soon realized that he had nowhere to run to.

**MONK 1 : **Come on, Fang. Our hands are full enough as it is. Can't you or Han do it?

**MASTER FANG : **Han and I have orders to make sure it gets done. That's it. We just need a volunteer.

**MONK 1 : **Well, you just tell whoever gave you your marching orders to come down here and talk to me personally.

Fang was taken aback by his fellow monk's rebellious attitude.

**MASTER FANG : **Now, I see why Woo Ping put you down here. Your tongue is as hot as the springs in this cave.

**MONK 1 : **What did you just say? Some of the other elders might be scared of you, but you are just a wannabe in my eyes.

Master Han broke his silence and had to jump literally between the two senior monks before things got out of hand.

**MASTER HAN : **Take it easy, you two. Nobody here wants to see which one of you has the biggest staff. I will give the boy the haircut. Anybody got a knife?

The head monk pulled out a knife out of his pants and pointed it in the direction of Master Fang. The look on the monk's face was indicative enough of what he really wanted to use the weapon for.

**MASTER HAN : **Come on, old tiger. Stop fooling around and give me the blade.

Without taking his eyes off Master Fang, the monk passed it to Han who then ordered Lao to prepare himself.

**MASTER HAN : **Take a seat over there, on that boulder.

Lao sat on the rock, completely terrified of the large knife that Master Han was going to use on his head.

**MASTER HAN : **Don't worry. This will not hurt.

Master Fang did not want to miss the opportunity to scare the boy even more.

**MASTER FANG : **For your own sake, keep still. If you don't, you'll be known as Lao the skull less.

Fang was amused when he saw the terror in the boy's eyes. Master Han did not appreciate his comment.

**MASTER HAN : **You're not helping, Fang. Can you keep the silly comments to yourself?

Master Han positioned himself behind the boy, held his head in place and started to cut away at his hair. Lao, with tears in his eyes, watched the ponytail he had been growing since infancy drop to the ground. He would let out a whimper every time the knife got too close to his scalp. Master Han tried to be as gentle as possible, but the dull blade made the process brutal and close to barbaric.

After an hour, which felt like an eternity for Lao, the grooming session was done. Master Han had managed to shave the boy's head without cutting him. The monk felt a great amount of pride at the sight of his masterpiece. When Lao touched his bald head and saw strands of his hair all over the cavern floor, he knew that his looks had been altered dramatically.

**MASTER HAN :** Didn't I tell you that everything was going to be fine? You actually look like a Shaolin monk now.

Lao simply nodded as tears came rolling down his face.

**MASTER FANG : **Enough with the crying! Just be grateful Han didn't cut your ear off.

Suddenly, Master Fang felt a little sorry for the inconsolable boy.

**MASTER FANG : **I guess you've been tortured enough today. Let's get you back to the dormitory so you can get settled for the night. Rest assured, tomorrow you won't get any pity for me.

Fang's insincere moment of compassion irritated the head monk of the Pit. He immediately called him on it.

**MONK 1 : **I thought snakes were devoid of pity. To hear that word come out your mouth is a true miracle.

**MASTER FANG : **I save my pity for people, not dogs like you.

While the two monks were reengaged in their verbal jousting, Lao bent down and grabbed a piece of his hair that was still on the ground. Then he followed Masters Fang and Han out of the pit, after the former was done arguing. The boy was being escorted back to the dormitory when he noticed a man, dressed in ordinary clothes, walking back and forth by the temple. Lao's heart skipped a beat. He thought that his father had changed his mind and sent one of his servants to go retrieve him. The boy broke away from his guides and ran towards the man.

**LAO : **Hey! I am here! I am right here!

Lao noticed that the man wasn't responding to him. Instead, he was going around in circles. When Lao got close enough to get his attention, the stranger simply looked down at him with a blank expression on his face.

**MAN : **I don't know you. You are not my wife.

The man walked away from Lao, mumbling incoherent words.

**LAO : **What are you doing? Didn't my father send you?

Lao was confused. Fang and Han were able to catch up with the boy before things got worse and offer some sort of explanation.

**MASTER FANG : **That's enough young one! He is not one of your servants. That was Commander San. He is a poor unfortunate soul that we are boarding at the monastery. We usually do not take in strangers, but Abbot Woo Ping felt it necessary to bend the rules, again.

**MASTER HAN : **Just stay clear of him, Lao. He tends to get overly agitated at times.

Minutes later, the trio finally reached the dormitory which was now occupied by the majority of the students of the monastery. At the sight of them, Lao started to get nervous, but he managed to follow the two masters into the building. Some were playing and others were engaged in conversation, but when Master Fang began to speak, the entire room paid attention.

**MASTER FANG : **Listen up, young ones! This is Lao, our newest recruit. I want you to make him feel at home.

Then the elder monk turned to the boy.

**MASTER FANG : **Let me remind you that we have meditation in an hour and a late supper after that. I expect you to attend. Now, go find yourself a sleeping spot and rest for a few minutes.

Han and Fang left Lao to face his new classmates by himself. Lao walked across the room, with his head held high, looking for somewhere to lay his mat. He could feel their eyes probing him and he had no problem overhearing their comments.

**STUDENT : **Is he the rich kid?

**STUDENT : **He doesn't look rich to me.

**STUDENT : **I heard that he is some kind of army brat.

**STUDENT : **No, he is the illegitimate son of the emperor. He is in hiding from the empress. I heard she was pissed.

Lao finally noticed an empty spot next to a younger student who was laying flat on his stomach, preoccupied with a piece of paper. Lao sat quietly on his mat while he was being observed by these boys who were supposed to be China's deadliest fighters. After remaining silent for about a minute, Lao engaged the boy next to him when he noticed the young lad scribbling words on a piece of parchment.

**LAO :** You know how to write? I thought the Shaolin were all about fighting, not education.

**BOY : **Well, reading and writing are mainly reserved for the elders. All I am doing is just copying and interpreting the different symbols that I see around the monastery.

**LAO : **You can read too? You must be from the big city.

**BOY : **I wish I was. I was left on the doorsteps of the monastery as an infant. When the monks found me, all I had, besides the blanket I was wrapped in, was a letter from my mother, begging them to take care of me. Abbot Woo Ping kept the note and over the years he taught me how to read it. He wanted me to know about my mother's sacrifice. His decision put me on a path of knowledge. I went from reading a few lines in a letter to interpreting a full text. Now, I am practicing my symbols. I find being a scribe fascinating. Words are powerful. Those who understand them can change the world and influence others. That's why I do it.

**LAO : **I find all that stuff boring and my father feels the same way about it. The only reason why I know the little that I do is because of my mother. She thinks being educated is important.

While the boy listened, he noticed Lao take a strand of hair and wrap it in a tiny piece of cloth.

**BOY : **What is that?

**LAO : **It's just some of my hair. I was thinking about sending it to my mother when she writes me. Hopefully, I will be able to write her back a descent letter.

**BOY : **If you need any help with that letter, I will be more than happy to give you a hand.

**LAO : **Thank you. My name is Lao. What's yours?

**BOY : **I am Chang.

**LAO : **You seem very bright, Chang. You must be one of those methodical fighters. How many of these other students have you beaten in combat? And how good are you compared to that Lei-Fei fellow I saw earlier today?

**CHANG : **I try not to preoccupy myself with things of that nature. I have noticed that those who worry about such display of force tend to be not too bright. Abbot Woo Ping says that a Shaolin monk has to be more than a fighter. Sometimes, you have to be able to use your heart and your mind to defeat an opponent. The Abbot is the perfect example of how I want to be.

Chang's comment immediately struck a nerve in Lao and made him realize that the two of them had nothing in common. He quickly went on the offensive, attacking the boy's point of view with a mean spirited remark.

**LAO : **Believe in that nonsense if you want to, but I have never seen hearts and minds defeat an invading army. I have also noticed that it is easy for pacifists to run their mouths when they know nothing about the inner workings of war.

**CHANG : **I am sorry, but that is what we are taught at Shaolin.

**LAO : **Now, I understand why the mighty Shaolin monks are living like outcasts on a mountain, instead of trying to defend our beloved China.

Chang could not comprehend why Lao took their conversation so personally. He wanted to clarify to the new boy that his views were more than just opinions, but they were the beliefs of the Shaolin. Unfortunately, before he could say anything, he was interrupted by a very large boy who was sitting a few feet away and eavesdropping on their conversation.

**PU'AN :** Hey, Lao! Why are you wasting your time with Chang?

The boy got up from his spot and was now standing before Chang and Lao.

**PU'AN :** Why don't you go put your mat somewhere else and let the grown ups talk, Chang?

**CHANG :** I was here first.

**PU'AN :** You are wrong. You were here first.

Pu'an got rid of Chang by dragging the boy's mat, while he was still laying on it, away from Lao. Then the large boy sat in the vacant spot. Some of the other students, who saw what happened, laughed. Even Lao couldn't stop himself from smiling. Chang didn't say a word. He simply fixed his mat and sat in a meditative pose. The boy was trying desperately not to loose his temper. With Chang out of the way, Pu'an was trying to get on Lao's good side.

**PU'AN : **So what is your story? Are you rich, are you from the city or did they find you off the streets like the rest of us? I am Pu'an by the way.

**LAO : **Does it matter?

**PU'AN : **I don't know if you've noticed or not, but most of the boys in here are a bunch of hicks and the rest are completely brainwashed by this Shaolin dogma, like Chang. I have been here since I was a kid and I know the true nature of these monks. They try to be holier than everybody else, but in fact, they are as ruthless as any warlord. I just nod and agree with everything they say for right now, but after I've learned all of their secrets, I'm out of here. When I leave the monastery, I might become a hired gun and make some money defending some poor village.

**LAO : **Looks like you have everything planned out.

**PU'AN : **Stick with me and maybe I will let you join my business. I can already see it now, Pu'an and Lao's Heroes for Hire.

**LAO : **Your idea sounds very interesting, but I have my own destiny to fulfill and it involves a position in the Imperial Army.

**PU'AN : **Mmmmm….You might be on to something here. Join the Army, climb up the ranks then make general and finally, one day, overthrow the government and be crowned the next Emperor. That's an even better plan. I like the way you think.

The boy's dreams of financial conquest were briefly interrupted when the monk Lei -Fei walked into the dormitory.

**LEI-FEI : **So, where is this new kid who is the talk of Shaolin? I want to see him for myself.

The young man walked right up to Lao and Pu'an.

**LEI-FEI : **You are Lao, right? I see you already made friends with big Pu'an.

**LAO : **Yes, master.

**LEI-FEI : **Oh no, I am no master. Maybe one day I will be. In the meantime, I have a message for you. Abbot Woo Ping wanted to let you know that you are excused from tonight's meditation session. He doesn't want to overwhelm you too much. If you wish, you are more than welcome to join us for supper, afterwards.

**LAO : **Thank you, Lei-Fei.

The very familiar bell of Shaolin rang while they talked. It was time for the students to go to the temple.

**LEI-FEI** (addressing the room) **: **It is time to go. Let's get a move on.

Then he turned to Lao and gave him some words of encouragement.

**LEI-FEI : **Don't worry, Lao. Life at the monastery isn't that bad. Everything is going to be fine. If you ever need anything, feel free to call on me. Now, get some rest.

Lei-Fei joined the other monks as they walked out the door, while Pu'an tried to convince Lao to attend the hour long session.

**PU'AN : **Are you coming?

**LAO : **I think I will stay here. I really don't know how to meditate.

**PU'AN : **Come on, it will be fun. All we do is chant a bunch of nonsense. You can make up stuff, if you like.

**LAO : **I would rather spend some time alone. Maybe we will meet later in the cafeteria.

**PU'AN : **I will see you later then.

Lao stayed by himself in the big empty room, wondering what the future held for him. He didn't go to meditation or eat supper. He simply went to sleep, hoping that, the next day; he would wake up from this horrible nightmare.

The following morning, Lao realized that he was still at Shaolin when he was awakened by the sound of the school bell and the bustling of his fellow classmates who were getting ready for morning prayer. Chang noticed Lao still rolling on his mat, refusing to get up.

**CHANG : **Lao, you better get up.

**LAO : **It's too damn early. Give me a couple more minutes.

The boy barely closed his eyes when he felt his blanket fly off him. Lao sat upright abruptly, expecting to see Chang. Instead, it was Master Fang who was staring him down.

**MASTER FANG : **Time to wake up, sweet prince.

Immediately, the boy got up and grabbed his clothes.

**MASTER FANG : **I told you yesterday that there would be no more pity from me. You are a Shaolin monk now, and you will live like a Shaolin monk.

Master Fang escorted the boy, personally, to the main courtyard for meditation. Lao spent the most awkward two hours of his life, sitting with all these chanting monks. Shortly afterwards, Lao was having breakfast in the cafeteria. He sat by Pu'an who was chatting up a storm and inhaling multiple plates of rice. The new boy was eating quietly when he noticed Master Fang looking at him. He knew then that the old monk was going to be on his case for the rest of the day. After breakfast, Master Fang's favorite time in the morning came. It was time to separate the students and assign them their duties.

**MASTER FAN : **Lei-Fei, take the first group to martial arts training. Lau, your group will head for the city and, finally, Khan and the rest of you will work the fields.

Lao noticed Pu'an and some students walk out of the cafeteria behind Lei-Fei. Before he could do the same, Master Fang stopped him.

**MASTER FANG : **And where do you think you are going?

**LAO : **I was going to train with Lei-Fei.

**MASTER FANG : **Oh no, you are not! I have something better in mind. Follow me.

Lao followed the master to another part of the monastery where the younger students like Chang, Cho and Li were practicing with another master.

**MASTER FANG : **This is where all the boys, who are still at the beginner level, practice their Kung Fu. I think you will fit in with them perfectly.

**LAO : **What? I refuse to train with these babies. I was taught in combat by my father. I am no stranger to the art of war.

**MASTER FANG : **So, you think you can go to the advance class? Let's see how good your defense is. Are you ready?

Before Lao could put up his fists, Master Fang's palm struck him across the face. The boy was rendered speechless by the old man's quick blow. He just held the side of his face with tears in his eyes. The younger boys, who were training, were equally taken aback by the spectacle.

**MASTER FANG : **Like I said, I think you will fit in perfectly with the babies.

That's how Lao's first Kung fu training began, and it was a tough lesson in humility for him. After exercising, for half an hour, with his younger classmates, Lao quickly realized that he had no stamina, his flexibility was non existent and he had the punching power of a three year old. Master Fang made sure to remind him of this every single day. Fang took the opportunity to utilize the boy for all kinds of chores around the monastery. Lao was digging holes behind the compound, carrying jars of water, cutting firewood, scrubbing the temple floor and even washing Master Fang's dirty clothes. Like the master predicted, some nights, Lao was so exhausted that he simply collapsed on his mat. It didn't take too long for Master Fang to push the boundaries of Lao's servitude. That day came during a training session with the old monk. Lao and the younger boys had been practicing their Wushu movements when Fang stopped the training abruptly.

**MASTER FANG : **Stand down, my students. We are going to try something different today. I have noticed that you practice a lot. I think it is time for you all to do some sparring. Lao, step up!

Lao stood at the head of the class next to Fang. He thought that he was about to square off against the elder monk, but the master had something else in mind.

**MASTER FANG : **Lao, you will be fighting your younger comrades.

Lao was feeling somewhat confident because he had three months of training under his belt at the monastery. He knew that if he couldn't beat his opponents with skill, he could use his strength and size to overpower them. He was after all facing a bunch of 5, 6 and 7 year olds, but he immediately had to reconsider his strategy when he saw the excitement on the boys faces. They happily welcomed the news and were eager to try out what they have learned over the years.

**MASTER FANG : **That's right. Each of you will get a chance to spar with the mighty Lao. I know a lot of you would like to release some tension. So, who would like to go first?

Master Fang looked at the eager crowd for a second and picked young Cho.

**MASTER FANG : **Come on up, Cho. Let's see what you got.

Cho was now face to face with Lao, ready to fight. The older boy knew that his smaller opponent had some fight in him; he had to be careful. He circled around him, looking for an opening. When Lao sensed that the time was right, he rushed Cho with his arms extended. He clearly wanted to push the smaller boy to the ground by using brute force, but the younger monk was ready. Cho simply landed a swift punch right in Lao's chest, stopping him dead in his tracks. The older boy's knees buckled when he felt pain shooting through his upper body.

**MASTER FANG : **Are you feeling well, Lao? You look stunned.

Lao couldn't answer the old monk. He just stepped back, trying to catch his breath. The little boy's strength had caught him off guard

**MASTER FANG** : Good job, Cho. You have properly demonstrated the Iron Fist. Get back in line. Our sparring exercise is off to a good start. Who wants to go next?

The next thirty minutes were truly humiliating for young Lao. He was getting beaten over and over by his classmates. He was out of breath, bruised and completely unable to defend himself from a flurry of various attacks. Chang felt extremely sorry for his new friend. He was hoping that Fang would put an end to the training session, but the master did not. The old monk kept the carnage going for another ten minutes, until it was Chang's turn.

**MASTER FANG : **Chang, you're up!

Chang stood in front of Lao who, at this point, was exhausted and fuming with anger. Master Fang gave the order and the sparring began. Chang was one of the few students who didn't go for Lao immediately. The boy just kept his guard up and distanced himself from his opponent. The two boys were sizing each other up and waiting to see who would attack first.

**MASTER FANG : **Come on, Chang! Are you going to stare at Lao all day? You can take him. He is a nobody.

When Lao heard that, he was furious. He attacked Chang with a flurry of punches. The young boy managed to dodge and block all of them, until Lao was totally winded.

**MASTER FANG : **Great job, Chang! Unfortunately, you can't stay on defense forever. In a real battle, your opponent may not be as forgiving or lacking in experience like Lao. Finish him!

Pressured by the master, Chang kicked Lao's lower leg. The older boy, already out of energy, lost his balance when he received the blow and was now falling to the ground. Chang, who was going to follow up his kick with a punch, changed his mind and tried to pull him back up, but miraculously, before he could grab him, Lao regained his footing, sprung back up with his hand pointed upward and caught Chang on the chin. The whole class gasped when they saw Chang's little body land head first in the dirt. Master Fang simply shook his head at the sight of the boy on the ground. He couldn't believe that a student, who had been trained in the martial arts since he was a toddler, let himself be beaten by a newcomer.

**MASTER FANG : **You see my students; Chang is the perfect example of what not to do in a fight. He let his guard down and did not finish off his opponent. You have to always be on the offensive and ready to crush whoever stands before you.

After he was done with his little speech, Master Fang walked up to the boy's inert body.

**MASTER FANG : **Come on, son. Get up and shake it off.

When Chang did not respond, the monk kneeled down to examine him. He then realized that the boy was unconscious.

Hours later, young Chang was slowly opening his eyes. Abbot Woo Ping, Master Fang, Master Han and Master Yu, the medicine monk of Shaolin, were all in the infirmary, observing him.

**MASTER HAN** : Praise Buddha, he is waking up.

**WOO PING : **Yes. Thank you, Buddha.

**MASTER FANG : **I told you there was no reason for alarm.

The medicine monk, Master Yu, took offense to what Fang said.

**MEDICINE MONK :** No need for alarm? The boy has been out for almost two hours. He received some sort of serious blow to the head.

**MASTER FANG :** I already told you that the boy fell when he was sparring. That is it!

**WOO PING :** This is the third accident this year related to fighting. I must agree with Master Yu, this is serious.

**MASTER FANG : **Abbot, accidents will happen.

**WOO PING : **I know they will, but we have to do everything in our power to prevent them. From this day forward, any type of fighting between students is prohibited. The young ones need to practice restraint and not so much their martial arts.

Chang slowly sat up on the bed he was laying on and felt the back of his head.

**WOO PING : **How are you feeling, my son?

**CHANG **(embarrassed) **: **Fine, I guess. Can I rejoin my classmates now?

**MASTER HAN : **I don't know young one. You have been out cold for a while now. Maybe you should stay in bed.

**CHANG : **No! I am doing great. I am strong.

**WOO PING : **If Master Yu gives you a clean bill of health, you are free to leave.

.

Master Yu examined Chang silently for a second.

**MEDICINE MONK : **I have no objections with him leaving, but the cut lip and the lump on the back of his head need to be looked after. Besides that, he is as healthy as any of us.

Chang got out of bed and bravely walked out of the infirmary. Once outside, he was surprised to see Lao waiting on him.

**LAO : **Chang, you are alive! How are you feeling?

**CHANG : **Not too bad. I will live.

**LAO :**

Please forgive me. I really didn't mean to hit you that hard. I was slipping and I tried to regain my balance…For a minute there, I thought I killed you.

**CHANG :** Don't worry about it. It was an accident.

**LAO : **Never in my life have I ever hit somebody like that. It felt like an incredible force had taken over my body. I have never experienced anything like that before. Is that the true power of the Shaolin?

**CHANG : **The elders believe that the great Bodhidharma would come down from the heavens and lend his power to his fellow disciples when they were in peril. That would explain what you experienced.

**LAO : **Bodhidharma? Who is that?

**CHANG : **He is the creator of Shaolin Kung Fu. Don't worry, you will learn more about him soon enough.

When the two boys finally reached the dormitory, they were met at the door by Pu'an.

**PU'AN : **There he is! The dragon warrior!

**LAO / CHANG : **The Dragon warrior?...

Lao and Chang had no idea what the boy was talking about.

**PU'AN : **You used the legendary Dragon Punch to knock the stuffing out of Chang. The elders claim that they haven't seen anything like that since Grand Master Huike.

**LAO : **I … I am very flattered, but….

**PU'AN : **Don't be so modest. You have to tell me when and where did you learn that move?

Lao didn't know what to say. He slowly started to panic when he noticed everybody in the dorm was waiting on his answer. Suddenly, he remembered what Chang told him minutes ago.

**LAO : **The great Bodhidharma came down from heaven and lent me his power. I couldn't have done it without his help.

Suddenly, the whole building went completely quiet. Everybody was in shock when they heard what came out the boy's mouth. The instant silence was so unbearable for Lao that he was about to break down and confess his ignorance, but before he could do so; Pu'an grabbed his arm and raised it up in the air.

**PU'AN :** All hail, the mighty Lao!

Lao managed to crack a smile as the cheering students rallied around him. At that moment, he felt like he had gained their respect and he had no intention of telling them that he executed the so called Dragon Punch by accident. Chang, in the meantime, was pushed aside. Nobody seemed to care about his bruised lip or his swollen head. He watched his friend, who was so apologetic minutes ago and knew nothing of Bodhidharma, receive accolades and praise. For the first time in his life, Chang felt betrayed.

The days turned into months and by year's end, Lao had mastered the beginner level of Shaolin Kung Fu. Master Fang had noticed that the young boy was learning quickly and was now as good as, and perhaps even better than, his younger classmates. Still, the elder monk refused to let him train with the boys his age. Lao did not care about that. He was just happy to learn, and he knew that soon enough his father would send for him. Finally, the day he was waiting for, arrived. Unfortunately, it came in the form of a letter. The small scroll was delivered late one afternoon by a courier on horseback, and it would hold some very unpleasant news for him. Apparently, the invaders from the North had allied themselves with insurgents from the South and after inflicting many casualties to the Imperial Army, they were now moving towards the capital. It would be another whole year before he could be reunited with his family. Lao took the news in stride and promised himself, in honor of his father, that he would be the best monk that Shaolin had ever seen.

The following year, Lao not only gained the admiration of most of the students, but he excelled in his training. Even Abbot Woo Ping noticed the boy's ability to pick up on different fighting styles and execute them flawlessly. While Lao excelled, Chang was stuck in a rut. The simplest of exercises were now difficult for him. If he had to demonstrate a certain fighting method to one of his masters, he was suddenly overwhelmed with anxiety. The once self assured boy was now insecure and always second guessing himself. Chang had become the joke of Shaolin, and it didn't take too long for the jokes to turn into taunts. Lao never joined in when the other monks made fun of Chang, but he never once stood up for the boy. He was more concerned with being admired and fitting in with the other students. Lao's sudden notoriety did not impress Master Fang who, one day, decided to cut the boy down to size.

During weapons training, Master Fang was finding mistakes in every stance. Each pose that the students struck was never up to his standards.

**MASTER FANG : **You boys are pitiful! You have been practicing the same moves for over a year now, and you still can't get them right.

The students knew, at that moment, that the old monk was in a bad mood. 'The bamboo stick, which Master Fang carried around with him, was mainly used to discipline and to correct the young monks' forms, but on this day he planned on using it to teach Lao a lesson. After striking repeatedly two other boys, until their stances were finally to his liking, Fang walked up to Lao and immediately hit his leg.

**MASTER FANG : **Your back leg needs to be completely extended and your sword pointed at your adversary's heart, not his shoulder or his stomach. Your father's so called training has made you sloppy. You have no precision or form.

Lao was slowly getting angry. The hit from the bamboo stick stung, but not as much as Fang's comments. The boy made the effort to hold his tongue while the master resumed the training session.

**MASTER FANG :** Position 2, now!

All of the students struck the offensive pose at the monk's command. Instantly, Master Fang was displeased with what he saw. He went around frantically correcting the young monks by repositioning some and striking others. When he got to Lao for the second time, he hit him so violently across the back that the boy let out a squeal.

**MASTER FANG : **Your father should have dropped you off at the Opera house with the Geisha boys. Singing and dancing seem to be your strong points.

Lao reached his breaking point. He was tired of Fang's harassment and abuse. With tears in his eyes, he took his sword and broke out of formation.

**MASTER FANG : **Where do you think you're going? Lao, get back here.

**LAO : **I am tired of your garbage. I am telling Abbot Woo Ping about this.

The other boys in the class couldn't believe that one of their own was standing up to a teacher, but little did they know that they were about to witness the culmination of Lao and Fang's dislike for each other. Master Fang ran after Lao and grabbed him. When the boy felt the old monk's grip, he violently turned around, swung his arm out of the man's grasp and pointed his sword at him.

**LAO : **Get your damn hands off me!

Master Fang took a step back and examined the young boy holding up menacingly his sword.

**MASTER FANG : **The general's son finally decides to show us his true colors. What are you going to do with that, boy? Kill me? Let me make it easier for you, then.

Fang took off the sword he was carrying on his side and tossed it across the courtyard. Then he dropped his bamboo stick.

**MASTER FANG : **Come on, then. Show us what you have learned from your brown nosing father. Isn't that how he got promoted?

Lao sprung forward, thrusting his sword blindly in Master Fang's direction. The old monk gracefully moved out of the blade's path and answered the young boy with a slap across the face. Lao's body went airborne for a second and landed violently on the ground.

**MASTER FANG : **Is that all you've got? I was expecting more. Words cannot express my disappointment.

Lao slowly got back up and reengaged Master Fang with a series of well coordinated attacks. The old monk had no problem avoiding them, and he did it with a smile on his face. There was no doubt that he was enjoying the exercise and was putting on a show for his class. He ended the bout by landing a side kick to the boy's chest. It wasn't hard enough to kill Lao, but strong enough to knock the wind out of him.

**MASTER FANG :** You may have youth on your side, but I have experience. I believe that you are at a disadvantage.

Lao knew that he wasn't going to be able to last much longer, if he didn't come up with a different strategy. As he listened to the monk ramble on about how fast he was, Lao suddenly remembered a plan of attack that his father taught him, just in case he had to face off against a bigger and faster opponent. He rose up one last time, shook off the dirt that covered him and pointed his sword at Master Fang.

**MASTER FANG : **I have to admit that you have a lot of heart, but…

Before Fang could finish his sentence, Lao began slashing violently at his feet. The old monk leapt backwards and watched the blade hit the ground every time it missed a foot. Fang found the boy's new attack to be quite amusing, but when he decided to put an end to it, he bent down to strike. And that's exactly what Lao was waiting for. When he saw the old man's fist coming down at him, the boy simply swung his sword upward, hoping to hit the master. Unfortunately for Lao, Fang was just too quick. The monk threw his head backwards as the blade came towards his face, sliced his gray beard and passed inches away from his nose. After that brief exchange, the two fighters stood immobile, in complete disbelief. Lao couldn't believe that he didn't hit the old man, and Fang was taken aback by how close the young boy came to cutting him. Lao saw immediately the rage building in Master Fang. Chang and the other boys, who were watching the whole brutal exchange, knew what was coming next. Master Fang fixed his beard, took off the sash that covered his robe and tossed it aside, dug his feet in the ground, contracted every single muscle in his body and leapt towards the boy as he let out a bloodcurdling shriek. Chang let out a yell of his own.

**CHANG : **Master Fang! No!

Needless to say that the boy's yelling did not deter Master Fang. The speed, at which the monk moved, caught everybody off guard. Lao knew that he wouldn't have time to either dodge or counter Fang's attack. He had no choice but to close his eyes, brace himself and hope for the best. Instead of getting hit violently, the boy felt a light gust of wind graze his face. When he opened his eyes, Lao was surprised to see Woo Ping standing right beside Fang, holding him back. The wise Abbot, with the help of his walking stick, had just put an end to the master's onslaught.

**WOO PING : **That will be quite enough for today, Master Fang.

Both Lao and Fang were surprised to see the Abbot standing in between them like he had materialized out of thin air, but the latter had enough sense to compose himself and blurt out an excuse.

**MASTER FANG :** Abbot Woo Ping, the level of disrespect that this boy has demonstrated today has reached a new high. Never in my life have I seen such arrogance.

**WOO PING : **There is no need to continue Fang, I saw everything.

The abbot turned slightly away from the master monk and addressed the class.

**WOO PING : **You are all dismissed.

Then, he spoke to Lao.

**WOO PING : **Young man, put down that sword and go to the temple. I think you need to meditate for awhile and learn to let go of your anger in a peaceful manner.

Lao followed his classmates out of the courtyard and went to the temple as ordered. When everybody was out of sight, Woo Ping had some choice words for his second in command.

**WOO PING : **And as for you Fang, you need to go to your quarters and reflect on what you have done. You would have killed the boy, if I hadn't stopped you from using the Tiger Claw. You speak so reprehensibly about Lao's attitude, maybe you should look at your lack of professionalism.

**MASTER FANG : **I truly regret my actions. I could have dealt with the boy differently.

**WOO PING : **Yes, you could have. You are a good teacher, but I believe that you are wearing yourself too thin. You teach three classes a day, you meditate for hours and keep up with your training. Fang, you have too much on your plate. I ask that you commit yourself to one class and ease up on your disciplining methods. I hope this is the first and the last time that I have to witness such a display in our monastery. Go on now, my brother, and reflect on this incident.

Woo Ping was disappointed with the way Master Fang handled himself in regards to Lao, but he was grateful nonetheless that he was able to avert a terrible accident. Hopefully, both Lao and Fang would learn from what happened. The Abbot went about his business, leaving behind Master Fang who was getting his belongings. While the monk bent down to pick up his sword, he felt a sharp pain on his chin. The old man touched the bottom of his face and looked at his fingertips. He was amazed to see them stained with blood. At that moment, the old monk realized how close he came to losing his lower jaw.

Weeks later, peace had returned to the monastery and life seemed to revert back to normal for the monks. Abbot Woo Ping was pleased to see a big change in Master Fang's attitude. He was less grumpy and had completely stopped harassing Lao. All of his attention was now focused on Lei- Fei.

Lei-Fei was the golden boy of Shaolin. He was recruited by the monks at a very young age, after successfully picking a beaded necklace that belonged to a deceased former abbot. He caught the attention of the elders when he reached his tenth birthday and started to display amazing fighting abilities. By age seventeen, he had transformed his childlike body into a strong muscular physic that was admired by most of his peers and desired by all of the local village girls. Lei- Fei was considered to be the future of Shaolin. He had all the qualities that the elders looked for in a young monk. He was intelligent, articulate, compassionate and well versed in the teachings of the monastery. In other words, Lei-Fei could represent the school and ease any fear that the people or the government had of the secluded monks. There was a great possibility, if he stayed on a righteous path, that he might even make abbot one day. Because he had such a great future ahead of him, Lei-Fei was favored by all of the elders. Even Master Fang showed great interest in the young man, when he saw his potential. The old monk would go out of his way to be nice to him and always kept a watchful eye. Unfortunately, Lei- Fei's life would take an unexpected turn, no matter how hard Master Fang tried to protect him from harm.

One glorious morning, all of the able bodied monks of Shaolin were hard at work fixing the roof of the school's temple. They gained access to the top of the building by climbing up ladders, and they used ropes to hoist their construction supplies. Abbot Woo Ping and some of the elders were supervising the repairs at a safe distance.

**MASTER HAN : **The general's hefty donation sure came in handy. I don't know how much longer that old roof was going to stay up.

**WOO PING : **Time and the elements have severely weakened our beloved temple. It is truly a blessing that we have these funds to help us renovate her.

**MASTER FANG : **It is a blessing and a curse, in my opinion. We have the money, but we have to deal with Lao in the process.

**WOO PING : **Brother Fang, maybe you should take the time to know the boy. I am pretty sure that he has some good qualities. He reminds me of a young Lei- Fei.

**MASTER FANG : **Preposterous! He lacks the discipline to be a great monk, and his inflated ego keeps clouding his judgment. He will never be of Lei-Fei's caliber.

**MASTER HAN : **I refuse to believe that statement, Brother Fang. Lao is the most humble student to have ever walked the halls of Shaolin.

Master Han, who was defending Lao, had no idea that the humble boy was now taking full advantage of his newly found title of young Dragon Warrior, in front of a small audience. Lao and the young monks were assigned to take care of the outer walls of the monastery, but instead of working with his classmates; he was entertaining some of them with one of his famous monologues.

**LAO : **To be a great warrior, you need to have a killer instinct. Don't think for one second that I wasn't scared when I went up against Fang. I was petrified! I had no choice but to turn that fear into rage and face him head on.

While the small group nodded and agreed with Lao, there were quite a few who were starting to get tired of the boy's constant jabbering. Young Cho and another student were among them.

**CHO : **Look at him, doesn't he ever shut up?

**STUDENT : **Ever since he stood up to Master Fang, he has been on this ego trip.

**CHO : **Let's be honest, it's all Chang's fault. If he had beaten his ass like he was supposed to, we wouldn't be subjected to this garbage everyday.

Chang was less than two feet away when Cho made his comment. Clearly, the boy wanted to be heard and had no problem putting the blame on his fellow classmate.

**CHANG : **It makes no sense to blame me for somebody else's actions. Lao is going to do what he wants, regardless of what anybody says or does.

**CHO : **Oh, shut up! Truth of the matter is, you froze and Lao laid you flat on your back like a girl.

**STUDENT : **That's right. Like a girl.

Chang already knew that he wasn't going to be able to get the two boys to see otherwise. He chose not to argue with his classmates, hoping that they would leave him alone. Rather than stopping, Cho and the other boy continued to badger him, until they heard a very familiar rattling coming their way. It was the sound of wagons being pulled. Master Li and his students were coming back from their trip to the big city. Immediately, all the boys pretended to be hard at work, even Lao had to pause his monologue and join in the masquerade. Lei- Fei and a handful of students emerged first from behind a hill, pulling one wagon, while the old monk and the rest of the class were thirty feet away and struggling with theirs. The young man was leading his group and he waved at the working boys before his convoy entered the monastery. Once Lei- Fei and his group were out of sight, Lao resumed his speech.

**LAO : **Like I was saying, you need to have a killer instinct. If you have it, you can take on anybody.

Suddenly, one boy hurled a surprising question at Lao.

**BOY :** Do you think you could go one-on-one with Lei-Fei?

The question caught Lao off guard. He gathered his thoughts then measured his words carefully.

**LAO : **There is no doubt that Lei-Fei is a great warrior. I would have to face him carefully and try and unexpected form of attack. Hopefully, the great Bodhidharma will guide my hand like he did when I put Chang to sleep.

Chang overheard Lao's comment and once again he didn't say a word. Ignoring his classmates' taunts had become somewhat of a habit for the young boy, and it also made him thick skinned.

**LAO : **I am glad that you asked me that question because it just so happens that I came up with a technique for an opponent as fast as Lei –Fei. It's a variation of the snake style. I will need a volunteer to demonstrate.

**BOY : **Why don't you try it out on Chang?

**LAO : **Hey, Chang! Come over here, I want to try something out.

Chang felt honored that Lao called him, but he had a feeling that the experience wasn't going to be pleasurable.

**CHANG : **I don't know if I want to volunteer. Maybe somebody else should….

**CHO : **Stop being a girl for once and just do it.

When all of the students started to chime in after Cho, the young boy felt obligated to participate in the demonstration. Once he was close enough, Lao immediately put him in a chokehold.

**LAO : **I am pretty sure that you all have seen how a snake captures a bigger and somewhat unwilling prey. She will wrap herself around the struggling animal and squeeze the life out of it. By wrapping my arm around Chang's neck, I have managed to put him in a compromising position that he can't get out of.

Lao was slowly tightening his grip around Chang's neck. He was willing to push his demonstration to the limit, in order to prove his point.

**LAO : **I wouldn't fight Lei-Fei head-on, but I would try to get him in this position and force him to submit.

The on looking crowd started to get anxious, after two minutes had passed and Chang was turning pale in the face.

**STUDENT : **Lao, maybe you should ease up on Chang. I think you're choking him.

**LAO : **That's the whole point of it. No matter what he does, he can't escape.

Chang was struggling to get out of Lao's chokehold.

**CHANG : **Lao, let me go! I can't breathe!

**LAO : **Calm down! It will be over soon.

Chang's vision started to get blurry. He was just about to pass out when an unfamiliar voice ordered Lao to stop.

**BOY : **That's enough, Lao. What's wrong with you? It seems like your head has gotten so big lately that you don't even realize what you're doing.

The newcomer pushed Lao aside and pulled Chang away from him. Little Chang fell to his knees, and as he tried to catch his breath, he got a good look at the boy who had just rescued him. The boy in question was part of the much slower group returning from the city with Master Li at its helm. When he saw what Lao was doing, he broke away from pushing the heavy wagon and decided to take action.

**LAO : **Calm down; it was just in good fun.

**BOY : **It would have been much more amusing if you tried your crazy antics on somebody who could fight back.

Chang slowly got up and started to walk away, holding back tears. Lao immediately tried to make light of the subject.

**LAO : **Come on, Chang. I was just playing. Can't you take a joke?

He tried to grab Chang's arm, but the boy broke away from him violently. Chang's rescuer felt like the two students needed time apart from each other.

**BOY :** Maybe you should leave him alone.

The boy was in Lao's face, preventing him to go after Chang. Before things took a turn for the worse, Master Li, who saw everything, put an end to the confrontation.

**MASTER LI : **Stand down, Lei! Get back here and help us take these provisions in the monastery. The rest of you, get back to work before I tell the Abbot that you are fooling around.

The boys quickly dispersed and resumed their wall maintenance. Lei took the time to check on Chang before rejoining his group.

**LEI :** Are you well?

Chang simply nodded.

**LEI :** I really don't understand why you young kids are looking up to this fool? Maybe you should reconsider who your heroes are.

That's all Lei said to him. And that's all that needed to be said for young Chang to realize who his friends really were.

Minutes before Lei and Lao's confrontation, Lei-Fei was leading his wagon into the monastery. The young man was surprised to see the older monks still working on the Temple. While his fellow classmates unloaded the provisions, he joined Abbot Woo Ping.

**LEI-FEI :** Good day, Abbot.

**WOO PING :** Good day to you, Lei-Fei. I am glad to see that you are back from the city, but where are Master Li and the rest of your brothers?

**LEI-FEI :** They are on their way up here. They are running late as usual.

**WOO PING :** I appreciate your enthusiasm and energy Lei-Fei, but you have to slow down a little and stop treating everything like a competition. I am pretty sure the others could have appreciated your help to get up the hill

**LEI-FEI :** I am sorry, High Abbot. I was just in a rush to get to the monastery. I didn't want to miss this historic renovation. Can I join in and help, Abbot?

**WOO PING :** Go ahead, my son.

**MASTER FANG :** Take it easy on that roof, Lei-Fei.

Lei-Fei took off with a big smile on his face and instead of climbing one of the many ladders to get to the roof, he ran up along a narrow beam that was leaning against the Temple. He stood triumphantly on top of the building, while the other monks were still scaling it.

**MASTER FANG : **Didn't I tell you to take it easy on that roof?

**LEI-FEI : **You worry too much, Master Fang.

The boy immediately went to work, helping his fellow monks make the necessary repairs. Finally, minutes later, the second wagon entered the monastery. Master Li and his students were received by the Abbot.

**WOO PING :** Master Li, you made it. I was starting to worry about you, old friend.

**MASTER LI : **You are a terrible liar, Woo Ping. I am sure Lei-Fei told you that we were on our way.

**WOO PING : **Indeed he did.

**MASTER LI : **Where is that boy, anyway?

Woo Ping simply pointed at the Temple where Lei-Fei was moving swiftly across the roof with rods of bamboo over his shoulders. One of the workers who saw how fast he was moving, cautioned him to slow down.

**MONK : **You need to take it slow, young one. We have plenty of time to finish this roof.

Another monk joined the conversation.

**MONK 2 : **Working really fast doesn't mean that the job is done right.

**LEI-FEI : **If I can do a job in thirty seconds, why should I do it in two minutes? At the speed you are moving, it will be night fall before you are done.

**MONK : **If I was twenty years younger, I would teach you something about speed.

**LEI-FEI** (joking) **: **Come on, old man. Don't try to put the blame on your age. You older brothers always talk about how experience has the upper hand on youth. Why don't you show me what you got?

The monk took offense to Lei-Fei's comment. He dropped his hammer and proceeded to confront the boy.

**MONK : **I don't like your tone at all Lei-Fei.

**LEI-FEI : **Take it easy, my friend. I was just playing.

**MONK : **If you weren't half my age, I would have put you back in your place.

Before the monk could reach Lei-Fei, he suddenly slipped and went falling backwards off the roof. The man thought that he was done for, until he felt somebody grab his forearm. Lei-Fei had miraculously caught him just in time and was now pulling him back up.

**LEI-FEI : **You see big brother, sometimes a little speed can be very helpful.

The older monk was in shock and couldn't stop himself from thanking Lei-Fei over and over as the boy helped him regain his balance.

**MONK : **Thank you, Lei –Fei. Thank you.

**LEI-FEI : **Don't worry about it. My fast reflexes and I will be over there, so we won't cause any more trouble.

The boy took a few steps away from the monk when suddenly the wooden boards under his feet cracked and then gave way unexpectedly. In a loud crash, Lei-Fei fell through the roof. The terrible noise traveled rapidly throughout the monastery and even reached the boys working beyond the outer walls

**LAO : **What in the heck was that?

**CHO : **It came from inside the monastery.

The students dropped their tools and ran immediately to the courtyard where they came face to face with a horrible sight. Le-Fei was yelling at the top of his lungs as he was being carried out of the temple on a make shift stretcher. A mortified crowd watched him grab his knee while thrashing violently from left to right. Lao and his classmates met up with Lei and Pu'an who witnessed what had transpired.

**LAO : **What happened to Lei-Fei?

**LEI : **He fell through the roof.

**CHANG : **Oh, no.

**LAO : **What? That's impossible.

**PU'AN : **It's true. He was goofing off and he fell.

A group of monks was urging everybody to move out of the way as they carried the boy to the infirmary. At that moment, the four boys were able to catch a glimpse of Lei-Fei's disjointed lower leg. The grisly scene petrified all of them, but Pu'an still managed to make light of the subject.

**PU'AN : **That's definitely going to leave a mark.

Many hours later, the entire school was waiting anxiously outside the infirmary. The day that had started on a promising note, was now shrouded in pain and confusion. All of the students felt sorry for Lei-Fei, but everybody was glad that classes were put on hold. Pu'an had a different view on the whole situation.

**PU'AN :** How much longer are we going to have to wait? If Lei-Fei is alive, why are we acting like we're attending his wake?

Some of the students were appalled by his statement.

**STUDENT : **What are you talking about, Pu'an? It's Lei-Fei for goodness sake.

**PU'AN : **I know, I know. I feel bad for him, and I certainly don't mind lounging around, but where's our dinner? I don't see Master Han cooking anything.

**LEI : **Why don't you stop worrying about your stomach for once?

**PU'AN : **You all can stay here and pretend to feel sorry for Lei-Fei, but I am going to the cafeteria and look for some food. Come on, Lao. Let's go.

Before Lao got up from his seat to follow Pu'an, he asked Chang to tag along.

**LAO : **Are you coming, Chang?

The boy was still upset over the entire demonstration incident and, as he sat next to Lei, he declined the invitation.

**CHANG :** No, thank you. I am fine right here.

**LAO :** Whatever!

Lao and Pu'an went searching for food. And Lei did not hesitate to say out loud his feelings for the two of them.

**LEI : **You should have told those two fools to go jump off a cliff.

**CHANG : **Yes, maybe I should have. But before I do, I need to seek council first. I need to talk to Abbot Woo Ping.

Chang left Lei's side and joined the abbot who was sitting by himself in front of the infirmary. Masters Fang and Han were close to him, but they were engaged in conversation. The boy figured this was the best opportunity to voice his concerns about Lao.

**CHANG : **Abbot Woo ping, do you have a minute?

**WOO PING : **Of course, I do. What's on your mind, my son?

**CHANG : **This may not be the right time to bring this up, but I have to make you aware of what has been happening. .. I am having issues with Lao. When he first came to Shaolin, we got along great. But lately, his attitude has changed dramatically. Some days, he makes me so angry that I…. I just don't know how to deal with it.

**WOO PING :** Calm down, my son. I am surprised to see how upset you are. I can sense your confusion, but you should never give in to your anger. Instead, try to understand Lao. You know that he is an outsider, and his views are different from ours. Lao is probably scared and confused to be at Shaolin and is trying desperately to fit in. Remember young Chang, even though we follow Bodhidharma's warrior code, we are after all monks who follow in the footsteps of the great Buddha. Have you forgotten his principles?

**CHANG :** No, I did not forget. A monk should develop wisdom and understanding, lead a moral life and be mindful of his thoughts and actions.

**WOO PING : **Then, you know what to do. Promise me that you will give Lao a chance, and that you will never resort to violence to solve your problems.

**CHANG : **Yes, Abbot! I swear I will try harder

The old monk and the young boy were just ending their conversation when Master Yu, the head of the infirmary, emerged out of the building.

**MASTER YU : **Gather around, everybody. I have an announcement. Lei-Fei is doing well. By the good graces of Buddha, he will make a full recovery.

The crowd rejoiced at the news, and Abbot Woo Ping immediately took charge.

**WOO PING : **Master Li, Master Song, please take our students to the main courtyard. We will conclude this day by meditating. And afterwards, if we are lucky, we might have some supper.

**MASTER HAN :** No worries, Abbot. I have a soup recipe that I can whip up and have ready by the time we are done praying.

**WOO PING :** Excellent!

After the crowd had dispersed, Master Fang was quick to interrogate Master Yu on Lei-Fei's true condition.

**MASTER FANG : **Tell me the truth. How bad is it?

**MASTER YU : **Well… The boy was very lucky. The fall could have killed him. He must have landed feet first on the ground. Both his legs were shattered, but it seems like the right one took the blunt of it. I did everything in my power not to amputate the leg. Hopefully, with time, he will recover, but I doubt he will ever be the same.

**MASTER FANG : **What do you mean?

**MASTER YU : **If he is able to do anything else besides walking, after this, it will truly be a miracle.

Master Fang turned white as a ghost and his jaw dropped.

**WOO PING :** Can we see him, now?

**MASTER YU :** Of course you can, High Abbot.

Woo Ping followed the medicine monk into the building. Master Han was about to do the same when he noticed Master Fang going in the opposite direction.

**MASTER HAN :** Fang, are you coming?

**MASTER FANG :** I can't believe this is happening. The signs were all here and I missed them.

**MASTER HAN :** What are you talking about, Fang? It is really sad what happened to Lei-Fei, but nobody could have predicted or prevented this accident.

**MASTER FANG :** Who is talking about Lei-Fei? Don't you see what's happening? He was never meant to be the chosen one. It was Lao, all along. The boy share similar traits with the great Bodhidharma. He comes from wealth, his father is a warrior, and he exhibits exceptional fighting skills. How many ten year olds do you know of who can go toe to toe with a Shaolin Master? Lei- Fei's accident was just fate's way of revealing the true identity of the first chosen of the prophecy.

**MASTER HAN :** You are not making any sense. It's just a coincidence.

**MASTER FANG :** You are so simple minded. There are no coincidences. You think life is just a series of random events. Well, you are wrong. Everything happens for a reason, and I tell you Lao is the one. I know now what I must do.

The master pulled up slightly his robe and ran to the temple, leaving behind a confused Master Han.

Later that night, Lao and his fellow classmates were sound asleep in the dormitory. The boy was peacefully at rest when, suddenly, he felt a strong hand shake him violently. Lao opened his eyes slowly and was shocked to see Master Fang peering down at him.

**LAO :** Master Fang, what's going on?

**MASTER FANG :** Keep it down, young one. Put on your uniform and follow me.

Lao did as he was asked, and they both left the dorm. The boy was getting a little nervous. It was the dead of night and nobody was around. The first thing to come to his mind was that Master Fang was about to get even with him.

**LAO : **Master Fang, where are we going?

**MASTER FANG : **Just be quiet and follow me.

The duo went into the temple, opened a secret door behind the altar, went down a corridor and entered a room that was protected by a large iron door. Immediately, Lao noticed the golden chest occupying the empty space.

**MASTER FANG : **This chest contains a power that emperors and warlords would wipe out entire civilizations for. They might even give up all of their possessions for a glimpse of what is inside. Do you wan to know its contents?

**LAO :** I am not sure.

**MASTER FANG : **Inside is the key to ultimate power. Isn't that what you seek? Don't you want to become the greatest warrior to come out of Shaolin? With the knowledge sealed in this chest, you could even put an end to all these wars that plague our country and be reunited with your family. Wouldn't that make your father proud?

**LAO : **Yes, it would.

**MASTER FANG : **I will let you see what's inside, but under one condition. You must obey me and follow my instructions without question. Are you willing to do that?

**LAO : **Anything, I will do anything.

Master Fang simply nodded, opened the golden chest and pulled out a large scroll.

**MASTER FANG :** I present to you the prophecy of the great Bodhidharma, chosen one.


	6. Chapter 5

Present day.

Late one night, while the students slept in the dormitory, Lao was trying very quietly to wake Pu'an up.

**LAO :** Get up! You need to get up right now.

**PU'AN :** What time is it? Is everyone asleep?

**LAO :** Yes. That's why you need to hurry your ass up!

Pu'an got off his mat and followed Lao through the obscure building. The two boys were so use to moving around the dormitory in the dark that they managed to tip toe around and over their sleeping classmates without making a sound.

**PU'AN :** Do we really have to do this right now?

**LAO :** If we don't do it now, we may not get the chance again. Think about how funny it's going to be when we get to see the stupid look on his face.

The two boys were now standing in front of Chang who was also in a deep sleep. Lao bent down quickly and slowly pulled the boy's uniform from under his mat. Once he had a hold of it, he passed it on to Pu'an.

**LAO :** Here you go! Now, do your business.

Pu'an tossed the uniform on the floor, pulled down his shorts half way and started to urinate on it.

**PU'AN :** This is definitely going to be funny.

LAO : Shut up and hurry!

**PU'AN :** There! I'm done! Take it.

**LAO :** I am not touching that. It's your piss on there, you take it.

Pu'an adjusted his shorts, grabbed the soiled clothes and tried his best to stick them back under Chang's mat.

**LAO :** That's good enough. It doesn't need to be perfect.

Once Pu'an was done replacing the uniform, the two boys crept back to their sleeping mats. The anticipation of what was going to happen to Chang kept them up most of the night talking about it

**PU'AN :** Don't you think we are going a little too far with this prank?

**LAO :** Of course not! Didn't you see the look on that little worm's face when Woo Ping had me cleaning the Zen Garden? He was enjoying himself way too much at my expense. He should consider himself lucky because I could have done worse.

**PU'AN :** I know, but Chang is an easy target. It is not quite as fun anymore. We should go after Lei.

**LAO :** It's going to take some time because he is not as weak as Chang. We have to be extra careful when dealing with him. But don't worry, I am working on something, and I guarantee you that it will be big.

Early the next morning, the very moment Chang put on his uniform, the other students noticed the foul smell. They didn't know for sure where it was coming from, but when they figured out the source of the stench, nobody said a word. They rushed by the boy, holding their breath and laughing behind his back. Chang was completely oblivious to what was going on, until Lei walked up to him.

**LEI :** Hey, Chang! Are you ready to…. Dear god, do you smell that?

**CHANG :** Do you smell it too? For a minute there I thought my senses were playing games with me. Where is it coming from?

Lei moved closer to his friend and smelled his shirt.

**LEI :** It's your clothes! And they smell like urine!

**CHANG :** Damn it! I can't believe Lao and Pu'an would go this far. I have had it with those two bastards.

Once again the morning bell rang, cutting their conversation short. Master Fang was at the front door, ordering everyone out of the dormitory. Chang tried to change his clothes quickly, but the old monk stopped him.

**MASTER FANG :** Chang! What are you doing? Put that shirt back on and go to the courtyard. We are not putting on a fashion show here.

CHANG : But Master Fang, I…

**MASTER FANG :** Keep testing me Chang and I will make sure you spend the remainder of the week in the Pit.

The two friends hurried out of the door with their comrades and as Chang passed by Master Fang, the old monk got a good whiff of him and instantly held his breath in disgust.

For the most part of the morning, nobody said anything about the stink emanating off Chang, but everybody tried to stay away from him. During meditation and breakfast, while the other students kept their distance, Lei was the only one who stayed by him. No matter how strong their friendship was, Lei had to move a few feet away from Chang, so he could eat his food without feeling nauseous. The boys' martial arts training began without any trouble. Masters Yeoh and Yen were able to teach their classes, undisturbed. Lei –Fei wasn't quite so lucky. The students were more than willing to make a scene when it was his turn to teach them.

**LEI-FEI :** Today, we are going to practice blocking techniques with the staff. Pick up your weapons and…

Lei-Fei had to stop himself when he noticed most of the students huddled on one side of the courtyard, away from Chang and Lei.

**LEI-FEI :** Alright, it's pretty evident that I missed this morning's running joke. Can someone fill me in?

The students started to laugh at the teacher's observation.

**PU'AN :** It's Chang! He stinks!

**LAO :** Lei-Fei, make sure you check his pants. I think he needs a diaper change.

Lei-Fei walked up to the boy and instantly noticed the smell.

**LEI-FEI :** You smell horrible. I can't believe you have been training like this all morning. Did a stray dog get a hold of your clothes?

**CHANG** (mumbling under his breath) **:** Two stray dogs, in my opinion.

**LAO :** What was that, Chang? We couldn't hear you.

**LEI-FEI :** That's enough, Lao. Chang, go change your clothes and wash up. If anyone asks, tell them you were excused.

The boy immediately ran off.

**LAO :** Why must you be so nice to the little worm? He clearly deserves his bad luck.

**LEI-FEI :** I remember a time when you were harassed, picked on and laughed at. Never once did I see Chang partake in any of it. Maybe you should show him the same level of compassion.

Lei-Fei's reprimand incited a series of taunts from the other students.

**STUDENT 1 :** Ooooohhhh…

**STUDENT 2** : Man, he told you.

**STUDENT 3 : **Somebody pick his nose up.

Lei-Fei had turned the tables on Lao and exposed him for how cruel he really was. The resentful boy was not pleased when his classmates started to make fun of him. He simply nodded in compliance with the crowd and pretended not to be angry.

**LEI-FEI : **Like I was saying, we are going to practice our blocking today. I guess because we are one person short, I will have to practice with somebody.

Lao quickly played the role of odd man out and volunteered to be coached by Lei-Fei, when he could have paired up with Pu'an like he usually does.

**LAO :** You can train me, Master Lei-Fei.

Lei-Fei didn't want anything to do with Lao, but he realized that if he used the boy as an assistant for his demonstration, he could prevent him from harassing somebody else.

**LEI-FEI :** Watch carefully, young students. I want you to strike like this and, in an upward motion, your opponent will block like that.

Lei-Fei demonstrated the attack to his class and Lao promptly deflected it.

**LEI-FEI :** I want you all to repeat this exercise one hundred times.

The students began to mimic the movements that Lei-Fei and Lao were executing. Ten minutes into the exercise, everything was going smoothly, until Lao decided to go off script. The boy lunged at Lei-Fei with an unexpected attack. The substitute teacher had no problem blocking the strike that almost caught him off guard.

**LEI-FEI :** Lao, what are you doing? That was not part of the exercise.

**LAO :** Come on, Lei-Fei. Are you afraid of a little competition?

**LEI-FEI :** This is a martial arts class. I have no time for games.

Lao came at Lei-Fei with a much forceful attack that he was able to deflect for a second time, but caused him to take a step backward.

**LAO :** What's wrong Lei-Fei? Did you lose your competitive spirit when you almost lost your leg?

Lei-Fei knew that he was being challenged and he responded with a hard strike. Their staffs clashed violently, disrupting the entire class. The young monks were now watching a very intense exchange between Lei-Fei and Lao. The two fighters were going at each other with speed and accuracy. Lei –Fei was an expert at the staff, but he was finding it difficult to best Lao. Nonetheless, he had experience and it didn't take him too long to get the upper hand and push his adversary back. The students, who had stopped practicing, were watching the battle in amazement.

**STUDENT 1 :** What's going on here?

**STUDENT 2 :** Is this for real?

**LEI :** I don't think this is part of the demonstration.

Chang ,who had since returned from his quick wardrobe change, stumbled across the tense exchange between the two monks and knew exactly what he was witnessing.

**CHANG :** Look at them go! Lao is going to get his ass kicked.

Lao was being forced backwards and enjoying Lei-Fei's determination to beat him. When the boy felt that he could lose the bout, he swung his staff at his opponent's lower leg. The substitute teacher didn't have time to block the strike. The crowd gasped as Lei-Fei hit the ground, holding his knee and grimacing in pain. Some of the boys immediately rushed to his aid, but he silently ordered them to halt by raising his hand and motioning them to stay back. Lao didn't attempt to help the struggling Lei- Fei who was trying to get back up.

**LAO :** I also remember a time when you were the pride of Shaolin, the next great warrior monk. You have become a mere shadow of your former self, hiding behind a past injury to gain everybody's sympathy. Maybe you should rethink your purpose at the monastery.

Lei suddenly interrupted the narcissistic Lao.

**LEI :** Shut the hell up, Lao!

The boy passed by Lao and kneeled down to help Lei-Fei. Chang followed right behind his friend to help as well.

**LEI :** Let us help you, big brother Lei-Fei.

Lei and Chang both grabbed an arm and slowly raised Lei-Fei off the ground. The monk avoided putting any weight on his right leg by using the two boys for support.

**LAO :** I guess our teacher is incapacitated. Class is dismissed!

On that note, Lao slowly walked off the courtyard where the training was taking place, leaving behind some of his classmates dumbfounded. His good friend Pu'an was about to follow him when, suddenly, Master Song and Master Yeoh came running towards them. Lao was forced to rejoin the group.

**MASTER SONG :** Great Buddha! What happened?

Chang was more than willing to tell the truth.

**CHANG :** Lei-Fei and Lao got into…

Immediately, Lei-Fei cut the young monk off.

**LEI-FEI :** Silence, young one! I just fell, Master Song.

**MASTER YEOH :** Are you sure? We heard a lot of commotion.

Nobody said a word. Lao held his breath as he waited for Lei-Fei to answer.

**LEI-FEI :** I was giving the young ones a demonstration and I slipped. That's all.

**MASTER SONG :** I find that hard to believe.

**MASTER YEOH :** You will have plenty of time to find out what really happened, but we need to take Lei-Fei to the infirmary. Let's just hope that he didn't reinjure his leg.

Master Yeoh walked up to Lei and Chang who were still holding up Lei-Fei.

**MASTER YEOH :** Give him here.

The master monk relieved the two boys by taking Lei- Fei into his arms. But before he proceeded to the infirmary, he ordered Song to take over the class.

**MASTER YEOH :** I will run him to the infirmary while you finish up the course. There is no need to have a bunch of kids running around with nothing to do for half an hour.

**MASTER SONG : **I agree completely. I will find something fun for them to do.

Master Song waited for Yeoh and Lei-Fei to be far away enough from the group of students, before addressing Lao personally.

**MASTER SONG :** I have a pretty good idea of what really happened. Rest assured Lao, I've got my eye on you.

Lao simply smirked, unimpressed with the Master's threat.

**LAO** (under his breath) **:** Whatever, Mistress Song!

Lao's comment was loud enough for only Pu'an to hear. The two boys laughed internally as Master Song prepared the young monks for a new series of exercises.

Later that afternoon, in the dormitory, the students were taking a short break from their long day of training. Lei and Chang were reflecting on Lao's despicable act.

**LEI :** That Lao is a real piece of work. Messing up Lei-Fei's leg is his way of proving to everybody that he is the best.

**CHANG :** I hope that Lei-Fei pulls through unharmed. I still don't understand why he didn't tell Master Song what really happened.

**LEI :** Who knows? Maybe he didn't want to come off as being a whiner or perhaps vindictive. Either way, I am pretty sure that the elders are starting to see Lao for what he really is: A two faced rat!

**CHANG :** If that's the case, why are they taking their sweet old time to get rid of him? His attitude is getting worse. I wish somebody would give him a good beat down.

**LEI : **Yes, somebody should.

**CHANG :** I was talking about you. Lao is already afraid of you and I am pretty sure you could take him.

**LEI :** No, I can't do that. As much as I really would like to, I have to practice self-restraint. What would become of the Shaolin, if we all be reacted impulsively every time we were subjected to something we didn't like? Always ask yourself what would the great Buddha do in a tough situation.

**CHANG :** I guess you are right.

As Chang reflected on the conversation, Lei pulled out a piece of paper from underneath his mat and began to write.

**CHANG : **What do you have there?

**LEI :** It's nothing, really. I'm just trying to be as studious as you.

**CHANG :** Can I see?

**LEI :** Oh no, it's too embarrassing. I don't want you to laugh at my chicken scratches. It is not as refined as your work.

**CHANG : **I know calligraphy is hard to master. I promise you I will not laugh.

**LEI :** When I'm done, I will let you go over it. Can you accept that for right now?

**CHANG :** Sure.

Minutes later, Master San walked into the dorm.

**MASTER SAN :** I'm pretty sure you boys have plenty of time to freshen up because Abbot Woo Ping is about to start meditating.

The students let out a simultaneous sigh.

**MASTER SAN : **Come on, now. Let's show some enthusiasm here.

While the young monks began the slow procession out of the building, the master delivered a message to Lao who was having a conversation with Pu'an.

**MASTER SAN :** By the way Lao, you are needed in Master Fang's quarters.

Lao knew immediately that he was going to get reprimanded for what he did to Lei-Fei.

**LAO :** I knew this was coming. I swear if that little bastard Chang has anything to do with this, I will make his life a living hell.

**PU'AN :** Chang is probably behind it, but you won't know for sure until you talk to Master Fang. At least be grateful it's not Woo Ping that you're going to see right now.

**LAO :** I agree. I'm off then. I'll see you afterwards

Pu'an kept his head down as he put on his shoes. He was trying not to look at his departing friend.

**PU'AN :** Later.

It took Lao but a minute to reach Master Fang's chamber, located in the building next to the student dormitory. The boy entered the room and went straight to the point.

**LAO :** Here I am, Master Fang. Just go ahead and give me my punishment so I can be done with it. I have other things to tend to.

The elder monk erupted in anger at the very sight of the boy.

**MASTER FANG** : What in the hell is wrong with you? For the past couple of weeks, you have been spiraling out of control. You have insulted Master San, nearly broke Lei-Fei's leg and now you blatantly disrespect me. You are about to throw away all the years of training I put into you, over your ridiculous obsession with Chang.

**LAO :** Who told you about Lei-Fei and what I do to Chang?

**MASTER FANG :** Pu'an told me! It seems like he has a better understanding of what is at stake.

**LAO :** I can't believe that I'm getting lectured by the one person who can't stop talking about the High Abbot.

**MASTER FANG :** Don't do like I did. You have to learn to hide your true nature. Because I was too headstrong, the elders did not put me in charge of Shaolin. I should have acted docile like Woo Ping then my nomination would have been guaranteed. Be patient, chosen one!

**LAO : **I am sick of this! For eight years, I have been training my ass off and studying the deadliest of martial arts, but you monks tell me to practice restraint, to respect life and to be an agent of peace. I don't understand this foolishness. If I don't do something to release this pent up energy, I will go insane.

**MASTER FANG :** Lao, you are losing track of the objective. When you become the first chosen of Shaolin, you will have the power and the authority to do whatever you like, but in the meantime, you have to keep your emotions in check. And all I ask in return is for you to make me the next Abbot of Shaolin.

**LAO :** How many more years am I going to have to wait? Master San was right. This whole thing is a fairy tale.

**MASTER FANG :** The time is near. I can feel it. Do you think it is a coincidence that every year your father keeps pushing back your departure from Shaolin? There are greater forces at play here. It would be a shame if you threw everything away for your own selfish reasons. We are so close to our goals. Just keep it together. Now, out of my sight!

Lao didn't waste any time getting out of Master Fang's room. He was more than ready to dismiss his master's advice.

**LAO :** Bitter old fool!

Suddenly, Master Fang's words started to make sense to him. Lao was now reconsidering his future at the monastery.

The following days, after Master Fang's intervention, Lao's attitude appeared to be improving. He had become less argumentative with his teachers and had stopped harassing the younger students. Some, like Abbot Woo Ping, were glad to see the change, but others, like Lei, were not buying the overnight transformation. One morning, while the students prepared the wagons for their trip to the city, Lao was helping his classmates instead of barking orders at them, like he usually does.

**LEI :** I can't believe Lao is actually doing some work. I have to admit that he is putting on quite a show.

**CHANG :** I have to disagree. After the whole Lei- Fei incident, his attitude has changed.

**LEI :** He hasn't bothered you for two weeks and you already consider him to be holy? He has to do more than load a wagon to convince me otherwise.

Chang was so preoccupied with loading one wagon with bags of beans that he accidentally bumped into Pu'an who was passing by him.

**PU'AN :** Why don't you watch where you're going, little worm?

Instead of giving Pu'an an answer, Chang simply held on tightly to the bag he was carrying and tried to walk around the large boy.

**PU'AN :** You're not going to excuse yourself?

**CHANG :** I don't have anything to say to you.

Immediately, Pu'an grabbed the boy.

**PU'AN :** You don't? I will show you, you little bastard.

Pu'an had his fist up, ready to strike. Fortunately for Chang, Lei came to the rescue.

**LEI :** Back off, Pu'an. It was an accident.

**PU'AN :** Am I supposed to let this go because you said so? I'm not afraid of you, Lei? If you don't get out of my way, I will kick your ass as well.

The standoff had barely begun when the most unexpected voice of reason rose up suddenly.

**LAO :** Calm down, Pu'an. I am pretty sure that Chang didn't mean to bump into you. I am certain that he is deeply sorry.

Pu'an had a look of confusion on his face. He wasn't expecting his friend to come in Chang's defense. He grumbled a few words then walked away from the two boys.

**LAO :** Next time Chang, pay attention.

Lao then joined his angry friend who was still pouting. Chang wasted no time to point out Lao's honorable gesture to Lei.

**CHANG :** Didn't I tell you? Didn't I tell you that Lao was turning over a new leaf?

**LEI :** I'm still not convinced.

As the two boys disagreed over the sincerity of Lao's actions, Master Song came strolling towards them.

**MASTER SONG :** Is everything ready for our trip to town? 

**THE YOUNG MONKS :** Yes, Master Song!

**MASTER SONG :** Let's go at once and take advantage of this beautiful day.

When the monks started to follow the master out of the monastery, Pu'an broke away from the group and ran behind one building. He quickly reemerged, in less than a second, with something that looked like a box covered with a piece of cloth. The boy put the mysterious object in the back of the wagon that Lao was supervising. Chang and most of the other students had noticed the rapid transaction and the complicit look that the two bullies exchanged.

**CHANG :** What was that all about?

**LEI :** I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that they are up to no good. If I were you, I would stay clear of those two.

2 hours later, Master Song and his students were standing in the main square of the city.

**MASTER SONG : **I am not going to give a speech today because you boys already know what to do. Get our supplies, stay out of trouble and meet me back at this spot in an hour.

**THE YOUNG MONKS :** Yes, Master Song!

**MASTER SONG :** In the meantime, I will be browsing like I always do…

Suddenly, the monk remembered a very important detail.

**MASTER SONG :** Oh no! I almost forgot that I have to go way across town and deliver a note to Abbot Woo Ping's second cousin. I guess I won't have time for any sightseeing.

The unexpected voice of Lei rose up from the group of students.

**LEI :** Master Song, I will be glad to run that letter for you.

Immediately, the other students started to tease the young monk for volunteering. Master Song, on the other hand, welcomed the proposal.

**MASTER SONG :** Really? You don't mind doing it?

**LEI :** Not at all, master.

Song handed the boy a small scroll.

**MASTER SONG :** Get this to him and hurry back.

Then the old man addressed the other boys.

**MASTER SONG :** I am leaving Lao and young Li in charge. Li, because you did such a good job the last time, I want you to supervise one wagon. I want you all to listen to your team leaders. If I hear otherwise from either of them, a full week of detention in the Pit awaits any troublemakers. No exceptions!... Now, get to work.

Chang was slowly getting anxious when he saw his best friend preparing to leave. He immediately ran up to him.

**CHANG :** Hey, Lei! Do you mind if I tag along?

**LEI :** Well, I don't know… If it was up to me, you could. But I think you should ask Master Song about that.

Chang looked for the master, but he was nowhere to be found. When he turned back to talk to Lei, the young monk was darting down the road and disappeared in between two buildings. The boy felt abandoned. Without Lei around, he knew for certain that he was going to get ridiculed by his classmates. Chang cringed at the idea of taking orders from Li, but he had no choice. He was about to join the little boy's group when he heard Lao call out to him.

**LAO :** Hey Chang! If you want, you can hang out with us. We could use an extra set of hands.

**CHANG :** I don't know…

The boy had well founded reasons not to trust Lao who was surrounded by the likes of Pu'an, Cho and some of the most insubordinate students of the monastery. Chang froze for a second when he noticed Pu'an looking at him with a devilish grin.

**LAO :** Don't worry about him. I'll make sure he doesn't bother you. So, are you coming?

Chang was still hesitant.

**PU'AN :** Come on, Chang. Be a man for once.

Young Li, who had his group ready to go, was ordering Chang to join him.

**LI :** Chang, stop messing around! We have work to do.

Torn between Li and Lao, Chang had to make a decision. In a split second, probably motivated by his ego, the young monk opted to go with Lao's group.

**CHANG :** Wait up, Lao! I'm coming.

As the young monk joined the band of misfits, he could hear Li yell at him.

**LI :** You would rather go with Lao? Are you serious? Don't come running back to us when things go sour.

Chang pretended like he didn't hear the little boy.

An hour later, after getting most of their supplies, the monks were on their way back to the city square. Chang was surprised to see all the troublemakers hard at work and nobody made a big deal about him being around. The boy was taken aback when Lao approached him and struck a most awkward conversation.

**LAO : **So how is it going?

**CHANG :** Fine, I guess.

**LAO :** You know, I was pretty surprised when you accepted my offer. Pu'an was sure that you would have turned tail and ran for your life.

**CHANG :** A couple of weeks ago, I would have. Lately, I have noticed that you were trying to be a better monk.

**LAO :** Well, thanks. I am glad that you are giving me a chance. Maybe we can put behind us the negative history that we share and start over with a blank slate.

**CHANG :** Sure. I would be more than happy to do that.

Pu'an abruptly interrupted their conversation.

**PU'AN :** Hey, Lao! There go those girls who think that they are too good for us. Why don't we go over there and screw with them a bit?

Lao glanced over at the group of girls, which included Mei-Ling, sitting on the patio of some big expensive house.

**LAO : **I don't have time for those whores. I will take you all where the real women are.

The group of boys made a quick turn down a side street and was now facing a very familiar and equally infamous building. Chang's jaw dropped when he realized that Lao was taking them to the Pink Lotus.

**CHANG :** Are we going in there?

**LAO :** Of course, we are.

**PU'AN :** What's wrong, Chang? Are you scared of women?

**CHANG :** No... I'm not. But I don't think the Abbot would approve of this.

**LAO :** Stop worrying about what Woo Ping would say. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

**PU'AN :** You need to loosen up and live a little.

**CHANG :** This is a bad idea.

Lao stopped for a second and addressed his band of monks.

**LAO :** There is only one way to settle this. Who wants to go in the Pink Lotus? Let's see a show of hands.

Chang couldn't believe that every single one of his classmates had a hand up in the air. Even young Cho was all for it.

**LAO :** Majority wins. We'll go in, have some tea and even catch a show.

**PU'AN :** I will take care of the wagon.

Chang was rendered speechless when he saw Pu'an and two other monks take their cart, filled with supplies, to an old man sitting in a corner next to the Pink Lotus.

**OLD MAN :** What do we have here? My young Shaolin friends have come to pay me a visit.

The boy quickly noticed the slur in the old man's voice and the smell of alcohol emanating off him.

**PU'AN :** Hey, old man. I have a gold coin with your name on it, if you keep an eye on our stuff.

**OLD MAN :** Anything for my Shaolin friends.

Chang had to interject.

**CHANG :** Are you really going to leave our things with the town drunk? Look at him. He can barely keep his eyes open.

**PU'AN :** Don't let his intoxication fool you. I have seen old Foo take on five men with some type of drunken boxing style. He is incredibly strong.

**CHANG :** I find that hard to believe.

**OLD MAN :** Do you want me to teach you, young one? All you have to do is grab your gourd and chug it.

The drunken man was guzzling down his bottle of wine as if he was drinking right out of the tap.

**PU'AN :** Take it easy, old fellow. You are going to drink yourself into the after life

**OLD MAN :** You're right. I don't want to go any place where there is no wine to drink. Now, go ahead and have some fun. Your things will be here when you return.

Before leaving the wagon in the care of Foo, Pu'an grabbed the mysterious box that he had managed to smuggle out of the monastery. He carried it proudly as he rejoined Lao. Now, the seven monks were ready to enter the brothel.

**LAO :** Everyone have their own spending money? I am not flipping the bill for anyone.

Lao noticed the nervous look on Chang's face while he was making sure that his classmates could pay their way. He knew that the boy felt uncomfortable and that he was going to need some reassuring.

**LAO :** It will be fine, Chang. We will be in there for less than 10 minutes. Don't worry about paying for anything. I got you covered. But if you still don't want to go inside, that's all right. Nobody is going to make fun of you.

**CHANG :** Okay. Okay. 10 minutes, that's it. And we are out of there.

The monks applauded Chang's newly found spirit of adventure. They walked up to the main entrance of the brothel where a very large man prevented them from going any further.

**MAN :** Now, where do you boys think you're going?

**LAO :** We want to catch a show.

**MAN :** Are you aware of what kind of place this is? Last time I checked, it wasn't a Temple or monastery.

**LAO :** We know what the Pink Lotus is. You must be new here because we have partied here before. The owner knows us.

The bouncer shook his head in disbelief with a smile on his face.

**MAN :** Madam Yi? She knows you?

**LAO :** Yes sir, she does. Call her out here.

The man stuck his head through the door behind him and called out to his boss. The glamorous Madam Yi suddenly materialized from behind him.

**MAN :** Madam Yi, these youngsters claim that they know you.

**LAO :** Excuse me! I am not a youngster. I am seventeen years old and my comrades are as old as I am.

**MADAM YI :** What do we have here? Why is there a bunch of monks trying to get in my whore house? The world must truly be coming to an end.

**LAO :** Madam Yi! It's me, Lao.

**MADAM YI :** Lao, is that really you? I didn't recognize you in that outfit. You are usually dressed down when you come around. I am going to have a hard time sleeping at night, knowing that there is more than one bad seed at Shaolin.

**LAO :** Spare me the sarcasm. I am bringing you new clients who are more than willing to pay. I thought the saying here was "Money talks".

The woman was delighted to see Lao pull out a large golden coin out of a pouch.

**MADAM YI :** Follow me boys and make yourselves at home.

The young monks entered the smoked filled room and quickly sat at a vacant table. They were positioned a few feet away from a large podium where a semi nude woman was performing a traditional dance. She moved awkwardly, as if in a trance, trying to keep up with the pace of the slow music playing. All around the boys were groups of men, also seated, laughing loudly and enjoying the show. There were quite a number of women moving around the large room and engaging the patrons.

**CHANG :** Why is it so smoky in here? And what is that smell?

**LAO :** It's just the opium.

Lao pointed at a corner of the building where some men, either alone or with a female companion, where laying down on makeshift beds, sucking on slim pipes and blowing out clouds of smoke. Madame Yi had transformed the once prestigious opera house into a profitable harem, providing entertainment, baths, massages, prostitution, gambling and opium. The boys were at their table for less than a minute, when a young lady came up to them.

**WAITRESS :** What will you young strapping lads have?

**LAO :** Can we get seven Liu Kang Specials?

**WAITRESS :** Yes, sir.

The lady took the order and disappeared somewhere in the building.

While the boys continued to enjoy the stage performance, Chang was getting more and more anxious.

**CHANG :** I have a bad feeling about this. Master Song is going to come looking for us.

Chang's pessimistic attitude finally irritated Pu'an and he immediately voiced his displeasure with his classmate.

**PU'AN :** I knew it was a bad idea bringing him with us.

**LAO :** Just relax and enjoy the show, Chang. Master Song is probably somewhere trying on dresses. And by the way, he doesn't even know where we are.

Before either boy could say another word, four women approached them.

**WOMAN 1 :** So what are you boys in the mood for?

One of the monks was quick to answer.

**MONK1 : **We're in the mood for everything and anything.

The woman smiled and instantly sat in the boy's lap. Two of her companions quickly embraced two of the other monks who were somewhat attractive in their eyes, but looked gullible enough to give them all of their money.

**MONK1 :** So what can I get with one of these?

The boy had his gold coin in hand and was showing it off to the woman on his lap.

**WOMAN1 :** You can start off with these.

She opened up her blouse and exposed her cleavage. The boy was instantly entranced and was about to give her the coin.

**LAO :** You know damn well he can get more than a peek at your breasts for that kind of money. Don't you dare scam my friend!

WOMAN1 : I wasn't trying to do that. All I'm trying to say is, if he wants to see more, we're going to need a room.

**MONK1 :** Let's go!

The woman got up and took the boy with her. Chang watched as she led him up a flight of stairs, to the second floor where the many private rooms of the brothel were located.

Lao had some last words of advice for his classmate.

**LAO :** Make sure you pay her after you get your money's worth.

The two other monks had no problem negotiating with their female companions. Just like the first monk, they were escorted upstairs. As Lao, Pu'an, Chang and Cho watched them leave; the waitress reappeared and was now serving their drinks. There was still one last woman remaining and she was trying to negotiate with the last four monks.

**WOMAN :** So, who wants some attention from me?

The monks remained silent while Chang looked perplexed.

**WOMAN **: What about you, Lao? Do you want some attention?

The boy stared at the woman who looked much younger than the other working girls. She was probably in her 20s and her temperament was repelling most of the men in the room.

**LAO :** Why would I spend my hard-earned money on you, Jun? I really am not in the mood to deal with your attitude. I get my balls busted enough at the monastery. I don't need that here.

Lao had completely dismissed the young lady. But she wasn't going to be ignored. She was eyeing Chang.

**WOMAN :** Are there any other takers? What about you?

Chang held his breath when he figured out that the woman was referring to him.

**LAO :** Are you talking to Chang? This is his first time at the Lotus.

**WOMAN :** He is a virgin, then?

**LAO :** In every sense of the word, he is.

**WOMAN :** You're not into anything at all?

**CHANG :** I try not to get into anything.

Jun realized that the boy was way too innocent for her and did not want to deal with a virgin. She had now set her sights on Cho and Pu'an.

**WOMAN :** What about you two?

Pu'an pretended not too hear her. He clearly didn't want the aggravation. Cho, suddenly, held up two pieces of gold.

**CHO :** I wouldn't mind a massage.

The young woman took little Cho by the hand then led him upstairs.

**PU'AN :** Good luck, Cho! You're going to need it when you try to break her in.

**LAO :** Take your time, little man and don't unload prematurely.

After giving some advice to Cho, Lao was now encouraging Chang to have a drink.

**LAO :** Hey, Chang! Have some of this.

**CHANG :** What kind of beverage is that?

**LAO :** It's Liu Kang tea! Drink up! One gulp!

Chang did not want to taste the liquid. Pu'an felt compelled to grab a glass and down it, just to alleviate the boy's fear.

**PU'AN :** Look, it tastes great.

**LAO :** Be a man! Try it!

Chang, still hesitant, stared at the reddish liquid in his cup, gathered his strength and took one sip. The drink tasted sweet at first then it turned fiery as it rolled down his throat.

**CHANG :** That's not tea! What in the hell was that?

**PU'AN :** It burns so good, doesn't it?

**CHANG :** It feels like somebody just gave me a two legged drop kick to the chest.

**LAO :** It's pretty strong, isn't it? You need another one.

**CHANG :** No! No, I don't.

**LAO :** Yes, you do. That's the only way you can get the bad taste out of your mouth. After another round, it gets better. Waitress, we need more tea! But this time, less kick and more tea. I think we just found what Chang is into.

Once the drinks were consumed, Pu'an set out to accomplish what he came to the Lotus for.

**PU'AN :** Lao, I'm going to win us some money. I'll be right back.

**LAO :** Just try not to lose everything like the last time.

**PU'AN :** Don't worry. I have my secret weapon.

The boy picked up the wooden box he had set on the floor next to him and went to the back of the building.

The gambling room was located somewhere in the rear of the Pink Lotus. Only a few patrons know of the existence of the room which was well hidden, just in case the place got raided by ransacking thieves. To gain access to it, one had to go through a set of double doors disguised as a giant wall painting. The illusion worked so well that quite a few people, believing that they were leaning against a wall, would fall through when it suddenly opened behind them. Inside, there were always several games taking place. One corner had a group of men, in a circle, watching a cockfight. In another corner, some men were either playing mahjong or checkers. When Pu'an entered the room, the cockfight was just ending. He wasted no time to find the fight announcer who was collecting the winnings after the bout.

**PU'AN :** Hey, Yulong! I want a shot at the snake. I think I got a good match up for it.

**ANNOUNCER :** Are you sure kid? I have seen that animal take out two dogs, one cat and a rooster today alone.

**PU'AN :** Do you want to make some money or not? Tell Khan I want a match.

**ANNOUNCER :** Is the challenger even worth it? Let's see what you got.

Pu'an uncovered his box and let the man take a quick peek inside. The caged animal growled at the sight of him.

**ANNOUNCER :** I don't know what it is, but it sure sounds angry.

**PU'AN :** It's a mongoose.

**ANNOUNCER :** That's good enough for me.

Yulong went to the furthest back of the room where three men were sitting at a table. With their backs against the wall, they had a good view of the entire gambling hall.

**ANNOUNCER :** Mr. Khan, I have a boy here who wants to challenge your snake.

**KHAN :** Did Madam Yi let those kids back in here again? I am starting to get tired of fleecing the pants off them, but if they want to loose more of their money, I am glad to oblige. What kind of animal did he bring today?

**ANNOUNCER :** Some kind of dog, I think.

Khan laughed when the man gave him the information.

**KHAN :** Sure, I am game. I don't mind filling my chest with a few more coins. Set it up.

Yulong came back to Pu'an and relayed the good news.

**ANNOUNCER :** Khan accepts your challenge. Follow me.

The boy's face lit up with a big smile. He followed the man to the center of the room where the fight announcement was made.

**ANNOUNCER :** Listen up, everybody! We have another fight ready to go.

As the announcer prepared the crowd, one of Khan's henchmen sat down a basket. He took off the lid and with the help of a stick, he pulled out the longest snake that some of the spectators have ever seen.

**ANNOUNCER :** In this corner, our reigning champion, the King Cobra. Nature's deadliest killer! One drop of his venom can kill at least 10 men. And over here, we have…

The announcer had to stop himself. He didn't know exactly what Pu'an had in the box. He looked at the animal one more time and still couldn't make out what it was.

**ANNOUNCER :** What the heck is it again?

**PU'AN :** We call it a mongoose.

**ANNOUNCER :** A what?

**PU'AN :** A mongoose!

**ANNOUNCER :** And over here, we have the overgrown rat.

The men in the room erupted in laughter when they saw this young monk who supposedly had a rat with him and was expecting to defeat a cobra. One man in the crowd couldn't believe his eyes or ears.

**MAN :** What in the hell is this? What's a monk doing in here? You're just a kid!

**PU'AN :** That's right! I'm a kid with money. Who will take my bet?

**MAN :** Times must be really rough if the monks are letting their youngsters hustle for money. It's your funeral. I will take that bet.

Needless to say the entire room was betting against Pu'an. The announcer was collecting the money from the men and when he got to Pu'an, he felt concerned for the boy.

**ANNOUNCER :** Are you sure about this, son? If you lose, you are going to owe at least 50 pieces of gold. They are not going to let you get out of here, if you don't pay up.

**PU'AN :** If I were you, I would put my money on the mongoose.

The announcer stood in the middle of the crowd, made sure that there was enough room for the combatants and ordered the fight to begin.

**ANNOUNCER :** Release the animals!

Pu'an cracked open the crate door and the mysterious creature quickly jumped out of it. The mongoose looked surprised when it found itself in a room full of screaming men. Instinctively, the mammal tried to run back in the box, but the boy shut it quickly. When the cobra saw the new challenger and potential dinner, it rose off the ground and let out a menacing hiss. The sound that came out the serpent must have awakened something in the mongoose because the fearful animal ignored the rowdy crowd and was now growling at the lethal champion. The two animals stared each other down before the cobra struck first. The mongoose seemed unfazed by the snake's attack. It relentlessly struck back at the legless reptile. In a violent clash, the two animals were entangled and thrashing in the small arena. Suddenly the mongoose had the upper hand. It got on top of the serpent and administered a strong bite. The cobra twisted violently as his head was caught in between the tiny jaws of the furry animal. The snake struggled to free itself for several seconds before it went completely limp. The cheering crowd was reduced to silence. Everybody was shocked by how fast this rat like creature had taken out a King cobra. After defeating its adversary, the mongoose simply picked up the snake's carcass and carried it triumphantly back to his master. Pu'an, overwhelmed with joy, let it back in the box.

**PU'AN :** Yes! I knew it! I won! Time to pay up!

The announcer had to pick his jaw off the floor. Before he proclaimed the winner, he stuck some of the winnings in his pocket.

**ANNOUNCER :** We have a new winner! Pu'an and his pet rat!

Khan was also in shock. Filled with anger, he managed to push through the crowd and was now facing the boy.

**KHAN :** What the hell was that? I want my money back. I refuse to pay a kid who has no business being in here.

**PU'AN :** I won fair and square.

**KHAN :** Bullshit! Nobody knows what kind of animal you brought in here.

**PU'AN :** It's a mongoose.

**KHAN :** I don't give a damn what it is! You probably used some kind of black magic to swindle all of us. My King cobra stung that thing at least once, but miraculously it's still alive. That's not natural.

**ANNOUNCER :** I am sorry Mr. Khan, but the boy won. He has to get paid. You know the rules of the house.

**KHAN :** Screw the rules! Give me my money!

Suddenly another voice rose up from the crowd.

**MAN : **If he gets his money back, I want mine as well.

Pu'an could feel the anger in the room building and slowly shifting in his direction. He knew that he had to get out fast. The boy went to grab his winnings from the announcer, but Khan reacted quickly and snatched the bag of gold before he could.

**PU'AN : **That's not yours!

The boy yelled out in anger. He delivered a powerful kick that knocked the bag out of Khan's hands, causing a shower of golden coins to rain down on the crowd. A fight broke out automatically as two men tried to grab the falling currency. Like a wildfire, fights were igniting all over the room. Pu'an went toe to toe with Khan who was more than angry and out for blood. Unfortunately, the man was not a skilled fighter. Pu'an was able to neutralize him with another good kick. With his adversary out of the way, the boy grabbed his pet mongoose and tried to exit the gambling room, but he was blindsided by one of Khan's lackeys. The henchmen restrained Pu'an, allowing their leader sufficient time to pull himself together after the beating he received.

**KHAN :** You fat bastard! You thought you could come in here and rob me? I'm going to make an example out of you.

Khan landed two solid punches on Pu'an's jaw. The boy would have lost consciousness, if he didn't have such a hard skull. He managed to keep his senses long enough to watch Khan kick the crate that carried the mongoose. The wooden box flew up in the air, came crashing down on the floor, tumbled a few times and disappeared somewhere in the room, between the different melees.

**PU'AN :** I'm going to kick your ass for that.

**KHAN :** Is that right? I want to see you try.

Meanwhile, back on the main floor, Lao and Chang were still sitting at their table, completely oblivious to what was going on in the back room. The young boy had five empty glasses of tea in front of him and was finishing up a sixth one. Lao, who had a beautiful young lady on his lap, was keeping a watchful eye on his tipsy friend.

**CHANG :** This tea is great, Lao. What's it called again?

**LAO :** I told you already. I think you're enjoying it way too much.

**CHANG :** Yes. It's a shame we can't have this kind of tea at the monastery. Do you want to know what else is a shame?

**LAO :** What?

**CHANG :** It's a shame that Lei can't be here. He is always walking around with a stick up his ass. He refuses to kick back and relax. He is more worried about making a good impression, so he can make Abbot one day. Like that's ever going to happen. Forget him!

Lao simply laughed at the boy. He was more concerned with his female companion who was caressing him lovingly. A sudden crash interrupted the easygoing vibe in the entertainment hall. The house band was forced to stop playing when a yell echoed from the back room. There was a brief moment of silence before a flood of bodies smashed through the secret door of the gambling hall and spilled over into the main room. The Pink Lotus was now an enormous arena where everybody, from the prostitutes to the drugged out patrons, was engaged in a gigantic brawl. Madam Yi watched helplessly as the angry mob destroyed her business.

Pu'an stood out among the group of brawlers because he was the only one who showed some actual fighting ability, as he wailed incessantly on Khan. Lao and Chang knew that they had to stop their fellow monk from beating the life out of the poor man, but before they could do anything, they noticed four men rushing towards the two fighters.

**MAN 1 :** Boss!

**MAN 2 :** He is going to kill the boss!

The men had their swords drawn as they rushed by the two monks to get Pu'an off their leader. Without hesitating, Lao tripped one of Khan's men, hoping to reduce their ranks and give his friend a fighting chance. Pu'an was now facing three assailants. He let go of Khan and instead of facing them head on, he took off in the opposite direction. The young monk could go one-on-one with one swordsman, but he wasn't crazy enough to take on three. Chang couldn't believe how fast his classmate could run when his life was in danger. The men were forced to give chase and caused more chaos as they tried to catch him. Pu'an was, without a doubt, nimble on his feet, but unfortunately he had no stamina. He was losing his breath and had trouble distancing himself from his attackers. He started to panic when he realized that the angry men were gaining on him and were inches away from striking. His fear quickly dissipated when Lao miraculously sprung into action and blindsided one of the men with a punch. Chang had also joined the fight. He was now standing by Lao and together they were preventing the two remaining men from harming their classmate. Khan had managed to drag himself in the middle of the confrontation and was enraged at the sight of his men tied in a stalemate with the young monks.

**KHAN :** What are you doing? Why are you staring at them? They're just a bunch of kids! Kill them or I will have your balls!

Khan's men, who were six strong once again, even though some of them were bruised and battered, attacked all at once. Lao was able to disarm one and knock out another. Pu'an caught one assailant with a punch to the chest. The henchmen were now reduced to three. The trio set their sights on Chang and they charged him all at once. Just like Pu'an, the boy had to resort to running away. He ran frantically around the chaotic room, crisscrossing in between groups of fighters, leaping over tables and chairs, as the angry men chased him. The young monk was pursued relentlessly until he was cornered. Pinned against a wall, unable to run, Chang had to defend himself by grabbing dishes and cups off a table and tossing them at his attackers. He managed to incapacitate one by landing a glass right in between his eyes.

**CHANG :** Stay back! I don't want to hurt any of you.

When the boy ran out of dinnerware to throw, the men continued their attacks. Before they could inflict some serious injuries to the monk, two of his brethren appeared seemingly out of nowhere and pummeled them. The two monks, who were somewhere in the Lotus enjoying themselves, had now joined the fight. With his classmates by his side, Chang was able to breathe a sigh of relief, but before he could thank his rescuers, he was hit violently by an assailant wielding a chair. He fell forward, crashing into a poor unsuspecting prostitute. Chang was grateful that the harlot had cushioned his fall, but when he opened his eyes, the monk realized that he was resting in between her legs. The irate woman immediately slapped him across the face. The boy, holding his cheek, rolled off her and hid under the nearest table.

The raucous coming from the chaotic opera room managed to creep up to the second floor where the women and their johns were locked away in various rooms. While most of them were in no rush to find out what was going on downstairs, one patron found it most difficult to ignore the familiar noise of people engaged in combat. Cho was quick to jump out of bed when he heard a crash.

**CHO :** Did you hear that?

Jun, who was lying in bed next to him, was not at all bothered by the commotion.

**JUN :** Don't worry about it, Cho. Come back to bed.

**CHO :** Something is not right. There is a fight going on.

**JUN :** There is always a fight at the Lotus. Every time some jerk creams himself prematurely, he wants his money back. That's probably what the fuss is about.

**CHO :** I am sorry, but I have to go.

Cho put on his clothes and bolted for the exit.

**JUN :** What are you doing? Come back here, Cho! I am not done with you yet.

The small boy ran to the balcony and from there he came upon the biggest melee that he had ever seen. Among the savage fighters, he noticed his brothers in peril. Without hesitating, Cho went over the ledge and landed on top of two battling men, slamming them against the floor. Chang saw his classmate's spectacular entrance and immediately felt empowered. He wanted to give Cho some support, but he was hesitating to get out from underneath his hiding spot. When he finally mustered enough courage to join the fight, two bodies came crashing on top of his table, pinning him to the ground.

Lao and Pu'an, who were a few feet away, saw Chang struggle to get out from underneath the men. Instead of coming to their classmate's aid, the two boys continued to watch his predicament with amusement. Lao enjoyed the funny scene so much that he prevented Pu'an from helping him. He wanted to savor Chang's embarrassing moment as much as possible. Miraculously, the young monk managed to free himself, but unfortunately he was now in the path of the brothel bouncer. The enormous man was beating savagely anyone that he came across. Left and right, he was clobbering mercilessly in an attempt to reestablish peace in the Lotus. Lao noticed him getting closer and closer to his oblivious classmate. The poor boy had his back turned and had no idea that he was about to get pummeled. He caught a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye and turned around abruptly, just to come face to face with the man who grabbed him by the throat.

**BOUNCER :** I knew that you little bastards were trouble!

Chang was dangling off the floor, being choked to death. He tried desperately, with no success, to pry open the man's fingers from around his throat. When that failed to work, he had to resort to kicking the bouncer in the stomach. Instead of releasing the boy, the man was getting slightly annoyed. In a sudden and violent movement, he slammed poor Chang on the ground, knocking the wind out of him. The young monk knew he was in trouble. His first instinct was to get out of the goliath's way as quickly as possible. On his hands and knees, he tried to scurry away, but the bouncer had no intention of letting him go. The man stood over Chang, gathered all of his strength, lifted his leg and before he could drop it on the boy's spine, Lao leapt through the air and caught him with a swift kick to the chin. The disoriented man fell backwards, taking with him a group of men who were fighting behind him. Lao pulled Chang off the floor, after neutralizing the bouncer.

**LAO :** On your feet Chang!

Lao had Chang and Pu'an by his side, but now he needed the rest of his classmates.

**LAO : **We need to get out of here right now! Shaolin monks, follow me!

The young monks, who were scattered all over the room, heard Lao's command. Immediately they rallied around him and as a unit, all seven battled their way out of the Pink Lotus.

Meanwhile, over at the town square, Master Song was waiting impatiently for his students. After browsing the city market for over an hour, Song was more than ready to head back to the monastery.

**MASTER SONG :** Where are they? They should have been here by now.

The old monk tried to remain calm and waited for another 20 minutes when, finally, Lei came strolling down the street

**MASTER SONG :** Lei, you are here. Where are your brothers?

**LEI :** I don't know, Master Song. I am pretty sure they are making their way back as we speak.

**MASTER SONG :** It does not take this long to grab our supplies. If those boys embarrass me with their shenanigans; I will make their lives miserable at the monastery. I swear this.

Before the monk could blow his top, Li and his group were slowly reaching the square.

**MASTER SONG :** Praise Buddha, you boys are here. Please tell me that Lao and the rest of your brothers are on their way as well.

**LI :** I'm sorry Master Song, but they are not. I have no idea where they are.

Master Song knew immediately that the other monks were up to no good. As he questioned Lei and Li, one man passed by him at break neck speed. The monk only realized something was afoot when a second individual, followed by a third, then a fourth were all headed in the same direction. Soon enough, there were groups of people running down the street, and Li wanted to make sure that Song was paying attention.

**LI :** Master Song, I think…..

**MASTER SONG :** There is no need to say another word. I have a feeling Lao and Pu'an are behind this.

The monks followed the crowd, hoping that they would be led to the whereabouts of their classmates.

The fighting was still raging inside the Pink Lotus. There was so much chaos inside that nobody noticed the slight rumble that shook the foundations of the building. It was quickly followed by an incessant clanging of metal that grew louder and louder, overpowering the pre existing raucous. The young monks were the firsts to observe the armor laded men who were quickly filling up the brothel. When the noise that mimicked an oncoming freight train finally came to a stop, the battling crowd was facing a small battalion. The imperial soldiers were armed to the teeth. They pointed their spears, in one unified motion, in the direction of the patrons. Some of the men were already trying to run away in fear of getting skewered. Finally, the voice of a man could be heard throughout the building as he emerged from behind the soldiers.

**COMMANDER TIEN :** I am Commander Tien, peacekeeper of this province. Before I start arresting you all, I just want to know who is responsible for this mess.

The crowd slowly opened itself as the patrons got out of the way of the commanding officer. Heads turned in the direction of the monks. And without saying a word, they had identified the culprits. Commander Tien knew that the whole situation had gotten extremely complicated when he saw how young the troublemakers were.

Master Song and his students followed the crowd all the way to the Pink Lotus where groups of people were already assembled. The fighting had died down and the imperial soldiers were now evacuating the patrons out of the building. The monks managed to move through the curious mob and were now close enough to notice Lao and the commanding officer engaged in a heated conversation. Master Song immediately went after the boy to give him a well deserved scolding. The old monk jumped in between the boy and the soldier, cutting short whatever they were talking about.

**MASTER SONG :** Lao, where have you been? Are you responsible for this mess? I've had enough of your indiscipline. I am going to give Abbot Woo Ping of full report of your actions. You and your friends will be expelled from Shaolin.

Once he was done with Lao, he then addressed Commander Tien.

**MASTER SONG :** Go ahead sir and arrest them. I will not prevent you from doing your job. I'm pretty sure they all deserve it. Every single one!

The monk gave Chang an angry look. In his eyes, every single student who had ventured in the Pink Lotus, deserved to be punished. The commanding officer was confused by the elder monk's reaction. He took it upon himself to clarify the misunderstanding.

**COMMANDER TIEN :** Arrest them? I don't think so. This boy and his friends are heroes.

Master Song and the other monks were stunned.

**MASTER SONG :** Did you just call them heroes? That's not possible!

**COMMANDER TIEN :** Yes, they are. Your monks have managed to apprehend the bandit Khan and his men. Furthermore, if they hadn't infiltrated the Pink Lotus, we would have never known of Madam Yi's shady operation. Not only was she running a gambling casino in the building, she wasn't paying her taxes to the Emperor.

A few feet away from where the commander stood, Khan, his men, Madam Yi and the bouncer were all seated on the ground with their hands tied.

Master Song was relieved at the news of Lao's innocence, but he was shocked nonetheless. Commander Tien continued to praise the young heroic monks.

**COMMANDER TIEN :** I don't know what you teach these boys, but I have to admit that I am very impressed with their fighting skills and on how well behaved they are. Nonetheless, I sure would like to know why they went into the brothel in the first place.

**MASTER SONG :** Well… I…. It's hard to explain.

The old monk looked embarrassed as he tried to come up with an answer. The officer saw it fit not to press the matter.

**COMMANDER TIEN :** But who am I to judge? I bid you a good day, monk.

Tien rallied his men and they left the scene, taking with them the guilty parties. Lao had a big smile on his face. He was certain that he had managed once again to get out of being reprimanded, until Master Song, who wasn't quite ready to turn a blind eye to the whole incident, grilled him one last time.

**MASTER SONG :** The commander asked a good question. What were men of faith doing inside a brothel? I expect an answer!

The old monk's tone frightened everybody, especially Chang who was regretting his decision to follow Lao into the Lotus. The boy knew that if he got expelled from Shaolin, he would be forced to live on the streets and beg for a living. Tears were already rolling down his face. Lao, on the other hand, was calm and collected. He put a sorry look on his face and delivered a truly inspiring but sad story.

**LAO :** Master Song, we went into the Pink Lotus with good intentions. We know what kind of filth goes on behind those walls. We just wanted to spread our gospel and save some souls. But when we started to preach and point out the sins of the patrons, they got angry and attacked us. We had to defend ourselves.

Song processed the boy's story for a second before hurling his next question at Chang.

**MASTER SONG :** Chang! Is that what really happened?

The boy had a pale look on his face. He wanted to tell the truth, but he knew that if he did, his future and his classmates' would be in jeopardy. Lao, Pu'an and Cho held their breath, waiting for his answer. When Chang saw the desperation in their eyes, he knew what he had to say.

**CHANG :** Yes, it's all true.

Most of the students were floored by the boy's response, but Li was quick to voice his displeasure with what he heard.

**LI :** Master Song, you don't really believe that mess? He's lying.

The old monk had to calm down the boy's flaring temper.

**MASTER SONG :** Now, now, Li. There is no need to get upset. Chang has always been truthful. There is no reason for me to doubt him. Let's try to put this incident behind us and hurry our way back to the monastery.

Lei hadn't said a word during the master's questioning. He waited patiently for him to go deal with other matters before scolding his friend.

**LEI :** Did you completely loose your mind? What would possess you to get on board with these fools? What were you thinking?

Chang was still a little intoxicated from the tea and was having a hard time coming up with answers. Incredibly enough, Lao came to the boy's defense when he heard Lei's rant.

**LAO :** Why don't you ease up on Chang? What is your problem?

**LEI :** You're my problem! You are reckless and all you care about is saving your own ass.

**LAO :** If that was the case, your good friend would have gotten the tar beaten out of him. If you were so concerned about him, your ass should have been by his side. Instead, you chose to go play dress up with Master Song.

Lei, overcome with anger, grabbed Lao by the collar. Surprisingly enough, Lao did not put up a fight. He just stood in place, waiting for Lei to strike.

**LAO :** Are you going to hit me now, Lei? Well, go ahead! I will speak the truth, no matter what. You prance around Shaolin like you're holier than everybody else and now it irks you to see somebody else upstage your holiness.

**LEI :** You don't know what the hell you're talking about.

**LAO :** Yes, I do. Chang is nothing more than a project to you. You treat him like your property. Why don't you be a real friend and let him make his own mind?

Pu'an came running to his friend's aid. The large boy was followed by all the monks who had gone into the brothel. Lei now faced seven boys, including Chang who stood by without saying a word.

**PU'AN :** You better let him go right now!

**CHO :** That's right! Lao saved Chang's ass inside that place. And now you want to take your frustration out on him? You mess with him, you better be ready to take all of us on.

Lei's anger was now muddled with confusion. As much as he wanted to show concern for his friend's well being, he was alienating him, and in the process, making Lao look like a victim. Finally, Chang spoke.

**CHANG :** Let him go Lei, before you get in trouble.

Lei slowly released Lao.

**LEI : **If that's what you want, I will be glad to oblige. I will make sure, next time, not to involve myself in your affairs.

Lei simply walked away and joined the other monks as they followed Master Song. Chang knew that he unwillingly hurt his friend's feelings. He tried desperately to explain himself.

**CHANG :** Please come back, Lei. That's not what I meant.

Before Chang could chase the boy down, Lao held him back.

**LAO :** Let him go, Chang. He just needs to cool off a bit. The truth can be hard for some people to take. He has to learn to deal with it. I promise you by the end of the day, you two will be good friends again.

The women of the brothel, now ownerless, we're trying to figure out what to do next, now that they didn't have Madam Yi to answer to.

**WOMAN 1 :** What are we going to do now? I am not going to live on the streets again.

**WOMAN 2 :** I agree. That's not an option.

The oldest woman of the group immediately took charge.

**OLDER WOMAN :** I have seniority here. I say the Pink Lotus needs to go on, with me in charge of course.

One prostitute quickly objected.

**WOMAN 3 :** What makes you suitable to run this place? I want to nominate myself.

**OLDER WOMAN : **You must be kidding, little girl. You have no experience with money. Lying on your back is probably the only thing that you are good at. I say let's put this to a vote.

As the women continued their heated debate, the Shaolin monks began the slow trek back to the monastery. Cho knew that from this day forward, going back to the Pink Lotus was going to be out of the question. Master Song would make sure of that by accompanying his students wherever they went. The days of letting the young ones break into groups and run around the city streets unsupervised were over. The young boy looked at the Lotus for the very last time. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of Jun, still wrapped up in a blanket, waving at him. Cho could easily make out the sweet message that Jun mouthed from the distance.

**JUN :** I'll be waiting.

Cho smiled at her before he followed his classmates out of the city. The day had one final surprise for the women of the Lotus. As they argued among themselves, Pu'an's mongoose came leaping out the front door of the building and scurried in between their feet. The ladies screamed in terror while the animal disappeared down a street.

The very eventful day ended quietly for the young monks. Once they reached the monastery, hours later, Lao and his band of misfits couldn't stop talking about what had transpired in the brothel. They were especially thrilled to have a new member in their group, the straight-laced Chang. Our hero tried on several occasions to clear the air with Lei, but he found it difficult because Lao and Pu'an would either distract him with a dumb joke or shower him with praises for lying to Master Song. Soon enough, he had stopped trying to engage his friend and was now hanging with the troublemakers. Chang, for once in his life, felt accepted.

Much later, in the dormitory, the young monks were getting settled for the night. Usually the two boys would sleep side by side and talk for awhile before dozing off. But this time, things were different. Lei hid under his blanket and ignored his friend. Chang tried to converse with him one more time.

**CHANG : **Lei, you do know that I wasn't trying to pick sides earlier today. I just didn't want you to get in trouble with Master Song.

**LEI :** Yes, Chang, I do know. But can we talk about this tomorrow. I'm a little tired right now.

**CHANG :** I suppose.

Chang was about to lie down when he heard Lao call out to him.

**LAO :** Hey, Chang! Why don't you come and sleep over here?

**PU'AN :** Come here, Chang! We have a good story to tell you.

The boy felt conflicted. He wanted to join his new friends, but he didn't want to further alienate Lei.

**CHANG :** Lei, you won't mind if I go set my mat next to Lao and Pu'an?

**LEI :** Do what you want. You're your own man.

**CHANG :** Thanks, Lei! I guess we can talk more tomorrow.

Lei didn't say a word. Instead, he tried to find a comfortable spot on his mat. Chang slowly grabbed his things and then joined the two boys.

**LAO :** We have a spot for you right here.

Chang put down his mat on the floor and sat uncomfortably in between Lao and Pu'an.

**PU'AN : **We noticed Lei wasn't paying you any attention. We had to call you over.

**LAO :** That's right! The hero of the day shouldn't be blatantly disrespected.

**CHANG :** Lei has good intentions. He just doesn't like to see people being wronged. But that last comment you made about him and Master Song pushed him over the edge.

Lao and Pu'an couldn't stop themselves from laughing.

**PU'AN :** Come on, Chang. That was a great joke.

**CHANG :** Not really. Why do you say such mean things about Master Song all the time?

Lao was more than willing to explain how he felt about the old monk.

**LAO :** What a question! Have you not noticed the way he carries himself? Song is always fawning over clothes or jewelry. That's no way for a man to act. If he was in the Imperial Army, they would have hung him by his testicles by now. I suppose Shaolin is the only place that would be accepting of his confused lifestyle. Chang, don't tell me that you've never found queer the way he acts?

**CHANG :** I guess he does act strangely at times. But Master Song is a great Shaolin monk.

**LAO :** Listen, Chang. This is a man's world. We don't need any pseudo men…

**PU'AN :** Or women pretending to be men.

**LAO :** …destroying this country. His kind needs to be dealt with. One day, I will tell him that to his face.

Chang really felt uncomfortable when he heard the hate filled words coming out of Lao's mouth. He knew that it was time to change the subject.

**CHANG :** If you two don't mind, I would like to practice my calligraphy before the lights go out.

Pu'an immediately rolled his eyes and threw himself on his mat. He didn't want to be subjected to Chang's boring pastime.

**PU'AN : **This is my cue to go to sleep. I'll see you guys in the morning.

The large boy was already snoring, minutes after lying down on the hard flat bed. In the meantime, Lao watched Chang lay out his writing materials which he had delicately wrapped up in a folded blanket. The boy's small brushes, bottle of ink and his parchments were all familiar to him, but a certain rolled up piece of paper with a golden ribbon tied around it, caught his attention.

**LAO :** What do you have there? It looks kind of familiar.

Chang grabbed the tied parchment and held it up to Lao.

**CHANG :** You've seen this before. Don't you remember? That's the letter that was left with me when the elders took me in.

**LAO :** Indeed, I do remember. I can't believe you've held on to that for all these years.

**CHANG :** That's the only link that I have to my mother. Thanks to this letter, I will be able to find her.

**LAO :** Really?

Chang handed Lao the letter. The boy slowly unrolled it then read it quietly to himself.

**LETTER**

Monks of Shaolin,

I may be nothing more than a servant, but this boy that stands before you is my greatest possession. He is innocent and shouldn't have to endure a life of pain and suffering because of a mistake that I have made. The greatest gift that I can give him is the safeguard of his precious life. And to do so, I must sacrifice mine. If you have any compassion in your hearts, please take in my little Chang and provide him the kind of life that I can only dream of. Bring him up to be a kind and gentle man who respects and values life. Show him that the beauty of this world is much greater than all the horrors that evil men can orchestrate. And I beg of you, please tell my son about me and that I will love him always.

**CHANG :** I have been studying this letter for years and I believe that I am getting closer to finding my mother. So far, this is what I have uncovered. My mother is probably from Southern China. She is educated and may be wealthy.

**LAO :** And you know all of this how?

**CHANG :** Look at the way she used the words, "son" and "love". The elders told me that kind of wording is very common in certain southern provinces. For her to be even able to write this letter, she had to have some formal education. Finally, we both know that ink and paper are hard to come by. Only the well-off can afford them.

**LAO :** I have to disagree with your analysis. She did say that she was a servant. She probably got somebody else to write the letter. You do realize that there are scribes who offer their services to the commoners. There is also a possibility that she stole the ink and paper from a wealthy person she worked for.

**CHANG :** I believe that she made that story up. She only said that to get the monks to sympathize with her plight.

**LAO :** Chang, be realistic. If she was from a wealthy family, what would possess her to abandon you like that? You have to let go of the past and stop filling your head with those fantasies.

**CHANG :** Would you give up hope, if it was your mother?

**LAO :** No, I would not. But my situation is different from yours. At least, I know my mother. You have never seen yours. You don't even know what she looks like. She could be standing right here, right beside you and you would never realize who she is. You must also entertain the fact that she might be dead. This is a wild goose chase, in my opinion.

Chang went completely silent. His heart was filled with sadness when Lao shut down all of his findings and refused to offer him any kind of support. The older boy quickly realized that he was probably a little bit too harsh on his classmate.

**LAO :** Don't look so sad, Chang. I just don't want you to get your hopes too high and end up with a broken heart. You have to understand that things happen for a reason. Sometimes digging into the past and asking questions is not always the best way to go. Now, put your things away and get some sleep.

An old monk was putting out the lanterns in the dormitory as the two boys ended their conversation. The big room went dark slowly and Lao, like most of the young monks, was falling asleep peacefully.

**OLD MONK :** Goodnight my students and pleasant dreams.

Chang lied down reluctantly. He really wanted to get up, escape the monastery and find his mother, just to prove Lao wrong. But he couldn't. He wasn't brave enough or strong enough. All he could do was make a silent promise to himself and to his mother.

**CHANG :** I don't care what anybody says, mother. One day, I will leave this place and we will be reunited again. This I swear.


	7. Chapter 6

Although Lao had succeeded in breaking up the friendship between Lei and Chang, he was now engrossed in a new conflict. Young Li's very public outcry, over the fact that he had once again evaded punishment, had now put the little monk on his list of enemies. Lao had tried on many occasions to get his hands on Li, but unlike Chang, the little boy always remained close to the elder monks. That simple action deterred Lao from taking any action against him. After a couple of weeks of playing cat and mouse with Li, Lao's opportunity to get even came in the form of an overloaded wagon.

It was a bright and sunny day when the wagon in question came to a stop, a few feet away from the main gate of the Shaolin monastery. The lookout perched on top of the perimeter wall was ordering the visitor to identify himself.

**LOOKOUT :** What business do you have here, stranger? We have no knowledge of your visit. You need to turn back.

**MAN ON WAGON :** Please forgive me, kind monk, for coming up here unannounced. I am just a mere trader. Commander Tien advised me to pay you all a visit. He believes that you may be interested in some of my specialty products.

**LOOKOUT :** We have everything that we need already. Come back in a month. We probably could use your services then.

**MAN ON WAGON :** I understand. Can we get at least some water from the kind monks of Shaolin and stretch our legs for a second? My son and I have been traveling for days. We sure would appreciate your hospitality.

The monk had noticed the small boy sitting quietly by the man. He felt sorry for the young traveler who hid under a hat and never said a word while the trader pled his case for entering the monastery. The undecided monk consulted another lookout on how to handle the situation.

**LOOKOUT 2 :** They seem harmless. I guess we can let them in for a minute.

The first monk agreed and gave the signal to open the gate. The doors of Shaolin slowly opened for the visitors, revealing a curious crowd eager to see who was entering the compound. An old ox labored intensely to pull the rocking and rattling wagon to the center of the main courtyard. Master Han who was the highest ranking monk around at the time, decided to meet up with the strangers.

**MASTER HAN :** Good morning, travelers. How can we help you today?

**MAN :** Good morning to you, kind monk. All we need is some water and a chance to relax for a second. We won't take too much of your precious time.

**MASTER HAN :** There is no need to rush. You are welcomed to stay as long as necessary.

**MAN :** Thank you, kind monk. We appreciate your hospitality.

Master Han examined the trader's wagon and inquired about it.

**MASTER HAN :** That's quite a load you have there. What exactly are you toting around?

The man's face suddenly lit up.

**MAN :** I thought you would never ask. Dugong, open up the wagon! Let's show the Shaolin monks what we have to offer.

The boy took off his hat and jumped off the wagon. To Master Han's surprise, Dugong was not a boy at all. He was a midget. His wrinkles and his bearded face were hard to miss as he unlocked compartments from the mobile shop.

**MAN :** We have a variety of things that might interest you all. We have pots, pans, jewelry and exotic linens from the mysterious land of Egypt. Don't be shy master monk, come take a look.

Master Han noticed small cages with live chickens and wild birds. There were also some dried up dead animals hanging by strings on top of the wagon.

**MASTER HAN :** I am sorry, but we have most of this stuff already.

**MAN :** Come on, monk. You haven't seen all of my things. I have a large variety of knives and swords from distant lands. I also have a large collection of fur. I know it gets cold up in these mountains. You better get yourselves some. The winter will soon be upon you all.

Soon enough, the monks started to gather around the trader's wagon. Suddenly a monkey leapt out of it and stood in front of the crowd. Dugong had a rope attached to the animal, so it wouldn't go too far. The little person started to bang on a small drum and the monkey began to dance to the beat. The Shaolin monks have seen monkeys before, but a dancing one was new to them. They clapped and cheered as the agile animal kept them entertained.

Meanwhile, in another section of the monastery, Chang and his classmates were practicing their Wushu movements, under the supervision of Master Yeoh. The master monk was finding it difficult to communicate with his students over the shouting and the music coming from the courtyard.

**MASTER YEOH :** What in the heck is that racket? Don't they know that I have a class to teach over here? You boys, take a break while I go figure out what is going on. Lao, you are in charge until I return.

Most of the tired students sat on the ground. Others, like Lei, left the group to go do other things. Chang watched his friend head for the dormitories by himself. Lao and Pu'an immediately approached the boy before he could follow him.

**LAO :** Hey, Chang! Come here for a second.

**CHANG :** What's going on?

**LAO :** Payback! That's what's going on. Follow us.

Lao and Pu'an walked rapidly across the training area, pushed their way through the other students, and with Chang still following them, they grabbed little Li.

**LI :** What do you want? Let me go before I call the Abbot.

**LAO :** Look around you, stupid. Everybody is on the main courtyard. You have nobody to run and complain to now. Pu'an, flip him!

Pu'an had a good hold on Li and was preventing him from running away. But when Lao gave him the order, he had the boy upside down, holding him up by the ankles. Chang didn't know what to make of the whole thing.

**LAO :** Lately, I have heard that you have been having issues with the special treatment I receive at the monastery. It seems like that I need to remind you that, so far, I am the greatest fighter to ever walk these halls and one day, I will be the chosen champion of the Shaolin. I believe that you owe me an apology.

**LI :** You're nothing but a jerk. I will never apologize to you.

**LAO :** You know, I am very happy that you said that because I really want to make you cry in front of everybody. Bring him over to the rain barrel, Pu'an.

A few feet away from the boys, stood a water barrel that the monks of Shaolin often drank out of, during their long training sessions. Slowly, the two bullies made their way to the large container, while Chang tried to persuade them to let Li go.

**CHANG :** Lao, what are you doing?

**LAO :** What does it look like? I am going to teach that worm a lesson he will never forget.

Lao took the lid of the barrel and Pu'an positioned the little boy over the water.

**LAO :** This is a little technique that the imperial guards use on their prisoners when they interrogate them. Go ahead, Pu'an. Stick him in there.

Pu'an plunged the boy's head into the barrel and held it under for 10 seconds. Already, Li was wiggling violently as he tried to free himself. A small crowd quickly gathered around the four boys and was taking pleasure in watching the little monk get tortured. Lao signaled Pu'an to pull him out of the water.

**LAO :** Now, who is the chosen one of Shaolin? Answer me!

Li tried to catch his breath by spitting out some of the water that got into his mouth and nose.

**LI :** Let me go, you ass!

Lao ordered his friend to plunge the boy one more time. But this time, he had him stay in the water for 20 seconds before he let him up for air.

**LAO :** I am going to ask you one more time. Who is the chosen one of Shaolin?

Li was on the verge of passing out, but he stayed strong and gave Lao a very unwanted answer.

**LI :** You will never be the chosen one of the prophecy. Lei will be!

**LAO :** You want to be a hard ass? Let's see how long you can hold your breath.

Pu'an laughed as he dunked the boy for the third time.

**PU'AN :** I will see you when you wake up.

Something about the horrific scene was starting to get to Chang. The sight of the two boys abusing Li and the other students laughing their hearts out, reminded him of the abuse that he suffered at their hands. He had to put a stop to it.

**CHANG :** Lao, that's enough! You are going to kill him.

LAO : Oh, be quiet. Watch and maybe you will learn something.

**CHANG :** Why are you doing this? I thought you were trying to change your ways. In fact, you are the same old vindictive Lao who enjoys making the weak suffer.

**LAO :** Grow up, Chang! Why are you standing up for this worm that you don't even like? I am going to make sure that he thinks twice before he ever tries me in public again. Hold him down, Pu'an!

**CHANG :** That's enough, I said!

Chang grabbed Pu'an's arm and pulled on it vigorously. Instead of breaking the boy's hold, he only managed to tear off the sleeve of his uniform. Pu'an was so surprised when he saw what Chang did that he immediately let go of Li. The little boy landed miraculously on the ground, instead of falling completely into the barrel.

**PU'AN :** You little bastard! I can't believe you just did that. I am going to kick your ass.

**CHANG :** Touch me and I will tell Abbot Woo Ping what you really have been up to at the Lotus.

**LAO :** No, you won't.

**CHANG :** Call him off! Or I swear I will!

The boy was trying to sound threatening, but Lao could see through his façade.

**LAO :** The mighty Chang is barking out orders now and making threats. You won't say a damn thing, mommy's boy.

**CHANG :** What did you call me?

**LAO :** A mommy's boy is what I said. Maybe this will make clear what I am talking about.

Lao pulled out, from behind his back, a little scroll tied up with a golden ribbon. It was Chang's letter. The bully held the valuable parchment over the boy's head, teasing him with it. Because of his short stature, Chang struggled to grab it out of his hands.

**LAO** (addressing the crowd) **:** Gentlemen, this scroll belonged to Chang's wealthy mother. That's the only thing she left the little bastard when she abandoned him at the monastery. And it's a poor excuse for the reason why she did it. Now, he reads it every night and cries like a baby, before he goes to sleep.

**CHANG :** You're nothing but a backstabber and a liar!

**LAO :** I am no liar. I've always been true to myself. I can't say the same for you. You have constructed this very elaborate lie about your mother, so you can give your life some sort of meaning. All I did was hide my true nature. You were just gullible enough to fall for my fake conversion. I knew if I pretended to be your friend, I would eventually find your weakness and use it against you. As long as I have this, your ass is mine.

The other students were laughing at Chang. At that moment, the boy came to realize that Lao, with his charade, had successfully put an end to his friendship with Lei and had now gained some kind of invisible power over him.

**LAO :** On your knees!

Chang did as he was ordered, as tears came rolling down his cheeks.

**LAO :** Are you going to tell the Abbot?

**CHANG :** No, I will not.

**LAO :** Who is the chosen one of Bodhidharma's prophecy?

**CHANG :** You are. You are, Lao. Just give me back the letter.

**LAO :** You have done well, Chang. But you have one more lesson to learn. When your enemy has you on your knees, he makes the rules not you.

That said, without hesitating, Lao threw the parchment over one of the main walls, down the side of the mountain. Young Chang broke down completely, wailing like a wounded animal as he watched the letter fall more than a hundred feet into nothingness.

**LAO :** You can have your letter now.

The crowd immediately went silent. The laughing and the chuckling stopped when everybody realized that Lao had taken his abuse of Chang way too far. The self proclaimed chosen one did not like the sudden mood change.

**LAO :** Give me a break! All of a sudden you feel sorry for Chang? You all can kiss my ass! Let's go, Pu'an. I am tired of these losers.

Lao kept on cursing as he walked off the training area and he made one final threat to his classmates.

**LAO :** If anyone says a word about this to any of the masters or the Abbot, I will make sure that they pay dearly.

During the whole exchange between Lao and Chang, young Li had caught his breath and managed to pull himself off the ground. He stood inches away from Chang and watched him cry. Surprisingly, he felt neither pity nor gratitude for his sobbing classmate.

**LI :** I don't feel sorry for you. That's what you get for associating with that mongrel.

The broken hearted Chang watched his classmates go about their business and leave him to drown in his sorrow. Nobody wanted to be Lao's next target. Staying away from Chang was probably the best way of preventing that from happening. The boy remained in the center of the training area until every single student had left. After weeping for almost a full hour, Chang's sadness was being overridden with anger. Even if he failed to stand up to Lao, he was going to make sure that he didn't lose the last remaining memory of his mother. The angry boy wiped his tears and slowly got up. He was focused and determined when he climbed over the wall where he last saw his letter.

The precipice, hidden behind the concrete barrier, revealed itself and it took Chang's breath away. The boy refused to be intimidated by the long drop which seemed to go on forever. He was determined to retrieve his letter, even if he had to go down the side of the mountain, all the way to the bottom. Once over the wall, the young monk hugged the massive rock and began his slow descent. He used every nook and cranny at his disposal to secure himself and move his body downward. Ten minutes into his endeavor, his fingers were already throbbing. Chang looked up to see how far he had progressed, only to discover that he had only moved less than three feet from where he started. He was suddenly gripped with fear when he saw the bottomless void eagerly anticipating his fall. Chang, unable to move, shut his eyes and made a silent prayer as he clung to the mountain. When he opened them, he was surprised to see Master San sitting on top of the wall, looking down at him.

**MASTER SAN :** Is committing suicide part of your plan to get even with Lao? I was expecting more from you, Chang.

The boy hid his face in shame and refused to answer his master.

**MASTER SAN :** What do you plan on doing now? Are you going down or are you coming back up? Either way, you're going to have to do something.

**CHANG :** I can't move! Please help me!

**MASTER SAN :** You put yourself in that situation. Now, you need to get your ass out of it. The only thing I can do for you is gather the whole school over here so it can witness your demise. I'm pretty sure everyone could use a good laugh today.

**CHANG :** No! I don't want any of them here.

**MASTER SAN :** Well, pull yourself together and climb!

Chang had no other choice but to go upward.

**MASTER SAN :** There you go. Come on, boy.

As Chang got closer to San, he could hear the monk encouraging him on.

**MASTER SAN :** Keep it up! You're almost there.

With a final push, Chang was able to get close enough for the master to grab his hand and pull him to safety. Once on solid ground, the young monk couldn't stop shaking.

**MASTER SAN :** You did well, Chang. For a minute there, I certainly thought that I was going to scrape your remains from the bottom of the cliff. I am glad you proved me wrong. Sit down now and catch your breath.

Chang's head was spinning uncontrollably. He slowly sat on the dirt floor and managed to remain conscious long enough to hear Master San's series of bizarre questions.

**MASTER SAN :** So, what do you plan on doing now?

**CHANG :** What do you mean, master?

**MASTER SAN :** Are you going to try to kill yourself again over a piece of parchment? Or are you finally going to stand up to Lao?

**CHANG :** I can't fight a fellow classmate. That goes against the rules of Shaolin.

**MASTER SAN :** Your plan then is to remain his punching bag until he leaves the monastery. That would be a dumb decision coming from a person so smart. If you think fate is going to help you out in that manner, you will be sadly disappointed. Lao is never going to get expelled from Shaolin. The elders believe he is the reincarnation of the great Bodhidharma and possibly one of the chosen. They will do everything in their power to keep him here, even when his father comes for him.

**CHANG :** What do you want me to do then?

Master San suddenly yanked Chang off the ground and began to yell angrily at him.

**MASTER SAN :** What's wrong with you, boy? Have you no life or any self esteem left in you? I want you to get angry! I want you to stand up to Lao, put him back in his place and show everybody that he is just a coward in disguise.

**CHANG :** I don't know if I can.

**MASTER SAN :** Yes, you can! I know you have that warrior spirit in you. I saw it when you tried to help Li out.

Master San's revelation caught Chang off guard. The master monk slowly let go of the boy and began to breathe in deeply as he tried to calm himself down. Chang's passive nature had caused him to lose his temper.

**MASTER SAN :** Yes, I saw everything. I didn't intervene because I wanted to know for sure what you were made of. I got my answer. You are strong, Chang. But for some reason, you keep reverting back to your cowardly ways. This is your crossroad. You need to make a stand right now.

Chang didn't need to reflect long and hard on Master San's words of wisdom. The thought of kicking Lao's ass had passed through his mind several times. He always wanted to act on it, but never did because he knew that he wouldn't succeed in doing so. Unlike previous altercations with Lao, this was the tipping point and Chang knew it was time to act.

**CHANG :** I really want to make him pay for the things he put me through, Master San. I really do. If only I was as strong as him, maybe I could.

**MASTER SAN :** Stop hoping and wishing, boy. Take action! Help yourself and fate will be kind to you. Lao may be stronger than you, but he doesn't have a retired general on his side. If you're serious about standing up for yourself and gaining the respect of your classmates, I am more than willing to teach you what I know. The decision has to be yours.

Before Chang could give San an answer, Lei came running towards them. The master had one last piece of advice to share with the boy.

**MASTER SAN :** Not one word of our conversation to anybody. Anybody!

**CHANG :** Yes! Yes, Master San.

Those were the last words the master and the student exchanged before Lei joined them.

**LEI :** Chang, I heard what happened earlier. Lao has gone too far this time. This is it! Either you tell the abbot what he did or I will deal with him. He is a spineless snake in the grass and I will be glad to show his true colors to the entire school.

Chang was glad to see his old friend sticking up for him once again, but before he could say anything, Master San interrupted the conversation.

**MASTER SAN :** There will be no need for you to get involved in this, Lei. Chang told me everything and I will make sure that Lao gets dealt with accordingly. Isn't that right, Chang?

**CHANG :** Yes, master.

**MASTER SAN :** I need to excuse myself, but rest assured that Abbot Woo Ping will be made aware of what happened today.

After waiting patiently for Master San to leave, Lei resumed his conversation with Chang.

**LEI :** Is he really going to take care of Lao?

**CHANG :** So he says.

**LEI :** That's good news. But I have to admit that I let you down. I knew Lao was going to do something stupid and I let it happen. Please forgive me. I should have been a better friend. I should have been there for you.

**CHANG :** There is no need to apologize. It's ok.

**LEI :** No, it is not! That bastard just threw away your mother's letter like a piece of trash. I really feel awful for not stopping it.

**CHANG :** I too am at fault for allowing myself to be duped so easily by Lao and for turning my back on my only true friend.

**LEI :** You were not the only one to fall for his charade. For a minute there, I really started to believe that he had turned over a new leaf. Now, I am glad that he will finally get what is coming to him.

The monastery bell started to ring and the 2 boys knew it was time to join the other monks in the temple.

**LEI :** Come on, Chang. It's getting late. I swear to you that tomorrow, when we get a chance, we will look for your letter.

For Chang, a day that had started terribly was now ending on a positive and hopeful note.

Early the next morning, the young monks were getting ready to go up the mountain. Chang and Lei were especially happy because they were expecting Lao to get in trouble for what he had done the previous day. The incredibly chatty Lao was quiet that morning. He knew that sooner or later Master Fang or Abbot Woo Ping would come for him. Old Master Lo was chaperoning the boys and he wasted no time to get them organized.

**MASTER LO :** Gather around, young ones! Get your gardening tools and let's get a move on.

The students were getting their things when Master San suddenly appeared. Lei smiled at the sight of the monk. He couldn't help sharing his enthusiasm with Chang.

**LEI :** Time to pay the piper!

**MASTER SAN :** Good morning, Master Lo. How are you feeling today?

**MASTER LO :** Good enough to take these boys up the mountain.

**MASTER SAN :** Excellent! Master Lo, your amazing spirit and your eternal youth are truly inspiring.

**MASTER LO :** There's no need for flattery. My meatless diet has played a significant role in my good health. That's how I am able to keep up with these young bucks. Maybe you should try it sometime.

**MASTER SAN :** I will give it a try, one day. But right now, I have important matters to deal with.

**MASTER LO : **What is it, Master San?

**MASTER SAN :** Young Chang and I have some unfinished business to take care of. His future at this very monastery depends on it.

Chang and Lei were flabbergasted. That was not the news they were expecting. Chang took it the hardest as he slowly began to break down.

**CHANG :** This is not right! There must be a mistake.

The other monks couldn't contain their amusement as they watched the boy go over the deep end. Lei tried his best to calm him down.

**LEI :** Take it easy, Chang. He probably wants you to talk to the abbot personally. Don't lose it in front of everybody.

Chang, with his head hanging, left his group and joined Master San.

**MASTER LO :** Let's go, boys. I'm pretty sure that we can take care of the gardening work without Chang.

The disappointed boy watched Master Lo and his classmates leave the monastery. Master San, who stood next to him, knew that he was confused and frustrated with how the situation was being handled. The monk wasted no time to explain his actions.

**MASTER SAN :** What's the matter? You look disappointed. Were you expecting me to show up this morning with Abbot Woo Ping by my side, make a big scene and banish Lao to the Pit? That's exactly what he is waiting for. Knowing him, he was probably ready to give us the runaround with one of his famous excuses. That's a game I am not willing to play.

Chang was well aware of Lao's tricks. Unfortunately, the swift justice that he wanted would have to be put on hold. Master San continued to lecture the boy as they walked towards the west wing of the monastery.

**MASTER SAN :** Do you know what makes a true warrior?

**CHANG :** No, Master San

**MASTER SAN :** A true warrior is able to use both strength and cunning to defeat an opponent. I can understand why one would be afraid to go up against Lao. He has both attributes. But I can't seem to wrap my mind around the fact that your skills are so weak compared to his. You've been at Shaolin longer than he has and you know everything that he knows. Your fighting abilities should have been equal or, better yet, superior to his. Your predicament has become a puzzle that I was determined to solve. After thinking about it over a period of several nights, the answer finally came to me.

Chang wasn't paying much attention to Master San, until he realized that the senior monk had led him to the second most sacred place of Shaolin. The boy stared in amazement at the large double doors that stood before him.

**MASTER SAN :** Do you know what is behind these doors?

**CHANG :** That's the Great Hall of Buddha! This is where the secret chambers of Shaolin are located. Each chamber represents a step made by the great Buddha towards enlightenment.

Master San pushed open the double doors and they revealed a series of smaller doors going down a narrow corridor. Chang couldn't stop expressing his reverence for the sacred area as he followed the senior monk.

**CHANG :** In each chamber, there is an elder who will test any potential candidate who wishes to become a master. Did you arrange for me to go through the chambers? I can't accomplish that feat! Not at my level!

**MASTER SAN :** Don't be foolish, boy! I want to make you strong, not kill you

The duo finally stopped in front of the last wooden door of the hallway.

**MASTER SAN :** This is where we will train. Abbot Woo Ping was gracious enough to let me use this empty room, also known as the 36th chamber, when I told him that I wanted somewhere quiet and private to meditate. Maybe one day, somebody will make better use of this dirty old space.

Once the monks entered the chamber, Master San lit up some torches then he stood imposingly at the center of the room.

**MASTER SAN :** Over here, Chang!

The boy stood quietly in front of his master, eager to start.

**MASTER SAN :** Are you ready to begin? Do you really want to go on with this?

**CHANG :** Yes, Master! I am willing to learn!

Master San slowly began to pace back and forth in front of the boy.

**MASTER SAN :** I've been observing you for quite some time now, Chang. First of all, I had to inquire about your past in order to understand your situation and figure out how best to help you. Like I was saying previously, I have a solution to your problem. And it's right here!

Young Chang was completely caught off guard when Master San's fist landed in his gut. The boy fell to his knees, tried to scream but he couldn't. Instead he began to regurgitate his breakfast.

**MASTER SAN :** You need to learn to embrace pain. It reminds us that we are alive and to appreciate the joys of life. For way too long, the monks of this monastery have been babying you. Ever since they took you in, they've been treating you like an adoptive son, keeping you away from anything harmful. Maybe they felt sorry for you or maybe your cute baby dimples melted their hearts. Ultimately, they raised a spineless boy who is afraid of everything, even standing up for himself. Now, fight that pain and get up!

Chang slowly rose to his feet. His uniform was covered in vomit. His eyes were filled with tears. He was angry.

**CHANG :** Is that your training method? You could have killed me. You truly are insane!

Master San cut the boy's rant short when he landed a swift kick to his chest. The blow was so powerful that it knocked the young monk to the ground. The senior monk then stood over him and stepped on his throat. Pinned under the master's foot, Chang was struggling to free himself.

**MASTER SAN :** What are you going to do when Lao has you on your back like a whore? What are you going to do? Answer me!

Chang tried to push San's foot off him, but after struggling for less than a minute, he completely gave up. The master, unhappy with his student's performance, slowly released him.

**MASTER SAN :** It is clearly evident that you have no more fight left in you. Continuing this exercise would be pointless. Get up and go! Maybe tomorrow, if you are still interested, we can continue with your training.

Chang pulled himself off the ground. Reeling in pain, he ran out of the chamber, without saying a word. Master San felt no remorse as he watched Chang stumble out of the room. The boy's reaction made him question his teaching method and the prospect of a second lesson.

Chang dragged himself out of the building. He tried not to attract any attention to him as he walked slowly across the main courtyard. The young monk was able to find a secluded area on the premises where he would be alone. He had never been beaten so badly by a teacher. Master Fang's use of the baton did not come close to Master San's kick. Hidden behind a wall, Chang was weeping silently until he heard voices coming from the other side of his hiding place. He took a quick peek and noticed two students engaged in conversation while they swept the school grounds.

**STUDENT 1:** Did you hear what happened yesterday?

**STUDENT 2 :** How could you not? Once again, Lao has proven that he is the biggest prankster in the history of this monastery.

**STUDENT 1 :** He got Chang pretty good. I kind of feel sorry for him.

**STUDENT 2 :** You feel sorry for Chang? He is a loser. Can you imagine yourself having to fight side by side with that little twerp? He is a weakling. Nobody cares about his stupid writings. He should do all of us a favor and throw himself off the mountain. I wish I was around when Lao turned him into a weeping baby.

The two monks laughed as they walked off. Chang heard everything. And like the day before, intense feelings of rage started to build up in him. He waited for the boys to disappear before he wiped his tears and abandoned his hiding spot.

Back in the Great Hall, Master San was putting out the torches of the training chamber. The senior monk had done a bit of meditation after Chang left and was now getting ready to rejoin the other elder monks. San was about to put out the last torch lamp when he heard a familiar voice call out his name.

**VOICE :** Master San…

The monk turned around, and in the darkness, he recognized Chang's silhouette. Immediately, Master San had an eerie feeling come over him while he looked at the boy standing in the shadows, as if he was being approached by a strange entity.

**CHANG :** Master San, I want to continue.

**MASTER SAN :** I thought for certain you would give up and report my actions to the Abbot. Apparently, I was wrong.

The senior monk was extremely proud that the boy came back, but worried that he may not fully understand the gravity of his decision.

**MASTER SAN :** If you go down this road, there is no turning back. You must understand that I am a soldier. I don't believe in all that fanciful Kung Fu stuff to defeat an opponent. I was trained to kill any person who stands before me by any means necessary. This may go against everything you were taught at Shaolin, but this is the price that you have to pay if you want to be under my tutelage. Are you sure that you want to continue?

Chang had enough of being bullied, made fun of and humiliated. He saw in Master San a means of gaining the respect of his fellow classmates and standing up to Lao. The determined boy answered emphatically:

Yes!

Many hours later, the dormitory was filled with the bustling of young students preparing their sleeping mats as they settled in for the night. Immersed in conversation, nobody seemed to notice Chang entering the dorm room. He slowly walked by his classmates and took a seat next to Lei who was extremely shocked to see him.

**LEI :** Where have you been all day? Do you realize what time it is?

**CHANG :** I was with Master San.

**LEI :** All day? In the Pit?

Chang did not answer. He simply laid out his mat then he took off his shirt. Lei was completely horrified at the sight of the bruises covering his friend's torso.

**LEI :** Great Buddha! What happened to you?

**CHANG :** Can we talk about this in the morning? I am way too tired.

Chang lied down on his mat and quickly closed his eyes. Lei was baffled. As much as he wanted answers, he had to respect his friend's wish. He let the boy rest and did not press the issue. But before Lei went to bed, he had a few choice words for the secretive young monk.

**LEI :** I don't know what you are up to, but I hope you know what you're doing.

The very next morning, inside the school cafeteria, Lei found his friend a bit more quiet than usual. Chang stood silently behind him as they both waited their turn in line for their breakfast. The young monk still hadn't revealed where and how he got his bruises, and Lei was tired of waiting for an explanation..

**LEI :** What in the hell is going on? You vanished yesterday morning. Then you reappear, later that day, all beaten up and Lao has not been punished. Did I miss something?

**CHANG :** Don't worry about it. Didn't Master San tell you that he was going to handle Lao?

**LEI :** Yes, he did. But it doesn't seem like anything is being done. All I see is a friend who looks like he was attacked by a mob. Did Lao jump you?

**CHANG :** Just let it go, Lei! Do I harass you when you disappear for hours? Master San and I have it under control.

**LEI :** Fine, then! I won't bring it up anymore. But, in my opinion, you and Master San sure have a strange way of taking care of things.

The two boys made their way up to Master Han who was dispensing the food. After giving Lei a scoop of rice, the cook dropped three consecutive servings into Chang's bowl. The boy looked a bit perplexed at the sight of all the rice he was holding.

**MASTER HAN : **Master San wanted me to tell you that your bowl better be clean before you go to the Pit.

**CHANG :** I'm going to the Pit? Why?

**MASTER HAN : **I'm just the messenger. Take it up with San.

Master Han motioned the boy to look behind him. Chang glanced over his shoulder, and there was Master San, waiting at the main entrance of the cafeteria. The senior monk looked impatient.

**MASTER SAN : **I guess you'd better hurry up.

Instead of joining Lei at their usual table, Chang immediately grabbed an empty seat and devoured his breakfast. Some of the other students, including Lei, noticed Chang, sitting by himself, stuffing his face maniacally.

**STUDENT 1 :** What in the hell is wrong with Chang?

**STUDENT 2 :** After what Lao did to him, I think he finally lost it.

Lei watched his friend finish his rice, toss the empty bowl at Master Han and ran towards Master San. The duo then left the cafeteria.

The senior monk went down a very familiar path while the boy flooded him with questions.

**CHANG :** Master San, are we really going to the Pit? Don't you think it might be a little too crowded? What are you going to teach me today?

The master didn't say a word until he reached the cave.

**MASTER SAN :** You're not here to train. You're here to do laundry.

Chang was more confused than ever.

**CHANG :** What does laundry have to do with me getting strong?

Master San remained silent as he led Chang down into the bowels of the mountain. The head monk of the Pit was ecstatic when the two monks made their appearance in the subterranean cavern.

**PIT MONK :** Master San, we've been expecting you! I see you brought us the help we so desperately needed.

**MASTER SAN :** Chang was gracious enough to volunteer his help.

**CHANG :** I didn't volun…..

Before Chang could finish, Master San gave him a menacing look. The boy quickly changed his answer.

**CHANG :** I'm ready to work.

**PIT MONK :** Excellent! Follow me. We have a lot to do.

Chang was about to follow the other senior monk when Master San gave him one final command.

**MASTER SAN :** Make sure, whenever you're done, to come find me in the chamber. I will be waiting.

San then exited the cave, leaving the boy in the care of the Pit monk.

**PIT MONK :** You already know how this place works, Chang. You see all those clothes over there? They need to be rung and hung to dry immediately.

The enormous quantity of laundry that awaited Chang looked like a small mountain. The young monk didn't notice anybody else tackling the pile of clothes and that bothered him.

**CHANG :** So, who's going to help me?

The Pit monk instantly released a deep belly laugh.

**PIT MONK :** Help? You're the help! When Master San told me how enthused you were to work down here, I gave some of my washers the day off. Can you imagine that some of these guys haven't had a day off from this place for over ten years? Now, stop playing around and get to work!

Chang began the long and tedious process of getting the excess water out of the wet laundry. After twisting and squeezing every last drop out of each piece of clothing, he would pass the damp clothes to another monk who would take them out of to be hung and air dried. The young monk worked throughout the day until very late that evening. When all of the laundry was taken care of and the Pit Monk was thoroughly satisfied, a very exhausted Chang was allowed to leave the cave. On his way back to the Hall of Chambers, the boy noticed all of his classmates gathered in the courtyard for their end of day meditation service. Young Chang passed by them as quickly as possible and ran into the West Wing of the monastery. Once inside, he proceeded to the training chamber. He entered the room, only to find it dark and empty.

**CHANG :** Master San, I'm here!

The boy waited patiently for the monk to respond or to show himself, but he never did.

**CHANG : **Master San, this is not funny. If you only knew how bad my wrists and my forearms hurt from washing all those damn clothes, you wouldn't joke around like that. Come on out, Master San. I know you're here. Let's get this over with so I can go to bed and get some rest.

Chang was trying so hard to catch a glimpse of Master San in the darkness that he didn't notice the senior monk creeping slowly behind him. Master San simply drop kicked the boy and unleashed a flurry of kicks on him. Rolling defenselessly on the ground, Chang tried his best to protect his face and to get back on his feet, but one good kick to the ribs sent shockwaves throughout his body and put him in the fetal position.

**MASTER SAN :** Do you know what your second biggest problem is? You're a whiner! Every time things don't go your way, you would rather complain about it, instead of doing something. When you walked into the chamber and noticed that I wasn't there, the first thing you did was to relate how hard your day was and how your hands hurt. Get over yourself! You haven't endured real hardship or felt real pain yet.

Master San took one last look at Chang, just to make sure he was still conscious.

**MASTER SAN :** That's it for today. Tomorrow, your training begins. See yourself out.

Chang slowly rolled over on his back, but stayed on the ground as he listened to Master San exit the room. The young monk cried while he stared at the large Buddhist symbol that decorated the ceiling above him. The senior monk's unorthodox method of training had the boy in such a state of dismay that he wanted to give up. But he wasn't going to do that because he wanted revenge way too much. And the knowledge inside Master San's head was probably the only way for him to get it. If losing his life was the price he had to pay to achieve that goal, he was ready to put it on the line. For Chang, it was do or die.


	8. Chapter 7

Chang's training continued the following day. And like the previous morning, the boy was plucked from his daily duties, in front of his snickering classmates, by Master San. The senior monk acted extremely upset with Chang and made sure to let everybody know that the boy was being punished for something he had allegedly done wrong again. By day three, the young monk figured out his master's deception and allowed himself to be escorted off with no objections. An hour later, the duo was at the bottom of mount Shaoshi, looking up at the monastery.

**CHANG :** What are we doing way down here, my master? Why aren't we training in the chamber today?

**MASTER SAN :** I just noticed you have another problem. You just can't seem to shut up! I have something very special in mind for you today. If my bearings are correct, I think this is probably where your mother's letter landed. Feel free to look around for it.

Chang was ecstatic. He thought Master San was giving him a break from the last two days of intense training he put him through.

**CHANG :**Thank you, Master. Thank you.

The young monk looked frenetically around some bushes and under a few boulders. His enthusiasm started to fade slowly away as his search proved to be unsuccessful.

**MASTER SAN :** No luck? I searched the area and I couldn't find it either. Do you know what that means?

**CHANG :** No, master.

**MASTER SAN :** Your letter is probably stuck somewhere on the side of the mountain. You should climb it and make sure.

**CHANG :** You want me to climb the mountain? That's crazy! It will take me all day.

**MASTER SAN :** If I remember correctly, a few days ago, you were about to throw yourself off its side. I think this is a great opportunity for you to look for your letter and to get some exercise in the process. Go ahead and start climbing. I will be waiting for you at the monastery.

Chang couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stood there, staring at the enormous rock, while Master San made his way back to Shaolin.

**MASTER SAN :** You better get a move on. I don't plan on waiting all day for you.

**CHANG **(thinking to himself) **: **This is insanity! I'm going to get myself killed if I do this. Great Buddha, give me strength.

Chang grabbed the first protruding piece of rock that he could find, made sure it was well embedded in the mountain then hoisted himself off the ground. The young monk began his long and slow ascension.

It took Master San another hour to reach the monastery and once there, the senior monk took care of his daily responsibilities. Because he knew that it would take Chang awhile to make it up to Shaolin, he went about his day like it was any other. After teaching his class, having dinner and meditating, he then went to the training chamber where he waited patiently for the boy. Minutes slowly turned into hours as the monk sat quietly in the large room, expecting Chang to show up. The boy remained absent until very late in the afternoon. Finally, when the sun began to set in the horizon, San started to worry. He immediately left the Hall of Chambers and ran to the very spot where Lao and Chang had their last altercation. The monk stood over the wall where he had saved Chang from falling to his death, looked down and noticed nothing. The young monk was nowhere to be seen. Master San wanted to panic, but his first instinct was to yell out for the boy.

**MASTER SAN :** Chang! Are you down there, Chang?

The senior monk heard the boy answer him back.

**CHANG :** Yes, master! I am here.

**MASTER SAN :** Where exactly are you? I can't see you.

CHANG : I'm stuck, Master San. There is a huge boulder in my way. I don't know if I can hold on any longer.

**MASTER SAN :** Just stay calm, son. I will get you out of this.

San quickly ran to the monastery's storage room, grabbed some rope and ran back to the boy's rescue. A few minutes later, the terrified young monk, holding on for dear life, heard the master call out to him again.

**MASTER SAN :** Chang! I have some rope! I am about to toss it down to you! Once you get it, tie it around your waste and I will pull you up!

Soon afterwards, the young monk was glad to see the cord dangling next to him. He quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around him.

**CHANG :** Go ahead, Master San! I am ready! Pull me up!

Master San began to hoist the exhausted and terrified boy upward. Soon enough, he had the young monk over the wall and pulled him safely into the monastery grounds. Chang threw himself on the dirt floor and remained there until he was able to catch his breath. Soon afterwards, Master San helped him get back on his feet.

**MASTER SAN :** I can't believe you stayed down there this long. How far up did you get?

**CHANG :** I'm not quite sure. I climbed until I was unable to continue.

**MASTR SAN :** Why didn't you go back down? Are you trying to kill yourself?

**CHANG :** I don't want to disappoint you, Master San. And I don't want you to stop training me.

Master San was extremely proud to hear the boy utter those words. He knew then that young Chang was serious about his training.

**MASTER SAN :** Come on, Chang. Let's get you cleaned up.

The senior monk was about to pat Chang's shoulder when, suddenly, the boy jumped backwards with a frightful look on his face.

**MASTER SAN :** What's the matter with you?

**CHANG :** Usually, after you make me do some type of crazy exercise, you beat the crap out of me. I was just preparing myself.

**MASTER SAN :** I see. Don't worry; I don't plan on beating the crap out of you today.

Chang felt reassured when San told him that. As he readied himself to head back to the dormitory, Master San suddenly slapped him on the head.

**MASTER SAN :** But I am going to hit you upside the head for almost killing yourself.

The blow stunned the boy. He held the back of his head in pain and watched the monk go to his sleeping chamber. Before Master San turned in for the night, he had one more thing to say to his pupil.

**MASTER SAN :** By the way, you did well today.

Instantly, Chang's frown turned into a smile when he heard the senior monk's words of encouragement. Now, he was more determined than ever to continue with his training, and he vowed to give it his all.

The next six months proved to be grueling for young Chang as Master San put him through a series of physically demanding exercises. San had the boy on a very rigid schedule. Every training session would begin with Chang doing push-ups. The senior monk's version had an exaggerated number of repetitions and sometimes, he would put a large stone on the boy's back, just to make the exercise much more intense. After push-ups, Chang underwent a series of tasks that Master San had tailored specifically for him. They consisted of anything that the senior monk could come up with. One day, he would order the young one to the Pit where he would tend to the laundry for hours. The next, San had him hard at work behind the monastery, carrying enormous pieces of rock from one spot to another. With each stone weighing somewhere close to fifty pounds, it took Chang a full day to restack all of them. The day after that, the senior monk would attach a small wagon to his pupil, take a seat in the back, then order the boy to take him to the nearby city and then back to Shaolin. Just like the push-ups, every week, Master San would make the exercise much more difficult by adding more stones to the buggy. Lastly, let us not forget the ever so challenging mount Shaoshi that the young monk had to climb once a week, until he could reach the summit without getting any assistance. A day of training under Master San wouldn't be complete if the senior monk didn't engage Chang in hand to hand combat. The fight was always one sided as the young monk, exhausted from his daily trials, was unable to fight back. Like the first day he went up against his master, Chang got pummeled.

Master San's training of Chang had to remain under the radar. In order to achieve this, he would take the boy away, right before his daily chores at the monastery. When it was time to take care of the school grounds, to go get supplies or to work in the fields, the young monk was never around. But the senior monk always made sure to let him get as much martial arts practice as possible with the other masters. During those instances, San would wait until nightfall, creep into the dormitory, wake Chang up and take him to the training chamber where they would go over his Kung Fu techniques. Lei was the first person to notice the odd pattern in Chang's attendance. He also witnessed the many nights when his bruised and battered friend would enter the dormitory and collapse on his sleeping mat. Our young hero would alleviate his fears by assuring him that it was all part of his big plan to get back at Lao. It didn't take too long for Chang's two nemeses to weigh in on his sudden bad fortune.

**PU'AN :** Did you notice that Master San is punishing the heck out of Chang? It seems like everyday he is getting in trouble for something.

**LAO :** Who cares? He probably deserves it. I am glad to see that San has finally come to his senses and is treating Chang like the loser that he is. Mediocrity shouldn't be tolerated and the less fortunate need to be reminded of their insignificance. The only way to get people like Chang to accomplish anything is to whip them into submission. If you show them compassion, they will stay in the muck like pigs.

The two boys laughed as they watched Chang drag a wagon behind him, with Master San in it.

Six months into the training, finally there was a breakthrough. It happened one afternoon when Chang was practicing on a wooden dummy under the watchful eye of Master San. The senior monk was not pleased with the boy's performance and was pushing him to do better.

**MASTER SAN :** Come on, Chang! You can hit that piece of wood harder than that. What's wrong with you today? I've seen girls hit harder than you.

Chang winced every time he landed a punch on his inanimate adversary. He tried to continue the exercise, but he had to stop because his fists were throbbing in pain.

**MASTER SAN :** Why are you stopping for? I don't remember ordering you to stop practicing.

**CHANG :** I am sorry, Master San. I cut my hands the other day when I was climbing the mountain. It hurts every time I punch the dummy. Can I take a break?

**MASTER SAN** : I have a better idea. Why don't you take your ass back to the dormitory? I am so tired of your constant complaining. Get your sorry ass out of my sight! Cursed be the day that I agreed to train this loser!

The angry and frustrated master was about to walk away when suddenly he heard the boy yell out in anger.

**CHANG :** I am not a loser! I am sick and tired of you constantly putting me down. Whatever I do is never good enough. You have been treating me like a slave for months now and I have yet to learn anything from you. Honestly, you can take your stupid training and shove it. I am done!

Now, it was Chang's turn to get upset. He went after the senior monk, swinging his arms violently in protest and accidentally chopped off one of the limbs of the wooden dummy. The distraught boy did not realize what he had done, but Master San quickly took notice of his pupil's incredible feat. San, with a smile on his face, approached the boy and grabbed the arm that broke the wooden man. He then held it up firmly and examined it. The many months of washing and ringing the laundry in the Pit had incredibly strengthened the boy's forearms. There was no apparent sign of bruising or any broken bones. The senior monk was impressed.

**MASTER SAN :** Well done, son. You must have learned something because the old Chang wouldn't be able to do that. Take the rest of the day off and heal yourself. Tomorrow, we will continue with your training.

Master San went about his business and left behind an amazed Chang who was starting to understand what just took place. He first examined the wooden man and the chopped off limb, then he made sure the master was completely gone, before he grabbed his throbbing forearm and let out a tiny whimper. The pain shooting in it was almost too excruciating, but he managed to remain strong and ride out the unpleasant sensation.

A few weeks later, one afternoon, Master Yeoh was done with his Wushu class and was on his way to the Shaolin temple to discuss important matters with Abbot Woo Ping when he suddenly got distracted by disjointed conversation coming from behind some hedges. Curiosity got the best of him and he decided to investigate. He went behind the tall foliage, followed a short path which took him behind the monastery and unsuspectingly walked into a small clearing where Chang was practicing with a staff. Master San was also present; he was supervising the exercise. The young monk startled by Master Yeoh's arrival, immediately stopped what he was doing.

**MASTER YEOH :** Chang, what are you doing back here and why aren't you running errands with your classmates?

Chang wasted no time to apologize and tried to make up an excuse.

**CHANG :** I am sorry, Master Yeoh. I can explain… I was just showing Master San the fighting techniques that I have learned recently.

**MASTER YEOH :** It's good to know that you are taking your Kung Fu training seriously, but you are supposed to be in punishment. This doesn't look like any type of punishment that I am accustomed to.

**CHANG :** I…

Master San finally decided to cut in.

**MASTER SAN :** That's enough, Chang. Master Yeoh has caught us red handed. There is no need to lie.

**MASTER YEOH :** What are you talking about, San?

**MASTER SAN :** I have been training Chang for almost a year now. I am trying to bring up his Kung Fu skills and make him a better fighter.

Master Yeoh's face was expressionless when he heard his colleague's confession. He then rolled his eyes.

**MASTER YEOH :** Whatever you say. Just make sure Chang takes care of his chores and not horsing around like this. It's not fair to the other students.

That said, Master Yeoh took leave of the two monks.

**MASTER SAN :** Well, that's not the reaction I was expecting.

**CHANG :** Are you really surprised? Yeoh is not going to take you seriously because everybody already thinks you're crazy.

**MASTER SAN :** Really? I thought I was labeled as the silent tough type with the dark past. I'm a bit disappointed.

**CHANG :** The elders don't talk much about your past and you don't either. Why?

**MASTER SAN :** My past is something that I try to forget. It was a different time and I was a different person.

**CHANG :** Is it because you killed a lot of people in the army?

**MASTER SAN :** I've wiped out entire villages in the name of the Emperor, and I never gave a second thought about it. Man, woman and child fell under my sword. Back then, if I had known that the death and destruction, I helped spread across this land, would someday come knocking at my door; I would've been more merciful towards my victims. Apparently, a rebellion had been brewing against the empire, and the orchestrators of the mutiny committed themselves to murder anyone who supported the royal family. Because I was deemed too loyal to the Emperor and would be impossible to convert, I had to be eliminated. I should have died that night with my family, but I wasn't home. Instead, I was with my mistress. I remember coming home and finding my wife and my sons covered in blood, with their throats slit. That night, I did go insane. I went back to my camp and murdered those bastards. I probably would've killed my entire battalion if I had the chance, but fate had other plans. I must have blacked out during my bloodlust because I couldn't remember how I ended up somewhere in the countryside, covered in blood, beaten and stabbed multiple times. I simply got up and started walking. I wasn't quite sure where I was headed, but I walked until I ended up at the monastery. I probably looked like a wild man when I got here, but the monks took me in anyway. I've been at Shaolin ever since, trying to make sense of my life and looking for some sort of absolution for my sins. One can witness many horrific scenes, even cause a lot of pain, and feel nothing, but when the tables are turned, it can be a very humbling and life changing experience.

Master San looked like he was lost in the moment, transported back in time and reliving the horrific story as he related it to Chang. And just like that, he snapped out of it, with tears in his eyes.

**MASTER SAN :** That's enough about me. We need to focus on your training. Get your staff and start over.

Chang knew that he had gotten San to talk about a dark moment in his life and he felt bad for him. The young monk quickly obeyed his mater, hoping that the training would take his mind off the terrible memories and cheer him up a bit.

The following months, Chang was starting to get stronger. The push-ups became easier. The heavy stones got a bit lighter. He was slowly getting faster as he pulled San's overloaded wagon from Shaolin to the big city. The mountain, he had trouble climbing, became less threatening and easier for him to scale. In the pit, the young monk had doubled the load of clothes that he usually washed in a day. Gone were the days when he would emerge out of the cave, exhausted. The one-sided bouts that took place between him and Master San were now full-blown sparring matches where young Chang refused systematically to be beaten. Every time the senior monk knocked him down, Chang would get right back up and attack him head on. One after another, Chang was conquering San's challenges. The young monk was doing hundreds of push-ups with ease. He climbed the mountain, in record speed, without any help. He tossed the heavy stones located behind the monastery like pebbles. He managed to pull San's wagon effortlessly, until the master was unable to put any more rocks, or other things, in it. By the end of the year, Master San was forced to recognize that Chang, now 15, had surpassed all of his expectations.

Late one night, in the chamber, the master was sitting comfortably on a mat while Chang practiced his Kung Fu. The frail and insecure boy was now replaced by a fearlessly headstrong warrior with a physique that looked like it was carved out of stone. The boy exuded grace and strength with every move. Master San couldn't contain his pride

**MASTER SAN :** That's enough for today, young one. You have taken all of the knowledge that I had to offer. Right now, there is no more that I can teach you. This will be unfortunately our last session.

**CHANG :** But Master, I feel like there is much more that I need to learn.

**MASTER SAN :** Not from me, Chang. I used my experience as a soldier to make you resilient and to conquer your fears. You always had the potential. I knew it. You just needed the right person to come along and to give you a challenge. Some days, I had my doubts. But in the end, you turned out to be a pleasant surprise. Words cannot express how proud I am of you.

**CHANG :** Thank you, Master San. I will be forever in your debt.

After bowing down to his master, Chang grabbed his shirt and prepared t to leave the chamber.

**MASTER SAN :** Before you go, I have one last favor to ask of you.

**CHANG :** Yes, master San. I am ready to do it, whatever it is.

**MASTER SAN :** Do not fight Lao! Do not attack him! What ever he does or says to you, just ignore it and walk away.

**CHANG : **What? After teaching me to fight back and to stand up for myself, now you want me to cower from him? I don't understand.

**MASTER SAN :** I know what you are capable of. I have seen you do things that have amazed me and made me question my own abilities. Fighting Lao will only result in your expulsion from Shaolin. You are a kind and gentle soul. This cruel world needs more people like you to spread the message of Buddha. Don't throw your goodness away over the likes of Lao.

**CHANG :** What about all of the things he has done and keeps getting away with?

**MASTER SAN :** Don't worry about Lao. Nobody is immune to Karma. Eventually she will catch up with him. Now, you've heard my request. If you respect me and are truly indebted to me like you claim, you will obey.

**CHANG :** Yes, master. I will do as you wish.

**MASTER SAN :** Good. Now, be gone and let me smoke my pipe in peace.

Chang walked out of the 36th chamber, angry. He slowly made his way back to the dormitory as he played over and over what Master San had ordered him to do. Suddenly, he had a brilliant idea. He found a way to get around his master's wish. If he couldn't go looking for a fight maybe he could get the fight to come to him.

The very next day, Chang put is diabolical plan into action. Since sunup, he had been watching Lao, waiting for the right moment to antagonize him. The young monk's opportunity came during Master Yen's physical training class. After putting his students through a series of demanding exercises, the senior monk was ready to put an end to his training session.

**MASTER YEN :** You boys did great today. I see a big improvement in a lot of you. Let's finish this class with some good old-fashion push-ups

The entire class let out one big sigh. Everybody was hoping to be dismissed and not subjected to any more exercises. Master Yen could hear most of the boys whining as they positioned themselves on the ground.

**MASTER YEN :** Come on! 100 push-ups! Go!

Master Yen kept a close eye on the class, just to make sure that everybody had perfect form and was moving at the same pace.

**MASTER YEN : **Let's go! Let's go! One… Two… Three. Use those arms.

A minute into the exercise, after the 30th push-up, the weaker students, like Li, began to give up. When they were unable to continue, they would pull themselves off the ground and quickly get in formation, waiting for their stronger classmates to finish. Around the 50th repetition, the intermediate students were next to tire. Slowly their arms buckled and they ended up quitting as well. Pu'an and a handful of students were among that group.

**MASTER YEN :** It's time to separate the boys from the men. But hold on! What do we have here?

The senior monk had five students left, still trying to hit the 100th mark, but among them was Chang who would usually quit after 30 push-ups. The young boy was next to Lei, matching his friend's pace. 

**MASTER YEN :** What in the heck is this? Young Chang is trying to hang with the big boys! I am at a loss for words.

After the 80th push-up, only three students remained: Lao, Lei and Chang. Lao was a few feet away from the two friends and was a bit astonished at the sight of Chang. Usually, he only had to worry about Lei, but this time, the young monk's presence was complicating everything. Around the 90th repetition, the entire class got into the intense competition. Some were cheering Lao and others were encouraging Lei, but only Master Yen was on Chang's side.

**MASTER YEN :** I don't know what kind of magic you're using, but don't you dare quit on me now, Chang!

At the 95th push-up, all three boys were struggling to push themselves off the ground. But the pain was more apparent on Lei's face as his arms would shake violently under his body. Lao was struggling as well. He looked over his shoulder just to see how his opponents were doing. He couldn't believe that Chang was still in the race. Being beaten by Lei was acceptable to him, but a defeat at the hands of Chang was unconceivable. Lei had to dig deep in order to complete the 97th push-up. He gave it his all and just couldn't do any more. The boy fell to the ground, exhausted and in pain. Now, only Chang and Lao remained.

**MASTER YEN :** Chang and Lao are going head-to-head?! This is truly unbelievable.

Lao pushed himself to his limit, yelling out his last remaining push-ups.

**LAO :** 98!... 99!... 100!

Once Lao hit 100, he practically threw himself on the ground, panting and sweating uncontrollably. He was proud to have completed the exercise, but his victory was short-lived when he noticed Chang was still going, cheered by his fellow classmates.

**MASTER YEN** : You got two more left, Chang. Give me that 100!

The young monk slowly went up and down, successfully completing the 100 push-ups. Instead of joining his classmates, Chang paused for a minute, caught his breath and suddenly, resumed the exercise. He wanted to prove a point and he made that clear when he counted each subsequent push-up for the crowd.

**CHANG :** 101, 102, 103, 104 and 105!

Everybody was floored when Chang finally put an end to the exercise. He did not fall to the ground or yell out in pain like his predecessors. He simply rose to his feet and breathed calmly. Master Yen was impressed.

**MASTER YEN :** What a performance! I am shocked. I can't believe what I just witnessed. The weakest student of this class has managed to shame everybody, including the mighty Lao.

The senior monk wasted no time to get on the star pupil's case.

**MASTER YEN :** And Lao, what happened? Are you slacking off on your training?

Lao, completely exhausted, was trying to make sense of Chang's sudden might, but he saw red when the boy decided to comment on him.

**CHANG :** Master Yen, I think he is just a victim of his own hype.

There were a few chuckles at Lao's expense and Yen immediately put an end to them.

**MASTER YEN :** This is no laughing matter. I am a bit disappointed to see that some of you have succumbed to laziness. You should be moving forward in your training, not falling back. It's time to take your exercises seriously and I hope that in our next session, I get to see more extraordinary performances like Chang's. Now, class dismissed.

The students were about to go to their next class when Master Yen called out to Chang in front of everybody.

**MASTER YEN :** Hey, Chang! You did great! You've been trained well.

Chang fell empowered and validated by the monk's congratulatory words. Master San's year of training was starting to pay off. His luck was changing and the respect that he craved for so badly was finally in reach. In the midst of all the praise that he was receiving, something caught his attention. What did Master Yen mean by "you've been trained well"? Chang wanted to question the senior monk's compliment, but he had to set his suspicions aside for the time being, so he could bask in his new found glory. While our hero received accolades from the less popular students, his downfall was secretly being plotted by Lao, Pu'an and Cho.

**CHO :** Wow! I can't believe Chang beat you like that.

Lao immediately gave the small monk a nasty look.

**CHO :** I meant to say that you let Chang beat you. There is no other explanation for what he did.

**PU'AN :** It was a fluke! I'm pretty sure that he was just able to pace himself or something. I am willing to bet that he can't pull that stunt twice.

**LAO :** You both need to shut up! It's pretty evident that Chang has been planning this for quite some time now. You just don't wake up one day and decide to squeeze out a hundred push ups. He's been practicing. I think it's time we cut good old Chang down to size before his head gets too big.

Meanwhile, Lei wanted answers, and he was bombarding Chang with a lot of questions.

**LEI :** What the hell was that about?

**CHANG :** What do you mean?

**LEI :** You know what I mean. How did you become a badass Shaolin master overnight?

Chang smiled.

**CHANG :** I am not a badass Shaolin master. And it did not happen overnight.

**LEI :** Come on, Chang. What in the heck is up with you?

**CHANG :** I will tell you, but you have to promise not to say a word to anybody.

**LEI :** I promise! Now, just tell me.

**CHANG :** I've been training with Master San for the past year. That's how I've gotten stronger.

**LEI :** Are you serious? I knew something was up. The bruises, the mood swings and the unexplained absences, it all makes sense now. I should have figured it out. What did Master San teach you?

**CHANG :** Just to stand up for myself. I am not afraid anymore. San put me through hell with his army training, but I'm glad that he did. Now, I have the means and the knowledge to shut Lao down for good. I am going to enjoy kicking his ass

**LEI :** You just can't do that. You're going to get yourself expelled.

**CHANG :** Don't worry, I have it all planned out. I'm going to harass the hell out of him until he looses his temper and attacks me. And when he does, I will be the last person he ever pushes around.

Chang had his fists clenched while he talked. Lei could sense the anticipation building in his friend.

**LEI :** You can't antagonize Lao like that. You wouldn't be any different from him. Think about all the times he harassed you and the other students. Do you want to go down to his level?

**CHANG :** Why not? It seems to work for him. I am ready to give him some of his own medicine.

**LEI :** You have to slow down, Chang. We need to put our heads together and show the elders Lao's true nature.

**CHANG :** Let's be serious! How many times have we tried to tell those old fools about Lao? For years now, they have turned a blind eye to his misdeeds. I am tired of trying to convince them. Like Master San said, they consider him to be the chosen one and they are afraid to anger him or his father. I am taking matters into my own hands and when I'm done shaming him, the elders will realize how foolish they were for even considering the jerk to represent Shaolin.

**LEI :** I understand where you're coming from, but we have to stick together and come up with a different way to take Lao down. Just promise me that you'll hold off for right now and give me some time to come up with a different plan.

Lei tried very hard to deter Chang from going after Lao, but the young monk wasn't having it. He stopped dead in his tracks, refusing to accompany his friend to their next class. Lei quickly realized that Chang was not by his side.

**LEI :** What are you doing? Let's go! Lei-Fei is waiting on us.

**CHANG :** Go ahead, Lei. I need to think about what you said for a minute.

**LEI :** Okay then, but you better hurry up.

Lei disappeared with the other students while Chang remained by himself, pacing back and forth as he tried to calm down. When he finally stopped walking in circles, he noticed a small mound with several ants carrying some food into their nest. The struggling insects gave the boy an idea.

**CHANG :** Maybe Lei is right. Working together is probably the best way to go.

Later that night, while all the young monks slept peacefully, two students were wide awake with revenge on their minds. Lao sat up on his mat and made sure that everybody in the dormitory was asleep, and then he signaled Pu'an to follow him. The two bullies left their area and crept quickly towards Chang's. Once again, the cover of night proved to be a great asset for their nocturnal assault on the unsuspecting boy. Lao and Pu'an were now standing over Chang as he slept hidden, underneath his covers. And right next to him was Lei. After they made sure that the two boys were in a deep sleep, they sprung into action. They grabbed Chang's cover and yanked it off him, only to uncover a bunch of laundry.

**PU'AN :** What in the hell is this? Where the heck is he?

**LAO :** He must have known that we were coming for him. Just grab his uniform. That's all we need for right now.

**PU'AN :** There is nothing here but a bunch of drapes.

**LAO :** Keep it down and put the covers back. Chang is on to us. From now on, we need to be more inventive to catch the little bastard.

The two boys hurried back to their sleeping mats, disappointed. Unbeknownst to them, Chang was perched silently on top of the rafters of the dormitory, observing them in the dark.

Early the next morning, Lei was awakened by his good friend Chang.

**CHANG **: Wake up, Lei. It's time to get up.

**LEI :** Why are you up so early? Has the school bell rung yet?

**CHANG :** No, it has not. I just didn't want to miss the show.

**LEI :** Show? What are you talking about?

Suddenly, there was a shriek that woke up every single monk in the dormitory. It even shook the drowsiness out of Lei.

**LEI :** Great Buddha, what's going on now?

The screams were coming from Lao who had jumped off his sleeping mat and began to roll on the ground.

**LAO :** Son of a bitch! They're biting me! Get them off me!

Pu'an was desperately trying to help Lao, but found himself a bit overwhelmed by his friend's invisible ailment. The other students gathered around Lao as he frantically swatted and scratched away at himself.

**LAO :** Somebody put ants in my sleeping mat and they're all over me. Son of a bitch!

Pu'an quickly uncovered hundreds of angry fire ants crawling all over Lao's bed sheets. The fresh dirt scattered around with the insects was proof that they had been planted by somebody. The comical scene instantly turned serious when Master Fang walked into the dormitory. The senior monk was expecting to find a room full of sleeping students; instead he was met with smiling faces and his protégé on the floor, in complete agony.

**MASTER FANG :** What is the meaning of this?

**PU'AN :** Somehow ants got into Lao's sleeping mat.

**LAO :** No! No! Somebody put them there.

**MASTER FANG** : Are you sure about that?

**LAO :** Yes! I am sure, damn it!

Fang immediately went on the offensive, questioning Lao's classmates.

**MASTER FANG :** Who is responsible for this?

The terrified students gave the monk no answer. Lei, in the meantime, couldn't figure out who played the mean spirited joke on Lao, but when he saw the grin on Chang's face, he could only come to one conclusion.

**LEI :** Chang, tell me you had nothing to do with this.

**CHANG :** Of course I did.

**LEI :** Why, Chang? You are going to get all of us in so much trouble.

**CHANG :** Be quiet and let me savor this moment.

**LEI :** I hope you realize that Lao and Fang will go on a rampage because of this. They won't rest until they find the culprit.

**CHANG :** You worry too much. I have it all planned out.

Back in the center of the large room, Master Fang was still waiting for the guilty person to come forth.

**MASTER FANG :** If I don't find out who is behind this sick joke, I will punish all of you.

There was still no answer, and that angered Fang. But before he could take any action on the young monks, Lao let out a deep moan.

**LAO :** Damn it, it burns!

Master Fang was forced to focus on his pupil.

**MASTER FANG :** Pu'an, help your friend to the infirmary and have Master Yu take a look at him.

As Pu'an escorted Lao away, Master Fang gave the room full of students a stern warning.

**MASTER FANG : **When I find the one behind this nasty prank, I will make him regret ever setting foot at Shaolin.

The monk barked out one last order before exiting the building.

**MASTER FANG :** Get yourselves ready! It's time for morning meditation. And whoever gets to the courtyard last, will answer to me.

The students got dressed quickly and ran out the door.

Chang was hoping that Lao's unfortunate accident would provide him and his classmates a drama free day, but that wouldn't be the case. An hour later, after morning meditation, the bully reappeared while the young monks were having breakfast in the cafeteria. The look on his face said it all. He was angry and out for blood. He grabbed his bowl of rice and took a seat next to Pu'an. He didn't seem to be too concerned with his breakfast because he hardly touched it. Instead, he was probing the large room, trying to figure out who had pranked him. Sitting a few feet away, at a different table, Lei and Chang were observing Lao and they noticed the beginnings of a rash on his neck. While everybody tried not to make eye contact with the angry boy, Chang stared at him, hoping that he would look his way.

**LEI :** You see what you've done now? You've made him completely paranoid.

**CHANG :** And I'm enjoying every minute of it.

Suddenly, Lao and Chang's eyes met. The young monk didn't even try to look away. He smiled at Lao and pretended to scratch the side of his neck. Chang's gesture involuntarily caused Lao to reach for his rash. The bully stopped himself when he realized that the boy was mocking him. He jumped out of his seat and headed in Chang's direction. 

**LEI :** Oh no! Here he comes.

Lao was now at the boy's table with his face beet red. Lei immediately tried to intervene.

**LEI :** You better slow down, friend. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself in your state of health.

**LAO :** Shut up, Lei! This doesn't concern you.

**CHANG **(smiling) **:** What's wrong, Lao? Can I help you with something?

Lao went around the table and wedged himself in between the two friends. He was bent over with his face practically in Chang's.

**LAO :** Are you mocking me, you little bastard?

Chang was enjoying his breakfast, never making eye contact with Lao.

**CHANG :** No, sir, I am not. I just felt a little itchy.

**LAO :** I am going to ask you this once. Do you know who put those ants in my sleeping mat? You better tell me or…

Suddenly Chang erupted. The fury that came out of him dwarfed Lao's anger and shocked the other students seated at the table.

**CHANG :** You're not going to do a damn thing, you son of a bitch! Not with all the elders around. You need to get the hell out of my face and come back when you're actually ready to do something. I'll be waiting.

**LAO :** We'll see about that!

Lao wanted to hit Chang right at that moment, but with all the elders keeping a close eye on the room, he simply knocked over the bowl of rice that the boy was eating. Then he rejoined Pu'an. The other monks sitting at the table were at a loss for words. Chang's sudden boldness looked like insanity to them. Finally, after an awkward second of silence, Lei addressed his friend.

**LEI :** I don't know what Master San did to you, but you definitely lost your mind.

Chang simply smiled as he continued to eat his breakfast. He was taking in his last bite when he noticed Master Han, with a grin on his face, watching him from the kitchen area. There was no doubt in Chang's mind that the senior monk witnessed what happened between Lao and him. Han simply gave the boy a nod and went back to work. Lei noticed the monk's strange gesture.

**LEI :** What was that about?

**CHANG :** I am starting to believe that my secret may not be so secret after all.

Right after breakfast, Chang and his classmates were assigned to take care of the school grounds. While Some of this classmates were tending to the perimeter walls of Shaolin, Chang and another group were sweeping and cleaning the various areas within the monastery. Cleaning one of the many courtyards was nothing new to Chang and Lei, but on this day, they were being stalked. Lei was quick to point that out to his friend.

**LEI :** Did you notice that Lao and Pu'an have been eyeing us for almost an hour now?

**CHANG :** Really?

**LEI :** They've been waiting for the right moment to pounce on you.

**CHANG :** Well, there is only one thing to do then.

The young monk dropped his broom and began to walk away from the working students.

**LEI :** Where are you going?

**CHANG :** I am so tried of sweeping! I need to take a break! I will be right back!

Lei found his friend's behavior really odd because he was announcing his actions as loudly as possible, so everybody could hear him.

**LEI :** Hold on, I am coming with you.

**CHANG :** Are you serious, Lei? Do you actually plan on going to the bathroom with me? I think I am big enough to take care of myself.

Then Chang quickly whispered to an extremely worried Lei.

**CHANG :** Don't follow me. No matter what happens.

At that moment, Lei knew that Chang was up to something. He simply gave his friend the same piece of advice he had been giving him for almost two days now.

**LEI :** I hope you know what you're doing.

Chang simply winked at him then he walked away. Once the young monk was out of everybody's sight, Lao and Pu'an immediately tossed their brooms and went after him. Lei wanted to do something, but he had to respect his friend's wish and stay out of it. The two bullies kept their distance from Chang as they followed him through the monastery. They knew sooner or later, the boy would have to stop somewhere to do his business and that would be the opportune time for them to strike. To their big surprise, the young monk passed by the dormitories and was now headed towards the monastery temple. Then suddenly, he doubled back and ran behind the building. Lao and Pu'an tried to keep up with him, but by the time they reached the back of the temple, there was no sign of the boy.

**PU'AN :** Where the hell did he go, now?

Lao quickly deduced that Chang didn't go around the temple, but he had jumped over the perimeter wall instead.

**LAO :** He went over the wall. Follow me!

Lao climbed the wall fairly easily while Pu'an found it a bit difficult because of his weight. The vindictive monk had to pull his friend up.

**LAO :** Damn it, Pu'an! Why do you eat so damn much?

Once the duo reached the top of the barrier, they noticed Chang going into the forest.

**PU'AN :** Where is he going? I think he lost his mind.

**LAO :** That's probably where he goes every time he disappears. I am going to enjoy beating the tar out of him. Let's go before we lose him.

They jumped off the wall and followed Chang into the brush. The bullies tried to keep up with the young monk, even though, at some point in the chase, they had lost sight of him and were only relying on the trail of broken branches and disturbed foliage to determine that he was somewhere a few feet ahead of them. Five minutes into the hunt, Pu'an and Lao came to realize that Chang had completely vanished.

**PU'AN :** Lao, I think we lost him.

**LAO :** That's impossible! He was just right here.

**PU'AN :** Well, he is not anymore.

**LAO :** Look up! Maybe he climbed up a tree or something. He can't just disappear. That's not possible. He is somewhere close by, watching us. I know this.

Suddenly there was some rustling in the bushes behind them.

**PU'AN :** What the hell was that?

**LAO :** That was Chang. Follow me!

**PU'AN :** I don't think that was Chang. It might be a panda or even worse.

**LAO :** Shut up, you coward! You have to go higher up the mountain to find pandas.

Lao took the lead. But before he could make a path through the vegetation, there was a loud snapping of branches coming from somewhere deep in the forest.

**PU'AN :** I am out of here! I am not going to get mauled by a panda or anything else lurking in these woods.

Pu'an immediately turned around and began to make his way, very quickly, back to the monastery.

**LAO :** Come, on! Chang is right here! He is just trying to scare us.

Pu'an was done listening to his friend. He kept on moving and never looked back. Lao didn't plan on venturing any further into the forest by himself. He was forced to abandon the pursuit.

**LAO :** Damn it!

The two boys hurried back to the monastery. They re-entered the compound the same way they got out, but once they set foot on the premises, they were more than surprised to see Chang and Master Song waiting on them.

**CHANG :** There they are, Master Song. I told them not to leave the monastery, but they didn't want to listen.

**LAO :** That's a lie, Master Song! We were following Chang. He jumped the wall and went into the forest.

**PU'AN :** That's the truth, Master Song.

**MASTER SONG :** You two boys must really think I am stupid. I just caught the both of you red handed and you still want to deny it and implicate poor old Chang.

**LAO :** He set us up, Master Song! And he is playing you.

**MASTER SONG :** I've heard enough! You didn't finish your chores and you left the monastery without asking permission. That's unacceptable. Follow me! I've got a job that will keep you both entertained.

Chang smiled as he watched Master Song escort the two boys out of the monastery. He knew that the senior monk was going to stick them in the Pit or maybe have them move some of the large stones located behind Shaolin. Either way, Chang had successfully gotten rid of his enemies and he was happy. Minutes later, he rejoined Lei who was still sweeping the courtyard.

**CHANG :** Hey! I am back.

**LAO :** What happened? Where are Lao and Pu'an? They went after you and…What did you do?

**CHANG **(with a grin on his face)** : **Let's just say that we won't be bothered by those two idiots for the rest of the day.

The very next day, the young monks were picking up supplies in the big city. Lao, as always, took charge and was ordering some of his classmates around. Unfortunately for him, Master Song had other plans.

**MASTER SONG :** Oh no, you don't, Lao. I am not putting you in charge of anything. Not after the stunt you tried to pull yesterday. Apparently, you are reverting back to your old habits and I don't have time for any of that.

The senior monk assigned the task of gathering what was needed to somebody else.

**MASTER SONG :** Chang! You've always wanted to be a leader. Well, here is your chance. Take command of one wagon and help Lei out with the supplies.

The senior monk had a special assignment for Shaolin's most infamous duo.

**MASTER SONG :** Lao and Pu'an, I am not letting either of you out of my sight! I want the two of you with me at all times. I could use some company while I do some browsing in the marketplace.

The two boys were not happy with Master Song's decision. The look of disgust on their faces conveyed clearly how they felt about following the senior monk around, all day, as he looked at clothes and jewelry. It was truly going to be an unpleasant and humiliating experience for them. In the meantime, Chang was bursting with joy. When he was put in charge of getting the supplies, he knew that he was slowly gaining the trust of his masters. And with Lao and Pu'an out of the way, he had no doubt in his mind that he was going to have a wonderful day.

Our young hero had a feeling that his string of good fortune was bound to get broken sooner or later. That's the reason why he always kept a watchful eye on Lao and Pu'an. He would try to anticipate their next move, make the necessary arrangements and avoid successfully any unwanted attacks. Chang knew something was afoot when, one morning, during breakfast, he caught a glimpse of the two boys whispering to each other and smiling at him. The young monk immediately turned to his friend and made a strange request.

**CHANG :** I have a favor to ask of you, Lei.

**LEI :** What is it?

**CHANG :** Something is about to happen today and I need your help.

Chang was right to assume that Lao and Pu'an were plotting their next move. After breakfast, the first three martial arts classes that the young monk attended were mundane to say the least, but when he showed up with his classmates for their resistance training class, the two bullies were all smiles, waiting impatiently on their arrival as they stood next to Master Fang. The senior monk waited patiently for his students to get organized before he made his big announcement.

**MASTER FANG :** I have some good news and some bad news for you boys today.

After a short pause, the monk continued.

**MASTER FANG :** We will not have class today. That's the bad news.

The young monks were not quite sure how to react to the announcement. They were happy, but everybody wanted to hear what the second part of the story was.

**MASTER FANG :** The good news is I have uncovered the identity of the one who played that cowardly joke on Lao.

The whole class held its breath as Master Fang called out the culprit.

**MASTER FANG :** Chang! Come over here!

The young boy made his way to the head of the class and stood defiantly in front of Master Fang and the two bullies.

**MASTER FANG :** Lao told me that you put those ants in his bed the other night. Is that true?

Chang stayed silent for second as he tried to come up with an answer. Suddenly, he responded to the master's question.

**CHANG :** Master Fang, you already have your mind made up. Go ahead and punish me, so I can be done with it.

**MASTER FANG :** Very well, then! Lao, Pu'an, bring me some bricks.

Chang knew exactly what Master Fang was going to make him do, but he waited patiently for the monk's command.

**MASTER FANG** : Get into the horse stance and put your hands out!

The young monk slowly took off his shirt and revealed, to his gasping classmates, his newly chiseled physique. This predicament, he was in, had now become an excellent opportunity to reveal to everybody what he had been up to for the past year. Lao and Pu'an couldn't wait to see Chang defeated and humiliated at the hands of Master Fang, as they rapidly put the heavy bricks in his palms. But little did they know young Chang was no longer the weakling they enjoyed tormenting. The young monk stood immobile in the horse stance, with three bricks in each hand, while Master Fang began to lecture him.

**MASTER FANG :** Never in a million years would I have imagined that you, Chang, would become a troublemaker. You've always been below average as a student of the martial arts, but at least, you were studious. A scholar of Shaolin you could be one day. But for some reason, maybe because of negative influences or maybe because you're envious of the abilities of some of your classmates, you have decided to act out and become disobedient, in hopes of getting some sort of attention. Now, I have no choice but to discipline you.

Chang blocked out the monk's chatter and focused on holding the bricks up. Five minutes had already passed and there was no sign of fatigue or pain on the boy's face. Master Fang ordered Lao and Pu'an to add more bricks. Chang was now carrying a total of 10 and still managed to stay calm. Master Fang began to taunt him.

**MASTER FANG :** Right about now, all the fibers in your muscles are on fire. It's perfectly fine to want to give up. There's no shame in quitting. You're pushing yourself because you want to rebel and prove a point. You're just trying to be somebody that you're not. You know you can't hold those bricks up any longer. Why don't you save us the time and just go to the pit?

Chang gave him an answer that would surprise the whole class.

**CHANG :** If you want me to quit, you're going to have to do better than 10 bricks.

Fang was rendered speechless for a brief second. He immediately ordered his two lackeys to add more bricks.

**MASTER FANG :** That's exactly what I've been talking about. You've truly become insolent. I gave you a chance the other morning to come clean and admit to what you did to Lao; you chose not to take it. Today, I gave you a chance to quit with some dignity; instead you throw it back in my face. You truly are a lost cause.

Chang had seven bricks in each hand and he held them up valiantly. His posture was perfect and his concentration, deep and unbreakable. 10 minutes into the exercise were way too long for Master Fang who was expecting the young monk to admit defeat. The unscrupulous monk decided to hasten the process.

**MASTER FANG** : I have to admit that you've gotten stronger, but I still think that your form is a bit weak.

It was the only warning that Chang got before Master Fang struck him violently across the back with his walking stick. Half of the class cringed when it heard the sound of the bamboo stick hit the young monk. Amazingly enough, Chang kept the bricks up. His back was burning, but he stayed strong. Fang was expecting the boy to collapse in tears. Instead, he received a smart comeback that pushed him over the edge.

**CHANG :** Is that all you've got? I was expecting more.

**MASTER FANG :**

You want to try my patience? Have at it!

The senior monk began to strike mercilessly at Chang's arms and legs as he tried desperately to get him to drop the bricks. Chang was about to give up, when suddenly, Abbot Woo Ping showed up in the training area with Lei by his side, and right behind him were some of the other senior monks. Master Fang realized immediately that Lei, who was absent during the class, must have gone and alerted the Abbot to what was going on. He stopped hitting the young monk and quickly tried to explain himself.

**MASTER FANG :** Abbot Woo Ping, you've completely caught me off guard while I was disciplining Chang.

**WOO PING :** Brother Fang, I believe you have blurred the line between teacher and tyrant, once again. This goes way beyond discipline. It was downright excessive.

Woo Ping then turned his attention to Chang.

**WOO PING :** You are relieved, young one.

Chang got out of his horse stance and practically threw the bricks inches from Master Fang's feet. The senior monk had to step back a little so he wouldn't get hurt.

**MASTER FANG :** Did you see that, Abbot? Not only is Chang insubordinate and disruptive; he is just plain disrespectful. He almost hit me.

**WOO PING :** I don't see any disrespect coming from him. Chang has shown great strength and self-control. I believe any other student would have reacted differently. I understand that he had to be punished for what he did to Lao, but you took it too far.

The students watched quietly as Master Fang got lectured by the elder monk. Chang, in the meantime, exchanged a complicit look with Lei. Then he grinned at Lao and Pu'an who were once again outsmarted.

**MASTER FANG :** I was just doing my job, High Abbot.

**WOO PING :** Please brother, don't say another word. Once again, I find myself questioning your actions and your ability to teach. The time has come for me and the elders to evaluate your performance as a teacher and figure out what actions need to be taken. You will have a chance then to plead your case. If you're done with your class, please dismiss it. If not, resume your teachings.

Master Fang had heard enough and was more than ready to face the charges that the elders would definitely bring against him.

**MASTER FANG :** I'm done here! They can go!

The students left the training area, happy and astounded by the bizarre turn of events. In their eyes, Chang was now a hero. Abbot Woo Ping began to make his way back to the temple, followed by the other masters who were now looking at Master Fang with disdain in their eyes.

**WOO PING :** Brother Fang, whenever you're ready, we will be waiting at the temple.

Lei, in the meantime, was at his friend's side, complementing him. Chang's plan had worked better than expected.

**LEI :** I can't believe we pulled it off. How did you know that Fang was about to go ballistic on you? Telling me ahead of time to go get Abbot Woo Ping was just genius.

**CHANG :** Master Fang is a predictable old fool. I knew that once he learned that I was the one responsible for the ants in Lao's bed, he would involve himself in the matter and try to settle the score for his favorite student.

The two friend's conversation was abruptly interrupted by the sudden appearance of Master San.

**MASTER SAN :** I don't mean to interrupt your little celebration, but I need to talk to the master tactician over here.

Master San was talking about Chang and Lei knew that it was his cue to leave. Once he was gone, San began to criticize his student.

**MASTER SAN :** I don't ever remember teaching you how to be so manipulative. You must have picked that up from Fang and Lao.

**CHANG :** What do you mean, Master San?

**MASTER SAN :** You know exactly what I mean. I can't believe you disobeyed me when I specifically asked you not to antagonize Lao. You told me exactly what I wanted to hear, while deep down inside you had your own agenda.

**CHANG :** You told me not to fight him and I did not. All I did was beat him at his own game. And as far as secret agendas are concerned, it seems like I am not the only one who has been hiding some.

**MASTER SAN :** What are you talking about?

**CHANG :** I'm referring to Master Han and Master Yen who seem to know about my so-called secret training. You order me not to tell anybody, but you do it. What's up with that? Was I part of some sick joke or were you just bored and wanted something to do?

**MASTER SAN :** Han and Yen figured out what was going on. Unlike some of the other monks here, they noticed your slow transformation. They thought you were a lost cause, but you managed to prove everybody wrong, especially me. If any of your classmates knew that I was training you, I can guarantee you that Lao, Pu'an and every other brat in this school, would be gunning to give you a beating. That's why I told you not to say anything. Listen to me carefully, Chang. I did tackle your training like a challenge, at first, but as the months went by, you've opened my eyes. You are a strong and kind hearted individual. You made me realize that a person needs more than strength and skill to become a great warrior; you also need determination. You have proven yourself to me and I am proud to call myself your teacher. Now, don't question my motives again.

**CHANG :** Yes, Master.

**MASTER SAN :** I'm glad you were able to obliterate your opponents, but understand that it's not over. When you become a warrior, you enter a vicious cycle. There is always going to be another adversary to fight, and a new battle is never too far behind. Keep that in mind, from now on.

Chang heard his master's warning, but he really didn't pay attention to what was said because he was so wrapped up in his victory over Master Fang, Lao and Pu'an. In his mind, everything could only get better. And if Lao decided to push him around, he was more than ready to push back, even if it meant getting into a physical altercation with his nemesis and suffer an untimely expulsion from Shaolin.

The days following the incident between Master Fang and Chang have been relatively peaceful at the monastery. While everybody seemed to enjoy the dull and predictable life at Shaolin, Chang was bored out of his mind. With every passing day, he would try to challenge himself physically and fully display his newly acquired abilities. The last day of the week has always been slow at the monastery as the elder monks would relax and tend to their personal affairs. To let out some pent up energy during that less than exciting day; Chang invited Lei to a friendly sparring match. At first, the bout started off amicably as the two boys, armed with their staffs, danced around each other.

**LEI :** So Chang, what do you plan on doing now?

**CHANG :** What are you talking about?

**LEI :** You've single handedly disgraced Master Fang. He won't be teaching anymore classes. Another senior monk will take his spot. And as far as Lao and Pu'an are concerned, it seems like you've beaten them mentally. Their attitudes have changed considerably.

**CHANG :** What happened to Master Fang was his own fault. Sooner or later, Woo Ping would have discovered his abusive ways. And as far as Lao and Pu'an are concerned, I am not done with them yet. I plan on giving them hell until they are kicked out of this monastery.

**LEI :** You may not want to admit this, but there are a lot of similarities between you and Lao. You were both less than stellar students. Like Lao, your relationship with Master Fang started off rocky. And now, like him, you've become a standout at the monastery.

Suddenly, Chang stopped the friendly jousting, and Lei noticed the angry look on his face.

**CHANG :** What are you trying to say? Are you insinuating that I am trying to be like Lao? If you are, you're wrong! I am nothing like that rich bastard! He is just a glorified boarder, who is paying to learn our secrets, so he can go back to the real world and use them to his advantage. He doesn't give a damn about Shaolin. I can't believe you would even think that.

**LEI :** That's not what I'm saying. I meant that you both have shared a very similar path.

Before Lei could fully explain himself, a yell shot out of the monastery temple. Then a distraught Master Song came running towards them. The two boys immediately asked him what the commotion was all about.

**LEI /CHANG** : Master Song, what's wrong!?

The senior monk tried to catch his breath while he wept uncontrollably.

**MASTER SONG :** It's Abbot Woo Ping! He is dying!


	9. Chapter 8

The news of Woo Ping's sudden ailment traveled quickly throughout Shaolin. The entire monastery was at a standstill and the mood was somber. Every single monk was gathered in front of the abbot's quarters, waiting anxiously for the medicine monk to diagnose him. Lei and Chang joined their colleagues and, as they made their way through the crowd, they heard some of the older monks comment on the sad twist of events.

**MONK 1 :** I can't believe this is happening now. Bodhidharma was right. If Woo Ping dies, Shaolin will be in shambles.

**MONK 2 :** If that happens, who will lead us?

**MONK 3 :** Please, great Buddha, don't take him from us.

Lei and Chang had no idea what the men were talking about. The connection between Bodhidharma and the abbot was foreign to them. When the two boys met up with some of the other students, they immediately questioned them on what was going on.

**LEI :** What happened to Abbot Woo Ping?

**STUDENT 1 :** He was on his way out of the Temple when suddenly he passed out.

**STUDENT 2 :** Supposedly, the elders think this is one of the first signs of the prophecy.

**CHANG :** This is unbelievable! Woo Ping is in good health.

**STUDENT 3 :** Well, Master Yu is looking at him right now. He will tell us how the abbot is doing.

**CHANG :** Whatever it is, he'll pull through. He has to.

Chang had a gut feeling that the abbot was fine, but he was anxious nonetheless; unlike Lao and Pu'an who were more concerned about being the center of attention . They spent most of their time speculating on who would be suitable to lead Shaolin, if the abbot ever did die. The crowd waited impatiently for about a minute, which felt like an eternity, before Master Fang came walking out of the abbot's room with a look of disappointment on his face. He tried to grin, nonetheless, before addressing his fellow monks.

**MASTER FANG :** Can I have your attention? Master Yu was able to examine Woo Ping thoroughly. I am happy to report that our abbot is going to make a full recovery.

The crowd immediately let out a sigh of relief and began to rejoice at the good news. Lao, once again, had to draw the attention on him.

**LAO :** I told you all he was going to be fine. Leave it up to Master Song to act like a little girl and blow everything out of proportion.

Chang was more than happy to hear the news, but he was also quick to point out to the other students, Master Fang's insincere concern for the abbot.

**CHANG :** Look at him! He was probably praying for Woo Ping's demise so he can be the new abbot of Shaolin.

**LEI :** You're probably right.

The two boys continued to talk nastily about Master Fang while he was still engaging the crowd.

**MASTER FANG :** You are more than welcome to see the abbot and wish him well. But please do it one at a time. We don't want to overcrowd his room and create a stressful environment for him.

When Master Fang conveniently stepped aside to let his fellow monks begin their slow procession into the abbot's room, he was instantly surrounded by a group of elders who voiced their concerns.

**ELDER 1 :** Fang, you do realize what this means? The prophecy is upon us.

**MASTER FANG :** We can't say that with certainty. Woo Ping is alive, still.

Master Lo who had a sad look on his face, quickly interjected.

**MASTER LO :** This wouldn't have happened, if he went on my meatless diet like I told him to.

The other monks immediately rolled their eyes and continued their discussion.

**ELDER 2 :** This was going to happen regardless if he went on your diet, brother Lo. I think we should make the necessary preparations.

Suddenly, Master Yu walked out of the building and joined his brethren.

**MASTER YU :** If you're expecting Woo Ping to die, you will be greatly disappointed. Our old abbot has a few good years ahead of him. I know of a remedy that will have him running around like a teenager in no time.

**MASTER FANG** (unenthused) **:** Really?

**MASTER YU :** I will remember your lack of enthusiasm when you fall ill one day and need to be taken care of.

**ELDER 1 :** Do you really have something that can help him?

**MASTER YU :** Of course, I do! I will fix it right away.

Master Yu took leave of the elders while they went ahead with their contingency plan.

**MASTER FANG :** Right now, we need to re- examine the prophecy and make sure that the time is truly upon us.

**ELDER 1 :** I agree. We will assemble in the temple and analyze Bodhidharma's many predictions, but, in the meantime, we need to be vigilant and keep a close eye on Woo Ping. If he does pass away in the next couple of days, we need to be prepared.

Master Fang was in a complete state of readiness as he watched the elders gather in the Shaolin temple. The anticipation was building in him because he knew that his time was close at hand. All the years of sacrifice and holding back his tongue were about to pay off. Finally, he was going to get the last laugh.

As Master Yu quickly made his way to the infirmary, Chang and Lei ran up to the elder monk and questioned him about the abbot's health.

**CHANG :** Master Yu! Is Abbot Woo Ping going to be all right?

**MASTER YU :** Yes, young one. I am about to fix him a remedy that will have him back on his feet. I know that you are an inquisitive little fellow; you can assist me in preparing it, if you like.

**CHANG :** I would be honored.

**MASTER YU : **You are welcome to participate as well, Lei.

**LEI :** Sure. Why not?

Once the trio entered the little medical facility, Master Yu began to pull out old scrolls and read through them rapidly. When he found the remedy he was looking for, he ordered the two boys to grab the necessary ingredients off a shelf. While the monks worked diligently, they were joined by Lei- Fei who wanted to know if there was any progress with the cure they were preparing.

**LEI-FEI :** So how is it going?

Master Yu was going back and forth between sorting through different bottles of powder and stirring the contents of a pot on top of a fire.

**MASTER YU :** Everything is going great. With Lei and Chang assisting me, I will have this concoction done, and our beloved abbot will be doing cartwheels in no time.

Suddenly, the senior monk made a grim discovery.

**MASTER YU :** I can't believe this! I can't believe I am completely out of it!

The three other monks knew immediately that Yu was about to announce some very unpleasant news.

**LEI-FEI : **Whatever it is, please tell us now.

**MASTER YU :** I am out of puffer fish. I need dried puffer fish to complete Woo Ping's remedy. The only person that I know of who may have some is that old swindler called Wong. He owns an herbal shop in the city. But that blasted fish is such a rarity around these parts that he may be out of it as well.

**LEI-FEI :** I will get Brother Zhao, the fastest monk of Shaolin to run to the city at once.

Chang saw this unfortunate situation as a golden opportunity. If he played a hand in the recovery of the High Abbot, he would, without a doubt, shake off his old reputation and earn the respect of the entire monastery. The young monk quickly volunteered himself.

**CHANG :** Brother Lei-Fei, please send me instead. I can make it to the city in no time flat.

**LEI-FEI :** I don't know. This is a very important matter. I would do it myself, if I didn't have a bad leg.

**LEI :** You can send me as well. Chang and I will be quicker than the wind.

**MASTER YU :** I know you two mean well, but there is too much at stake. Woo Ping's condition might be stable now, but because of his advance age, it is imperative that he gets this remedy as soon as possible. If he doesn't take it by the end of the day, I fear that he will get worse and Shaolin will be left leaderless. I'd rather have an expert monk on the case.

**CHANG :** But Master Yu, I thought you said his ailment wasn't severe.

**MASTER YU :** Well, that's what I told Fang so he wouldn't name himself abbot and start barking out orders.

**LEI-FEI :** It's settled then! Brother Zhao will run to the city and bring back what is needed.

Master Yu saw the disappointment on the boys' faces.

**MASTER YU :** Please, boys, don't take it personally. Under different circumstances, I would have allowed it, but like I said, this matter is way too important. Now, go fetch Brother Zhao and tell him that he is needed in the infirmary.

Chang was not pleased with the senior monk's decision, but he had to honor it. He stormed out of the infirmary, followed by Lei who seem to handle the situation much better. While the two monks made their way through the property, hoping to find Zhao, Chang was venting his displeasure with Yu.

**CHANG :** I can't believe Master Yu would deny me the opportunity to help out Abbot Woo Ping. I've spent an entire year training under Master San and he almost killed me in the process. I can climb the side of the mountain without a safety rope and I can pull a damn wagon full of stones, but everybody still sees me as an incompetent weakling. What else must I do to prove myself?

**LEI :** Nobody thinks that you're incompetent. It's just going to take some time before everybody accepts the new you. Now, you really don't believe that you're faster than Zhao.

**CHANG :** He may be older than us, but I believe that I am. Lei, I am able to do things that were virtually impossible for me a year ago. I know what I am capable of.

**LEI :** Just don't be too hard on yourself. Remember, Yu didn't pick me as well. You don't see me all upset about it.

**CHANG :** Personally, I think what he did was insulting. If you're fine with it, that's your business; but unlike you, I have something to prove.

Chang and Lei were quickly approaching the abbot's building when Master Fang, accompanied by Lao and Pu'an, stopped them.

**MASTER FANG :** Lei, I was about to come looking for you. We have an important matter to discuss.

**CHANG :** Master Yu wants us to go find Big Brother Zhao.

**MASTER FANG :** There is no need for the both of you to look for Zhao. One will suffice.

Chang didn't want to be apart from his friend, but Lei eased his fears.

**LEI :** Go ahead, Chang. I'll catch up with you when I am done here.

Before Chang continued his search for Zhao, he kept a close eye on the three monks who escorted Lei to the monastery temple. He didn't worry too much for his friend because he knew that Master Fang and the two bullies wouldn't dare take any action against him inside the sacred building. With his mind at ease, the young monk was about to resume his hunt for the so-called fastest monk of Shaolin when an idea came to him. It was a brilliant plan, but it could quite possibly cost him his attendance at the monastery. The young monk had to make it foolproof, so he wouldn't face any consequences if it wasn't successful. The first part of his idea was to find Zhao. And that's what he did when he came across the young man sitting in front of the cafeteria, chatting with some friends.

**CHANG :** Hey, Brother Zhao! Master Yu wants to ask you something.

The monk had a bothersome look on his face when Chang called out to him

**ZHAO :** What does he want me for? Is he going to use me as a guinea pig for one of his crazy concoctions?

**CHANG :** I am not quite sure, but whenever you get a chance, he is waiting for you in the infirmary.

**ZHAO :** All right then.

Zhao, not sensing any urgency in the boy's message, continued to talk to his fellow monks. With the first part of his plan accomplished, it was time for Chang to execute its second half: running to the city and retrieving Master Yu's puffer fish.

Sneaking out of the monastery proved to be a bit difficult for the monk who tried to go unnoticed until he went over the perimeter wall. Once on the other side, he had to make sure none of the lookouts were looking in his direction before he made a mad dash for the nearby forest. Armed with his staff and a gourd filled with water, young Chang began his race to the city, hoping that by the time Zhao would eventually go meet with Master Yu, he would have made it half way to his destination.

Chang made the seven hour trip to town in half the time. Covered in sweat, he entered Yangcheng and headed for Wong's herbal shop which he was very familiar with. The boy moved quickly through the crowded streets as he tried not to get distracted by the sights and sounds of the city. Unfortunately, one building managed to rattle him a bit. He had to catch his breath when he saw the Pink Lotus back in full swing with its working girls hanging out of the windows and calling out to the passersby. This time, the Imperial soldiers were posted around the brothel, pretending to maintain the peace. Chang passed by the building as quickly as possible, ignoring the calls of the prostitutes. He wanted nothing to do with that vile place where he almost got beaten to death. The Pink Lotus was well behind him when he heard a very familiar voice say his name.

**VOICE :** Chang! Hey, Chang!

The young monk noticed the beautiful Mei-Ling coming his way.

**MEI-LING :** You're Lei's best friend, aren't you?

**CHANG :** Yes, I am.

**MEI-LING :** I wasn't aware that you boys were in town today. Is Lei with you?

**CHANG :** No. It's just me Miss. I am on an important mission to save our abbot's life.

**MEI-LING :** And Lei isn't with you? That's a bit odd.

**CHANG :** He had other things to take care of. I need to be on my way now.

**MEI-LING :** Well, good luck on your important mission. And tell Lei I said hello.

After chatting with the young lady, Chang went deeper into the city. He moved at a fast pace until he finally reached Mr. Wong's shop. While the monk entered the small store that could barely accommodate five people, he was secretly being observed by an old adversary.

**CHANG :** Mr. Wong, I am Chang of Shaolin. Master Yu sent me to get some puffer fish.

**WONG :** I know who you are, monk. I find it interesting that your master only requires my services when his back is against the wall. So, who does he need the puffer fish extract for?

**CHANG :** It's for Abbot Woo Ping. He has fallen ill and needs it urgently.

**WONG :** Let me see if I have any left.

The man immediately began to look around his shop.

**WONG :** I don't get a lot of orders for puffer fish. That's why I only keep a couple of bottles around at a time. I might be out of it. I know that I have shark fin. He could use that as a substitute, depending on the ailment.

**CHANG :** The master said that he needed puffer fish.

**WONG :** It must be really serious then.

Suddenly, Wong found the magical ingredient.

**WONG :** There it is! I had one bottle left.

**CHANG :** Praise Buddha!

**WONG :** That will be two gold coins.

**CHANG :** Two gold coins? I didn't bring any money.

**WONG :** What did you say? Do you know how hard it is to get that darn fish? They have to catch it off the coast and bring it all the way to the mainland. That's no easy feat.

**CHANG :** Please, Mr. Wong. If the Abbot doesn't get it, he will die. Please, be merciful.

**WONG :** I can't believe Yu would send you over here without any money. Doesn't he know that I am not in the business of charity? I just can't do it.

**CHANG** (almost in tears) **:** Please, Mr. Wong, I beg of you. Let me have it now and I promise on my life that I will bring you the money.

The merchant reflected for a second before changing his mind.

**WONG** (as he tossed the small bottle at Chang) **:** Go ahead and take it. Just make sure that you include me and my family in your prayers. Times are so tough nowadays. I'd rather have that than any amount of gold. Now hurry and go save your Abbot.

**CHANG :** Thank you, Mr. Wong. Thank you. Your kindness will be rewarded. I will make sure that the elders move you up on their prayer list.

**WONG :** All right! All right! Just make sure you don't forget.

Chang ran out of the herbal shop with his heart filled with joy. He couldn't wait to get back to the monastery and show everybody what he had accomplished. By the end of the day, he would be known as the one who saved Woo Ping's life. The young monk's visions of glory were suddenly interrupted by a yell, shot out from across the marketplace.

**MAN :** Hey, you! Shaolin monk! Come here and face me!

The young monk turned around slowly and to his big surprise, there stood the ex-bouncer of the Pink Lotus, armed with a sword. Some of the merchants, who were close by, began to pack up their merchandise as they prepared themselves for the inevitable fight.

**BOUNCER :** Remember me? I used to work at the Pink Lotus. Because of you meddling monks, I lost everything. I was thrown into a dungeon and beaten every day for a year. Madam Yi, who was like a mother to me, is still locked up in the city jail and is treated like an animal for the soldiers' amusement. Now, I am penniless and living on the streets. Today, I get my revenge for the misfortune you brought on us.

Chang wanted no part of that fight. He simply didn't have the time to go up against the massive man who outweighed him easily by a hundred pounds. The young monk tried to reason with him.

**CHANG :** It is very unfortunate what happened to you, but it was an accident. We didn't go purposely into the Lotus to cause trouble. I will gladly pray for you so your luck can change.

**BOUNCER :** I don't want your stinking prayers! I want your blood on my sword.

**CHANG :** I will not fight you. I do take some responsibility for your misfortune, but spilling my blood won't solve anything. Now, please put down your sword. I have an important matter to take care of.

Chang slowly began to walk away, but the angry man was hell-bent on fighting him.

**BOUNCER :** I knew it! You Shaolin monks fancy yourselves as being great warriors. In reality, you're a bunch of cowards. When you don't have your comrades to back you up, you want to tuck tail and run. I swear, if your friend hadn't blindsided me, I would have broken you in half.

The bouncer was referring to their last skirmish at the Lotus, when Lao came to the young monk's rescue. The very idea of his enemy coming to his aid was embarrassing enough for Chang, but to be reminded of that really got his blood boiling. Now, he was more than willing to give the man exactly what he had been asking for.

**CHANG :** I was about to walk away, but if you want revenge for your incestuous relationship with Madam Yi, come and fight me then.

The boy's insult threw the bouncer into a blind rage. He let his guard down and blindly rushed the young monk. Chang used that to his advantage and with lightning speed, he jabbed his staff into his opponent solar plexus, causing him to stagger backwards. The young Kung Fu practitioner was then able to disarm the stunned bouncer and proceeded to systematically beat him with the bamboo stick. The poor man fell to the ground, spitting out blood. Chang thought that his victory was at hand, but soon realized that the large man was determined to continue to fight. Our hero knew that he couldn't afford to let his opponent get back on his feet, not with the life of his abbot still hanging in the balance. With one final blow to the back of the head, Chang rendered the bouncer unconscious and put an end to the fight. As the young monk tried to catch his breath, he noticed that he was being watched by a horrified crowd. Everybody was taken aback by the sight of a monk striking down an already beaten adversary, even if the latter had instigated the fight. Chang tried to explain his actions to the onlookers.

**CHANG :** I didn't want to fight him, but he left me no other option.

When the boy realized that his explanation wasn't getting through to the people, he simply ran away from the scene of the fight. The townspeople watched the young monk as he disappeared down a street, but they were completely baffled when a second monk suddenly materialized right before them. Zhao had just reached the city and wasted no time to find Mr. Wong's place of business. He passed by the confused witnesses and ran into the herbal shop.

**ZHAO :** Mister Wong, Master Yu sent me. I need some puffer fish.

Wong didn't know what to make of the young man's presence, let alone his bizarre request.

**WONG :** Your brother already came and got my last bottle.

**ZHAO :** Brother? Which brother?

**WONG :** He was about ye high and he just left with the puffer fish. Don't you monks communicate with each other?

Zhao had no answer for the man's question, but he had a feeling that Chang was somehow implicated in the little misunderstanding. While Wong and Zhao tried to figure out who had taken the last bottle of puffer fish, young Chang had just crossed the city limits and was now sprinting along the countryside. Now that he had Master Yu's ingredient, his objective was to reach the monastery as quickly as possible. He would probably get punished, once he delivered the extract, but his only consolation was that Abbot Woo Ping and all of the elders would be forced to recognize his amazing exploit. In his mind, the trade- off was completely worth it.

Hours later, the young monk reached Shaolin. This time there was no more need for secrecy. He wasn't going to jump over a wall and creep into the compound, instead he was going to march through the main gates and announce his arrival. The lookouts spotted him as he approached the monastery.

**LOOKOUT :** Chang, is that you? Where are you coming from?

**CHANG :** Open the gates! I have Abbot Woo Ping's medicine.

**LOOKOUT :** I thought Master Yu sent Zhao to fetch it.

**CHANG :** I told you I have it. Now let me in, unless you want the abbot's death on your conscious!

The lookout immediately gave out the order, and Chang was able to enter the premises, holding triumphantly the bottle of dried puffer fish.

**LOOKOUT :** You need to stop prancing around. Master Yu is waiting for you in the abbot's chamber.

As Chang made his way to Woo Ping's room, Lei-Fei came running towards him. The older monk was not pleased when he heard who was bringing the ingredient.

**LEI-FEI :** Is it true that you have the puffer fish?

**CHANG :** Yes, I do have it. And I plan on delivering it personally to Master Yu.

**LEI-FEI : **Where is Zhao and how did you manage to get it before him?

**CHANG :** I told you I was as fast as the wind.

The two monks went to the abbot's chamber where most of Shaolin was still waiting impatiently outside. Master Yu had just come out of the room and was pacing back and forth on the front porch.

**CHANG :** Master Yu! Master Yu, I have the powder!

The boy was able to clear a path through the crowd and reach the medicine monk.

**MASTER YU :** What? How is that possible? What happened to Zhao?

Chang handed the bottle over to the amazed senior monk.

**MASTER YU :** Chang, I am not quite sure what you did, but you need to explain yourself immediately.

Before the young monk could answer, Zhao suddenly appeared from out of the blue. He pushed his way through his fellow monks and joined Chang, Lei-Fei and Master Yu.

**ZHAO** (out of breath) **: **I am here, Master Yu. I tried to catch up with Chang, but he is a fast little weasel. If it wasn't for that mountain, I would have beaten him up here.

Master Yu and Lei-Fei slowly began to understand why it took Zhao so long to report to them when he was needed and why they were unable to locate Chang for most of the day.

**MASTER YU :** I will get to the bottom of this after I'm done preparing Woo Ping's medicine. Lei-Fei and Zhao keep a close eye on our hero. I wouldn't want him to disappear on us again.

Master Yu went into the abbot's room and left Chang in the care of the two older monks who were visibly displeased with what he did.

While everybody waited patiently for Woo Ping to recover, the day slowly turned into night and Chang was getting an earful from his two older brothers.

**LEI-FEI :** I can't believe you could be so reckless, Chang. You purposely tricked Brother Zhao so you could run to the city.

**CHANG :** No, I did not! I told him that he was needed in the infirmary, like Master Yu asked me to.

**ZHAO :** You definitely could have told me that the matter was urgent, instead of making me believe that it was just some random request.

**CHANG :** I don't see what the big deal is. I went and got the puffer fish, and now our abbot will be healed.

**LEI-FEI :** What about your complete disregard for a direct order?

**ZHAO :** That's right! How would you feel if I made you run to the city for nothing? If you wanted to go so badly, I would have taken you with me. You made me look like a fool instead.

Zhao made a valid point and Chang knew then that there was no winning over the two monks. He remained quiet until Master Yu joined them.

**MASTER YU :** Abbot Woo Ping is awake and he would like to talk to you, Chang.

The young monk was starting to get really anxious. He had no idea what was in store for him. He slowly stepped inside the room, followed by Lei-Fei and Zhao. Master Fang was standing in the small space, next to Woo Ping's bed. The ominous monk had a smirk on his face as he silently observed the nervous boy. Chang had a bad feeling.

**WOO PING** ( laying in bed) **:** You have nothing to fear, young one. Come closer.

Abbot Woo Ping went straight to the point, once the young monk was next to him.

**WOO PING :** I heard what you did this afternoon. And I have to say that I am both grateful and saddened by your actions. To disobey your masters is a great offense, even if you have good intentions. The ends never justify the means. Once you cross that line, your judgment will become clouded and you can easily confuse a bad action for a good one. Do you understand, young one?

**CHANG :** Yes, abbot.

Master Fang immediately went for the kill.

**MASTER FANG :** I don't think that he really does understand the gravity of his actions. He put your life in jeopardy, so he could satisfy his own ego. What would he have done if Mr. Wong didn't have the puffer fish? I think Chang would have returned to Shaolin empty handed and bring about your untimely demise. And let us not forget poor old Zhao who sacrificed himself in vain.

**ZHAO :** I had to give Mr. Wong four gold coins for some shark fin that he swore could be used in place of puffer fish. Now, I think I've also been swindled.

**MASTER FANG : **Personally, I am very disappointed in Chang. Action must be taken to rectify his behavior.

**WOO PING :** I see your point Brother Fang, but I also understand where young Chang is coming from. I know that he just wanted to prove himself.

Then the abbot addressed the young monk directly.

**WOO PING :** You should not dismiss your teachings just to show everybody that you can be a great Shaolin monk. A Shaolin monk's actions are governed by doctrine and principle. They are the true source of his greatness. Don't lose sight of that. Now, with that said, I want to extend my gratitude to you for saving my life. You took it upon yourself to accomplish a serious task when you knew it could result with you getting punished, among other things. Even though it was reckless, I know it wasn't totally ego driven and you had my well being in mind. Because of that, I find myself incapable of punishing you, but I want you to think about my words when you go to bed tonight. I sense that you have deep rooted issues that you need to express; maybe we can talk more about them in the morning.

Woo Ping's decision was good enough for the young monk who bowed to his master before walking out of the chamber. He was glad that the abbot recognized his heroic act and that he hadn't fallen completely from the elder's good graces. He hurried to the dormitory, to share his exploits with Lei.

All of the young monks were getting ready for bed when Chang entered the room. He went to his sleeping spot, expecting to find Lei; he found the area vacant instead. Chang looked around the dorm, hoping to spot his friend, but the boy was nowhere to be found. That same strange feeling that came over him when he was facing Abbot Woo Ping started to resurface. With some hesitation, he asked young Li, who was resting on his mat, if he knew the whereabouts of his friend.

**CHANG :** Hey, Li! Have you seen Lei?

The little boy sat up with a surprised look on his face.

**LI :** Lei? Are you serious? Haven't you heard?

**CHANG :** Heard what?

**LI :** Lei has been expelled! It happened sometime this afternoon.

**CHANG :** What? That's impossible! You are lying.

**LI :** I swear it's the truth. He came and got all of his belongings. Then Master Fang escorted him out of the monastery.

**CHANG :** Master Fang!?

Before the boy could utter anything else, Lao and Pu'an were both standing in front of him. The two bullies were grinning from ear to ear.

**LAO :** I see you just got the good news.

**CHANG :** I don't know what you two bastards did to Lei, but I intend on finding the truth and I will reveal your treachery to Abbot Woo Ping.

**PU'AN :** Save your breath cockroach. Didn't you know that your boyfriend had a girlfriend?

Chang was rendered speechless.

**LAO :** Your good friend Lei has been having this secret relationship, for a year now, with that little whore called Mei-Ling. I can't believe you didn't know. Think about all the times he would disappear and how eager he was to go to the city. When Pu'an and I figured out that he was up to something, we waited patiently, kept a close eye on him and thanks to some clever snooping, we were able to discover his illicit affair. We found a bunch of love letters that he was keeping in his things and turned them all over to the elders.

**PU'AN :** Don't forget the looks they used to give each other. It was so obvious and revolting at the same time.

**LAO :** He was ordered to choose between the monastery and his little whore. He chose her instead.

**PU'AN :** How sad! I'm going to miss him. He had so much potential.

**LAO :** But don't worry Chang, I promise you will be next!

Once the bullies were done rubbing Chang's nose in their nasty accomplishment, they went back to bed, laughing at the stunned boy. The young monk slowly sat on the ground, in complete shock. For a year now, he taught that he was the only one keeping a secret. Apparently, Lei had his own. He couldn't understand why his best friend would choose a girl over their friendship. The monk didn't say a word as he watched Lao and Pu'an revel in their victory, but an uncontrollable anger started to build up inside of him. If the two boys were plotting to get him expelled as well, he was about to simplify their task. Chang suddenly rose to his feet and with his fists clenched, he went to confront the two misfits. Li knew exactly what he had in mind.

**LI :** Chang, what are you doing? Come back here! You are going to get your ass kicked.

The young monk was ready to give the two boys a beating that they would never forget. And if he got expelled from Shaolin for doing so, at least he would be reunited with his friend. Lao and Pu'an saw him coming. They immediately jumped off their mats and readied themselves for the confrontation. Chang was now facing the two of them and he was not afraid. Lao got in his face first, inciting him to fight.

**LAO :** What are you going to do, you wannabe Shaolin monk?

**PU'AN :** You think you can take the both of us? You must really be out of your mind. Go to sleep before we put you to sleep.

Chang was about to unleash his anger, when suddenly, the school bell rang. All of the students in the dormitory stopped paying attention to the three boys and were now on high alert. Because it was very uncommon for the great bell of Shaolin to go off late at night, everybody was scrambling inside the dormitory. Maybe they were being attacked or some calamity had hit the monastery, either way the young ones were dressed and ready to battle any menace. An older monk came stumbling inside the already chaotic room, completely hysteric.

**MONK :** Everybody out right now! The prophecy is upon us! The prophecy is upon us!

Chang's fight with his two nemeses would have to be put on hold. They slowly backed away from each other and followed their classmates out the door. Meanwhile, Abbot Woo Ping was getting the same message from another monk.

**MONK :** Abbot! Abbot! Bodhidharma's prediction is coming true. The time has come.

The announcement caught everybody inside the abbot's room completely off guard. Master Fang was both baffled and unconvinced.

**MASTER FANG :** What is going on out there? And what are you talking about?

**MONK :** The sky! The sky, Master Fang! There are lights in the night sky!

Master San and Master Yu, who were also present at the time, didn't know what to make of the monk's story. But Woo Ping knew exactly what was happening.

**WOO PING :** Help me up! I need to see this.

The senior monks got the abbot out of bed and they all hurried out of the room. Outside, they met up with Masters Han, Yeoh and Yen who were glued to the sky. Like the monk said, the night sky was illuminated by strange colorful lights. There were blues, reds and greens, and they danced gracefully to the amazement of the Shaolin monks. Chang and his classmates were standing in the main courtyard as they watched in awe the strange phenomena. While some of his brethren were falling to their knees, Abbot Woo Ping, supported by Master Fang and Master San, stared at the night sky with a bit of fear in his heart. He knew that this was just a taste of things to come.

**WOO PING :** The time of the prophecy is truly upon us. May Buddha have mercy on our souls!


	10. Chapter 9

For the first time, in a long time, the great bell of Shaolin was silent. The students were awakened instead by a rooster crowing in the distance. Chang slowly opened his eyes, and for a moment, he believed that he had overslept. Some of the young monks were up and dressed while others were still asleep, enjoying the extra time in bed; but the majority of them were somewhat in a daze, including Chang who really didn't know how to begin the new day. The events of the previous night had everybody a bit rattled and no one dared to venture out of the dormitory. Li, who was a few feet away from Chang, noticed the confusion on his face.

**LI :** You haven't lost your mind, Chang. The school bell hasn't rung this morning. We are all here, waiting for somebody to tell us what to do.

Chang didn't say a word to the boy; he pretended not to hear him. Instead, he was focusing all of his attention on Lao and Pu'an who were both at the main entrance of the dormitory, trying to take a peek at what was going on outside. The two boys quickly left their spot and acted like they were engaged in deep conversation when they noticed a senior monk headed in their direction. The old monk entered the dorm and addressed the students.

**MONK :** I guess you have all figured out that there will be no class today. The event of last night is an indicator of things to come and the elders were expecting it to happen. Maybe not during our lifetime, but they were expecting it nonetheless. Now, you are free to go about the monastery, but you are forbidden to go in the temple. The elders are inside and they wish not to be disturbed.

The old monk was about to walk out of the dormitory, when he stopped abruptly and attempted to lighten up the mood in the room.

**MONK :** Everything is going to be all right. There is nothing to fear.

The monk's kind words did little to reassure most of the students. As soon as the old man left the dorm, Lao was already making fun of the situation.

**LAO :** I swear these monks are so melodramatic. They get a little light show and already they think the world is going to come to an end. Don't they know that sailors have been seeing strange lights like that during expeditions for years? Come on, Pu'an! Let's go get something to eat.

The large boy followed his friend out the door without saying a word. Although he was loyal to him, he didn't find his sarcasm amusing. Some of the other students followed suite and Chang prepared himself to go outside as well. Little Li was just chatting away while our young hero got dressed.

**LI :** I can't believe this is really happening. For years the elders have been talking about Bodhidharma's prophecy. To be alive to actually see it come to pass is really exciting. What do you think is going to happen now, Chang?

The young monk's tone was somber as he answered.

**CHANG :** The elders are going to get together, nominate Lao as their savior and we all live happily ever after.

**LI :** I already know that, but what do you think the prophecy says? What kind of calamity is going to befall us?

**CHANG :** As far as I am concerned, I really don't give a damn.

Chang was on his way out the door when he uttered those words to Li. Even though the little boy was taken aback by his classmate's dark attitude, he followed him outside nonetheless and continued to talk to him.

**LI :** Chang, I know you are upset over Lei's expulsion, but you have to understand that he brought this on himself.

**CHANG :** You have no clue to what upsets me! I just don't understand why a good monk like Lei is let go while an asshole like Lao is put on a pedestal and treated like a hero. It's just not fair!

**LI :** I know what you mean and I know that Lao is not perfect. He is probably the last person I would like to see as the chosen one, but he is still the most talented warrior in Shaolin. He is supposed to save us all. Hopefully with some prayer, he will see the error of his ways and embrace his calling full heartedly.

Chang had heard enough and was getting angry.

**CHANG :** Just shut the hell up! And they say that I am the gullible one.

The young monk left Li completely speechless as he darted away from him and sat by himself in a secluded corner of the monastery. Chang was trying his hardest not to give in to his anger, but when he saw Lao and Pu'an laughing merrily from across the courtyard, he completely lost it. The rules, his teachings, self restraint, he was tired of all of it. He got up and went after the two bullies. This time he was going to get his revenge, no matter what. But before he could reach them, Master San suddenly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him by the arm. The young monk was in complete shock.

**MASTER SAN :** Come with me and don't ask any questions!

Master San had to literally drag the boy off the courtyard, away from the two bullies and from any prying eyes. Chang resisted a little until he realized that the senior monk was taking him behind the monastery temple. Once they reached the back, the senior monk began to run his hands on the side of the building, under the watchful eye of his curious student.

**MASTER FANG :** I know it's right here. I just have to find the right spot.

The elder's hands stopped at a certain section of the temple, and he gently pushed against it. Right before Chang's eyes, a secret passage revealed itself. San hurried the young monk inside and shut the secret door behind them.

**MASTER SAN :** The elders have been using this secret passage for years now. I guess they needed an escape route if they were ever attacked, and I just found out about it. Follow me quickly.

The two monks went down a narrow corridor which led them to two staircases. One allowed access to a second floor and the other disappeared in the lower levels of the temple.

**MASTER SAN :** Go up those stairs, stay low and be quiet. You're about to get a crash course on Bodhidharma's prophecy. I will see you after we're done.

Chang did as his master ordered. He followed the stairs until he reached an overhang. The young monk immediately crouched down as he found himself looking down at the heart of the temple where Woo Ping and all of the elders were gathered. The monks were discussing the events of the previous day and the necessary actions that needed to be taken.

**WOO PING :** Calm down! Calm down, my brothers. There is no need to fight amongst ourselves. The sign that Bodhidharma promised us has come to pass. Now, it is time to select our champion.

Suddenly an elder came forward, interjecting forcefully.

**ELDER :** I disagree, Woo Ping! The prophecy clearly states that the head of Shaolin must die first before we receive the sign. You are clearly alive and well. I don't think this is the right time.

Some of the other elders shouted in approval while others were defending the abbot's decision.

**WOO PING :** The prophecy does say that an abbot will fall. If my mind serves me right, I did fall on the temple steps. I know that the text can be interpreted as somebody dying, but we must not take it so literal. Is it not also possible that it could mean a fall from grace or even something as simple as an old man losing his balance and taking a little tumble? Is it not also true that after my fall, the monastery almost fell into chaos? My brothers, the signs are all here.

The elder monk was forced to concede.

**WOO PING :** Let us not forget about the lights we saw last night which only reinforces what we believed for a long time.

Another elder was quick to voice his opinion.

**ELDER 2 :** My concern is that the events are not coming true in the order Bodhidharma cited in the holy scroll. The so-called fall of the head of Shaolin happens later in the prophecy, after the lights in the sky. Not before.

A third monk vented his frustrations.

**ELDER 3 :** Brother Pon, you are just reading into this way too much. If you are expecting everything to happen like it was written, we will be arguing over these texts for years. You do realize that we don't have a lot of time.

**ELDER 2 :** I would rather approach this matter with caution. Lives are at stake. We must scrutinize everything thoroughly. Our future depends on it.

The elders went back to arguing again. The room was literally split in two camps. Those who wanted to nominate the chosen one at once and those who weren't at all convinced that the time was right. Woo Ping had to bring the two sides together.

**WOO PING :** I understand your concerns, my brothers. But it seems like a lot of you have forgotten that this prophecy was made over four hundred years ago and the Bodhi wrote it by combining old Indian script with our Chinese symbols. A decision he probably made to ensure that his predictions would be undecipherable if they fell in the wrong hands. The early monks had to guess some of the writings. Then they had to travel all the way back to India, the birth place of Bodhidharma, to have the rest translated. The end result is not perfect, but it gives us an idea of what's to come. This is a fact that cannot be dismissed.

Another elder had a very negative view of the abbot's explanation.

**ELDER 4 :** If what you say is true, because of this secret handwriting, we probably have translated the prophecy all wrong then. How do we know for sure that those lights in the sky aren't in fact instruments of this evil that threatens us? Maybe this wicked entity wants us to reveal who the chosen one is so it can crush him before he receives the Bodhi's gift of great power. Maybe Bodhidharma was warning us of its treachery.

**WOO PING :** Have you lost faith in your forefathers? I believe that their translations are correct. I am willing to bet my life on it. We don't have the luxury to doubt and review everything that we were taught because, a week from today, a monk will receive the mark of the Bodhi. It is our duty, our obligation, because the task has been handed down to us, to nominate our champion as soon as possible.

Suddenly the voice of reason came from the unlikeliest person.

**MASTER FANG :** I have to agree with our great abbot. The evidence is irrefutable. We all saw the lights in the night sky; there is no denying that. It was a sign and we need to be ready. I say we move along with the nomination process even if it's not the right time. I would rather be safe than sorry. Now, if this is a trick like my colleague believes, we need to be vigilant and protect the chosen one until he receives the mark of Bodhidharma. My brothers, we are Shaolin! We have spent years training our bodies and our minds. If we can't protect our chosen brother from whatever threat, we shame this monastery and our forefathers.

The elder monks agreed somewhat with Master Fang's assessment of the situation, but Abbot Woo Ping had the final say in the matter.

**WOO PING :** Thank you, Brother Fang for those powerful words. Now, my brothers, I am pretty sure that you are all in agreement on who is worthy of receiving our nomination.

Another elder monk took the stage, speaking for the majority.

**ELDER :** It is no surprise that Lao will be our champion, but is he ready to embrace our ways totally and to take on this responsibility.

**MASTER FANG :** Don't worry, he will be.

**WOO PING :** It's settled then. Lao is the ….

Before the old man could finish, he was abruptly interrupted by Master San.

**MASTER SAN :** Excuse me, dear abbot. I have a nominee that I want to bring to everyone's attention.

**WOO PING :** You do? Who is it?

**MASTER SAN :** I wish to nominate young Chang.

The young boy, who was watching the big debate, nearly let out a scream when he heard his name. While most of the monks in the room were surprised by the announcement,

Master Fang simply snickered.

**MASTER FANG :** Chang? You must be kidding.

**MASTER SAN :** I am dead serious, and I am not the only one who thinks that he is worthy.

Masters Han, Yeoh and Yen made their voices heard.

**HAN :** I want to nominate Chang.

**YEOH :** I also nominate Chang.

**YEN :** The boy gets my vote.

There were some laughs circulating in the temple, but the doubtful few quickly realized that the four senior monks were not trying to be funny.

**MASTER FANG :** I can't believe this. You four have completely lost your minds.

**MASTER SAN :** No, we have not. We just happened to notice young Chang's sudden potential, unlike you.

**MASTER FANG : **Sudden potential? Chang is a weakling. He can't do anything right. Are you really going to put all of our hopes in him? This is a joke!

**MASTER SAN :** That's where you're wrong, my brother. For a year now, I have been training the boy. I can assure you, a weakling he is not anymore.

**MASTER FANG :** Everything makes sense now! You're the reason why he has been skipping class and why his attitude has taken a turn for the worse. You two should be expelled from Shaolin!

Woo Ping felt it necessary to cut in and defend Master San.

**WOO PING :** Expulsion is a bit harsh, don't you think Master Fang? Master San wouldn't be the first senior monk to take a student under his wing. And Chang wouldn't be the first student to get on his master's last nerve. I think the young one is a very interesting choice. He may not be as talented as Lao, but he has a lot of heart. Master San's nomination should be considered.

**MASTER FANG :** Woo Ping, you can't be serious? The boy is not even eligible. He is not even of age. The prophecy says that the chosen will be 18 years of age.

Master San, with a big smile on his face, prepared himself to educate the long time scholar in matters of the prophecy.

**MASTER SAN :** You haven't read the writings correctly, my brother. It says that the chosen one would be no more than 18 years of age. The way I see it, the candidate shouldn't be over 18 and that makes Chang more than eligible.

**MASTER FANG :** You... You are wrong. I have read those texts over and over. I would have noticed that.

**WOO PING :** I am sorry Brother Fang, but San is right. The text doesn't specify the boy's age. It only says that he wouldn't be over 18.

Master Fang gave the abbot a dirty look.

**WOO PING : **That's what it says. I will be more than happy to bring out the sacred scroll, if you want to satisfy your curiosity.

The embattled Master Fang, sensing that the tide was turning against him, issued a drastic challenge.

**MASTER FANG :** If you are so confident in your student's abilities, San, let's have Lao and Chang face off in combat. The winner will be the Shaolin's champion.

**MASTER SAN :** I am more than confident that Chang can beat Lao's ass without breaking a sweat.

Master Fang immediately let out a deep belly laugh as he tried to anger Master San. Abbot Woo Ping was forced to end the debate before things took a turn for the worse.

**WOO PING :** Master Fang, please. There is no need for that. I agree that a competition between the two boys might resolve this matter quickly, but I disagree with having them duke it out in front of the entire school. We can't solve everything with our fists! I have a better idea.

Everybody was all ears as the abbot set about to propose his solution to the elders' dilemma.

**WOO PING :** As you all know, Bodhidharma loved physical contests. I suggest that we organize a good old fashion tournament with a series of physically challenging events. We will be able to see then, who is truly worthy of our nomination.

**MASTER FANG :** That's a brilliant idea, abbot. But in my opinion, you might as well declare Lao the winner. We all know he will destroy his competition.

**MASTER SAN :** We will see about that. Abbot Woo Ping, can I make a suggestion?

**WOO PING :** Of course you can, Brother San.

**MASTER SAN :** I think we should allow any student, under the age of 18 of course, who wishes to be part of the tournament, the opportunity to compete. There are other worthy students who deserve a chance to prove themselves to us. We should expand our search for the chosen and not exclude anybody. We shouldn't have to put all of our trust in an outsider because we are afraid or desperate. All of our students should be considered.

**MASTER FANG :** Who are you calling an outsider? Lao has been in this monastery for almost ten years now. He is one of us, as much as you are. I think you are the one who is unworthy of our trust. You have ulterior motives and you are taking us down a dangerous path. Your suggestion will only complicate an already tough decision and it will cost us valuable time.

**WOO PING :** The name calling is totally unnecessary, my brothers. I agree with San and will allow all of our younger students to participate in the tournament. Now, if there are no objections, besides those of Master Fang, I vote that we move forward and make the necessary arrangements.

Master Fang wanted to interject, but his words of protest were drowned by the elders clamoring for the tournament to take place.

**ELDERS : **Yes, a tournament should be held!

Let's move forward with the tournament!

We support and respect your decision, High Abbot!

The tournament will give us our uncontested champion!

**WOO PING :** It's settled then! Ring the bell of Shaolin and gather all of our students! We have to make the big announcement.

Chang knew it was time for him to abandon his hiding place when the elders began to leave the temple. He ran down the stairs and followed the corridor to the secret exit. When he finally made it outside, the school bell was already ringing gloriously, and his fellow students were slowly gathering in front of the temple where Abbot Woo Ping and the elders stood.

**WOO PING :** My students, today is a glorious day for Shaolin. The event of last night was an indicator for us to begin our nomination of the chosen one. After careful deliberation, we have finally come to a decision.

While all of the students were waiting impatiently for Woo Ping's announcement, the mighty Lao began to make his way up to the abbot.

**LAO :** Out of the way, boys! It's time for me to claim my prize.

Lao cleared a path through the group of monks by shoving anyone who stood in his way, and he made no apologies for his rudeness. But before he could reach Woo Ping, the old monk revealed his plans to the crowd.

**WOO PING :** We have decided to put together a tournament, in order to select our champion, the first chosen of Bodhidharma's prophecy.

Lao's jaw dropped.

**WOO PING :** All students, no older than 18, will be permitted to participate in this tournament which will consist of several challenges aimed at testing your physical abilities. Be warned, this tournament shouldn't be taken lightly! If you have any doubts, reservations or fears, I beg of you not to be part of this because we will push you to your limits. The winner of the competition will be crowned champion and will have to bear all of the responsibilities that such a title brings. I would advise our younger students not to participate; these events might go beyond your capabilities. The selection of the first chosen is very important as it ushers in the selection of the four other chosen. Right now, as I speak, four of your older brothers will be dispatched to our sister schools and inform them to begin, in any way they see fit, the selection of their champions. Now, my fellow elders and I will put together the final touches to our plan, and in two days, the tournament of the chosen will begin.

Once the abbot was done with the announcement, he made his way back to the temple, followed by the elders. The young monks of Shaolin were both ecstatic and in shock at the news. Everyone knew that a once in a lifetime opportunity was being offered to them. Chang, who was all smiles, watched a visibly upset Lao gesticulate and talk angrily to Pu'an. The young monk was way too far to make any sense of what he was saying. But he could clearly make out the expletives that were being used. Chang stopped paying attention to the angry boy when he noticed Master San making his way back into the temple among the elders. He quickly ran up to him and expressed his gratitude.

**CHANG :** Thank you, Master San. Thank you for sticking up for me. I am at a lost for words. Thank you.

**MASTER SAN :** There is no need to thank me. I enjoyed pissing off Master Fang. And in the process, I was able to help out our dear old abbot.

**CHANG :** What are you talking about, Master San?

**MASTER SAN :** Early this morning, Abbot Woo Ping confided in me that he was having doubts with nominating Lao. I guess this whole situation with Lei getting expelled, which he had nothing to do with, rattled him a bit. You know, your friend was kind of in the running to be one of the chosen. You always claim that the elders don't pay any attention to what is going on. I hope this fortunate turn of events changed your opinion of them. Now, run along. We will talk more afterwards, when those wise old men are done putting this tournament together.

The senior monk followed his brothers into the temple, leaving behind a very ecstatic Chang who was jumping for joy. His sudden outburst managed to attract the puzzled looks of some of his classmates. The young monk was especially glad to learn that the abbot had nothing to do with Lei's expulsion. He was now more motivated to bring up the subject with Woo Ping and would try to get his friend reinstated back in the monastery. In the meantime, he was going to savor this glorious moment and hopefully find something to eat in the cafeteria.

Later that afternoon, after a long day of selecting the different challenges for the tournament, the elders were turning in for the night. Because they weren't able to come to an agreement on all of the events, they vowed to return to the temple in the morning with fresh ideas and finalize the competition. Master Fang was still angry at the fact that Master San had meddled in his plans by stalling Lao's nomination. Now, he was forced to use a different strategy. During the brainstorming process with his fellow monks, he made sure that any challenge selected would be hard for the other students to complete, but easy enough for his pupil to overcome. Because of his frequent objections, the process became long and tedious. A bit exhausted by the long hours of debate, the senior monk entered his room and was not at all surprised to see Lao waiting for him inside. He was expecting it. The boy let him know exactly how he felt.

**LAO :** What in the hell happened?

**MASTER FANG :** Just a minor setback!

**LAO :** You call that minor? You told me you had the full support of the elders and that my nomination was guaranteed. All I hear now is tournament talk. What is going on?

**MASTER FANG :** Master San interfered with my plan. He found a discrepancy in the prophecy and was able to block your nomination. He offered Chang as an alternative.

**LAO :** That little shit, Chang? I knew he was up to something. I just can't believe San would stoop so low to get back at me for disrespecting him.

**MASTER FANG :** I have clearly underestimated him for way too long. I will have to be extra vigilant when dealing with him in the future.

**LAO :** In the future? You really plan on playing your mind games with Master San now? Well, good luck with your endeavors, and I hope you can find another idiot to help you seize control of the leadership of Shaolin because I am sick and tired of getting the runaround. I wish my father would send for me. I am ready to join him in the army where my talents can be appreciated.

**MASTER FANG : **Stop being childish! You are the strongest student in your age group. You should be able to breeze through any challenge set before you. You have a golden opportunity to kill two birds with one stone, don't you see? Now, you can take the title of chosen without any objections and settle your score with Chang. It doesn't get any better than this.

Lao reflected silently on the senior monk's logic and reconsidered his position. He was tired of the excuses and visibly frustrated with the old man. Unwilling to continue his argument with Fang, the boy issued one final ultimatum as he made his way out of the room.

**LAO :** You better make sure that there are no more bumps in the road. You promised me I would be all powerful; you better deliver! If that doesn't happen, I will walk out of Shaolin, no matter if my father comes for me or not. Then you can wait another lifetime before you become the next abbot of this stupid monastery.

Early the next morning, Chang had woken up ahead of his classmates and quickly got dressed. He figured that with the tournament close at hand, he would start his day with a good workout. The young monk was strolling down the main courtyard when the school bell began to ring. Although it was giving the signal for everyone to wake up, all of the classes and morning meditation were still suspended. With the monastery at a standstill, until the elders could hash out the specifics of the upcoming contest, Chang planned on running a couple of miles before tackling his Kung Fu training. He was headed towards the main gates when the lookouts saw him approaching.

**LOOKOUT 1 :** Where are you going this morning, Chang? I hope you don't plan on going to town again.

**CHANG :** I am just going to do some laps around the monastery.

**LOOKOUT 1 :** Go ahead! Please don't go too far. If you disappear again, we are going to get an earful from Master Fang.

**LOOKOUT 2 :** I hope you win the tournament, Chang. I would rather see you as the chosen one, instead of that stuck-up Lao.

Chang waved at the two monks as he rushed out of the monastery. The early morning run proved to be both relaxing and invigorating for our young hero. He was able to slowly bring his heart rate up and ready himself for the more extensive exercises; while he enjoyed the panoramic scenery that the many mountains of Shaolin offered him. After running ten laps around the holy compound, Chang re-entered the grounds to begin the second part of his training. In a secluded section of the school, he had set up a little training area made up with things he had picked up here and there in the kitchen and the storage room. He had a makeshift punching bag filled with sand, a few clay pots suspended by ropes on a tree and a long piece of plywood sticking out of the ground with another rope wrapped around its extremity. Everything was placed strategically to test the speed and accuracy of his fighting abilities. The young monk trained for the most part of the morning, ignoring his stomach's cries for food. But he focused his thoughts on obliterating Lao during the tournament. By mid afternoon, when the elders took a short break from their exhaustive debates, Master San and Abbot Woo Ping made their way to where Chang was practicing.

**MASTER SAN :** Look, Woo Ping! I told you Chang was going to be here. Do you see the level of commitment that he has? While some of his classmates are afraid and wondering if they should participate in the tournament, he is hard at work. Chang is more than ready! I think you should skip all that competition nonsense and make him Shaolin's champion.

Woo Ping had an amused look on his face when he heard San's argument.

**WOO PING :** For someone with such a serious demeanor, you sure have a bizarre sense of humor. You already know that the decision for the tournament has already been made. There is no turning back.

**MASTER FANG :** I am sorry Woo Ping, but I had to try. Why didn't Bodhidharma just pick the bearer of his mark and save us from all this drama?

**WOO PING :** The great Bodhi always believed that one should take charge of his own destiny. He never waited for fate to decide his path in life. Because he was such a proactive person, I can only guess that he wants us to play an integral part in the salvation of our souls.

Master San took in all of the information and with a grin on his face; he fired back at the old man.

**MASTER SAN :** Do you always have an answer for everything?

The abbot didn't say a word. He simply smiled and continued to observe Chang.

Hidden behind some trees, the two elders watched the young monk practice diligently. Chang had no idea that he had an audience. He kept on with his solo performance until he did a spectacular flip that almost caused the old abbot to let out a cheer and reveal his hiding place.

**WOO PING :** Remarkable! This is truly remarkable! Not even in my wildest dreams could I have imagined seeing Chang perform at this level. Master San your teaching skills are truly impressive.

**MASTER SAN :** I wish I could take full credit for Chang's transformation. He just needed the right motivation.

**WOO PING :** And does Lao have anything to do with that?

**MASTER SAN :** Lao probably did play a part in it, but I think young Chang had an untapped potential that was bound to come out sooner or later. You have to understand that in the beginning, his fighting abilities were less than impressive, but he compensated that flaw with his extensive knowledge of Shaolin Kung Fu. The amount of information that the boy has in his head could rival yours easily. When he began to conquer his fears and apply that knowledge to his training, I could see a change happening in him. He was becoming more aware of things and would problem solve difficult situations that hindered his progress. I have never seen anybody capable of assimilating as fast as Chang. A few weeks ago, while we were sparring, he made up a counter for my Tiger Claw. He just pulled it out of nowhere and didn't even realize what he had done. If I was fighting a grown man, he would have broken my hand. You may not find this at all strange, but when the most uncoordinated, accident prone and insecure student of all Shaolin is able to perform at the level of a senior monk, I tend to get a bit suspicious. I may be a good teacher, but I am not that good. Chang is a rare student, a prodigy in my opinion, with a talent that only comes once in a lifetime. He could possibly be the reincarnation of the great Bodhidharma.

The old abbot reflected for a moment before answering San. He knew exactly what the senior monk was talking about. Unfortunately, he had seen those signs many times before.

**WOO PING :** Throughout my lifetime, I have seen several students exhibit those same qualities, but they never managed to make an impact on our monastery. Lei-Fei was such a student, until his accident. Lei was also a remarkable prospect, but he chose to leave. I truly believe that there are no coincidences. Fate has played a major part in weeding out the potential candidates over the years, just to prepare us for this occasion. Right now, everything seems to be falling into place. The first two warnings of the prophecy have come to pass and for some unexplained reason we were blessed with more than one remarkable standout. Your assumptions of Chang are probably true, but I feel like you have reinforced in him the notion that he has to prove himself as a great warrior to be taken seriously as a Shaolin monk. A Shaolin does not seek war or conflict to validate his existence. He must rise over the impulse to use his martial arts training for personal gain and become an instrument of peace.

**MASTER SAN :** Come on, Woo Ping! The boy is finally standing up for himself and he wants to be an important figure in Shaolin history. Is that so wrong?

**WOO PING :** There is nothing wrong with that, my dear friend. I just hope you didn't inadvertently wake a slumbering dragon.

Abbot Woo Ping had seen and said enough. He began to make his way back to the temple while Master San tried to come up with a strong enough argument to counter his.

**WOO PING :** Let's go to the temple, my brother. We need to finish the preparations. We can continue this debate at a later time.

The two monks left their hiding spot while Chang, still unaware of their presence, continued with his training..

Meanwhile on the other side of the monastery, Lao and Pu'an were lounging around, waiting impatiently, like everybody else, for the elders to be done preparing the tournament.

**LAO :** How much longer are we going to have to wait on those old fools to make up their minds? I am so ready to win this tournament. When I have Bodhidharma's power, there are going to be some changes around here.

Pu'an was resting under a tree while his friend was leaning up against it.

**PU'AN :** Don't worry Lao, your time to shine will come. But don't forget that everybody has a shot at the title now. You will have to go up against me, and I may end up being the chosen one.

**LAO :** Don't make me laugh. Do you actually see yourself as being the chosen one? I guess that would be possible in another lifetime, after you lose at least fifty pounds.

**PU'AN :** Screw you, Lao! There are plenty of overweight senior monks.

**LAO :** You are absolutely right. But none of them hold positions of authority. Maybe if they stopped focusing on their bellies, people would take them seriously. Well, at least you have great aspirations. Maybe one day, your dreams will come true.

Pu'an watched his friend make fun of him. He was about to curse him out some more when suddenly a senior monk walked up to them.

**MONK :** Hey, Lao! I have a letter her for you. A soldier from the imperial army just dropped it off. I think it could be from your father.

Lao immediately sprung forward and grabbed the small scroll from the messenger without even acknowledging him. The old monk just gave the boy a dirty look, before he went back to his duties. The rolled up piece of paper bared the seal of his father, but when Lao unfolded it, he received some very sad news from his mother.

**LETTER**

My dear son,

I write you this letter with great sadness in my heart. Your father, who always lived an exemplary life, has succumbed on the battlefield. The wounds he received while defending honorably our borders, had weakened him so much that a mere fever was able to take him down. He had devoted himself to serving the emperor and wouldn't want it any other way. He will receive full imperial honors and I wish you could join us at the palace when that happens. Whatever promise you made to your father, you are relieved of. You are now your own man and the head of this family. It is up to you to decide if you want to stay at Shaolin or not. But before you make your decision, I want to pass on to you your father's last words as he lay dying. He prayed that you would stay away from a military life filled with pain and suffering, and embrace the teachings of the Shaolin. He wants you to become a good man and not repeat the same mistakes he made. Whatever decision you make for yourself, I will respect it. Take as much time as you need to grieve and don't worry about me or your sisters. We are doing well and we plan on moving to a peaceful cottage in the Fujian province, away from the turmoil of big city life. We will be waiting for you whenever you decide to join us. Now, please take care of yourself and I hope to see you soon.

Pu'an immediately noticed the stunned look on Lao's face.

**PU'AN :** What's wrong with you? What does the letter say?

**LAO :** My father is dead. It's over.

**PU'AN :** What re you talking about? Let me see that.

Lao handed over the scroll and stumbled away from his friend. Pu'an quickly read through the letter and was suddenly overtaken with grief.

**PU'AN :** I can't believe this. What are you going to do?

**LAO :** I am out of here. I need to be with my family.

Lao took back his scroll and was about to go to the dormitory to get his things when the great bell of Shaolin began to resonate.

**PU'AN :** Do you hear that? The elders must have come to an agreement concerning the tournament.

**LAO :** And? That stuff doesn't concern me anymore. Go take part in their games. The title of chosen is yours for the taking.

Lao continued with his plans to leave the monastery while Pu'an ran to the temple to hear the big announcement. The large boy quickly joined his classmates, and all of the other monks of Shaolin, as they gathered in front of Abbot Woo Ping and the elders.

**WOO PING :** My students! My students, the tournament of the chosen is ready. The elders have finally put together a series of challenges that would make the great Bodhidharma proud. We will begin first thing tomorrow morning, and like I said before all of the young ones are welcome to participate. But I want to reiterate my warning; this contest will be extremely challenging. You enter at your own risk. At sunup, I want all of the potential candidates to meet me here in front of the temple. Now, enjoy your day and rest easy, our salvation is close at hand.

Later that night, two of Shaolin's most notorious students were absent from the dormitory. The room was a little more quiet than usual and nobody seemed to mind Lao and Pu'an's absence. Chang had no idea of the event that had transpired that afternoon concerning Lao. He probably would have rejoiced if he knew that his nemesis had packed his things and was ready to leave Shaolin. But in the meantime, he was just enjoying the tranquility of the night and was eagerly anticipating sunrise. Unbeknownst to him, Lao was in the cafeteria kitchen, loading up on supplies for his journey to attend his father's funeral. The boy was stuffing any piece of food he could find in his bag. His mind was made up. He wanted out of the monastery and nobody was going to stop him, not until Master Fang suddenly walked into the building with Pu'an by his side.

**PU'AN :** There he is, Master Fang.

**MASTER FANG :** Thank you, Pu'an for alerting me of this unpleasant situation. Now leave us.

Pu'an immediately left Master Fang so he could deal privately with his angry friend.

**LAO :** I kind of figured Pu'an was going to tell you what happened. Some friend he turned out to be.

**MASTER FANG :** Pu'an is just standing up for what he believes in, unlike you who wants to run away from your destiny.

**LAO :** Destiny? What destiny? Am I supposed to live my life according a four hundred year old prophecy that may or may not happen? It's ridiculous! My father is dead. I have to worry about things in the real world, not some trumped up fantasy. Anyway, that's what my father would have wanted.

Master Fang shook his head as he watched the boy continue to fill up a bag with provisions. His student's willingness to throw away all of his years of training would definitely thwart the plan he had meticulously crafted over the years.

**MASTER FANG :** How can you let yourself be duped so easily by a simple letter, that your mother supposedly wrote? Think about it. Your father has been a warrior all of his life. Does it make sense that, suddenly, he doesn't want you to follow in his footsteps? Those are the words of a grieving wife who, after loosing her husband, is fearful of loosing her only son. You are about to walk away from an opportunity of a lifetime. The title of the chosen one is yours for the taking, but you would rather leave and let a wannabe like Chang have it. You know like I know that he is unworthy of Bodhidharma's power.

**LAO :** I am so tired of hearing about Bodhidharma. The whole point of me getting his power was to stop these senseless wars and to save my father's life. Now that he is dead, it's completely useless to me.

**MASTER FANG :** What about the other fathers stuck on the frontlines? They were forced to go to war and leave behind their wives and their sons. Don't they deserve to be saved as well? Your father has fought all his life, hoping that it would eventually bring peace. Do not disgrace him by walking away like this. I know for certain that he would want you to embrace your true calling and become a savior to all.

Lao was tired of the senior monk's argument for him to stay. Once his bag was full, he threw it over his shoulder and began to make his way out of the cafeteria.

**LAO :** You know nothing of my father, so spare me the scripted bull. And good luck with your prophecy.

The young monk passed by Fang and was almost at the door when he heard the desperate last ditch attempt to get him to change his mind.

**MASTER FANG :** You are a coward, Lao! You probably couldn't win the tournament even if you tried. Chang was right; you are nothing but a waste of time. You are probably running away from your destiny because you are afraid to die like your unskilled father.

Lao stopped dead in his tracks. He dropped his bag and ran right up to Master Fang.

**LAO :** Did he really say that?

**MASTER FANG :** You know he did! And every single person at the monastery will see you as such if you leave. The label of coward will follow wherever you go, and that's a sad way to begin a career in the army, especially when you are the son of a general.

**LAO :** I will be damned if anybody talks ill of me or my father. I will finish what I started at Shaolin and win your foolish tournament, after I humiliate Chang in front of the entire school. You better hope and pray that the prophecy is just a bunch of nonsense because if I get this power, you will be the first person groveling and begging for mercy at my feet.

Lao stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving behind a very content Master Fang who had successfully manipulated him. The senior monk took seriously the boy's threat, but was willing to deal with it after the tournament. Maybe by then, he would have enough time to make up another elaborate lie.

Minutes later, Lao burst into the dormitory while his classmates were getting ready for bed. He didn't say a word to anybody, and nobody seemed to care about his tardiness. He took a seat next to Pu'an on the floor and began to unpack his things.

**PU'AN :** You've decided to come back. I knew you would do the right thing. Your father would be proud of you.

**LAO :** My father has nothing to do with this. When I am done with this tournament, everybody will remember my name. Mark my words.

Lao had his eyes locked on Chang who was resting a few feet away from him. He wanted to just go over to the sleeping boy and whale on him for what he had said, but he was willing to wait. The very thought of destroying Chang during the tournament was incentive enough for him to keep his emotions in check. He would have his revenge; this he swore to his father before falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

Chang woke up early the next morning, minutes before the toll of the great monastery bell. The young monk looked around him and noticed that most of his classmates were getting off their mats and putting on their clothes. He didn't expect so many would participate in the tournament, especially after Abbot Woo Ping's warning. The unexpected arrival of an elder in the busy dorm room caused everyone to come to a complete stop. The old man had an important message to deliver and he did it efficiently.

**ELDER :** Those of you, who are willing to participate in the tournament, follow me.

Chang finished dressing himself and joined the brave souls who wanted to try their luck in the tournament. While the candidates began their slow procession out of the dormitory, they were being watched by those who preferred to stay behind. The somber look on their faces and the slow ringing of the monastery bell gave the exodus out of the dormitory an inexplicable eerieness. Chang was totally caught off guard when Li suddenly stood next to him. Apparently, the very young monk was planning to take on the elders' challenge, but he was starting to second guess the adventure he was about to embark on.

**LI :** Are we going to a funeral or an execution? I can't seem to make up my mind.

**CHANG :** It might be your funeral. Maybe you should sit this one out.

Chang was amused by Li's uncertainty. He knew the boy wasn't going to pose a threat to him in the tournament, but it was the other thirty hopefuls, all vying for the position of chosen one, that had him a bit concerned. The class misfits were all present and eager to begin the competition. Lao and Pu'an stood out in between them like a pair of sore thumbs. Chang watched them snicker and giggle as they walked out the dorm. But before Lao left the building, he glanced over at Chang and gave him a nasty look. The young monk was glad to reciprocate. Without exchanging a single word, the two boys conveyed their animosity for each other. While Lao and Pu'an were the oldest participants, Li and Cho were the youngest. Cho was confident of his abilities and knew he had a fifty-fifty chance of winning the tournament, unlike Li who was now looking at Chang for support.

The young monks followed the elder to the temple where Abbot Woo Ping, more elders and some of the masters were awaiting their arrival. The front of the building was meticulously decorated with flags carrying a very familiar symbol that young Chang had seen before. The head of Shaolin was instantly filled with pride when he saw the number of students who were willing to put their well being aside for the salvation of an entire nation. Well, he hoped, at least, their motives were as honorable as his thoughts. He waited patiently for the boys to assemble. When they were all done, the abbot pointed to the large banner hanging behind him.

**WOO PING :** On this flag, the symbol of the great Bodhidharma stands before you. It is an intricate design that he worked on his entire life. This is a reminder that we organized this tournament in his honor. Our Bodhi was a simple man who was given a great power and he used it to help his fellow man. His warnings, in the sacred scroll, were more than just predictions or speculations; they are prophetic visions of future events that will come to pass. He also foretold that our only salvation would rest in the hands of five young monks who will inherit his power. Only one student from this monastery will be allowed to join the chosen, but before we can bestow that honor on any of you, four challenges must be completed. Make no mistake; they will test you both mentally and physically. During the tournament, we will be looking for the student who exhibits strength, resilience and skill; the same qualities that Bodhidharma was always known for. The monk who comes out of this victorious will claim the ultimate prize and become our blessed savior.

After Woo Ping's speech, the young monks were led out of the monastery by the elders. The Shaolin monks walked for almost an hour, chanting while the abbot took them deeper and deeper into the nearby forest, before they reached a large clearing where only a few trees were left standing. The curious students noticed several ropes dangling down from the tallest timbers. Abbot Woo Ping took a seat on a freshly cut stump and the elders organized themselves around him. Once they were completely assembled at the far side of the clearing, an old monk took center stage, pointed up at one of the trees and addressed the young participants.

**ELDER :** Your first challenge is to climb up that tree and use those ropes to get to that one down there.

The old monk then pointed to a second tree that was probably fifty feet away from the first. While some of the students were skeptical of the simplicity of the task, others were so self-assured that they wanted to take on the challenge immediately.

**STUDENT 1 :** That sounds fairly easy. I'll go first.

As soon as the brave young monk went forward and began to climb the tree, Pu'an wanted to know why his partner in crime didn't assert himself and take the lead.

**PU'AN :** Why don't you go first, Lao? This challenge is a piece of moon pie. Show everybody how it's done.

Lao snickered.

**LAO :** In a competition like this, you want to let the naïve fools take the lead. And then you can learn from their mistakes.

Everybody watched the boy make it all the way up the tree where he reached the largest branch. He stood there triumphantly, carefully measuring the distance between him and the closest rope. And with all the strength of his legs, he leapt for it. The young monk caught the freshly braided cord in mid air and soon enough, he was swinging from rope to rope over the astonished crowd. The boy felt confident as he made it half way to his destination, but little did he know someone else, high above the trees, was observing him. When he got too close to his goal, the hidden individual sprung into action. The young monk was blindsided by a devastating kick to the chest. His body went flying upward then it was immediately struck from behind by another kick. The tournament's first casualty came crashing down before his stupefied classmates who were all gasping in terror. Suspended over the crowd, two monks made their presence known. Their goal was to prevent anyone from reaching the finish. After they revealed themselves, they went back up the ropes like spiders and disappeared in the tallest branches. Lao was happy that his theory was proven right.

**LAO :** I knew it! I had a feeling this challenge wasn't going to be easy.

While the elder monk re-addressed the students who were now completely terrified, Master Yu was tending to the young one who had fallen from the trees.

**ELDER :** Did I forget to mention that you will have to outmaneuver Brother Kao and Brother Pak, in order to achieve your goal? Now, let the challenge begin!

The young monks hesitated to go forward. Nobody wanted to end up like the first contestant who was still reeling in pain when some of the senior monks drug him away. Sensing their fear, the elder monk felt it necessary to give them an ultimatum.

**ELDER :** I am going to count to ten and whoever has his feet still planted on the ground, will be automatically disqualified from the tournament.

The warning was enough to cause the monks to make a mad dash for the first tree. They all fought each other as they tried to take the lead. One overzealous student, who was half way up the tall timber, lost his grip and fell on top of two other boys who were behind him. Chang, in the meantime, was moving cautiously, waiting for his turn to go up. He watched some of his classmates, who had already made it to the top, attempt to swing their way to the finish. Before his eyes, the two older brothers picked off a pair who was in the lead. Their bodies came falling from the sky, crashing down violently on the forest floor. Master Yu and Lei-Fei wasted no time to collect them. While Chang struggled to climb the tree, there was a complete gridlock at the very top. The students were afraid to proceed and were trying to come up with some inventive way to get around the two swinging monks. When our young hero finally reached the main branch, he was immediately followed by Lao and Pu'an. The three boys had joined nine others who were all hesitating to move forward.

**STUDENT 1 :** So, who is going next? We just can't stay here all day. It won't take long before everyone is crammed on this branch. Somebody has to move.

Lao and Pu'an had no intention of going, but they were ready to sacrifice as many of their classmates in order to get the upper hand.

**PU'AN :** You boys, ahead of the line, you need to go now!

While the young monks exchanged nervous looks and argued about who should be forced to go next, Lao positioned himself conveniently behind Chang.

**LAO :** I have a better idea. You should go!

The bully shoved Chang abruptly, sending him flying off the branch. The boy had enough sense not to panic as he did a nose dive for the ground. He quickly threw his arms forward, caught the closest rope to him, and in his momentum he swung to the next one. Lao had inadvertently helped him get a good start in the competition. Another brave soul decided to follow the boy's lead because he didn't want to get tossed off the tree. The two monks were both moving at a good pace when Chang suddenly began to falter in his race to the finish. His arms were on fire; he had to slow down. His competitor caught up with him and didn't waste the opportunity to pass him.

**STUDENT :** Why don't you just give up, loser?

Chang tried to catch up with him, but he was just too tired. He watched helplessly as his classmate augmented the distance between them. Suddenly, his sorrowful defeat turned into delight when one of the older brothers came swooping down, setting his sights on the person who was in the lead. Brother Kao went after Chang's classmate and managed to grab him by the shirt. The boy struggled as he held on to his rope for dear life, refusing to let his older brother knock him down. Chang knew that he was about to face the same fate, so he prepared himself. And like he suspected, here came Brother Pak swinging towards him with his leg extended. Chang quickly reacted. He wrapped one of his legs around the rope he was on, and simply let go. The boy fell, but remained hanging upside down as Pak missed him by inches and crashed violently into the two other monks who were still struggling in mid air. The trio fell before a shock crowd. Kao hit the ground first and the young boy, who came afterward, fell on top of him. Pak managed to break his fall by grabbing another rope, but because he couldn't hold on to it, he slipped and landed awkwardly on his feet without harming himself. With one older monk clearly out of commission and the other trying to get back in the game, Lao saw an opening.

**LAO :** They're both down! They're both down! Here is our chance to get to the other side.

Lao's signal opened the flood gates and all the boys leapt at once. Everybody wanted to complete the challenge before Pak or Kao could regroup and unleash a new series of attacks. While Brother Kao rolled on the ground, grimacing in pain, Brother Pak was seeing red. Outsmarted by Chang, the monk wanted to get back at him. He immediately climbed up a rope and tried to chase the boy. But no matter how determined he was, he just couldn't catch Chang and prevent him for reaching the second tree. Although Pak was unable to stop the young monk, he was more than willing to take out the other competitors. He went up against more than twenty boys who were trying to evade him. The monk was able to swat down two more boys before completely exhausting himself and allowing some of the weaker students to get by. Pu'an, who wasn't as quick as his classmates, was even able to make it to the finish. With six participants eliminated and the remaining young monks breathing a sigh of relief on the second tree, the challenge was finally over. None of the elders said a word, but the same old monk who had opened the high flying event, stepped forward.

**ELDER :** Congratulations to those of you who have successfully completed this task. Now, it is time to move on to your next challenge.

The young monks quickly came down the tree and followed the elders back to Shaolin.

An hour later, Chang and his classmates were now being led into the Great Hall of Buddha where the 36 chambers of Shaolin were conveniently tucked away. The elders escorted the young ones to a special chamber that they had prepared for the tournament. A senior monk, who was awaiting their arrival, quickly got the door while another was directing the nervous boys into the room. Once they were all inside, Abbot Woo Ping slowly walked in afterwards without his entourage and gave the contestants their instructions.

**WOO PING : **This next challenge was carefully crafted to test you mentally. Your goal is to remain in this chamber until we come for you. Take a seat and remain calm. But remember this, your strength and your fighting abilities are totally useless here. Only the power of your mind will help you complete the task that awaits you.

The Abbot then walked out of the room and the large door slammed shut behind him. The young monks were now locked in the chamber, trying to figure out what they were about to be subjected to.

**STUDENT 1 :** Does anybody know exactly what we are supposed to do in here? Lao, what do you think?

**LAO :** Who cares? Whatever it is, I am ready for it.

**PU'AN :** Maybe we have to fight each other until there is only one of us left standing. I sure wouldn't mind kicking some ass.

**CHO :** What are you talking about? Woo Ping just told you that our fighting skills would be useless.

Everybody in the room quickly agreed with the boy's observation, but Lao was totally enamored with Pu'an's idea.

**LAO :** A battle royal would be great. I already know who I would go after.

Lao's eyes were locked on Chang who was beginning to feel very uncomfortable in the chamber. When he realized that Lao was talking about him, he immediately went on the attack.

**CHANG :** If you want to settle this right now, let's do it!

The young monk ran up to Lao, ready to fight, but Li and some of the other boys grabbed him.

**LI :** No, Chang! Don't do it! You don't want to get expelled.

Pu'an also had to restrain his friend who was about to fight back.

**PU'AN :** Easy, Lao! Be patient, you will have plenty of time to get him.

Another student felt differently about the whole matter.

**STUDENT 2 :** Go ahead and let them fight! Hopefully, if they do get expelled, that's two people that I don't have to worry about.

While everybody was trying to avert the brawl, another student made another observation.

**STUDENT 3 :** Has anybody noticed how hot this room is? I swear it feels like the temperature is going up.

The other students didn't feel the slight change in the room temperature. They were more worried about either preventing or causing the fight between Lao and Chang. But unbeknownst to them, in another chamber adjacent to theirs, there were several senior monks tossing pieces of firewood into the raging flames of a large oven. The heat traveled through a series of vents and slowly filled up the area that the students occupied. It would take a full hour before the young monks realized what they were up against. The arguments were now replaced by the agonizing moans of lethargic boys, sweating profusely. Chang was sitting in a corner of the room, next to some of his classmates, when one of them suddenly rose to his feet and began to talk erratically.

**STUDENT :** I knew the Shaolin monks were demons! They are going to cook us to death and feed us to the pandas.

Chang immediately tried to calm him down.

**CHANG :** You need to sit still and stop moving around so much. You're going to pass out.

The boy had a crazed look on his face as he began to yell at Chang.

**STUDENT :** What the hell do you know? You're just a stupid little monk who pretends to know everything.

The student then stumbled off to the back of the room as he began to take off his shirt. Another hour had passed and the temperature was still rising. No one was left standing. The chamber was now riddled with overheated bodies trying desperately to remain calm and cool. Most of the boys had virtually stripped naked and were using their shirts to dry themselves. Even though Chang was accustomed to the heat, when he labored in the Pit, still found the chamber almost intolerable. At least he knew that the less he moved, the better his chances were of surviving the challenge. Suddenly, he remembered Abbot Woo Ping's advice. He slowly got up, took off his shirt and sat in the center of the chamber. With his eyes closed, in a meditative pose, he could hear some of his classmates taunt him.

**STUDENT 1 :** What's wrong, Chang? Is the pressure finally getting to you?

**STUDENT 2 :** I knew your big bad Shaolin warrior show wasn't going to last very long. You're all talk.

**STUDENT 3 :** Why don't you run out of here before you soil yourself?

Chang focused on his breathing, shutting out the noise around him. Slowly, as he began to fall into a deep trance, one of his classmates went completely ballistic. The frantic boy was beating on the chamber door, demanding to be let out of the enormous sweat box.

**STUDENT 4 :** Let me out of here! I don't want to be in this competition anymore! I want out! I want out! Please….

Chang ignored the raucous and pictured himself out of the chamber, enjoying the cool breeze of the mountain and sipping a cold beverage. The sweltering room had become bearable for the young monk who was lost in his fantasy. Unfortunately, our hero's thoughts of cool breezes and light showers were short lived when they were suddenly interrupted by images of Lao. He tried to control the visions, but he was bombarded by increasingly bizarre and inexplicable ones. He saw Bodhidharma's symbol glowing like the sun in the heavens, accompanied by thousands of voices chanting in unison. Then Lao reappeared, dressed in white. He was smiling at first, but he became increasingly angry and threatening. The visions came to an abrupt end when Chang saw his nemeses hold his head and yell out in pain. That final vision instantly brought the boy back to reality. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see the main door wide open and the elders slowly entering the chamber. Chang quickly noticed at least three of his classmates laying on the ground. While they were being dragged away, the other students began to pull themselves together and t for the exit. A senior monk gave the remaining participants some good news.

**MONK :** The second challenge is at an end. You are all dismissed for the night and the tournament will resume early in the morning.

As the young ones made their way out of the Great Hall, a fourth student suddenly collapsed and then a fifth began to vomit. The heat of the chamber had taken out five participants. Chang couldn't believe he had survived another challenge, but he was more surprised to see the moon in the night sky. The second challenge, which began around noon, had come to an end almost seven hours later.

Later that night, Abbot Woo Ping was tucked away in his room, chronicling the events of the tournament. The old monk was not expecting Chang to come walking in his humble sleeping area.

**CHANG :** Good evening, Abbot Woo Ping. Can I have a minute of your time?

**WOO PING :** Come on in, Chang. How can I help Shaolin's greatest underdog? Your performance so far has been totally unexpected and inspiring at the same time.

**CHANG :** Thank you, abbot. I appreciate your kind words, but I have an important favor to ask of you.

**WOO PING :** I have a strange feeling that you are here to talk about Lei.

**CHANG :** Yes, abbot! I am begging you to overturn Lei's expulsion and allow him to rejoin Shaolin. Master Fang always hated him, and because the nomination of the chosen was so close at hand, he had to eliminate any threat to Lao. I strongly believe that Lei has been framed.

**WOO PING :** I wish that your assumptions were factual, but unfortunately they are not. When I heard Master Fang intercepted his romantic correspondence and wanted him expelled on the spot, I had to intervene. I gave young Lei a chance to remain at Shaolin by offering him the opportunity to choose between love and the monk hood. He chose love and he left. Your friend made the right choice. He realized that if he was allowed to stay, when his heart and his mind were somewhere else, the consequences would have been disastrous. I am pretty sure Master Fang was probably more than happy to see Lei leave, but you have to understand that he is not a bad person. Fang can be self serving at times and has an unconventional way of dealing with things, but I believe that deep down inside, he is looking out for the best interest of this monastery. If Lei ever so decides to change his mind, the doors of Shaolin will always be open to him. In the meantime, try to focus on the tournament and don't worry about Lei. I have a strange feeling that your good friend might be closer than you think. Now, go get some sleep; you have a busy day ahead of you.

**CHANG :** Yes, abbot.

Chang left the abbot's quarters a bit disappointed. It wasn't the outcome he was hoping for, but at least he felt like there was a chance of reuniting with his friend in the future. As the young monk made his way back to the dormitory, he began to reflect on the abbot's last words concerning his friend. His curiosity was sparked.

The second day of the tournament began with Abbot Woo Ping giving a short speech to the remaining participants in front of the gates of Shaolin.

**WOO PING :** Yesterday when we began this tournament, you were thirty strong. On top of the eleven who have fallen during the last two events, I was just informed that two more of your classmates have decided to quit. With seventeen of you left, we move forward with the last two remaining challenges.

Woo Ping took the lead once again. But this time, he escorted the elders out of the monastery through the main gate, while the remaining participants were made to leave the compound through a secondary exit. Chang found the use of that outlet to be quit peculiar. He made the remark to Li who was walking by his side.

**CHANG :** Why are we going out that way? We rarely use the south entrance.

**LI :** You are right. The elders are up to something.

Chang quickly glanced over his shoulder and noticed some sort of construction work, supervised by the elders, happening beyond the gates. Because nothing looked out of the ordinary, he focused his thoughts on the next challenge which was still a mystery to him and his classmates.

Several minutes later, after a relatively long trek, the young monks found themselves staring at an enormous waterfall, and at the very top, the elders were looking down at them. Before anybody could formulate a question, the old monk they had followed to the water's edge assigned the third task.

**ELDER :** The third challenge is fairly easy, young ones. All you have to do is swim to the base of the waterfall then climb your way up the cliff where the elders are waiting on you. Once you get to the top, you will immediately start the final stage of the tournament.

Lao immediately stepped forward, clearly upset with the old monk's nonchalant tone as he described the challenge.

**LAO :** Easier said than done! I am convinced that you monks are trying to kill us. Climbing up that cliff is flat out dangerous, and you know it.

**ELDER :** What a terrible thing to say, Lao! We are not trying to kill anybody, especially you.

**LAO :** It sure looks like it. In the last event, we almost got cooked alive. Now, we have to do this nonsense.

**ELDER :** Come on, Lao. I don't understand why the future champion of Shaolin would complain so much. This challenge should be relatively easy for a talented person such as you. Think of this as the process you have to go through to prove how worthy you are of the title of chosen one.

The bully simply rolled his eyes. He was done arguing with the old monk; he huddled with Pu'an, trying to come up with a strategy for the task at hand.

**PU'AN :** Do you have a plan?

**LAO :** Just let the others take the lead, but keep a close eye on Chang.

**PU'AN :** Chang? Why in the hell do you want to do that?

**LAO :** I am certain that Master San gave him a heads up on the challenges. That would explain how he was able to make it this far. Whatever knowledge he has, I want to capitalize on it.

Meanwhile, Li was getting anxious as he slowly approached the edge of the falls' large stream pool.

**LI :** We have to swim? I am not a good at swimming.

Chang heard his classmate and gave him some words of advice.

**CHANG :** Well, you better get your ass out of this competition. If not, you are going to get yourself killed.

Suddenly, the order to start the challenge was given.

**ELDER :** Get in the water now! We don't have all day.

Chang did not do a good job of convincing young Li to forfeit the contest because the boy jumped in the water with his fellow contestants. Chang couldn't figure out if his classmate was determined or just plain stupid.

**CHANG :** What are you doing? Turn back, Li!

**LI :** No! I can do it!

The small boy was struggling to move rapidly in the water as he tried to keep up with the other students. Chang was tempted to leave Li behind, but he felt sorry for him.

**CHANG :** Stay close to me and follow my lead!

The raucous the contestants made as they splashed vigorously in the still lake was nothing in comparison to the waterfall crashing violently on the surface of the water. Before Chang got too close to the falling body of water, he called out to Li and warned him of the impending danger.

**CHANG :** Take a deep breath, Li. We're going under.

The two boys dove in the water and tried to stay away from the powerful torrent. Some of Chang's opponents weren't quite so lucky. When they got too close to the thunderous fall, they were taken under by the force of the water and battered violently to the bottom of the pool. A couple of them were rendered unconscious and their bodies floated aimlessly in the water. Chang and Li reached the submerged portion of the cliff, after they swum around the underwater current. Slowly they made their way up, and seconds later, they surfaced behind the waterfall.

**LI :** I can't believe I made it.

**CHANG :** That was the easiest part of the challenge. Now, we climb!

The two boys were in the lead and as they began to scale the cliff, Lao and Pu'an came out of the water. The bullies tried to catch up with them, but they soon realized that climbing the huge rock was no easy task. While the contestants worked their way up the wet and slippery wall, they were being pelted by the falling water.

**LI :** Chang, I can't hold on. And I can't see where I am going.

**CHANG :** Don't look up! Take your time and feel your way up.

Lao and Pu'an weren't advancing any faster. Lao had conveniently allowed Pu'an to take the lead. His friend's size shielded him from the falling water, but unfortunately the large boy was getting battered in the process. The water was getting in his eyes and nose, making it difficult for him to go up at a fast pace.

**LAO :** Move your ass, Pu'an! The other boys are gaining on us!

Behind Lao, other contestants had emerged out of the water and were now going up the cliff.

**PU'AN :** I am trying! I can't see a damn thing!

**LAO :** Move your ass, I said!

Pu'an tried to move as fast as he could, but his foot slipped. He lost his grip on the rock and went hurling towards Lao who immediately moved out of the way. Pu'an zipped by him, hit two other monks and plunged into the lake. Chang was able to catch a glimpse of the bully falling in the water down below, and he found it to be quit amusing. Rejoicing over the boy's misfortune was the least of Chang's problems; he was battling the raging waterfall which made the ascent much more difficult. The young monk was inches away from the water coming down at incredible speed, lashing at his back and nearly ripping off his shirt. Chang was able to hang on, but some of his classmates were not so lucky. The fall swatted them one by one off the cliff, sending them plunging to a watery grave. Each falling contestant would let out a bloodcurdling scream as they fell, and that terrified Li. The little boy instantly held on tightly against the rock and refused to move. Once again, he turned to Chang for support.

**LI :** I can't go anymore, Chang. I think I am going to fall.

Chang was almost at the top and could have kept on going, but he stopped and tried to help the small boy.

**CHANG :** You can't quit now, you're almost there!

**LI :** I can't!

**CHANG :** Do you want to be remembered as a coward? Pull yourself together and climb! You have just a little more to go.

After a grueling climb, Chang finally made it to the top and right behind him was Li. The two boys collapsed on the ground, exhausted and completely drenched. They were received by the elders who praised their exploit, but the challenge was far from over. Other competitors were still on the cliff and were close to reaching the finish. The third person to arrive was Lao. He too was completely spent when he reached the top. He stayed on the ground and tried to catch his breath. Minutes later, after the remaining survivors of the competition pulled themselves off the edge of the cliff, Abbot Woo Ping was ready to end the challenge.

**WOO PING :** Is that everybody? Can we start the next challenge?

A senior monk signaled the abbot to move forward with the tournament.

**WOO PING :** Can I have your attention, everyone? I want to announce that eleven brave souls will move to the next challenge and I want to congratulate…

Before the abbot could say another word, Pu'an's voice could be heard from beyond the cliff.

**PU'AN :** I am down here! Don't disqualify me!

The large boy made it to the top, to everyone's surprise. He then fell face forward on the ground and stayed there.

**WOO PING : **It seems like we have twelve brave souls.

When the abbot noticed Pu'an with his clothes in a complete mess and his pants partially exposing his buttocks, he opted to allow the participants several minutes to recover.

**WOO PING :** Let's give our challengers more time to make themselves a bit more presentable.

Half an hour later, after the young monks regained their strength, Abbot Woo Ping announced the final stage of the tournament.

**WOO PING :** My students, I want to congratulate you on reaching the final challenge. Many of you have surpassed our expectations and have made us proud with your skill and your determination, but only one can claim the title of champion. But before we proceed with the fourth and final task, I have to ask you all to remove your shoes.

The tournament had suddenly taken a strange turn.

**WOO PING :** Your last task is to run to the bottom of the mountain where you will find a check point. Once you get there, each of you will receive a ribbon that must be brought back to the monastery. Whoever makes it to the gates of Shaolin first will be declared the winner of the tournament.

The task was clear, but nobody understood why it had to be done without their shoes.

**STUDENT 1 :** Abbot, you want us to run barefoot down the mountain? We won't have any feet left after this challenge.

**WOO PING :** Like I said before, you are more than welcome to forfeit.

The old abbot didn't say another word. He simply stepped back and let one of his senior monks take charge.

**MONK :** You heard what Woo Ping said! Take off your shoes and run! The one who makes it back here in one piece will win the tournament.

The young monks immediately took off their slippers and as soon as their feet made contact with the rough surface, they began to grimace in pain. The path to the bottom of the mountain was a mix of rock, gravel and dirt. While most of the participants seemed to struggle with running at full speed, Chang had no problem taking the lead. The many months of climbing the side of the mountain had definitely toughened his feet. In the meantime, Pu'an was having difficulty leaving the starting line, and Lao, who wanted to catch up with Chang, was scolding him.

**LAO :** Come on, Pu'an! Stop stalling!

**PU'AN** : I can't run without my shoes! It hurts!

**LAO :** Damn it, Pu'an! I am not going to lose this race because of you. And I refuse to be beaten by Chang!

Lao took off. He ran through the slight discomfort and tried to keep up with his rival. Half way in the race, some of the runners were slowly falling behind, and the fourth task claimed its first victim. The poor boy in question was trying to catch up with the front runners when he accidentally bumped his toe on a sharp piece of stone. He collapsed immediately to the ground. Pu'an came running up to him and showed some sort of concern for his fallen comrade.

**PU'AN :** Are you all right?

Before the injured contestant could answer, Pu'an noticed the ripped toe nail and the blood gushing out of it.

**BOY :** Does it look like I'm all right? Look at my foot!

The concerned Pu'an suddenly bent down and began to undo the boy's shirt.

**PU'AN :** You won't mind if I borrow this then.

**BOY :** What are you doing?

Pu'an took off the shirt, tore the sleeves off and wrapped them around his feet.

**BOY :** You can't do that! That's cheating!

**PU'AN :** It's called being smart.

With his feet well protected, Pu'an took off rapidly. He was able to pass some of the other students, gain some ground and catch up with Lao and Chang. The large boy snuck up on Chang and grabbed him from behind. Our young hero was completely caught off guard and was unable to free himself. Even Lao was surprised to see what his friend had done.

**PU'AN :** Keep going, Lao! I will hold him back! Go and win this race!

Lao didn't even thank his friend. He continued to run and never looked back. Pu'an then proceeded to lift Chang off the ground and carry him off the beaten path. The young boy struggled to break free, but found it impossible. While the two boys wrestled with each other, some of the other runners passed by them, and not one person came to Chang's aid. Pu'an had to eliminate his captive from the race. In order to accomplish that, he decided to ram him savagely against a tree, hoping that it would render him unconscious. Chang was slammed violently twice against the solid piece of wood and nearly passed out. When Pu'an noticed that his first two attempts did not work as expected, he took several steps back and ran at full speed towards the timber, with the dazed monk still strapped to him. Chang quickly regained his senses and threw his feet forward against the tree. He then pushed back with all his might causing Pu'an to lose his balance and sending him falling backwards on the ground. Chang broke free and rolled off him. The bully tried to get up, but our hero knocked him back down with a swift kick to the head. Chang didn't even bother checking on Pu'an who was holding his head and rolling on the dirt. He got back in the race instead and with lightning speed, he was able to catch up to and pass several boys, including one who was limping his way to the finish. Chang wasn't too far behind when Lao arrived triumphantly at the predetermined check point. An elder monk, holding several ribbons in one hand, was waiting on him.

**ELDER :** Congratulations! Now, take this back to the monastery.

The old monk handed a ribbon to Lao who quickly began his trek back to Shaolin. As he went back up the mountain; he came across Chang who was now coming down quickly. He mocked the boy as he passed by him.

**LAO :** What's wrong, Chang? Is the race too hard for you? Maybe you should quit while you're ahead.

**CHANG :** Make sure you give Pu'an the same advice.

Chang finally reached the check point and grabbed his ribbon. A couple of his classmates, who were right behind him, made it as well. They both got their ribbons and were allowed to go back up the mountain, but suddenly, one of them had a change of heart when he saw Shaolin sitting majestically on top of the massive mount he had just come down from. If the descent was hard, he could only imagine how hard the ascent was going to be.

**STUDENT :** This is insane! I can't do this. I quit!

The boy returned the ribbon and took a seat next to the elder. While Chang chased Lao up the mountain, he encountered two more students who seem to have given up completely as they waddled down to the check point. To his surprise, Pu'an was back in the race, and he had taken off the pieces of cloth that covered his feet. He had gotten rid of any incriminating evidence and was pretending to be in pain as he tried to jog to the finish. The bully wanted to go after Chang, but he was too close to the check point; the elder would have seen everything. All he could do was relate a message to his friend Lao.

**PU'AN :** Beat his ass, Lao! Promise me you'll beat his ass.

Lao was too focused on staying a step ahead of Chang to answer his friend. He kept on running, and the young monk was on his heels. The two rivals came across several more of their classmates during their uphill battle to the monastery. Some were trotting down o the check point, while others were sitting on the side of the dirt road, tending to their wounds. Close to an hour later, the two rivals slowly approached Shaolin where the high abbot, the elders and the senior monks waited patiently for the contestants. With each step, Lao grimaced in pain, but he fought through the discomfort and pushed himself towards the finish. Chang could sense that the bully was having a hard time staying ahead. The young monk knew this was his moment to regain the lead. He picked up his legs, gave it his all, and he easily passed Lao who just couldn't run any faster. With Lao far behind him and the monastery gates getting closer and closer, Chang was more than confident that he had won the challenge. Well, that's what he thought before his feet sunk into the ground and he crashed head first into some sort of sand trap. Master Fang who was close to Woo Ping, snickered when he saw what happened to the boy.

**MASTER FANG :** Well, it was fun while it lasted.

Master San didn't react to his colleague's comment. He was more concerned about his pupil's well-being.

**MASTER SAN :** Come on, Chang. Get out of there.

Lao was less subtle in his reaction, when he saw young Chang crashing in the mud.

**LAO :** Ha! You're not so fast now, are you?

The Shaolin monks had carefully dug out a large section of the road and had filled it with some sort of quicksand. With Chang stuck in the muddy trap and Lao basking in his small victory, Abbot Woo Ping walked to the edge of the muck and explained the challenge to the two boys.

**WOO PING :** Your task is to walk over this quicksand and reach the finish line. If you fall in, can't get out of it and do not wish to continue the challenge, just say so and one of the masters will be glad to pull you out.

Next to the quicksand, there were two monks armed with long poles, ready to extend them to the poor souls, like Chang, who were going get trapped in it. Hopefully, they would be able to pull them out before they got engulfed.

**LAO :** Nobody can walk on quicksand. That's impossible!

**WOO PING :** It's only impossible because you think it is. If you put your mind to it, you can do anything.

Lao was in compete disbelief. The task at hand looked practically insurmountable. Woo Ping and all of the elders waited patiently to see how the boy would overcome the challenge. As Lao paced back and forth in front of the sand trap, trying to figure out a way to get across it, Chang was sinking deeper and deeper every time he fought to get out. He knew that trying to move forward would only make it worse. He had to turn back and try to reach solid ground, but even that was hard to accomplish. It didn't take long for Pu'an, Cho, Li and some of the other participants, who managed to push through the pain of running bear foot, to join the two boys. Pu'an immediately burst out in laughter when he saw young Chang stuck in the mud. He quickly stopped laughing when he noticed the elders looking at him.

**CHO :** Now, what in the hell is this?

Cho bent down and stuck his fingers in the muddy substance while Lao explained the second part of the challenge to his fellow classmates.

**LAO :** It's supposed to be quicksand, but it is not like anything I've seen before. I am pretty sure the elders made up this mixture. We have to walk over the damn thing and make it to the finish.

**CHO :** This is ridiculous! I am just going to walk around it.

A senior monk stopped the young one in his tracks.

**MONK :** You better not! If you do that, consider yourself disqualified. You have to walk across it.

Cho shook his head and mumbled some vile words under his breath as he went back to the starting point.

**LAO :** There must be a way to do this. Does anyone have any suggestions?

One of the runners was against sharing his thoughts with Lao.

**STUDENT :** What do you take us for? Now, you want to know what we think when under other circumstances you usually don't give a damn about anything or anyone. The others might fall for your tricks, but you're not going to fool me.

**LAO :** You're just a fool! Don't you see that we have to work together? That's the only way we can complete this task.

**STUDENT :** You can run your mouth all you want, but you know damn well that it's every man for himself in this competition.

**LAO :** Suit yourself. You will regret not listening to me when your ass gets stuck in the quicksand and you wind up eliminated. You and Chang will look great together in the losers' circle.

While the two boys argued, Li was the only person who showed any concern for Chang who was still trapped in the thick mud.

**LI :** Shouldn't we try to get Chang out of there before he drowns?

The other students looked at Li like he had said something totally insane.

**LAO :** Go ahead if you want to get yourself eliminated! Frankly, I think he deserves it for even assuming he could win this tournament.

Some of the others agreed with Lao.

**PU'AN :** He never had a chance and he knew it. Hopefully now, he will know his place.

**STUDENT 1 :** He can stay in there. Why should I jeopardize my chances of winning for somebody like that?

**STUDENT 2 :** If he drowns it's his fault. Why doesn't he forfeit so the elders can pull him out? If he dies, he won't have anybody to blame but himself.

Li wanted desperately to help his classmate, but he succumbed under the pressure of the other students. He just stood at the edge of the quicksand and watched Chang struggle to get out of it. After another failed attempt at walking out of the mud filled trap, the young monk just gave up. He was just too tired to continue. His arms and legs felt like they weighed tons. He gently laid back his head, expecting to be completely submerged, but suddenly, something odd happened. His feet went up then his body began to float on top of the murky surface. Chang was a good swimmer; he knew exactly what to do. With short strokes of the arms and a few kicks, he made his way back to the starting point of the challenge. As soon as he was within reach, Li bent down, grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the thick mud. The little boy's unselfish act did not go unnoticed; Master Fang was quick to complain about it to the abbot.

**MASTER FANG : **Li is not allowed to help Chang. It is clearly evident that the two of them are in violation of the rules. They should be eliminated immediately.

Master San wasted no time to come to his pupil's aid.

**MASTER SAN :** What in the hell are you talking about, Fang? Chang got out of that quicksand by himself. Li simply lent him a hand out of courtesy.

The abbot, once again, had to be the voice of reason.

**WOO PING :** Master Fang, it really doesn't matter if Li assisted Chang or not. As long as he didn't help him cross the quicksand, they are still within the guidelines of the challenge.

Master San grinned when he heard Woo Ping's words. But the old Abbot decided to spread his criticism evenly by making a poignant observation.

**WOO PING :** And Master San, I fear that your pupil might be trying to push back the inevitable.

Master Fang snickered when he saw Master San's smile turned into a frown.

As Chang sat on the ground, covered in mud and completely exhausted, he had become an unwilling spectator to Lao's miserable attempt at rallying the rest of the students.

**LAO :** Listen up, all of you! This challenge is not that hard. If Chang was able to pull himself out of the quicksand, there should be no reason why we can't do it as well. So, we just need somebody to volunteer to go first?

One of the students immediately challenged Lao's authority.

**STUDENT :** Why don't you go chosen one?

Everybody waited patiently for Lao's answer. The bully had no choice but to take on the challenge.

**LAO :** Move back, cowards! I'll go!

Lao stepped back, took a deep breath and ran towards the muddy obstacle. He stuck one leg in the quicksand and quicklypulled it right back out when he felt it sink slowly. He looked silly as he hopped around on solid ground with half of his pants covered in mud.

**STUDENT :** What a joke! You didn't even try to go all the way.

**LAO :** I was just testing the waters.

The boy got tired of Lao's excuses. Now, he was determined to complete the challenge and shame the so-called chosen one.

**STUDENT :** I'll give it a try. But if I get stuck, somebody has to help me out.

Everybody expected to see the boy come crashing down on his face when he jumped in the quicksand. Instead, he took several steps on top of the murky surface before he sunk completely in it. Cho saw in the boy's failed attempt a glimmer of hope. If the contestant before him made it halfway through the muddy obstacle maybe he would be able to clear it.

**CHO :** This challenge is not impossible. I think I can make it.

Lao egged him to go forward.

**LAO :** Go ahead! With your size, you should be able to glide over that mess like one of those basilisk lizards.

Cho jumped feet first in the quicksand. He didn't go very far; he landed behind the first student. The small boy tried to get out of the mud trap, but he found it almost impossible to do so.

**CHO :** Oh, shit! I can barely move in this garbage!

With the finish line so close to them, the other competitors were more than willing to try their luck. Another boy went forward, and like his predecessors, he sunk in the quicksand. While Li stood next to Chang who was finally catching his breath, one boy threw in the towel.

**BOY :** This is ridiculous, I forfeit!

He tossed his ribbon aside and then walked away from the challenge. Lao, Pu'an and another student watched him take a seat against the perimeter wall next to the elders.

**LAO :** What a loser! We can't embarrass ourselves like that…Tse, you go next!

Tse, the student who was standing next to Lao and Pu'an, looked back at Lao with complete surprise in his face.

**TSE :** Why don't you or Pu'an go next? You are just trying to get me eliminated.

**PU'AN :** Come on, Tse! You have to go eventually. If you don't plan to, you might as well forfeit.

Suddenly, Li's voice cut through the argument.

**LI :** Take it easy. I'll go!

Chang was surprised by the little boy's announcement.

**LI :** Hey, I never guessed that I would have made it this far. What do I have to lose?

**CHANG :** If you are going to win this, you better do it before Lao gets a chance to do so.

**LI :** Do you have any suggestions?

**CHANG :** Pray to Buddha.

Li positioned himself at the edge of the quicksand and in a flash he took off. Everybody was expecting to see another failed attempt, but the boy ran quickly over the mud, only to lose his momentum 3 feet away from solid ground. Chang was kind of glad that Li was unable to complete the challenge, but angry at the fact that Lao's chances of winning the tournament were overwhelmingly great. It was up to him now to stop the bully. Even though Lao was studying the mistakes of his classmates, he still didn't feel ready to take on the challenge. He wanted a little bit more time to think.

**LAO :** It's your turn now, Pu'an.

Pu'an couldn't believe his friend's suggestion.

**PU'AN :** Are you serious? I won't be able to make two steps in that thing. I will sink like a rock.

**LAO :** No, you won't. Just go ahead and try. If you fall in, I will pull you out.

Pu'an was a bit dumbfounded, but he went forward like his friend suggested. And like he predicted, he took one step and went straight down in the muck.

**PU'AN** (smiling) **:** I told you that was going to happen.

Unknown to Pu'an, the wicked Lao had set in motion a dastardly plan. The floating bodies of the boys who went ahead of him made a perfect path from one end of the quicksand to the other. Lao finally had his key to victory. With a huge smile on his face, he gave Chang one last look.

**LAO :** Get ready to bow down to the chosen one of Shaolin.

He then threw himself into the muddy sand pit. The elders watched in amazement as Lao ran without hesitation over the backs of his fallen comrades. Each body he stepped on either shifted awkwardly or disappeared in the mud, causing him to loose his balance. Unfortunately, he cleared the quicksand and landed brutally face down over on the other side. Lao quickly got up and was about to win the race when he realized his ribbon was no longer by his side and he had another ten meters to run before reaching the finish line. He had accidentally dropped the piece of material in the muddy gauntlet and now he had to retrieve it. The wicked boy threw himself on the ground, stretched his arm over the quicksand and inched his fingers towards the ribbon. Chang had to act. If he didn't, Lao was going to walk away with a victory which the boy felt he was unworthy of. The young monk took several steps backwards and examined the quicksand ahead of him. The perfectly laid out path of bodies was no longer present because the senior monks had pulled out some of the drowning contestants; running over them like Lao was out of the question. Chang had to accomplish the impossible in order to beat his rival. He cleared his mind of all thoughts, took a deep breath and ran with lightning speed towards the pool of quicksand. The entire monastery was rendered speechless as it watched Chang glide miraculously on top of the muddy surface with several well placed steps. The young monk cleared the obstacle, and like Lao, he slipped at the very end. Just as Chang crash landed on the ground, Lao managed to snatch his ribbon. The two boys got back on their feet at the same time and were now running neck and neck towards the finish. The tournament of the chosen ended with an unexpected twist. Beyond the finfish line, at the very feet of the High Abbot, came crashing two contestants. All of Shaolin roared in applause at a finale that was truly worthy of the Great Bodhidharma. Some were cheering for the bully and others for the underdog. While Lao laid on the ground with his ribbon tightly clenched in his fist, Chang's was not visible. Master Fang fought through the cheering crowd, ready to defend his pupil's win.

**MASTER FANG :** Enough! Move back! Make room for Lao, the chosen one of the prophecy!

As Master Fang picked Lao off the ground, Master San interjected forcefully.

**MASTER SAN :** Are you blind, Fang? They reached the finish at the same time. If Lao is the chosen one, Chang is as well.

**MASTER FANG : **Hogwash! Lao won! He has his ribbon. Where's Chang's?

The young monk slowly got up, stuck his hand down his shirt and pulled the piece of material out. Woo Ping was in complete disbelief when he saw the two ribbons. One covered in mud and the other, vibrating with its reddish hue. The Abbot knew he had a big problem on his hands.

**WOO PING :** Dear Buddha, what now?

The Abbot came out of his bedazzlement and tried to maintain peace in the chaos.

**WOO PING :** Simmer down, everybody… Can I please have some silence, monks of Shaolin?!

The abbot's more forceful tone caused the crowd to shut up immediately. Once it got relatively quiet enough, Woo Ping was able to speak freely.

**WOO PING :** My brothers, I know some of you might be a bit baffled by this strange finale. I have to admit that even I did not foresee this tournament ending with a virtual tie between the mighty Lao and the courageous Chang. I wish the both of them could claim the title of champion, but we must abide by the prophecy. There can only be one winner!

All eyes were glued on the abbot as the monks of Shaolin waited impatiently for Woo Ping to declare the victor. But the poor old man was hesitant to speak. He felt like a child caught in a compromising situation by his parents. He had to make a quick exit.

**WOO PING :** The elders and I must reconvene at once in the temple. We have much to discuss!

Woo Ping and the elders practically ran back into the temple, leaving behind a stunned and disappointed crowd.

Hours later, Chang had secluded himself in the school cafeteria, away from the other monks. He could have gone to the dormitory to wait on the elders' final verdict, but Lao had turned the sleeping quarters into his base camp and was inciting his supporters to demand his nomination as chosen one. The young monk really wanted some peace and quiet to reflect on the tournament that he wanted to win so badly. This was supposed to be a glorious moment for him, but he had a strange feeling that he was about to get robbed of his victory. Young Chang was suddenly brought back to reality when Master San walked into the empty room.

**MASTER SAN :** Master Han and Li told me you were in here, moping. You should be proud of yourself because you went farther than anybody ever expected, and you sure gave Lao a run for his money.

Chang tried to ignore the senior monk's compliment.

**MASTER SAN :** I guess you are probably asking yourself what was the elders' final decision.

Chang remained emotionless. He was expecting Master San to tell him that Lao was declared the winner, but that's not what he heard.

**MASTER SAN : **Remember how badly you wanted to beat Lao's ass? Well, it seems like you're going to get your wish after all. Abbot Woo Ping has agreed to break the tie by allowing you and Lao to face each other in combat. The monk who wins the bout will be the undisputed champion of Shaolin.

For the first time in his life, Chang almost fainted.


	12. Chapter 11

Master San was ordered to bring Chang before the abbot, and that's what he did when he found him in the cafeteria. While the young monk followed his master silently to the temple, he noticed several senior monks setting up a large wooden platform at the center of the main courtyard. Now, there was no doubt in his mind that the fight was going to take place at the very heart of Shaolin, for everyone to see. Once Chang went through the temple doors, he saw the elders gathered around Woo Ping, and at the center of the room, stood Lao.

**WOO PING :** Thank you, Chang, for joining us. Please…

The abbot motioned the boy to stand next to his rival. Then he continued to speak.

**WOO PING :** I am pretty sure that Master San already informed you of our decision

**CHANG :** Yes he did, abbot.

**WOO PING :** Lao has already given us his answer; he is ready to do whatever it takes to be the chosen one of Shaolin. Before we go any further, I want to be certain that you are willing to do the same. If you are not comfortable with fighting your classmate, please let us know immediately.

Chang stayed mum for a second while the elders examined him like an oddity. Master San had a smile on his face because he already knew what his pupil's answer was going to be. Master Fang, on the other hand, watched him impatiently with no emotion. He just wanted the young monk to forfeit, thus allowing Lao to be the winner by default. Unfortunately for the sinister monk that wasn't going to happen.

**CHANG :** I am more than willing to face Lao for the honor of Shaolin.

Master Fang immediately snickered at the boy's answer. With Chang agreeing to fight, he was more than confident that Lao would be the chosen one.

**WOO PING :** Master San did warn us that you had your mind already made up. It is settled then! Tomorrow, when the sun is at its highest, our two remaining competitors will battle each other. Now, go get yourselves something to eat and then retire to your quarters for the night. Tomorrow, the tournament comes to an end!

Lao and Chang made their way out of the building, right after exchanging some kind words to each other.

**LAO :** You do know that you just signed your death sentence, right?

**CHANG :** I can't wait to see how you carry it out when you don't have Pu'an to cover your back.

**LAO :** I won't need his help to finish you off once and for all.

**CHANG :** After tomorrow, you are going to wish you had his help.

The two adversaries parted ways and as soon as Chang stepped out of the temple, he was met by Li and some of the other young monks.

**LI :** What happened, Chang? What did the elders say? Is it true that you are going to fight Lao?

**CHANG :** Tomorrow, Lao and I will put on a show for all of you.

**LI :** I can't believe how this tournament is about to end. This is incredible! Where are you going now?

Li asked Chang that question, when he noticed his classmate going towards the main gates.

**CHANG :** I need to prepare myself for the fight. I have to train!

Meanwhile back in the cafeteria, Lao was ransacking Master Han's kitchen, looking for some food. He was able to scrape together two bowls of rice and was about to enjoy a well deserved meal when Pu'an suddenly came running into the mess hall.

**PU'AN :** What are you doing?

**LAO :** What does it look like I am doing? Woo Ping told me to get something to eat and rest. That's exactly what I plan to do.

**PU'AN :** Lao, you have to prepare yourself for the fight tomorrow. Did you know that Chang is practicing right now?

**LAO :** And? His fighting skills don't even come close to mine. He is the one who needs to practice his Kung Fu, not me.

**PU'AN :** You've seen what he has done in the tournament. You're not a bit worried?

**LAO :** Woo Ping gave him a way out of this fight, and he didn't take it. Now, I am going to give him a well deserved beating.

A few hours later, Abbot Woo Ping awoke from a deep trance. He had been meditating ever since he had his talk with Lao and Chang. Now, he was more conflicted than ever. Allowing the duel to take place between the two boys was weighting heavily on his conscious. Maybe because it reminded him of a fight he had long ago with his then rival Master Fang. He slowly got up from his meditative pose, grabbed his walking stick and ventured out of the temple. The old monk wanted answers and he set out to find them. First, he stopped at the dormitory where Lao was entertaining a group of his fellow classmates. Woo Ping was not at all surprised to see him laughing and boasting about himself to a captive audience. The abbot observed him briefly from beyond the front door, never entering the room and never making his presence known, before continuing his stroll down the monastery. He then followed a familiar path beyond the gates of Shaolin and came across Chang. The young monk was just finishing up with his hour long martial arts training and was now taking a drink from of a small stream. Woo Ping remained hidden while he observed his young student. Suddenly, Chang did something that caught the old abbot's attention. After refreshing himself, the boy spent a few minutes observing his reflection in the water; he had never seen himself with his new physic. He ran his hands over his arms and chest, clearly enjoying the image that was staring back at him. Once Woo Ping had seen enough, he simply slipped away back into the woods, without saying a word. The old monk had come to a startling realization and it shook him to the core.

Early the next morning while a group of monks were putting the final touches to the fighting ring, another group went into the dormitory to wake up Lao and Chang, minutes before the school bell rang. The two rivals were led out of the sleeping area before their classmates and were seated like dignitaries, on the main courtyard, at the head of the entire school. Abbot Woo Ping began the meditation ceremony by blessing the two warriors. After the morning ritual, Lao and Chang were moved to the cafeteria for their breakfast. They had their meals, away from the other students, under the watchful eyes of the elders. The two boys sat next to each other on a large wooden table and did not exchange a single word while they ate. Once they were done with their food, the rivals were then escorted to the Hall of Chambers, put in separate rooms and ordered to remain there until the time of the fight. Locked inside the empty space, Chang started to get anxious when he realized that he was in the final stage of the tournament, and the moment he had been wishing for was about to materialize. He had to remain calm. He immediately sat on the floor and began to meditate. Soon enough, a deep sense of peace came over him. Once and for all, he was going to prove to everyone that he was worthy of being a Shaolin monk. Not too far from where he was, deep inside another chamber, Lao was pacing back and forth, like a caged animal. He was extremely frustrated about being confined and forced to wait. As he walked around in circles, he began to shadowbox, pretending to beat up savagely his opponent. He punched and kicked for several minutes until he completely exhausted himself. A few hours later, Lao was resting on the chamber floor, observing the different symbols on the ceiling, when suddenly, the door opened and an elder entered the room

**ELDER 1 :** It's time, Lao!

**LAO :** It's about time! I was about to lose my mind in here.

The general's son pushed the old monk out of his way and darted out of the room. Meanwhile, Chang was getting the exact same message from another elder.

**ELDER 2 :** Come on, Chang! Your destiny awaits.

The boy immediately stopped meditating and followed the elder out of the chamber. The two rivals met up in the hallway and were escorted outside to the main courtyard where the entire school, assembled around the wooden arena, was awaiting their arrival. The crowd remained stoic while the two boys made their away towards the fighting ring. As much as the monks of Shaolin tried not to show any emotion, Chang could see the anticipation in their eyes. Abbot Woo Ping, in the meantime, was seated comfortably on a podium in front of the temple, observing Lao and Chang as they approached slowly. Once the two fighters reached the arena, they were met by Masters San and Fang. The senior monks then led their respective pupils to the opposite corners of the ring, sat them down and gave them some last minute advice.

**MASTER SAN :** This is it, Chang! There is nothing to be afraid of. You've trained for this. You are ready.

Chang was calm and collected as he sat down on a small bench and listened to his master.

**CHANG :** Yes, master! I am ready.

**MASTER SAN :** Lao is not your typical Shaolin warrior. With his father's training, expect the unexpected.

**CHANG :** Yes, Master San.

**MASTER SAN :** Stay focused and don't forget to breathe.

**CHANG :** Yes, master. Don't worry, I have been trained well.

The calm look on the boy's face was somewhat reassuring to the senior monk who was a bit worried for the well-being of his pupil. While San was dishing out advice, Master Fang kept his words of wisdom brief with Lao.

**MASTER FANG :** End this quickly! I have a list of demands that I would like to present to the elders by the end of the day.

**LAO :** Don't worry, old man. And try not to blink; you might just miss when I knock the little bastard out.

Lao's overwhelming confidence was exactly what the old monk wanted to hear. He left his pupil's side and made his way up to the elders' podium. As he passed by Master San and Chang, he gave his fellow senior monk some advice as well.

**MASTER FANG :** Save your breath, San. A thirsty man has no use for pearls of wisdom.

Fang then smiled as he walked away, never looking back at Master San who literally had to stop himself from getting into a war of words with the sinister monk. He had to remain calm for Chang's sake.

**MASTER SAN :** Don't listen to him. He is just trying to intimidate you.

**CHANG :** I'm not intimidated. Once I step inside that ring, Master Fang will be totally irrelevant in the outcome of this fight.

Master San knew then that Chang was ready. But he continued to give him some pointers, just in case he was not. While the master talked and the student listened, Master Fang took his seat next to Woo Ping; he was happy and excited, waiting impatiently for the bout to begin. The old Abbot was slightly annoyed by his brethren's eagerness to see a display of violence.

**WOO PING :** I hope that you're satisfied with this outcome. You must be ecstatic to see our tournament end this way.

**MASTER FANG :** Not at all, abbot! I only suggested that we have a duel between the two best students to begin with, in order to save us valuable time and to spare us the casualties that we have now in our infirmary. Fate must have recognized that my initial idea was the best for Shaolin; that's the only way I can explain this bizarre tie between Lao and Chang. Nonetheless, Woo Ping, nobody forced you to go along with such an extreme measure. You could have easily picked out our champion and be done with all of this.

**WOO PING :** Yes, I could have, but I have to recognize that your idea was efficient. I only agreed to go along with it, after I set certain guidelines to prevent this tournament from turning into a street brawl.

**MASTER FANG :** Once again, you have proven why you are such a wise leader. Your decision to implement rules in this event, can only promote a safe environment for our two warriors. We certainly do not want anymore injuries.

**WOO PING :** I just pray that this tournament ends fairly and puts to rest any doubt on who is truly the chosen one of the prophecy.

**MASTER FANG :** Yes, abbot. I agree with you totally.

Just as the two monks were ending their conversation, they were joined by Master San.

**MASTER SAN : **Chang is ready, Woo Ping. You may begin the competition.

The old abbot rose from his chair and addressed his fellow monks.

**WOO PING :** Monks of Shaolin, today the tournament of the chosen one comes to an end. The tie between the mighty Lao and Chang the brave will be broken. Our two finalists will go head to head in combat and one will emerge as the victor. The duel will be broken up into three bouts. In order to win a bout, fighters, you must either deliver a clean blow to your opponent and incapacitate him or force him to yield by submission. Any type of unsportsmanlike conduct such as biting, eye gauging or hitting below the belt will be penalized. And if at anytime either of you step out of the ring, you automatically lose the tournament. The fighter, who wins the most bouts, will be the uncontested champion of Shaolin. I have personally selected Master Hu, a neutral party, to be in the center of the ring where he will arbitrate the fight. Now, without further ado, let the combat begin.

Lao and Chang left their seats and joined Master Hu at the center of the ring. The old monk was honored to be chosen as referee, but he never showed any emotion as he bent down to give the two boys their final instructions.

**MASTER HU :** Boys, you heard the rules from Abbot Woo Ping. Let's try to keep this as clean as possible. I'm talking to you, Lao. Try to hold back a bit. I wouldn't want to disqualify you for doing something stupid.

Lao smirked when he heard what the senior monk's warning.

**LAO :** Don't worry, old man, I won't hurt him…much.

The bully never took his eyes off Chang who was less than three feet away, hoping to intimidate him as much as possible.

**MASTER HU :** I want you two to go back to your corners and come out fighting at the sound of the bell.

Chang was staring back at his adversary, never saying a word. He simply nodded to the senior monk to show him that he understood the rules, and then he went to his side of the ring. The signal, the two fighters were waiting for, was the familiar sound of the monastery bell. The old monk, up in the bell tower, was observing his sundial, waiting patiently for the miniature shadow it cast to reach the very center of the wooden device. Finally, the long running conflict between 15 year old Chang and 18 year old Lao was about to come to an end. After waiting for several minutes, which seemed to go on forever, the sun hit its zenith and the old monk struck the large monastery bell. The signal was given, and like Master Hu had ordered, the two boys came running towards each other, ready to fight. What happened next astonished every single soul watching the contest.

Chang opened the bout with a full display of his fighting abilities. He leapt up in the air, almost defying gravity, and delivered a powerful kick that could have ripped Lao's head off if he hadn't ducked just in time. The young monk unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks that mesmerized the crowd and bewildered Lao who tried his best to block them. Unfortunately for him, a punch broke through his defenses and landed on his chest, and then a kick followed. The mighty Lao was down on one knee, inches away from collapsing on the mat. Chang did not stop his onslaught; he immediately delivered another strong punch to the bully's chin and knocked him down. Master Hu jumped in quickly and grabbed our hero before he did anymore damage to his opponent.

**MASTER HU :** Take it easy, Chang! What in the heck was that? You didn't have to hit him when he was already down. Didn't I tell you to keep this clean? Now, go back to your corner!

Emotions were now running high within the once silent crowd. While Lao's supporters were clearly stunned and were voicing their displeasure with the dirty fighting, a smaller group was cheering for Chang. The less popular students of Shaolin were more than excited to see one of their own take down the biggest bully of the monastery and possibly become the school champion. Unlike Master San who was all smiles and delighted by his pupil's prowess, Master Fang was rendered speechless; he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Lao's inert body on the floor. Master Hu ran to Lao's side and tried to help him up, but the boy slapped his hand away and picked himself off the mat.

**LAO :** I don't need your help!

Chang had drawn first blood and was enjoying every minute. He watched an angry Lao try to regain his senses while Master Hu checked on him to make sure he could continue to fight. Once the old monk felt that he wasn't too badly beaten, he addressed the crowd.

**MASTER HU :** This bout goes to Chang!

There were some cheers and quite a few boos when the senior monk made his announcement, but that didn't bother him. He made sure the boys were back in their corners before cautioning an overzealous Chang.

**MASTER HU :** Keep it clean, Chang! I won't give you anymore warnings if you try something like that again.

Master Hu quickly allowed the second round to begin, and this time Lao was ready. The bully was so enraged for losing the first bout, that he unloaded his own flurry on Chang. The young monk did not fight back; he simply dodged the attacks, infuriating even more his opponent. The underdog had taken control of the fight and was now toying with Lao. Chang was bobbing and weaving all over the ring and poor Lao was trying his hardest to keep up with him and to deliver a blow. Chang was pleased with his tactic, but several boos were hurled at him by the angry crowd, unhappy with his performance.

**MONK1 :** What are you doing? Fight Back!

**MONK2 :** Fight back, you coward!

Chang got briefly distracted by the insults, and Lao was able to grab his wrist while they exchanged jabs. Chang was in trouble and he immediately got a solid hold of his opponent's forearm. The two fighters were now deadlocked and were struggling to break free from each other. Lao began to use his size to his advantage as he tried to toss Chang either on the mat or out of bounds. It was no easy feat for the bully because Chang was holding on to him for dear life. After they spun around the ring a couple of times, our young hero had to put an end to the standstill. Without any hesitation, he simply kicked Lao in between the legs. The poor bully buckled, fell to his knees and went into a fetal position while the crowd cringed. Chang had intentionally hit his adversary in the groin and was reveling in his pain. Master Hu immediately jumped in between the two boys, but this time he was scolding Chang.

**MASTER HU :** What in the hell was that? That's not Kung Fu! Go to your corner!

The monks of Shaolin were in an uproar, and Abbot Woo Ping, caught in between Master Fang and Master San, remained silent as he watched the turmoil unfold before him.

**MASTER FANG :** That was uncalled for! Chang should be disqualified at once!

**MASTER SAN** (smiling) **:** It was clearly an accident. Chang did not mean to hit Lao like that.

Woo Ping watched intensely as Master Hu went to Lao's side, carefully examining him. The bully held the lower part of his body and was trying to catch his breath.

**MASTER HU :** Are you all right? Can you continue?

**LAO :** Yes, I can! Just give me a minute. I need a minute.

Soon enough, Lao was standing upright with his face beet red, determined to move forward with the duel. Hu took center stage and made a though announcement that pained him greatly.

**MASTER HU :** For kicking Lao under the belt, Chang will be penalized. The second round goes to Lao!

The quick decision was not well received by the crowd. While Lao's supporters were angry and wanted Chang eliminated on the spot, the few monks, who were standing behind the underdog, were appalled by the declaration which they felt was too harsh. The Abbot took it upon himself to calm down the irate mob.

**WOO PING :** Master Hu's verdict is fair. Please continue with the battle.

Master Hu made sure that both fighters were still in their corners and ready to fight before allowing the third and final round to begin.

**MASTER HU :** Lao, are you ready?

The bully nodded.

**MASTER HU :** Chang, are you ready?

The young monk nodded as well, focusing all of his thoughts on his opponent.

**MASTER HU :** Begin!

The two fighters unloaded completely on each other, unleashing devastating blows, but never managing to hit each other. Each punch was answered by a block and each block was followed by a powerful strike. The rivals were matching each others' attacks, trying to outdo themselves and win over the crowd. They danced all over the ring, punching and kicking furiously. They moved so fast and fought so intensely that Master Hu had a difficult time keeping up with the action. Ten minutes into the fight, the warriors were again caught in a deadlock, but this time Lao's stamina was waning. While the bully struggled to keep moving at Chang's pace, the young monk looked strong and lively. Lao began to get desperate and he quickly devised a plan. In the course of the battle, he was slowly backing Chang up to the edge of the ring. When the young monk realized what was happening, it was too late. He was inches away from falling out of the arena when Lao suddenly stepped on his foot. It was a dirty move, but that's the only thing he could do to keep the boy from moving and possibly strike him with a final blow. Chang was pinned and at his opponent's mercy. He went left and then right, but he could not free himself. Lao depleted his last reserves by unleashing a series of powerful punches which Chang was able to block skillfully. The young monk tried one last time to get out of his dangerous position, but he lost his balance and it only took a single shove from the despicable Lao to knock Chang out of the ring and sent him crashing brutally on the concrete surface of the courtyard. Lao's un-Shaolin like tactic seemed to go unnoticed by the majority of the monks who were celebrating his win and the nail biting finale that had them at the edge of their seats. Chang pulled himself off the ground, visibly upset by his loss. He tried to protest his nemesis' victory, but his cries were drowned by the cheers of his classmates. Luckily for our hero, Master San saw what really transpired and he wasted no time to bring it to the abbot's attention.

**MASTER SAN :** What the hell was that? I thought this battle was supposed to be a fair. Lao has turned it into a street fight.

Master Fang immediately defended his student's win.

**MASTER FANG :** What are you talking about? Lao won fair and square! Don't you dare call him a street fighter; you need to criticize your student for his dirty tactics!

Abbot Woo Ping got off his seat silently and went down the steps of the temple. As he walked slowly, the cheering stopped and everybody watched him make his way to the ring. When he passed by Chang, the young monk began to rant.

**CHANG :** High abbot, he cheated! He stepped on my foot!

**WOO PING :** I know, my son. I know.

The abbot gave the boy a pat on the shoulder then he went and stood in the center of the ring where Lao was still bent over, trying his hardest to catch his breath and not to collapse on the ground.

**WOO PING :** I want to congratulate both fighters for their extraordinary performances during this tournament. As High Abbot of this monastery, I take it upon myself to declare the winner of this fight. My verdict is final and should be respected by all.

The abbot grabbed Lao's hand and raised it up in the air.

**WOO PING :** All hail Lao, the champion of Shaolin!

The crowd applauded and cheered at the announcement. Master San shook his head in disbelief, Master Fang grinned from ear to ear and Chang was left devastated. As Lao tried to keep a straight face, he noticed Chang walking away from the celebrating monks. He suddenly felt compelled to call out to him, but before he could say a word, Pu'an and some of his supporters overran the ring and carried him off to the dormitory. While the monks celebrated the champion's win, they had no idea that the fight with Chang had so deeply affected him that he was now beginning to question his victory. For the first time in his life, Lao felt more like a fraud than a hero.

Chang did receive some encouraging words from some of his classmates as he pushed his way through the cheering crowd.

**CLASSMATE 1 :** You tried your best, Chang.

**CLASSMATE 2 :** Well played, Chang. You're the real champion of Shaolin.

But others were just nasty towards him and teased him on his loss.

**CLASSMATE 3 :** Did you really think you were going to beat Lao? You are so stupid.

**CLASSMATE 4 :** Keep dreaming fool! Maybe in the next 400 years you can try to be the chosen one again.

The boys laughed at him while he disappeared behind a building. Young Chang was truly defeated. Once he was out of the other monks' sights, he fell to his knees and began to cry. As far as he was concerned, his life was over. Master San found him a few minutes later, still sobbing on the ground.

**MASTER SAN :** Don't worry, Chang! I plan to talk to Woo Ping about this and have him reverse his decision. I won't sit idly by and let this farce continue.

**CHANG :** It's too late. The decision has been made and Lao is the chosen one. It is done!

**MASTER SAN :** No, it is not! I will not rest until Lao is exposed for what he truly is; a fraud! By tomorrow, everyone will know that you are the true champion of Shaolin.

Chang slowly pulled himself off the ground. He was upset and did not want to continue the conversation with his master.

**CHANG :** You are wasting your time, Master San. Tomorrow, I will be gone from this place. I can't stay here anymore. I am tired of Shaolin and the special treatment that some of the students are getting. I tried to make a name for myself within these walls and I failed. There is no reason for me to stay anymore.

Master San did not try to stop the boy from walking away. He knew that the only way he could console him was to overturn Lao's nomination, and that is what he planned on doing when he burst into Woo Ping's sleeping chamber several minutes later.

**MASTER SAN :** What in the hell is going on Woo Ping? Did you go blind or have you completely lost your mind? Tell me this is a plan to find the true champion of Shaolin. Do you realize, because of your decision, Chang is planning to quit the monastery.

**WOO PING :** It was a very painful decision for me, but it had to be made. Let me tell you why I chose Lao.

**MASTER SAN :** What is it now? Are you going to tell me Bodhidharma came to you while you were asleep and told you not to pick Chang? I am not buying it!

**WOO PING :** No, the great Bodhi did not tell me anything. Yesterday, I accidentally came across Chang admiring his reflection in the nearby stream. I knew right then that he was consumed with vanity. A monk shouldn't be preoccupied with his appearance. It can cloud his judgment; making him believe that he is better than others and giving him a fake sense of entitlement. And once that happens, jealousy and hate can creep into his heart, destroying him from the inside out. That kind of love goes against our teachings and Chang knows this. I am willing to turn a blind eye to the things that Lao has done in the past because he is an outsider who is still learning our ways. I just cannot do the same for Chang. Under your tutelage, he has changed and I sensed it. What I witnessed only confirmed my suspicions.

**MASTER SAN :** You would rather crush this boy's spirit because he was looking at himself in some water. And you think Lao is less conceited? I pray that you didn't make a terrible mistake, Woo Ping. If the prophecy is indeed real and Lao goes rogue, we are all doomed.

**WOO PING :** Well, this is a decision that I will have to live with for the rest of my days on this earth. I can only pray that I made the right one. Tomorrow, I will try to explain myself to Chang and hopefully, he will understand my actions.

Several hours later, after his talk with the abbot, Master San spent the remainder of the day searching for Chang. He looked in every place he could think of, including in the chambers of the Great Hall and he came out empty handed. With nightfall slowly approaching and the young monk nowhere to be found, the senior monk gave up his search, hoping that Chang had gone to town to blow off some steam or maybe to find Lei. As Master San turned in for the night, he prayed for the boy to be safe wherever he was hiding. Unbeknownst to him, Chang was close by. He had taken refuge deep inside the Pit where he could reflect, in peace, on the events of the day and pray to Buddha for some good fortune in his time of despair. Little did he know his life was about to take an unexpected turn.

At the break of dawn, the washers of the Pit entered the underground cavern, carrying heavy baskets of clothes, never expecting to find Chang asleep on some dirty sheets.

**PIT MONK 1 :** Chang, what are you doing? Did you spend the night down here?

**CHANG :** I just wanted to be left alone.

**PIT MONK 2 :** Are you still upset about yesterday? You need to stop beating yourself up over your loss to Lao. You did your best and you should be proud.

**PIT MONK 1 :** Yes, that's the truth. You made it to the finals. That's a great accomplishment. Lao was just more cunning than you.

**PIT MONK 2 :** I suppose Lao is cunning, if you consider a rat to be cunning.

**CHANG :** I wanted to win. I wanted to be a great Shaolin warrior.

**PIT MONK 1 :** Sometimes son, you just have to know your limits. Like I've said before, not everybody is cut out to be a great fighter. Look at me; I have been washing clothes for almost 50 years now. I know there is not a chance in hell that I will ever become a high abbot. And I am fine with that. Maybe you should accept this outcome.

**PIT MONK 2 :** Don't listen to him, Chang! If you want to become a great warrior, focus on your craft and don't ever give up. One day, you will be recognized for it.

**CHANG :** I really wanted to be the school champion. I wanted to be the chosen one. Now, I have nothing.

The young monk was about to go on another rant, when suddenly the monastery bell went off.

**PIT MONK 1 :** What is it now? Never a dull moment in this monastery, I tell you what.

**PIT MONK 2 :** Well, let's go see what the commotion is all about.

Chang and the Pit monks went quickly to the courtyard where the majority of the school was already gathered. Woo Ping and all of the elders were assembled in front of the temple, facing the curious crowd, but this time Lao was standing along with them, next to the abbot. The chosen one wore a totally white outfit, a big contrast from his classmates' uniforms which were apricot in color. A light blue sash went over his shoulder, symbolizing that he was now part of the elders, but not quite ready to assume his duties as the chosen one. He still had a lot to learn from them. It was clearly visible to Chang that the elders had given Lao the outfit to show his newly bestowed authority and to deflect any attention off his swollen face. Unfortunately, the fancy get-up or the bruises could not mask the fear in his eyes.

**WOO PING :** Monks of Shaolin, what you are about to witness is much more than a miracle. It is confirmation that the events of the prophecy will come to pass. Show them, Lao!

Lao slowly took off his shirt, exposing his back to the stunned crowd. Everybody saw the magical sign etched on his skin. Chang immediately recognized the familiar symbol he had seen several times before in the monastery. It was indeed Bodhidharma's Mandala, but this time the design had a Chinese symbol at its center. What Chang was witnessing angered him so much that he threw his hands up and walk away. He just couldn't take it anymore. The abbot seemed to be the only person to notice the young monk leave abruptly. He wanted to go talk to him, but he had to take care of the matter at hand.

**WOO PING :** This is no hoax! Lao is the chosen one! The mark appeared on his back late last night when he slept. This puts to rest all doubts; the great Bodhidharma approves of our selection. The education of the chosen one in the Bodhi's forbidden fighting style must begin immediately!

While Chang's fellow monks were dropping to their knees and giving praise for the miracle, the chosen one spoke and what he said caught everybody by surprise.

**LAO :** Abbot Woo Ping, this is a bit overwhelming. I mean it's a lot to take in. I need to take a break, clear my head before we go forward with this training.

The elders were stunned by Lao's revelation. He truly looked like he was in over his head.

**ELDER :** Lao, you are the chosen one. Time is of the essence. You have to take responsibility for this power that you were given. The fate of this country rests on your shoulders now.

**LAO :** I know. I know. But I need some time to think.

Master San listened carefully to Lao's excuse. He wasn't at all surprised that the boy suddenly had the jitters. The senior monk never said a word; he simply gave the abbot a look that said: "I told you so". Woo Ping was also at a loss for words, but he managed to salvage the deteriorating situation.

**WOO PING :** Take your time, my son. We can begin your training later today or tomorrow.

Lao quickly took off and disappeared somewhere in the Great Hall of Chambers. Once he left, the elders immediately began to voice their concerns to the abbot.

**ELDER 1 :** Take your time? Woo Ping, we don't have time to wait for Lao to come around. He needs to step up and assume his role of chosen.

Woo Ping wasn't the only person under fire. Master Fang received some flak of his own.

**ELDER 2 :** Fang, I thought you said the boy would be ready to take on this responsibility. What's wrong with him?

**MASTER FANG :** He is ready! He just needs some time to recuperate from the tournament. I will talk to him and have him ready to begin his training.

The senior monk ran after his student. He was also confused by Lao's sudden uncertainty and he wanted answers.

Several minutes later, after secluding himself back in the Pit, Chang was still having a hard time getting over Lao's anointing. The young monk paced back and forth in the dark cave as he went through a series of emotions ranging from denial to resignation, but all those feelings were nothing compared to the rage that was slowly overtaking his soul. Unable to control his anger, Chang punched a hole in the cave wall and yelled out at Bodhidharma.

**CHANG :** Where is my reward for being a good monk? I always did what I was told. I worked hard, and all I got in return are failure and humiliation.

Then he dropped to his knees.

**CHANG :** There is no justice for those who do right.

Suddenly, from deep inside the cave, a voice answered young Chang.

**VOICE :** That's not true, young one.

Chang was startled by the unknown silhouette that was observing him from a distance.

**CHANG :** Who is in here? Show yourself!

When the person stepped out of the shadows, the young monk realized it was Master Fang.

**CHANG :** What do you want Fang? Shouldn't you be out there celebrating with the mighty Lao?

**MASTER FANG :** Mighty is not the exact term I would use to describe him.

**CHANG :** Just leave me alone! Say whatever you need to say and get out!

**MASTER FANG :** Lao just informed me that he has decided to leave Shaolin. He wants to take Bodhidharma's power and go join his father in the imperial army. I am afraid to say this, but we've been duped. Lao had no intention of staying here. All he wanted was our knowledge and use it to his advantage.

Lao had finally decided to show his true colors, and Chang was not at all surprised by the turn of events. The young monk was more than happy to rub it in Master Fang's face.

**CHANG :** I knew it! I knew this was going to happen, and the elders fell for his act. I can't believe you blindly put your faith in that charlatan. Because of your decision, Shaolin will face certain doom.

**MASTER FANG :** I always knew you were the better warrior, Chang. But like the elders, I let fear and desperation cloud my judgment and I chose Lao over you. I take full responsibility for what is taking place right now. Luckily for us, there is a way to fix this problem.

**CHANG :** How?

**MASTER FANG :** Chang, I saw what you did during the tournament. You went toe to toe with Lao. You were able to overpower and humiliate him. You are the only one who can take the title back from him.

**CHANG :** It's too late for that. He already has the mark of the Bodhi and ultimate power, I can't challenge him.

**MASTER FANG :** Yes, you can! Lao hasn't mastered Bodhidharma's powers yet. You may still have a chance. Bodhidharma was a great monk who valued strength, honesty and determination; you have all those qualities. The wise Bodhi would never reward Lao's cowardice. The title of chosen one is rightfully yours.

**CHANG :** You are right! Somebody has to stand up to Lao. Too much is at stake. But the elders will never go along with that, especially Abbot Woo Ping.

**MASTER FANG : **Woo Ping can be very stubborn at times. I have asked him to strip Lao of his title, and he refused to do it. He said that his loyalty is to the chosen one, no matter which path he decides to take. But there is a way around him. What you have to do is challenge Lao in front of the entire monastery and defeat him in combat. When the elders see how much of a weakling he is, they will demand Woo Ping to recognize you as the chosen one. If he refuses to submit to the will of his fellow monks, demand that the elders make me High Abbot.

**CHANG :** I knew it! I should have known you wanted something out of this. You always envied Woo Ping's position. This is your golden opportunity to take it from him.

**MASTER FANG :** My request is meant to help you, young one. You don't understand the important role an abbot plays in the nomination of the chosen one. Every single monk in the monastery may recognize you as one of the chosen, but if you do not have an abbot's blessing, you have nothing. You are just a mere mortal with a worthless title. An abbot is more than just a spiritual leader. He is a direct link to the ancestors. He is able to communicate with the Great Bodhidharma and vouch for your nomination. That's why it is so important to have him on your side.

Chang was apprehensive at first, but Master Fang's words slowly got through to him.

**CHANG :** I will do it! I will challenge Lao!

Chang had a renewed sense of purpose. With a determined look on his face, he made his way out of the cavern under the watchful eye of a very pleased Master Fang who encouraged him to go forward with the plan.

**MASTER FANG :** Go Chang! Go find Lao! Your courage will save many lives, and Shaolin will be forever grateful.

Soon afterwards, Chang reemerged out of the Pit and was now searching for Lao. As he walked rapidly down the main courtyard, he inadvertently interrupted Master Yeoh's Wushu class. The senior monk stopped his demonstration and called out to the young monk.

**MASTER YEOH :** Hey, Chang! Where are you going? You can't just skip your classes like that. Come back here.

Chang ignored the senior monk and went into the monastery temple.

**MASTER YEOH :** Well, I guess Abbot Woo Ping has him running errands.

Pu'an found Master Yeoh's speculation to be quit amusing.

**PU'AN :** Why would Woo Ping ask him to do anything? The only thing he is good at is losing tournaments.

**MASTER YEOH :** Be quiet, Pu'an!

While Master Yeoh resumed his class, Chang had entered the center of the temple, only to find the abbot and the elders in deep meditation. There was no sign of Lao anywhere. Seconds later, Chang came running out of the building and was now heading in the direction of the Great Hall. Once again, the young monk's strange behavior caught the attention of Master Yeoh and his students.

**MASTER YEOH :** What in the hell is going on with him today?

Chang walked into the Hall of Chambers and encountered Lei-Fei who was also very surprised to see him.

**LEI-FEI :** You seem to be in a rush, Chang. What is going on?

**CHANG :** I need to talk to Lao. Have you seen him?

**LEI-FEI :** I think he went out for a stroll. I heard he wanted to clear his head.

Chang didn't say another word to Lei-Fei. He simply began to make his way towards the main gates.

**LEI-FEI :** If you see him, tell him that he needs to return to the monastery as soon as possible. It's very important!

Chang did not bother acknowledging his older brother's request. He stepped out of the monastery and resumed his search. Lei-Fei was right about Lao's whereabouts. The chosen one had left Shaolin and followed a path up the mountain. He walked aimlessly for several minutes until he found a secluded area overlooking the valley down below. Lao clearly had a lot on his mind; the calm and the privacy of the clearing was exactly what he needed to think things through. An hour later, after sorting out his problems and re-evaluating his future plans, he took one last look at the panoramic view laid out before him and finally mustered the strength to go back to the monastery. Half way down the path, the chosen one had a familiar, but not surprising, adversary waiting on him.

**CHANG :** Lao, we have some unfinished business to take care of!

The young monk was perched on top of a tree where he had been waiting patiently for Lao to come waking by.

**LAO :** What are you doing up there, Chang? If you came here to gloat over the beating you gave me during our fight, you are wasting your time.

Chang leapt off the branch he was standing on and landed in front of Lao.

**CHANG :** I am here to take back what is rightfully mine and to prove to everybody that you come from a line of cowards who use wealth and lies to advance in life.

Chang's words were stinging, but Lao managed to compose himself. He went around the boy who stood in his way and continued to follow the road home.

**LAO :** Any other time, I would have taken you seriously, but I know that you are speaking out of frustration. Once you calm down and stop with the name calling, maybe I can explain the decision I have made.

The chosen one had barely taken two steps when suddenly he was hit from behind and went tumbling forward. Chang had kicked the 18 year old in the back and was now standing on top of him, completely enraged.

**CHANG :** Now, you want to talk? Now, you feel the need to explain yourself? All these years, you've tormented me, never showed me any mercy, and now you want to chitchat like we are friends. Get up and fight me you dog!

Lao, covered in dirt, slowly got back up and, surprisingly, managed to remain calm.

**LAO :** I don't want to fight you, Chang. Don't make this more difficult than it is.

Chang refused to listen. He rushed his opponent with a barrage of punches. Unlike their previous battle, Lao was in complete control. He was able to dodge all of the attacks and landed a straight punch to his aggressor's chest. Chang fell to the ground.

**LAO :** Stay down, Chang! I don't want to hurt you.

**CHANG :** The blood of the innocent will spill because of your selfishness. I would rather die instead of letting that happen.

Chang went back on the offensive, unleashing a devastating combination meant to bewilder Lao, but the assault had no affect on him. The chosen one fought back and ultimately ended up overpowering his attacker. For the second time, young Chang was defeated. With his adversary nearly brought down to his knees, Lao stood triumphantly and his calm attitude suddenly changed. The old self centered and vindictive Lao had reappeared.

**LAO :** Look at you now, Chang. You've been beaten and you don't know what to do with yourself. All these years, I always thought you were different from all the other monks of Shaolin. You had no ulterior motives, and you lived your life according to the teachings of the great Buddha. I just couldn't accept the fact that you were a kind hearted person. That's the reason why I always harassed you. I wanted to break you and prove to everyone, including myself, that so much good did not exist in anybody. You put up a good fight over the years, never giving in to your dark side, and never truly seeking revenge for the things I put you through. You always proved me wrong, until now. When you didn't get what your little heart desired, you show your true colors. You are self centered, envious and down right reckless like everybody else. You have managed to squander you mother's sacrifice and become exactly what she feared the most; an evil person. You have truly disappointing.

Young Chang let out a gut ranching yell, leapt forward and tackled Lao, slamming him violently against the ground. The young monk quickly straddled the chosen one and began to hammer away at his face. The boy punched blindly for several minutes until he was completely out of breath, and only stopping when his adversary stopped struggling to get out from underneath him. With his fists covered in blood, the exhausted fighter slowly dragged himself off Lao's body and was now basking in his victory.

**CHANG :** You don't have much to say when you are laying on your back, do you? That will teach you to talk about me or my mother, you bastard! From this day forward, things are going to change. But first of all, when we get to the monastery you will tell the abbot that a mistake was made, and that you were never meant to be the chosen one.

Lao didn't reply to Chang's orders, and he still hadn't moved from his spot.

**CHANG :** Are you listening to me? Do you want me to beat some more sense into you or what?

The young monk went over to check on Lao and he instantly noticed the blood covering his rival's nose and mouth.

**CHANG :** What's wrong with you? Get up or I am going to leave you out here.

As Chang bent down, grabbed Lao by the shirt and pulled him up, a line of blood flowed from the back of the bully's head. At that moment, the young monk realized what he had done. When Lao was slammed on the ground, he had fallen directly on top of a large piece of rock that split the back of his skull. The additional beating that he received afterwards only made the injury worse. At the sight of the blood, Chang panicked. He let go of Lao's lifeless body and ran away. Suddenly, he stopped himself when the insanity of his act caught up with him. He just couldn't let the boy bleed to death. He went back to the body, took his shirt off and tried to apply it to the large wound. It only took seconds for the fabric to get completely soaked.

**CHANG :** Help! I need some help!

Nobody answered the boy's desperate calls; he was too far away from the monastery. He desperately tried to lift Lao up, but the lifeless mass felt like it weighted a ton. After several failed attempts, Chang was on the verge of tears. He had to compose himself and muster all of his strength to raise his classmate off the ground. Before he could start the long walk back to the monastery, he felt a sharp pain in his back that brought him down to his knees and caused him to drop his load. The discomfort was so unbearable that it pinned Chang to the ground. As he lay next to Lao who continued to bleed intensely, he could smell the horrible scent of burning flesh. He was being branded like an animal by an unknown force and he couldn't do anything to stop it. With tears in his eyes, Chang tried to get back up, but the excruciating pain rendered him unconscious.

Hours later, the elders' mid afternoon meditation service was interrupted by gut ranching screams. The old men were in complete shock when the temple doors flew open and several sobbing monks came running into the building. Lei-Fei was leading them as he carried Lao's body.

**WOO PING :** Dear Buddha, what happened?

**LEI-FEI :** I don't know, High Abbot. Chang carried him like this. He is not responding.

Chang stood next to Lei-Fei, still in tears and covered in blood. He explained frantically what happened to Lao.

**CHANG :** He fell and he hit his head. I tried to help him, abbot. I didn't mean for this to happen.

Lei-Fei gently laid Lao next to the temple altar, and all of the elders gathered around the body, trying desperately to revive it. Suddenly, in the mist of all of the confusion, a single voice rose up and startled the entire room.

**VOICE :** His back! Look at Chang's back! He carries the mark!

Some of the monks immediately noticed the mark of Bodhidharma. They turned the boy around, exposing his back to Woo Ping and the elders. Masters Fang did not know how to react.

**MASTER FANG :** That's not possible!

Fang went towards Lao, lifted his body slightly off the ground to get a good look at it. What the senior monk saw rendered him completely speechless. The magical symbol had totally vanished from the chosen one's body.

**WOO PING :** Dear Buddha…

Meanwhile, back on one of the smaller courtyards, Pu'an and the rest of Chang's classmates were at their weapons training class when a junior monk came running towards them in tears and quickly gave them the awful news.

**MONK :** Pu'an! Pu'an! Lao is dead! Lao is dead!

**PU'AN :** What?

The large boy didn't say another word. He followed the junior monk back to the temple with his sword still in hand. Most of his classmates followed suite, and they were all armed. The young monks ran into the building when Abbot Woo Ping was questioning Chang on the specifics of Lao's accident.

**WOO PING :** What have you done, Chang? What have you done?

Chang was so scared and under so much pressure, he just blurted out the truth.

**CHANG :** I went up the mountain to talk to him…and…that's not how this was supposed to happen.

As the boy talked, Pu'an made his way up to his friend's body. He dropped his sword and kneeled before it.

**PU'AN :** He is dead, isn't he? He is really dead.

Nobody gave the large monk an answer. It seemed like everybody was focused on Chang's disjointed story.

**WOO PING :** How was it supposed to happen? Speak!

The anger in Woo Ping's voice shook Chang to the core and he broke down in tears.

**CHANG :** I went up the mountain to challenge Lao. I fought him so I could be the chosen one. I didn't mean to kill him.

When Pu'an heard what Chang said, he completely lost it and went after him.

**PU'AN :** You son of a bitch!

Immediately, Lei- Fei grabbed him before he got too close to Chang, but he couldn't stop all of Lao's friends and supporters who wanted revenge for their fallen comrade. They got a hold of the boy and were about to harm him, but the abbot ordered them to stop.

**WOO PING :** Release him at once! There will be no more bloodshed today.

While Lei-Fei struggled to restrain Pu'an, some of the older brothers rallied around him and were now staring down the angry mob. The abbot continued his interrogation of Chang.

**WOO PING :** What would possess you to do such a thing, my son?

**CHANG :** Master Fang told me that Lao was leaving the monastery and if I challenged him, I could take the title away from him.

The occupants of the temple were in complete shock by Chang's confession.

**MASTER SAN :** Fang, you son of a bitch! I knew you were behind this carnage!

Master Fang tried to explain himself, but he found it to be truly difficult with Master San and some of the elders coming at him.

**MASTER FANG :** No! This is a terrible misunderstanding. I never told him to kill Lao. I had nothing to do with this.

Pu'an took full advantage of the sudden commotion by elbowing a distracted Lei-Fei. The large boy freed himself, grabbed a sword from one of the other monks and rammed it into Chang's gut. The young monk didn't feel anything at first, but when Pu'an pulled the blade out, blood shot out of him, and then the pain followed. Chang stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Pu'an was about to finish him off, but Lei-Fei managed to tackle him just in time. While Chang tried to keep his entrails from falling out of him, Lao's supporters and the older brothers were engaged in combat. It seemed like the entire temple was in complete turmoil. In every corner somebody was either engaged in a fight or trying to prevent one. While everyone fought, Woo Ping stood helplessly with tears in his eyes. He knew it was the beginning of the end.

**WOO PING** (thinking to himself) **:** Shaolin is in shambles…

As Chang tried to crawl towards the exit, he came face to face with one of Lao's supporters. The angry monk drew his sword.

**MONK :** It's time for you to die, you monster.

Without saying another word, the monk lunged towards Chang who couldn't run or prevent the attack. The wounded boy simply put his hand up in a defensive manner, and as the vengeful classmate's weapon came to put an end to his life, he blacked out.


	13. Chapter 12

When Chang opened his eyes, he immediately realized that he was no longer in the temple. Covered in mud and surrounded by a herd of pigs, he slowly sat up from his laying position. The last thing he remembered was one of his classmates coming at him with a sword. Now, he was stuck in a pigpen and without a clue as to how he ended up in the enclosure. Completely baffled by the inexplicable change of venue, Chang was about to get out of the foul smelling sty, when suddenly he heard a whisper. He quickly looked around him, hoping to catch a glimpse of the person who was talking, but, strangely enough, there was no one in sight. The boy ignored the voice at first, but when he tried to stand up, he could clearly make out a faint warning.

**VOICE :** They're coming for you!

Chang instantly rolled back in the mud and stayed as still as possible. Covered in muck and well hidden by the pigs, the boy saw a senior monk and Commander Tien, the city peacekeeper, meet up by the fenced enclosure.

**COMMANDER TIEN :** My men and I have searched the city twice. There is no sign of him anywhere. Chances are he is miles away from here.

**SENIOR MONK :** Some of the townspeople claim to have seen him not too long ago. Chang is here somewhere, hiding.

**COMMANDER TIEN :** A shirtless monk can't be that hard to find. I am ready to call in my men for the night.

**SENIOR MONK :** Commander, we must find him! Chang is a danger to himself and to everyone. If we don't locate him, more will die.

**COMMANDER TIEN :** I can't believe we have a killer monk on the loose! I will continue the search for another hour. After that, you Shaolin monks are on your own.

**SENIOR MONK :** Please tell your soldiers not to engage Chang, if they come across him. Call us at once and we'll deal with him.

The commander let out a snicker.

**COMMANDER TIEN :** Don't worry about my men. If this Chang even tries to do anything, they won't hesitate to kill him on the spot, 15 years old or not.

Panic immediately gripped Chang when he heard Commander Tien's final comment. He waited impatiently for the two men to part ways, before jumping out of the enclosure.

It suddenly occurred to Chang that he was in the city of Dengfeng, but he couldn't for the life of him remember how he made it there. Hoping to find some answers, he followed the deserted streets to the biggest source of light that glowed in the middle of the sleepy town. The young monk was not all surprised to find the Pink Lotus in full swing with its women entertaining patrons during the wee hours of the night. Chang stayed clear of a group of drunken men who stood in front of the brothel by running to the back of the building. As he crept alongside the Lotus, he came across an open window where he heard the laughter of a man and a woman coming from inside a room. The boy noticed a large bowl of water and a shirt conveniently placed on the windowsill. Silently, Chang inched towards the opening, and as he grabbed the two items, he inadvertently caught a glimpse of a large man, nearly 300 pounds, on top of a tiny woman. They were so engaged in their lovemaking that they never realized somebody had taken their things. Our hero quickly ran behind another building with the intention of cleaning himself up, but when he caught a glimpse of the cloudy water in the bowl, he was instantly revolted. He knew then that he had stolen what the prostitute used to rinse off her client. There was even a dirty washcloth still floating in the bowl. At this point, Chang couldn't afford to be coy about his situation. He scrubbed himself with the rag and rinsed off with the water. The young monk's hands immediately went to the spot where he was stabbed by Pu'an. The wound had healed itself almost perfectly; there was nothing left but a small scar. With his mind at ease, Chang covered himself with the stolen shirt; only to find out that the garment was three times his size. The accidental thief quickly took off; he didn't want the largest patron of the Lotus to come after him. With his new outfit in toe, Chang tried to make his way out of the city without attracting any attention. As he walked down the street, he came across a few people that he avoided without incident, but one overly playful drunk refused to let the young monk go on his way.

**DRUNK :** Dance with me, beautiful woman. You are the fairest of them all.

It took Chang several seconds before he could escape the intoxicated fool. But in his rush to get away from him, the monk accidentally bumped into two soldiers who were on patrol.

**SOLDIER 1 :** You need to watch where you're going!

Chang quickly put his head down and kept on walking.

**SOLDIER 2 :** He's so drunk; he probably didn't understand a word you said.

The soldiers didn't realize who he was at first, until one of them noticed the boy's distinct slippers and leggings that the Shaolin monks were known for.

**SOLDIER 1 :** Hey, you! Get back here! We need to talk to you!

Chang was caught. He immediately took off, never looking back at the two men who were now chasing him and calling out for reinforcements.

**SOLDIER 1 :** Commander Tien, we found him! He is right here!

The young monk's path was suddenly blocked by a group of monks who suddenly emerged out of a corridor. When his Shaolin brothers saw him, they came running with their weapons drawn. Chang quickly took a side alley, squeezing between two houses, hoping that it would slow down the five monks and the two soldiers who were on his tail. Unfortunately for our hero, the narrow corridor was a dead end. With his pursuers quickly approaching, the desperate boy realized that he could only go one way but up. Seconds later, the men came running down the alley, only to discover that their prey had completely vanished.

**MONK :** Where did he go?

**SOLDIER :** Are you sure he came down here?

**MONK :** I saw him. We all saw him take this alley. Why didn't you grab him when you had the chance?

**SOLDIER **(looking at his comrade) **:** We were about to; he was just too fast.

Soon afterwards, Commander Tien and the senior monk arrived on the scene with ten more soldiers, only to find the two groups of men passing blame around for losing Chang. The head officer was not pleased with what he saw.

**COMMANDER TIEN :** Enough with the arguments! We have to work together!

**SENIOR MONK :** Commander Tien is right. We need to put our heads together and focus on catching Chang. Too much is at stake.

Suddenly, the men heard a noise over their heads. They looked up and they noticed Chang scaling the side of one building and reaching the roof. Commander Tien instantly took charge, by ordering ten of his soldiers.

**COMMANDER TIEN :** Go the front of the building and make sure he doesn't go down the other side.

Then he addressed the two remaining soldiers and the Shaolin monks.

**COMMANDER TIEN :** The rest of you, with me! We need to find a way in that house.

The men located a side door and immediately kicked it in. They then took a flight of stairs that led them to the roof. By the time they reached the top, Chang had leapt from one building to the next, and was jumping towards a third. The commander could not comprehend how the boy managed to clear the wide gaps between the houses so easily. The speed at which Chang was moving across the neighboring rooftops, forced the commanding officer to take drastic measures. He turned to one of his soldiers and ordered him to use his bow and arrows.

**COMMANDER TIEN :** Take him out!

It only took a second for the archer to target Chang and launch one of his arrows at him. Somehow, as the young monk ran, he heard the projectile break through the air, heading in his direction. The skillful boy ducked just in time, and the arrow flew over him. The monks were not at all surprised by Chang's prowess, unlike Tien and his men who had never seen a person dodge an arrow before. The senior monk assumed control of the situation from the confused commander.

**SENIOR MONK :** We can't let him escape. Shaolin monks, follow me!

The Shaolin, including the senior monk, continued their pursuit of Chang by jumping to the roof of the next building. Tien's men couldn't believe their eyes.

**SOLDIER 1 :** How on earth can they leap like that?

**SOLDIER 2 :** Even the old one moves like a rabbit. They're not human.

**COMMANDER TIEN :** You are going to find out how they did it, because you are about to do it as well. Now, follow those monks!

Commander Tien and his men jumped to the next roof, barely making it. They managed nonetheless to pull themselves together and keep up with the monks. Several feet ahead of his pursuers, Chang continued to run wildly on rooftops, ignoring their calls to surrender and never realizing that he had arrived on the last building on the block. Once he reached the edge of that roof, he jumped blindly into the void, only to discover that his next landing was probably 50 feet away. There was no possible way he could make that jump. Instead of falling to his death, Chang felt an invisible force pull him upward, and like a feather carried by the wind, the young monk glided to his destination. His landing was not a smooth one; he crashed on top of what seemed to be a barn and went through its roof. With the chase now at an end, the monks and the soldiers observed, from up above, the aftermath of Chang's unfortunate fall. Commander Tien felt somewhat disappointed; he was hoping that he would have gotten a chance to see for himself how powerful the 15 year old really was. His tone was indicative enough of his displeasure with the senior monk for wasting his time.

**COMMANDER TIEN :** It seems like your vicious killer turned out to be a suicidal coward. If you don't mind, my men and I will retire for the night, unless you monks need our help to retrieve a dead body.

The senior monk completely ignored the officer. His eyes were glued instead on the barn, waiting for something to happen. Meanwhile, back on the street, Tien's foot soldiers surrounded the small building.

**COMMANDER TIEN** (yelling at his men) **: **Go inside that barn and make sure there is a dead monk inside!

The soldiers quickly went in the dilapidated barn with their weapons drawn. Several minutes later, they came back out, totally confused.

**SOLDIER :** Commander Tien, there is no one in there!

The officer couldn't believe it.

**COMMANDER TIEN :** What do you mean by there is no one in there? We just saw him fall to his death!

**SOLDIER :** I am sorry sir, but he's not there.

While Tien argued with his men, the senior monk simply gestured to his monks to go forward. The young men leapt off the roof like agile acrobats and surrounded the city block. The officer was further aggravated when he noticed the two soldiers, who had followed him up the roof, were still standing behind him, completely dumbfounded.

**COMMANDER TIEN :** You need to get down there as well! Hurry your asses up!

It was impossible for the men to replicate the monks' quick descent. They had to find a flight of stairs in order to exit the building. Once the men were gone, the senior monk addressed Commander Tien in a sarcastic tone.

**SENIOR MONK :** It seems like our suicidal coward just came back to life.

Like the senior monk had suspected from the beginning, Chang was alive and well. The young monk had snuck out of the barn and was now hiding in another building. He watched, through a peephole as the soldiers continued their relentless search. They went door to door until they disappeared down the block. Once they left, Chang was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. He abandoned his concealed spot and went deeper inside the obscure warehouse, hoping to find somewhere to lie down. Suddenly, as the young monk tried to feel his way through the darkness, he heard the front door of the building open slightly. Chang was lucky enough to have bumped into a large chest; he quickly jumped in the wooden box and pulled down the lid, leaving it slightly opened so he could see who had entered the room. The boy instantly recognized his Big Brother Xian standing at the front door. The junior monk scanned the room for several seconds before stepping back outside and shutting the door behind him. A great sense of relief came over our hero when he realized that he had dodged another bullet. Now, he resolved himself to stay inside the chest until morning, and not even the great Buddha was going to make him do otherwise.

As Chang slept through the night, he was overwhelmed by a multitude of voices. He was reliving the incident in the temple. He heard, as clear as day, Woo Ping questioning him on Lao's death, his brothers grabbing him and the fight that ensued afterwards. He recalled every single detail, until he saw one of his classmates lunging at him with a sword; after that, it was complete darkness. Fear and confusion overtook the temple, and the young monk heard the screams of his fellow monks. Their cries were so long and agonizing that they woke Chang up early the next morning, just as two men entered the warehouse. Cautiously, the boy lifted the lid of the chest and peeked at them as they talked to each other and grabbed some items out of the room. Once the merchants got what they needed, they walked out of the building. Chang quickly got out of the wooden box and ran back to his peephole in the wall to make sure the men were in fact leaving. Nothing looked out of the ordinary as he observed the street where other merchants were setting up their merchandise. Finally, the young monk felt safe and confident enough to leave the warehouse. When he opened the front door, expecting to step into a city street vibrating with life, he was instead received by a kick to the midsection that sent him stumbling back into his hiding place. Brother Xian, who had investigated the storage room the night before, was now facing the boy.

**XIAN :** Did you really think you were going to escape us, especially me, so easily? I've been a tracker all of my life, there is no way I was going to let that happen. Now, I have the pleasure of finishing you off myself. I will be known as the monk who killed the demon of Shaolin.

Chang was backing away from his assailant and begging for his life.

**CHANG :** Xian, it's me! You know me! You know that I wouldn't purposely harm anybody.

The monk closed in on the boy and slapped him across the face. Chang fell to the ground and the bitter taste of blood flooded his mouth. Xian slowly drew his sword and prepared himself to put down the young monk.

**XIAN :** Shut your mouth! There is only one truth here; you are the evil that the prophecy warned us about. Your murderous rampage comes to an end today, demon.

Just as Xian was about to drop his sharpened blade on top of Chang's head, he was taken aback by the scary, almost demonic look that the boy suddenly gave him. Chang had ample time to leap forward, pick his stunned attacker by the throat and slam him violently against a post. The new bearer of the mark was enraged and thirsty for blood. Xian tried to stab away at him, but the possessed boy prevented any further sword attacks by holding down the monk's arm at the wrist.

**CHANG :** Did you actually think I was going to lay down and let you cut my head off? I am the chosen one! I am the one who will save us all. Put down your sword and join me.

**XIAN :** Never!

**CHANG :** You just made this a lot easier now.

Xian suddenly felt his wrist shatter. Chang took great pleasure in crushing his brother's hand, causing him to drop his sword. The scream that came from the warehouse alerted Chang's pursuers who were down the street having breakfast. The men followed the gut ranching yells back to the building where Chang was now strangling the monk. The senior monk in charge of Chang's capture stepped forward.

**SENIOR MONK :** Put him down now, Chang!

As Chang dangled Xian up in the air like a rag doll, he looked over his shoulder and noticed Commander Tien, the senior monk and all the armed men behind him. He immediately put Xian in a chock hold and used the poor man as a barrier between him and his pursuers.

**CHANG :** Stay back! All of you stay back! If you take another step, I will snap his neck.

**COMMANDER TIEN :** Take it easy, son. You don't want more blood on your hands. Just turn yourself in.

**CHANG :** So you can slaughter me like pig? If I am going to die, I'm taking him with me!

The senior monk and the commanding officer couldn't reason with the boy. Out of options, they were both willing to sacrifice Xian in order to apprehend the young monk. Just as Commander Tien was about to give the order to attack, Lei-Fei suddenly pushed his way through the crowd. When Chang saw him, the rage and the anger immediately lifted from his soul, and the scared insecure boy resurfaced.

**LEI-FEI :** Please put Xian down, Chang. Nobody here wants to harm you. We just want to help. After what happened in the temple yesterday, you have become way too dangerous to be left unsupervised.

Chang broke down and began to cry uncontrollably.

**CHANG :** What's wrong with you people? I am a good person. I would never hurt anybody. Lei-Fei, you know me. Tell them that I am not a murderer.

**LEI-FEI :** I know, Chang. I know you are not a murderer. Now, let go of Xian.

Chang slowly began to loosen his grip on the monk, but when he saw one of the soldiers slowly pull out his sword, he was again overtaken by his anger.

**CHANG :** Damn you! Damn all of you!

The young monk picked up Xian, raised him over his head and tossed him at his attackers. While the men struggled to catch the monk, Chang leapt over their heads, in a single bound, landed in the busy city street and made a dash for the city limits.

**COMMANDER TIEN :** Get him! He's getting away!

The soldiers and the monks gave chase, while Lei-Fei and the senior monk tried to comfort Xian.

**LEI-FEI :** Xian's wrist is broken. We have to take him to the monastery. Master Yu can…

The young man suddenly stopped himself and was filled with sadness. The two other monks knew exactly how he felt.

**XIAN :** Master Yu is in a better place now, and I will manage. You need to catch Chang before it's too late.

**SENIOR MONK :** He is right, Lei-Fei. I will take care of him. Now, go help your brothers.

Lei-Fei tried to catch up with the men, but they were already halfway down the street. The chase through the city was filled with many obstacles that Chang was able to avoid. His pursuers, on the other hand, found it difficult as they bumped into the townspeople and the many wagons that crowded the streets.

**SOLDIER :** Stop that monk!

Quite a few people tried to grab Chang, but he was just too strong and too quick to stop. One man did manage to catch the young monk, but he quickly realized his mistake when he got tossed through the air like a puppet. Several minutes later, the men had left the city and were now chasing the boy across the countryside. The foot race had turned into a marathon, and the men began to tire.

**SOLDIER :** That boy sure can run. When is he going to give up?

One of the monks found the soldier's question to be quite ridiculous.

**MONK :** He is Shaolin and he carries the mark now. There is no saying when he will tire.

**SOLDIER :** Give yourself up, boy!

The young monk continued to run, disregarding the command.

**MONK :** You have a bow and arrow, why don't you use it?

The soldier quickly pulled out his weapon and fired at Chang. His arrow landed square in the middle of the young monk's back. The boy ran for a bit, stumbled and fell to his knees.

**SOLDIER :** We've got him now!

The men had stopped running and were now walking triumphantly towards their fallen victim.

**SOLDIER 1 :** End of the line, Chang! It's time for you to answer for your crimes.

**SOLDIER 2 :** Look at him, the poor bastard really thought he stood a chance. What an idiot!

When Chang heard the man's comment, his rage resurfaced. He suddenly reached over his back and pulled out the arrow. The young monk got back on his feet, and with all his might, he propelled the wooden projectile right into the archer's eye. In complete disbelief and outright shock, the soldiers and the monks watched an enraged Chang run towards them. They quickly took out their weapons and rushed the 15 year old. The fight that ensued was both terrible and incredible.

Half an hour later, Lei-Fei and the rest of Tien's men reached the area where Chang was arrowed, only to find his fellow monks and the soldiers lying on the ground in agony. Lei-Fei went to the first monk who showed signs of life.

**LEI-FEI :** Brother! Brother, what happened?

**MONK :** Chang…It was Chang. I've never seen anybody with so much strength. We just couldn't stop him.

One of the soldiers who accompanied Lei-Fei checked on his fallen comrades, including the one with the arrow in his head.

**SOLDIER 1 :** Dear, god! Did that kid do that?

Lei-Fei did not answer. He was staring at the horizon when he noticed Chang, miles away, following a path up a mountain. The sky suddenly got dark and large storm clouds slowly covered the summit, as if they were being ordered to give the boy some cover. The monk watched intensely as Chang continued to run uphill until he disappeared in the lowering fog. Another soldier voiced his frustration with Lei-Fei's sudden disinterest in pursuing the young monk.

**SOLDIER 2 :** What are you doing, monk? We have to follow him!

**LEI-FEI :** Are you serious? Look around you! Chang has defeated four Shaolin monks and obliterated your brothers in arms. Do you actually think we can stop him? He is no longer a typical 15 year old, he is all powerful. I don't think the imperial army could stop him.

**SOLDIER 2 :** So, what do you propose we do next?

**LEI-FEI :** Get on your knees and pray. Only Buddha can save us now.

The northern region of china, with its cold climate and rough terrain, can be treacherous for an unprepared traveler. If the below freezing temperatures didn't kill you, the roaming Mongolian tribes would certainly finish the job. It seemed to be, in Chang's mind, the only place where he could evade the Shaolin monks who would stop at nothing to catch him. He walked for several days, hoping to put as much distance as possible between him and his pursuers. Unfortunately, the boy's well thought plan was beginning to fall apart when the cold wind began to blow and a flurry of snow descended for the heavens. Soon enough, the young monk was caught in a snowstorm. Any regular human being would have frozen to death, but not Chang. Although he was up to his knees in snow, he still managed to move forward. But no matter how strong or powerful the monk was, nature was unrelenting, and she would not spare anyone, including the chosen one. After a couple of hours in the heart of the blizzard, Chang lost all sensation in his limbs and was on the verge of collapse when suddenly he saw a figure coming towards him.

**CHANG :** Help! Please, I need help!

Chang fell in the snow just as the man who was pulling something that looked like a sled got close enough to him.

**MAN :** What in the hell are you doing out here? And what in the heck are you wearing?

The man hurried Chang onto his sled and threw some covers on top of him.

**MAN :** Hang on, son! I will get you to somewhere warm.

The young monk fell into a deep sleep while the unknown man dragged him to safety.

Hours later, Chang was suddenly awakened by the atrocious sound of somebody singing out of tune. As the young monk sat up on his fur covered bed to identify where the disjointed melody was coming from, he noticed the unknown individual who had saved his life, and his four legged companion curled up on the floor next to him. He was clearly guarding his human master from the newly found stray.

**CHANG :** Where am I?

The man, who was preoccupied with some boiling water on top of a small fire, quickly turned around when he heard the boy's voice.

**MAN :** Ah, you're finally awake! You've been sleeping for quite some time now.

To Chang's surprise, he recognized the elderly man who had taken him into his small tent.

**CHANG :** Foo, is that you?

**FOO :** In the flesh! But do I know you?

**CHANG :** It's me Chang from Shaolin. You used to guard our things when we went into the Pink Lotus.

**FOO :** Yes, I remember you now. You are one of those young monks. What are you doing way out here? You could have died if I didn't find you. Are you in some kind of trouble?

Chang was in no mood to recount the events that brought him to the old man's doorstep.

**CHANG :** Trouble? Who is in trouble? I am out here because I have family in these parts.

**FOO :** And they didn't tell you to dress appropriately for your trip? They must not like you very much.

The boy, sensing that the old man wasn't buying into his story, tried to change the subject.

**CHANG :** I thought you lived in the city. What are you doing way out here?

**FOO :** I couldn't stand Dengfeng anymore. I took me awhile to realize how vile of a place it was. Once I came to my senses, I left, and I have not been back ever since. Now, I'm sober and I'm happy.

As the old man talked, Chang suddenly felt a strange sensation underneath his fur blanket. The young monk lifted slightly the cover and took a quick peek. He was appalled at the sight of his naked body.

**CHANG :** Where are my clothes!?

Foo was sipping on a small cup of tea when he told the boy, with a smile on his face, what he did with them.

**FOO :** Those things you had on? I burned them.

**CHANG :** What?

**FOO :** I sure did. That shirt was completely frozen on your body and those pants were covered in mud and blood. And they stunk! At least, they gave us a nice warm fire.

**CHANG :** I can't believe this! I need my clothes! I cannot stay here! I have places to go!

The very thought of being undressed by the old man did not sit well with Chang. Furious, the young monk jumped out from underneath the covers and tried to exit Foo's den, but he was immediately reminded of his lack of clothes. As the boy struggled to keep the thick animal skin on his body, he accidentally stepped on the tail of Foo's sleeping dog. The poor Chow leapt upward and yelped. When the animal came out of its stupor, he barked angrily at the boy.

**CHANG :** I am sorry. I didn't mean to.

The dog wasn't having it. He growled and barked some more.

**FOO :** Shut up, Dog! He told you he was sorry.

**CHANG :** I honestly did not see him there. What's his name?

**FOO :** His name is Dog.

**CHANG :** You called your dog, Dog?

**FOO :** What else should I have called him?

**CHANG :** I don't know. What about Hachi or something?

The old man finished his tea and adjusted his oversized coat.

**FOO :** You can try to find him a better name while I go run some errands.

Chang was suddenly gripped with anxiety. he feared that the old man was going to meet up with the Shaolin monks and tell them of his whereabouts.

**CHANG :** Where are you going?

**FOO :** There is a tribe nearby that I usually trade with. If you're still here when I come back, I may have some food and some warm clothes for you. I hope I see you later then.

Foo stepped out of the tent, followed by his trusty companion, leaving behind a fearful Chang who began to question the old man's true intentions. The young monk got out of bed, peeked out of the shelter and watched Foo disappear in the distance as a light flurry of snow rained down from the sky. This was probably Chang's best opportunity to run away, but he figured that he wouldn't get very far without the proper clothing. And let us not forget, he was starving as well. The boy opted to wait on Foo, and maybe after a good meal, he would continue his journey north.

Later that night, old Foo returned to his tent and was happy to find Chang sitting next to the fire.

**FOO :** You're still here, this is great!

**CHANG :** Yes, I'm here. I really didn't have a choice, did I?

**FOO :** Don't look so upset. I got you something that is going to cheer you up.

Out of a knit sac, the old man took out a wool jacket, a pair of slacks and some boots. He then handed them over to Chang.

**FOO :** The villagers were kind enough to let you have these. I guess they felt bad, after I told them I found a half-dressed monk wandering aimlessly in the wilderness.

Chang moved away from Foo, and while he remained underneath his blanket, he put on his new clothes. The boy slipped on his pants first and dropped the cumbersome bed sheet that rested on his shoulders. Foo quickly took notice of the symbol that covered the young monk's entire back.

**FOO :** That's a pretty fancy design that you have there. Did the Shaolin monks make it? It must have taken several months to complete?

Chang hid the mark by putting on his jacket.

**CHANG :** There is nothing fancy about it. At the monastery, everybody has one.

**FOO :** I've met a lot of Shaolin in my life; I've never seen one with a design so intricate. You must be a very important monk.

**CHANG :** I told you that it doesn't mean anything! And I am not important!

Foo knew that there was something wrong with the boy, and he tried to show him a bit of sympathy.

**FOO :** You know son, whatever happened is not beyond redemption. You just have to understand that we are fallible humans, prone to make mistakes. Once you realize this universal truth, you will be able to forgive yourself, and those who seek to condemn you.

Chang's eyes brimmed with tears, but he managed to hide his emotions.

**CHANG :** What are you talking about, old man? I don't have anything weighting on my conscious. I already told you, I am on my way to see my family. Now, if I am too much of a burden on you, I will be more than happy to leave.

The old man sensed Chang's frustration with his questions. He tried to talk the young monk out of leaving in the middle of the night as the temperature dropped.

**FOO :** Don't go, young one. It's getting cold outside and you haven't had dinner yet. Why don't you eat something, spend the night and leave in the morning?

Although Chang was annoyed with Foo, he reluctantly accepted his offer.

**CHANG :** Sure.

**FOO :** That's great! I am glad you're staying. I didn't want to eat all this food by myself.

The old man took out 8 pieces of dried fish from his bag and handed 4 to Chang.

**FOO :** Enjoy.

Chang looked at his flattened dinner with disgust.

**CHANG :** What in the hell is this?

**FOO :** It's your dinner. I didn't have time to catch any live bait, so I got these morsels from the villagers. If you decide to stay till tomorrow, I will have time to cook you something special.

Chang looked at the frozen fish and slowly bit into one of them. The food was so tough and chewy that the young monk had a hard time masticating it. Foo was enjoying his dinner and the look on the boy's face as he struggled to eat.

**FOO** (smiling) **: **You don't like it? I think it's fabulous. They even put some seasoning on there.

Chang was not pleased with his dinner, but he didn't make a big fuss about it. Why irritate the person who saved his life and could possibly help him survive in the badlands? He simply chewed the fish in quiet, hoping that the following day; Foo would hold his promise and cook him a good meal.

Early the next morning, Chang leapt out of bed with a ringing in his head. The unknown voice, that had saved his life in the city, was now tormenting him with incoherent messages. With another sleepless night under his belt, the young monk woke up in a terrible mood. He looked around the tent expecting to see Foo preparing him something to eat, but there was no one. With terrible hunger pangs tearing at his stomach, the shivering monk stepped out of the den and noticed the old man fifty yards away, at the edge of a frozen lake, trying to dig a hole through the ice with a pole. A totally baffled Chang joined the eccentric Foo.

**CHANG :** What are you doing? It's cold as heck out here!

**FOO :** I'm getting you some fish. I have to make a hole in the ice and put in my net, so I can catch them later on.

**CHANG :** What? At the pace you're going, it's going to take you all day. And I'm hungry now! Move back, old man!

Foo put down his stick and gave the boy some space. With one punch, Chang drilled his fist into the thick ice. Foo was astounded when the boy pulled his arm out of the freezing water without flinching.

**CHANG :** Here's your hole! Now, put in that net and come back inside before you freeze to death.

Chang hurried back into the tent while Foo tried to understand what he had just witnessed. He quickly lowered his trap through the hole and chased down the boy, with a big smile on his face. The young monk's incredible feat had sparked his curiosity.

**FOO :** Hold on! How did you do that? You arm should have been frozen solid… With a punch like that, you can be very useful in a place like this.

The stranger, who claimed that he wasn't special, was beginning to look quite exceptional in the eyes of the old man.

A Soldier's Tale

My name is Jeong. I am a soldier in the imperial army. Well, I used to be a soldier. I deserted almost six months ago, after witnessing something so incredible that it made me reevaluate everything that I was told to believe in. You might be asking yourself what could have pushed me to commit such a treasonous act, punishable by death. My friends, I tell you I have caught a glimpse of God. By what other name should I call a fifteen year old boy who is able to fly through the air like a bird, or better yet, defeat twelve men after being beaten, stabbed and shot in the back by an arrow? That astonishing creature goes by the name of Chang. The Shaolin monks claim that, in a jealous rage, he killed the chosen one of an old prophecy and stole his divine powers. After what I've seen and learned, I am faced with a burning question: should I still bow down to an emperor who is supposed to be the personification of god on this earth, when there is another who wields true power? Like I said before, I left the army and joined Lei-Fei, a monk, who had been chosen by his elders to travel to the other monasteries and alert them of Chang's treachery. While my intentions are to find the young monk and understand the source of his powers, Lei- Fei is secretly hunting him. He is determined to kill Chang and avert some sort of apocalypse. Hopefully, I will try to get all of my questions answered before he does so. After traveling as far north as we possible can, we journeyed south. We have investigated two major cities and several villages, only to come up empty handed. There's no trace of the boy that I have nicknamed "The killer monk". I have kept my diary secret from my traveling companion because I believe that the Shaolin monks want Chang's story to fade away quietly and quickly. Such an incident, if it became well known, could be harmful for their religion, but I refuse to let the biggest story to ever take place in China be so easily forgotten. I will keep writing, in secrecy, but as of right now, our search for the Killer Monk continues.

Diary of Jeong 944 AD

While the two men searched for Chang in the south, the young monk had turned his short stay at Foo's place into an extended one. There was no reason for him to continue to travel any further when he had food and shelter in the middle of nowhere. The chances of anybody finding him were slim to none. Foo was more than happy to have the monk as his guest, but as the months went by, a much more aggressive Chang started to emerge. The ill-tempered boy had managed to control his growing anger for quite some time now, but when he woke up, alone in the tent, to another morning without any food being prepared, he completely lost it. Chang immediately ran outside and went after Foo who was fishing at the lake.

**CHANG :** What are you doing?

**FOO :** What do you mean? I am getting us some fish for dinner like I always do.

Foo could see the anger in the boy's eyes as he approached. And for a second, the old man truly believed that his young guest was about to hit him. Instead, Chang snatched the bamboo rod that Foo used to make holes in the frozen lake, snapped it in half and tossed the two pieces aside.

**CHANG :** For six months now, I've been eating fish, and I am sick and tired of it! I want something else!

**FOO :** What's wrong with you? Don't you see where we live? We are in the middle of nowhere. Our options are limited.

Chang began to make his way back to the tent, ready to end the argument, but Foo wasn't having it. He was visibly upset as he chased down the young monk.

**FOO :** Don't you walk away from me! I have had that pole for almost twenty years and you just broke it! Do you realize how many times that thing has saved my life? How am I going to break the ice now and set my net? You are either going to get me a new one or you're going to make a hole in the ice like you did the last time.

**CHANG :** Oh, quit your whining! You need to find some other way to feed the both of us. I swear if I eat another fish, I'll start growing gills.

**FOO :** Have you gone insane?

Chang was about to give the old man an earful, when suddenly, a large bird flew over their heads. It was either a hawk or a falcon, but to the hungry monk it was dinner. The young boy quickly bent down, grabbed a fistful of solid ice from off the ground and hurled it towards the animal. The stricken bird fell at least hundred feet from the sky before it came crashing violently.

**CHANG :** Here is our dinner! Now, make yourself useful and start cooking.

Chang didn't go back into Foo's tent. He was just too upset and needed some time alone to think. The old man wanted to go after him, but he was just too baffled by how his young guest was able to pluck the hawk from out of the sky so easily.

Later that afternoon, after finally cooling off, Chang returned to the camp site. He entered Foo's tent and was welcomed by the aroma of the large bird roasting slowly on top of a fire. The old man was happy and surprised to see him.

**FOO :** You're back! I thought you left for good. I prepared the hawk like you told me to.

Chang ripped a leg off the bird and quickly sat down to devour it. The meat was lean and tough, but the young monk enjoyed every bite. Once he was done, he tossed the naked bone to Dog who was waiting patiently for the scraps, and then he grabbed another piece of the well grilled bird. Foo joined in on the feast and the two ate in complete silence, until Chang uttered a single word.

**CHANG :** Sorry.

**FOO :** What was that? I didn't catch that?

**CHANG :** I said I was sorry for acting up this morning. I had another terrible night.

**FOO :** I know, son. I heard you talk in your sleep again.

Chang was surprised by the old man's revelation, but he was more intrigued by the nature of his late night conversations

**CHANG :** What did I say?

**FOO :** I couldn't tell you for sure. You were mumbling so much; it sounded like gibberish.

Chang feared for a second that he had confessed to Lao's murder, but that was not the case. Relieved that Foo had not uncovered the truth about his ugly past, the young monk took the opportunity to make an important announcement.

**CHANG :** I've decided to stay, permanently. I will do the hunting and whatever else needs to be done around here. From now on, all you have to do is sit back and relax.

**FOO :** Are you sure that you want a life out here? It's hard and dangerous. Maybe you should go back to your monastery.

**CHANG :** I don't belong to any monastery, and I am no longer a Shaolin monk. My place is here now.

The old man was more than happy to hear the news. He didn't even try to convince the young monk to do otherwise because he knew the boy had made up his mind, and his decision was final. At last, Chang had what he always wanted, a family that depended on him and would never judge him. He was home.


	14. Chapter 13

The hunter finally released his pack on the unsuspecting prey. The wild boar, he had been tracking all day, was foraging in the snow when the frenzied dogs began to close in. At the very sight of them, the startled animal immediately ran back into the nearby forest, at the edge of the badlands. The boar was quick and agile, easily outrunning the four legged mongrels, but their goal was not to catch the beast but to lead him into a trap. The hunter had miraculously gotten ahead of the animals and was now waiting patiently on top of a tree, a few feet away from the wild pig's den. Just as the pursued animal was about to leap into his hole, the man dismounted the tree branch and landed on top of him. Seconds later, after a brief struggle, he stood triumphantly with his knife covered in blood, while the dogs celebrated his kill.

Chang, the fifteen year old boy from Shaolin had become a twenty nine year old man. With his days as a monk far behind him, he had transformed himself into a mighty hunter and kept his promise from years ago to stay in the badlands and look after old Foo. The ex-monk and the old man did manage to become a family, but it was no easy task with Chang's unpredictable fits of anger and Foo's incessant verbal diarrhea. In that regard, the old hermit reminded him of Abbot Woo Ping because he was always telling a story. His most famous tale was about his days as a hero for hire, traveling across China with his best friend by his side. Back then, the young men had invented a very innovative fighting style and used it to make money. They would go from village to village, ridding the peasants of bandits, romancing the pretty young women and swindling everybody blindly in the process. During one of their many travels, the two friends came across a corrupt government official who ruled an entire province with an iron fist. After receiving a healthy lump sum from the townspeople, Foo and Goh set about bringing down the evil governor. The battle was fierce, but the two fighters managed to defeat the tyrant and his henchmen, and strangely enough, found themselves in possession of all the man's wealth. The roomful of gold quickly created a wedge between the two friends. One wanted to redistribute the fortune, while the other wanted to keep it all. The friendship would then take an unpredictable and terrible turn. Goh poisoned Foo, stole all the money and even took his dying partner's girlfriend. Miraculously, Foo did not die. It just so happens that the old hermit had a certain resistance to the toxin used on him (a fact that Chang still finds hard to believe). Betrayed, the angry warrior tracked down the two backstabbers and caught them shacking up in some lavish house. Needless to say that all hell broke loose when the two men crossed paths. The fight was legendary as Foo recalled it, and like every good story, it ended with the demise of the treacherous friend. But the old man's tale had a twist. In the heat of battle, he had wounded his ex-flame, and as she lay dying in his arms, he discovered that she was with child. Unfortunately, she died before revealing who the father of the unborn baby was. The mighty Foo has been broken ever since, drowning his sorrows in wine for nearly fifty years. "Who would even create a fighting style based on being inebriated?" Chang asked himself as he prepped the boar for his trip home. The young man never put any stock in Foo's cautionary tales. He was more concerned with the here and now.

Hours later, Chang finally made it home, carrying the boar's carcass over his shoulders. Foo and Chang's campsite had grown considerably over the years; they had a few livestock and a pen for their dogs. The young man put the pig up in a small shed filled with the skins of all the animals he had ever caught. The biggest prize in his trophy room was a Siberian tiger, and his smallest was a hare. After locking up his kill, he then joined Foo in their tent which had doubled in size. Inside, the old hermit was trying to stay warm in front a small fire. He had aged considerably over the years. His gray hair and beard had now turned completely snow white. Even Dog had gotten older. The faithful companion was asleep next to his master, enjoying his golden years.

**CHANG :** Hey, old man! I'm back!

**FOO :** How was the hunt? And what did you bring us today?

**CHANG :** Wild boar! He tried to put up a fight, but he never stood a chance. I will go skin him right away.

**FOO :** No, no, no! Sit Chang! I have something for you. Today is a special day.

As Chang sat on the floor, Foo presented him with a gift wrapped in a blanket.

**CHANG :** What is this?

**FOO :** Happy 29th birthday, Chang!

The young man was totally caught by surprise. He even tried to hold back a smile while Foo handed him the present.

**CHANG :** What are you talking about, Foo? You don't know when I was born. Heck, I don't even have a clue myself!

**FOO :** I may not know when you came into this world, but I do know when you came into my life. Today marks the 14th anniversary of when we met. This is a celebration of that day.

Chang slowly unwrapped the present. The first thing that caught his attention was the black rosary conveniently placed on top of some sort of whitish garb. When he held the mysterious outfit up, he realized the religious nature of the gift, and he was not happy.

**CHANG :** Come on, old man! We've talked about this several times before. I told you, my days as a monk are over! There are plenty of Shaolin to go around; no one will miss me.

**FOO :** You are wrong, Chang! Our beloved China is suffering enormously right now because she has been overtaken by an egomaniacal emperor who is hell bent on death and destruction. He fancies himself after the First Emperor of China and uses the insignia of a fire breathing golden dragon to inspire fear in the people. And like the Dragon Emperor, he has vowed to reunify this country under his rule or to destroy it completely if he is unable to. Our land needs a special person, blessed with great gifts, to come forward, spread the gospel and give people hope during these hard times. China needs a hero!

**CHANG :** I am sorry Foo, but all those wars are happening miles away. They don't affect me. Like I've said before, my home is here now, with you. I will only get involved when I am threatened.

**FOO :** There is no future for you out here, Chang. Are you really going to spend your life in this frozen wasteland, hunting wild game and fighting off the next group of scavengers who will try to take your precious trophies? You should think about moving away from here. Go south where it's warmer and open your own monastery, or better yet, find yourself a bride. After I leave this earth, I fear you will stay in this tent and become a grumpy old hermit.

**CHANG :** Don't talk like that, old man. I'm pretty sure you won't have to worry about that for quite some time. You have a few good years ahead of you.

**FOO :** I have a feeling that you are bound to do something great for this country. But you will never live up to your true potential if you stay on this pile of ice. I wish you would stop running from your destiny and embrace it before I leave this earth. Promise me, after I die, you will at least try to seek your true calling and change your life for the better. Promise me, Chang!

The young man took one last look at his present and reluctantly gave the old man an answer.

**CHANG :** Yes, I promise.

Several hours later, after a good dinner, Chang and Foo were fast asleep in the comfort of the warm tent. Incredibly, the young man's sleep was not interrupted by the voices that haunted him over the years, but he was awakened instead by the sound of thunder. The ex-monk quickly got out of bed and went outside to check the weather. It was pitch-black; he was only able to see the cloudy sky when bolts of lightning would flash before his eyes. Sensing that the rain was coming, Chang set about securing his animals. But before he could reach their enclosure, a small drop splashed on his forehead and rolled down his face. The young man instantly knew that something was wrong because the droplet didn't feel cool and watery; it was warm and viscous. He touched the wet spot on his head and then looked at his fingertips. They were stained with blood. Chang was in complete shock, and before he could react to his bizarre discovery, a second drop fell from the sky and then a third. The blood drops quickly multiplied and soon afterwards the entire landscape was being washed by the reddish liquid. The sky bled for several minutes before it stopped abruptly, leaving a horrified Chang completely soaked and standing in a pool of red. What he had witnessed was just so impossible to comprehend that he fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Suddenly, a sinister voice reverberated across the land.

**VOICE :** Don't cry, monk! This is not the end… Not yet.

Chang looked around him, scared to death, but what he heard next was much more terrifying than the unknown voice. The gut ranching screams that followed, forced him to look up. What he saw was truly horrifying; several millions of lifeless bodies falling from the heavens. Before they crashed on top of him, a stupefied Chang suddenly found himself back in his tent, covered in sweat, and his heart pounding uncontrollably. Chang was relieved that his nightmare was over, but extremely horrified by what he had seen in the hellish vision. The young man rubbed his face and quickly scanned the room just to make sure he was truly awake. He was surprised to see old Foo wide awake, staring at him.

**FOO :** Another sleepless night?

**CHANG :** No, not this time! I had a terrible nightmare. It was so vivid. There was so much blood, countless bodies…and that voice. Before, it was only an annoying murmur, but now it has become much louder and more menacing. I fear that something terrible is about to happen.

**FOO :** Try to stay calm. I will fix you some tea to help you relax. Afterwards, you can tell me in detail what you saw. Maybe I will be able to interpret your dream.

**CHANG :** There is nothing to interpret. The message was clear. The end of the world is upon us.

Chang's declaration caught the old man completely by surprise.

**M**eanwhile, thousands of miles away, deep in the heart of China's capital, the imperial palace was slowly coming to life. The servants, the maids and the cooks were all waking up at the break of dawn to make the necessary preparations for their slumbering monarch. A creature of habit and exquisite taste, Emperor Shizong demanded that his mornings start with a warm bath, sprinkled with rose petals and scented with exotic incenses, his imperial garb should always be pristine and immaculate, and finally he required an extravagant breakfast capable of feeding his family and all of his dignitaries. Nowadays, because war was breaking out in the four corners of the kingdom, the emperor had to get a head start on the day, giving his poor servants a limited time to make sure everything was done to his liking. After taking care of his early morning ritual, Zhou Shizong joined his generals in the war room where he was being pressured to take evasive action in his campaign in the north. Because several months had passed, and there was no news from the battlefront, the military officials automatically assumed that the enemy had vanquished the imperial troops and was now advancing towards the capital. Shizong was about to take drastic measures when suddenly he received the good news he had been hoping for.

**SERVANT :** Excuse me my lord, but Commander Kuangyin has just arrived.

The emperor's angry expression suddenly softened before addressing his generals.

**EMPEROR SHIZONG :** Gentlemen, I want to postpone this meeting so I can consult with Kuangyin. If his efforts in the north were unsuccessful, his insight will be helpful in devising a new plan to destroy the alliance between the Northern Han and the Liao army.

While Shizong was finishing up with his meeting, his beautiful wife, the empress, was outside in the imperial gardens, entertaining the women of the court and keeping a close eye on her son and his pet Pekinese. She was in good spirits as she lay nonchalantly on an oversized bed overlooking the greenery, but when one of her chamber maids informed her of Kuangyin's arrival, she immediately put an end to the outing and, followed by her entourage, went to meet the officer.

Commander Kuangyin and his small cavalry had just gone through the gates of the castle, and the news of his homecoming had spread throughout the kingdom like wildfire. For awhile now, a rumor had been swirling around the commander, and his return to the court only rekindled a series of speculations into why the emperor would send away his greatest warrior. After crossing the enormous courtyard of the fortified space; the traveling soldiers came to a stop at the feet of the concrete stairs that led to the actual palace. The head officer immediately dismounted his horse and was about to go into the building when the emperor suddenly showed up to greet him. Shizong was all smiles as he received his most decorated officer with arms open.

**EMPEROR SHIZONG :** Zhao Kuangyin, you told me that you would return victorious or you wouldn't return at all! I see you've kept your promise.

The High Commander immediately went down on one knee.

**COMMANDER KUANGYIN :** Emperor Shizong, I bring you good news. With the aid of the Palace troops, we were able to dismantle the Liao army and push back the Han.

**EMPEROR SHIZONG :** Rise, old friend! And there is no need for formalities; call me Rong like you used to.

Kuangyin slowly rose to his feet and nervously tried to continue his report.

**COMMANDER KUANGYIN :** I am sorry Guo Rong. I was just trying to show my respects. I don't want to set a bad example. You are after all the ruler of this kingdom.

**EMPEROR SHIZONG :** It is true I am the ruler, but you are like a brother to me. Have you forgotten that not too long ago, we fought side by side on the battlefield under the command of my father, the late Emperor Taizu?

**COMMANDER KUANGYIN :** I do remember. His sudden passing is a great loss for all of us. His reign was short, but rest assured, he is in the afterlife looking down on you with great pride because you have ascended to his throne with strength and great wisdom.

**EMPEROR SHIZONG :** Then you understand, unlike some of my subjects, why I do what I do. My father's dream was the reunification of this country. If he had known that his reign would have lasted three years, he would have done more. After his death, I promised myself that I would do everything in my power to fulfill his dream. Declaring war on the other kingdoms and eradicating the insurgency is the only way to bring about long lasting peace to this land.

**COMMANDER KUANGYIN :** I agree. There should be one kingdom under one ruler. Take comfort in knowing that we are a step closer in turning that vision into reality. All I need is a thousand more troops, and I will personally get rid of the Han.

**EMPEROR SHIZONG :** You can have your thousand soldiers, but I want you to remain here, by my side.

**COMMANDER KUANGYIN : **But my lord, we have the upper hand…

**EMPEROR SHIZONG :** I will assign somebody else to finish the job, but in the meantime I want the new Grand Commander of my Palace troops to help me build a better and stronger army.

The sudden promotion nearly floored the officer.

**COMMANDER KUANGYIN :** Rong, this is truly unexpected. I am deeply honored.

**EMPEROR SHIZONG :** Your promotion was bound to happen. You are the most well rounded soldier that I've ever seen, and you have been a great friend to me and my family. This is my way of rewarding you for all your years of service. That's what my father would have wanted. So, as your emperor I order you to stay, and tomorrow I will officially announce your new title to the entire kingdom.

**COMMANDER KUANGYIN :** Yes, my lord.

The emperor led Kuangyin into the imperial throne room to show him the newly renovated space. The first thing the officer noticed was the enormous golden plaque, with a dragon symbol at its center, which hung on the wall behind the monarch's chair. Before the soldier could comment on the center piece of the room, the empress walked in on them.

**EMPRESS :** Commander Kuangyin, welcome home. I am happy to see you in good health. What good news do you bring us today?

The soldier quickly bowed before the woman.

**COMMANDER KUANGYIN :** Good morning to you, my empress. I am glad to report another victory in the north.

**EMPEROR SHIZONG :** Because of this crucial victory, Kuangyin is no longer my cavalry commander. You are looking at our new Grand Commander of the palace troops. From now on, He will stay at the imperial palace and help me plan my future endeavors.

The empress' face suddenly came alive when she heard the announcement, but she quickly hid it from both men and went back to her reserved self.

**EMPRESS :** That's very good news. Kuangyin, your talents will be more than useful to this court.

As the woman spoke, she kept her eyes glued to the commander. Kuangyin avoided her gaze and quickly changed the subject of conversation when the young prince crept from behind his mother and stared at him.

**COMMANDER KUANGYIN :** Who is this? This cannot be young Zhong Xu. The last time I saw you, you were barely crawling. You've become a strapping young lad. How old is the prince now?

**EMPRESS :** He is five years old now.

The emperor, with a big smile on his face, quickly bent down and took his son in his arms.

**EMPEROR SHIZONG :** He is my pride and joy. Now that you will be in a stable environment, maybe you should think about finding a good wife and start your own family. You are not getting any younger, my friend.

**COMMANDER KUANGYIN :** This a time of war, I don't really have the time to think about that right now. Only when China is at peace, I might consider settling down.

**EMPEROR SHIZONG :** Come on, Kuangyin! When was the last time you've been with a woman? This is probably the best time for you to plant your seed. There are plenty of young women in the kingdom who would be more than willing to bare the children of a high ranking officer. How many wives do you want, one, two or maybe three? Just tell me what you want and it will be done.

The commander was a bit embarrassed to have such conversations in the presence of the empress. He remained silent, trying to come up with an answer, but before he could say anything the monarch's wife came to his rescue.

**EMPRESS :** Oh, Shizong! Stop giving Kuangyin such a hard time. He has been on the battlefield for almost five years now. Maybe, after he gets a good meal and some rest, he will be in the mood to find himself a woman.

**EMPEROR SHIZONG :** You are right, my wise empress. Kuangyin needs to rest and eat. Have the cooks prepare a feast for my new Grand Commander. Tonight, we celebrate his victory and his promotion.

**COMMANDER KUANGYIN :** Thank you, my lord.

Commander Kuangyin took leave of the imperial family and was immediately led to his sleeping quarters by a servant. He was more than happy to be out of the throne room and away from the emperor, and his coveting wife.

**B**ack in the frozen wasteland of the north, Chang stood outside in the wilderness with a blank look on his face. Usually, the ex-monk would undertake a chore around the campsite or do some hunting; he was lost instead in his thoughts. The nightmare of the previous night had rattled him so much that he spent most of the morning staring at the distance. Foo got out of bed and found him posted in front of the tent like a soldier waiting for an unknown enemy to show.

**FOO :** Have you been standing here all day? I thought you went hunting.

**CHANG :** I didn't go this morning. I have too much on my mind.

**FOO :** You shouldn't pay too much attention to that dream, Chang. It doesn't necessarily mean that the end of the world is coming.

**CHANG :** You don't understand. Years ago, when I was a Shaolin monk, I was taught that an evil force would rise up someday and destroy this country. For awhile now, I really believed that the Shaolin's doom prophecy wouldn't happen. But I was wrong. Trust me when I say this, a great calamity is about to befall us.

**FOO :** If what you say is true, we need to gather as much food as possible and fortify our campsite. We need to be ready.

**CHANG :** You're wasting your time, old man. If I were you, I would start praying.

**FOO :** What about you? What do you plan on doing?

**CHANG :** I think I will go fishing; it relaxes me.

The young man simply walked away without saying another word.

Minutes later, Chang was sitting at the edge of the frozen lake. He stared at the hole in the ice, waiting patiently for a fish to trap itself in his net. The ex- monk really didn't need to catch more because he had plenty in storage. He just wanted some time to think about what he should do next. He did carry after all the mark of Bodhidharma; maybe he should seek out the other chosen and stop the eminent destruction headed their way. But would the Shaolin take him back and forgive him? The more he tried to come up with an answer, the angrier he got. Chang still harbored some resentment for the monks who turned against him.

**CHANG :** Screw them all! They can die first for all I care.

After his little outburst, Chang went back to fishing, but for some unknown reason, he wasn't catching anything. As he waited for several hours for an unsuspecting fish to come along, he slowly began to doze off. Suddenly, he came to when he felt a sudden tug on his net. Chang immediately got up and pulled the trap to the surface, expecting to find an aquatic animal struggling to free itself. Instead, he found himself staring at a severed head bobbing out of the water. Petrified, Chang stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Suddenly, day turned into night, and the sky was filled large storm clouds. He quickly looked around him and realized that he was surrounded by a multitude of dead bodies. As Chang struggled to rise to his feet, he heard the terrifying voice again.

**VOICE :** This is it, Chang! This is your destiny; a world filled with death and destruction. Now, stop being a coward and embrace it.

**CHANG :** You're the coward! You've been hiding in the shadows, tormenting me for the past fourteen years! Now, you need to show yourself!

**VOICE :** You think you are ready to face me? Well, let's see what you are made of.

Suddenly, Chang felt a cold grip around his ankle. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the decrepit body of a Shaolin monk slowly come to life, and then lunging at him. He quickly shook the cadaver off, but several more bodies, mostly Shaolin monks and imperial soldiers, awkwardly began to rise from the ground. The deceased men wailed horribly as they came towards him with their arms extended. Chang was so shocked by their presence that a zombified monk was able to creep up behind him and bite his neck viciously. The pain was terrible, but our hero was able to break free from the re-animated corpse. With an entire army of the undead coming towards him, fighting back was the only option he had left. Chang went on the offensive, punching and kicking his assailants, but every time he would take one down, two more would rise up. It didn't take long for the solitary warrior to tire and be overtaken by the horde of zombies.

**VOICE :** Look at you, you're pathetic! You can't even defeat a bunch of mindless drones and you think you can go up against me? You deserve to die.

Before the undead crushed the life out of him, Chang was able to catch a glimpse of a dark figure standing on top of a hill, quietly observing him. The embattled man tried his hardest to make out a face, but the entity didn't have one. Any facial features were shrouded in some sort of black haze. Although the shadowy creature was faceless, it had no problem laughing while Chang struggled to free himself from the re-animated mob. From its perspective, the young man's fate was sealed. But our hero had no intention of being beaten so easily. He was simply catching his breath and gathering his strength as the zombies piled on top of him. In a sudden burst of strength, he used his legs to push upward and shake loose some of the undead, but to his big surprise, there were no bodies being ejected off him. The wailing had abruptly stopped, and the storm clouds had vanished. Everything was back to normal, except for the stars shinning in the night sky. Chang was all alone, next to the lake, when he realized that he had been trapped all day in another terrible nightmare. Sensing that something was wrong with Foo, the young man quickly ran back to the campsite, and what he saw when he got there was much more disturbing. The old man was singing and dancing as he threw their things in an enormous bonfire.

**CHANG :** Foo, what are you doing? Have you completely lost your mind?

Chang watched helplessly as Foo tossed their fur, their firewood and anything else he could find in the flames.

**FOO **(slurring his words) **: **What do you mean chosen one? This is a time of celebration.

When the young man got close enough to the old hermit, he smelled the alcohol on his breath.

**CHANG :** Have you been drinking? Why would you do that when you've been sober for years now?

**FOO :** I told you chosen one, it's a celebration!

Chang immediately pretended like he had no idea what the old man was referring to.

**CHANG :** The chosen one? What are you talking about?

Foo danced around his companion before answering.

**FOO :** You told me everything while I was resting this afternoon. I know now how you became the first chosen, and believe me when I tell you that what you did to Lao was right; he deserved it.

Chang was so shocked by the revelation that he grabbed the old man by his coat.

**CHANG :** What did you just say?

**FOO :** Don't worry chosen one, your secret is safe with me. You have decided to assume your responsibility of chosen and save us all from this impending doom, that's what matters now.

Chang was confused. He knew that he couldn't have spoken to the old man because he spent all day at the lake in a nightmarish daze.

**CHANG :** You're insane! Whoever spoke to you was not me.

Instead of answering Chang, Foo suddenly grabbed him and began to sing.

**FOO :** Chang, the Shaolin monk, is going to save us. Fear his wrath, stupid demon!

The young man got annoyed with Foo's silliness.

**CHANG :** Get off me, you drunken fool!

Chang pushed the old man back, but instead of going away, Foo ran back and grabbed the young man again.

**FOO** (still singing) **: **The killer monk of Shaolin will not betray us. He is going to slay the evil dragon!

**CHANG :** That's enough!

This time around, Chang shoved the inebriated old man with the intent of knocking him to the ground, but Foo did not fall, he simply bent backwards, spinning his torso awkwardly, regained his balance and answered the mean spirited push with a powerful two fisted punch to Chang's chest. The young man had just witnessed Foo's legendary Drunken Boxing technique. The powerful blow had put Chang down on his rear end, and that's where he stayed, in shock, as he watched the old man stumble back into their tent, singing out of tune.

**T**he festivities in honor of the returning commander had been going on for quite some time. Like the emperor had promised, it was an extravagant gathering with plenty of food and entertainment from the four corners of the empire. Commander Kuangyin sat next to Shizong, and they reminisced about their younger years, the number of women they slept with and the many battles they survived. While the two men talked, some dignitaries and other high ranking officers were still trying to figure out what prompted the emperor to send his most valuable officer on a suicide run against the Han. The young women of the court were not gossiping like the men, they were trying their hardest to catch Kuangyin's attention. The commander saw them staring and smiling at him, but he seemed to be totally uninterested in their silent advances. Emperor Shizong enjoyed having his old friend by his side and he took the opportunity to tell him about all of his future plans of attack. Kuangyin tried to pay attention to the ruler, but he could not help glancing over at the empress who sat a few feet away from him. Shizong's wife never looked back at the commander; she was more preoccupied with a group of performers who were jumping and tumbling to her delight. A few hours later, as the party began to wind down, Kuangyin asked the emperor to be excused.

**COMMANDER KUANGYIN :** I am going to turn in for the night, old friend. It's really getting late.

**EMPEROR SHIZONG :** Already!? The festivities have just begun!

**COMMANDER KUANGYIN :** I would stay up longer, but my old body just won't allow it. I need rest.

**EMPEROR SHIZONG :** I understand my friend, but you may find it a bit difficult to get some sleep tonight because I've arranged for one of the young maids to come take care of you. That's the least I can do for my old friend and greatest officer.

**COMMANDER KUANGYIN :** Well, I better hurry up and get to my chambers then.

The commander left the emperor's side with half a smile on his face. He was not looking forward to his friend's late night gift. Once Kuangyin entered his room, he took off his clothes, jumped in bed and tried to fall asleep. Minutes later, an already restless Kuangyin heard knocking on his door.

**COMMANDER KUANGYIN :** Go away, child! I am way too old and way too tired for a playmate tonight.

Before Kuangyin could close his eyes, he heard the chamber door open and quickly shut. The commander was no longer alone. He immediately jumped out of bed, ready to reprimand the disobedient maid.

**COMMANDER KUANGYIN :** Didn't I tell you…?

The soldier's jaw fell to the floor when he saw a dressed down empress standing before him.

**EMPRESS :** I am very flattered that I am still young in your eyes, but I haven't been a child for quite some time now.

**COMMANDER KUANGYIN :** Are you insane, Tai Hou? What would possess you to come here at a time like this? We could be executed if we are seen together.

**EMPRESS :** If you're worried about my husband walking in on us, don't! Right now, that young maid who was supposed to be with you is keeping him company. I picked her out myself.

**COMMANDER KUANGYIN** (sarcastically) **:** That's a terrific plan! Let's just hope that he doesn't take a good look at her face during their lovemaking.

**EMPRESS :** Shizong drank so much during the festivities; I doubt he'll be able to tell the difference.

**COMMANDER KUANGYIN :** You've managed to ditch your husband, great! Now, tell me what you want.

**EMPRESS :** Don't you think we need to talk about what happened between us? I do.

**COMMANDER KUANGYIN :** There is nothing to talk about. Whatever happened took place a long time ago. It was a moment of weakness that I truly regret.

**EMPRESS :** You regret being with me then?

**COMMANDER KUANGYIN :** It's not like that, Tai Hou. I just find myself in an extremely difficult situation.

**EMPRESS :** How do you think I feel? I am stuck in a loveless marriage while the one my heart belongs to is trying to get himself killed.

**COMMANDER KUANGYIN :** What do you want me to do? Are you expecting me to stay in the imperial palace and continue this illicit affair behind Shizong's back. I would rather die a thousand deaths than betray a friend and disgrace the memory of the late emperor who was like a father to me.

**EMPRESS :** You are not betraying anybody! Have you forgotten that you were my first? Years ago, before we all got entangled in this imperial mess, Shizong had the opportunity to claim my heart, but he was too worried about chasing skirts and winning wars for his father. He broke my heart, and I stopped believing in love. One day, fortunately, all of that changed when you came into my life. You were a lonely young soldier seeking companionship because your heart had been broken as well. You never cared about my social status or which family I belonged to; you just wanted a friend, and that's why I fell in love with you. I would have been your wife if I wasn't forced into this marriage with Shizong. My father told me our union was going to bring peace to this kingdom and make it stronger. With the future of these lands resting on my shoulders, I had no choice but to obey his wishes.

**COMMANDER KUANGYIN :** You should understand then how frail this empire is. Any inner turmoil would destroy everything Shizong's father, your father and the countless men, who died in battle, help create.

Kuangyin immediately grabbed his sword and held it to the empress' throat.

**COMMANDER KUANGYIN :** I would take my own life…or yours, before letting this empire crumble to pieces.

The empress saw the determination in Kuangyin's eyes. He was after all a soldier, loyal to his emperor, and he would do anything to preserve the crown. She knew if she pushed the subject, one of them would surely die in the chamber. Nonetheless, the empress gently pushed the sword away and leaned forward to kiss the commander, but he stepped back.

**EMPRESS :** I see. I wish you the best of luck Kuangyin, but remember that dynasties come and go. Let's just hope that in the end you made the right choice, and that your loyalty is rewarded.

The teary eyed woman quietly walked out of the bedroom, leaving Kuangyin by himself. The commander dropped his sword and stared up at a banner that carried Emperor Shizong's symbol, the golden dragon. He too was hoping that he made the right choice.

**E**arly the next morning, Foo was slowly waking up. He was groggy and felt extremely nauseous. This time around, it was the old man who had a terrible night's sleep, and Chang was looking vigilantly over him.

**FOO :** What time of day is it? And why do I feel so terrible?

**CHANG :** Don't you remember what happened last night? You've been drinking!

**FOO :** Why would I do something like that? I have been sober for nearly twenty years now, that's insane!

**CHANG :** Last night I had the privilege of seeing you intoxicated and witnessing first hand your Drunken Fighting technique.

When Foo tried to stand up, he heard a pop in his back. He immediately sat back down.

**FOO :** I must have done something really bad because my back is killing me right now.

Chang snickered a little while he prepared some tea. Although the old man was in pain, he was more concerned for his companion who looked like he hadn't slept for several days.

**FOO :** You look extremely tired; did you get any sleep at all?

**CHANG :** I had another nightmare, but this time the person behind that tormenting voice was there. Although I couldn't see his face, he looked familiar to me. I think he purposely tried to hide his appearance. If only I had stayed in that dream state for a little bit longer, I would have uncovered his identity.

**FOO :** Instead of letting those visions come to you, maybe you should seek them out.

**CHANG :** What are you talking about?

**FOO :** I thought the Shaolin monks were good at meditating. I am pretty sure if you try to meditate, the answer you seek will come

**CHANG :** You are absolutely right, old man. I will do that.

Chang grabbed a blanket and headed out of the tent.

**FOO :** Take your time, my young friend. I will be here taking a nap when you get back.

Chang walked about half a mile until he found a spot in the middle of a frozen field. He took off his shirt and sat on the blanket he had placed on the ground. It took several minutes before the ex-monk slowly fell into a deep trance. His thoughts traveled through the vastness of the universe and then back to the inner depths of his soul before he heard a pop. When Chang opened his eyes, he was wearing his old Shaolin outfit and was no longer sitting in the field. In complete shock, he quickly rose to his feet and marveled at the remains of a devastated city. The many buildings that stood before him were as big as the imperial palace, but they went all the way up to the sky. The monk was able to notice several bodies trapped inside the partially destroyed and scorched edifices. As Chang followed the enormous fissure that split the paved road he was on, the abandoned iron chariots, some burning and others flipped upside down, captured his attention. He knew they were some kind of transportation devices, but their metallic structure and their rubbery wheels had him totally baffled. The lost traveler, in his confusion, finally saw something familiar. There were a few stores still standing, and on their banners, even though some of the spelling was completely off, he recognized the words fish, beef and poultry. Before the curious monk could inspect the enormous food shops, a piece of paper, carried by the wind, tumbled down the street and got caught on his leg. When he saw the writings on the foreign material, he immediately picked it up. The only thing he understood was the word "China" in bold letters, everything else made no sense to him. Chang tossed the paper aside, and before he could resume his search, he heard a terrible rumble in the sky. He ducked for cover and saw two enormous objects, with blinking lights, fly through the air. They reminded him of giant mosquitoes as they went towards an enormous structure with a dark light emanating at its highest point. The monk knew then where he had to go.

Chang made his way to the horrific looking building, passing several more dead bodies and a few looters who had just ransacked some unfortunate business. They seemed to ignore his presence as they ran past him with their stolen goods. Several explosions went off in the distance while he journeyed deeper into the city. The loud noises did not frighten him because they reminded him of thunder rumbling in the sky before a storm. Every time he deduced that the metropolis had been ravaged by war, he would notice strange things like buildings covered in ice, entire city blocks completely under water or streets flooded with molten lava, gushing out of the earth. With Mother Nature running amuck throughout city, Chang was forced, on several occasions, to find alternate paths in order to reach his destination. The closer he got to the dark tower; the scene around him slowly turned macabre. There were human sculptures all over the streets, frozen in time, with terror on their faces. They were all standing in a defensive manner and looking up at the tower as if they saw something falling from the tall structure. After crossing the sea of petrified bodies, the Shaolin monk reached the entrance of the sinister building. The front doors slowly opened, inviting him to enter. Chang cautiously stepped inside, and the first thing he noticed was a spiraling staircase which defied gravity as it looped incredibly inside the tower. The monk's ascension to the top floor of the building went on forever. He would stop a few times to catch his breath and look down to see how far up he had gone, only to discover a deep dark void. Chang climbed for several more minutes until he reached an exit. Beyond it, he saw the dark entity sitting on a throne, placed outside on a terrace, and at its feet, laid the bodies of more victims.

**ENTITY :** We've been expecting you, Chang of Shaolin. Come and face your destiny!

Chang stepped forward onto the terrace and immediately noticed, among the slain bodies, Abbot Woo Ping, Master San, Master Han, the majority of the elders of Shaolin and even his good friend Lei, like he remembered him from years ago. The monk was rendered speechless and unable to move by the overwhelming scene.

**ENTITY :** This is your future, monk. A world filled with death and destruction awaits you! Everyone you ever cared about will die! Including him!

The shadow like being pointed to the far side of the balcony where old Foo was held captive, tied to a cross. When Chang saw the old man who had been beaten and crucified to die, he exploded in anger.

**CHANG :** You bastard!

Chang's yell was as loud as the thunder rumbling in the sky. He grabbed a rusty sword lying next to his slain friend and, with a leap that can only be called superhuman, he flew across the balcony and landed on top of the entity, ramming it savagely with the dull blade. Instead of falling to the ground or screaming in pain, the creature simply swatted Chang off like a fly and pulled the metal object out of its chest.

**ENTITY :** Are you serious? You have to do better if you want to defeat me.

**CHANG :** You want more? I will give you more!

Before the entity could strike back with the sword, Chang caught him with a kick to the gut, and with a second, he disarmed it. The shadowy creature was no match for the furious monk who unleashed every single fighting technique he had learned over the years at Shaolin. The rage that took over him was reminiscent of when he fought Lao. Chang beat his opponent senselessly until he had him pinned to the ground. The demon laughed as the monk began to tire.

**ENTITY :** You can't beat me! You'll never win!

Chang grabbed the shadow by the throat and began to squeeze.

**CHANG :** Show me your true face, before I kill you!

**ENTITY : **You want to see who I am? I shall grant your wish.

Suddenly the being began to glow and in a blinding flash of light, an enormous golden dragon materialized. The fantastic beast slowly rose before a terrified Chang who tried to run away, but before he could escape, the flying reptile's fiery breath consumed his flesh.

The vision of being burned alive caused the meditating monk to wake up abruptly from his trance. After checking himself thoroughly to make sure he was still intact, Chang realized he was back in the tent next to Foo.

**CHANG :** How in the hell did I get back in here?

Chang quickly put his question aside to inform his sleeping companion what he had learned in his nightmare.

**CHANG :** Foo, wake up! I know who is behind the sinister voice. He is the evil being mentioned in the Shaolin prophecy. Emperor Shizong, he is the one who will destroy us all! He showed me his true self when he morphed into a fire breathing golden dragon. It was the same kind of dragon you said the emperor uses as his symbol. Shizong is the beast, I know it! I can feel it in every fiber of my being.

Foo did not respond to the young man's declaration. He simply remained under his bed covers with his back facing Chang.

**CHANG :** Foo, didn't you hear what I said!? The emperor is going to wash this entire nation in blood. I have seen the aftermath of what he will do. You need to get up right now!

Chang tried shaking the old man to wake him up, but there was still no response.

**CHANG :** Foo?

The young man gently rolled Foo over and discovered, in horror, a lifeless corpse. The old man lay dead in bed with his eyes wide open, giving him a terrifying look. It took Chang several minutes before he could compose himself. He had to muster all of his strength to go examine his friend's body, and what he uncovered was much more troubling. There was a large bruise around the hermit's neck. Foo had been strangled to death.

Three days later…

**CHANG :**

"The evil one told me that everyone I cared about was going to die; Foo was the first casualty. The death of the innocent old man was just a demonstration of his terrible power and a precursor to what he will do next. Right now, danger looms over every single monk of Shaolin, and the future of this very land is in peril. After burying my old friend, I spent the last few days asking myself what to do next. Should I stay in this tent, completely terrified of what is coming or do I go out into this war thorn country and prevent doomsday? The answer I so desperately searched for came to me when I found, still folded in a blanket, the priest's uniform Foo gave me. The old man's last wish was for me to live up to my true calling and fulfill my destiny. I gave him my word that I would, and now I must honor my promise. Foo's death was senseless, and I refuse to let anyone else die because of my own insecurities. After I give away all of the old hermit's possessions, I will travel south and locate the four other chosen. I will try to convince them; anyway I can, to join me in defeating the emperor. I don't know the full extent of Shizong's abilities, but Bodhidharma's prophecy foretold of his coming and gave the Shaolin the tools to defeat him. I am that tool. With my brethren by my side, I will be victorious. I just pray that the beast did not get to them first".

Chang left the frozen badlands and headed south. After traveling for several months, he finally reached the northern Shaolin monastery, in the city of You Zhou, where he came face to face with Li Yen, the chosen one of the wind school. The first chosen was expecting some resistance from his fellow monks, but not an ambush and a fight to the finish with the person he came to recruit. Chang was about to learn that the road to save China was not paved with good intentions.


End file.
